A Noiva da Serpente
by Vanillaa
Summary: CAPITULO 11 no ar! Tradução de Serpent's Bride, da Reiko. No 6º ano de Ginny, Draco salvou-lhe a vida... e isso é uma dívida bruxa. Cinco anos depois, é hora de pagar. Principalmente agora que o Draco precisa desesperadamente de uma esposa...
1. A Condição

Título Original: Serpent's Bride

Autora: Reiko

Tradutora: Vanilla

Disclaimer: Nenhum dos personagens me pertence, e eu não ganho dinheiro com isto. É tudo diversão... ^^

Sipnose: No 6º ano de Ginny, Draco salvou-lhe a vida... e isso é uma dívida bruxa. Agora, cinco anos depois, é hora de pagar. Principalmente agora que o Draco precisa desesperadamente de uma esposa...

N/A: Palavras em itálico simbolizam memórias e pensamentos, ok? =)

N/T: Esta é a minha primeira fic traduzida, apesar de eu já ter feito trabalhos de tradução, esta fic é mesmo a primeira a ter vindo parar à minha mão... ^^ Portanto... eu morria de alegria se vocês comentassem... deixassem reviews, emails, criticas... o que quiserem!!! E claro, quem quiser comentar com a autora tem de ser em inglês, ou então pode mandar para mim que eu traduzo e envio-lhe!=D 

Tenho de agradecer em primeiro lugar à Reiko, que foi uma gentileza em me deixar traduzir a sua fic, à Veela, que é sempre um amor, uma beta excelente, uma amiga imparável e uma querida! ^^ À Jules, que me ajuda e me apoia sempre em tudo e sem falar nos emails de morrer a rir que ela me manda...=P À Persy por ter uma paciência de santa comigo e por ser sempre um maximo! À Bru M. por me ajudar e me dar dicas para a tradução.^^Também à Carlinha por ser uma beta muito simpatica e querida!! À Xana (Xaninhaaaa!!!) e ao Enrique  pelos comentários; à LLC por tudo, e finalmente à minha Cuxi. Isto é para vocês!! 

Cheers,

Vanilla =D

A noiva da Serpente

Capítulo 1 

A condição

_i... Ginny empoleirou-se impacientemente em cima da sua vassoura esperando pelo pomo dourado, a inegável adrenalina percorrendo em suas veias. A pontuação estava 70 a 60 para a Grifinória. Então, ela fitou Harry apenas a dois metros e meio acima dela, voando em círculos, sem dúvida procurando também pelo Pomo. Não havia maneira de ela negar o fato de que Harry ficava tão bem quando voava. O seu cabelo, que era bem desalinhado, estava sendo sacudido livremente pelo vento. Os seus olhos verdes, que eram bem visíveis, aparentavam determinação... Ginny corou e desviou o olhar. Bom, não era nada surpreendente isso. Ela era Ginny Weasley e Ginny Weasley acha que Harry fica bem em tudo e mais alguma coisa, mesmo que ele vestisse uma saca para o Baile de Inverno._

_"Onde está a porra do pomo?" Ela ouviu Colin Creevey gritar. "Tudo o que precisamos agora é da porra do pomo!"_

_"Nós temos de ganhar este jogo." Ela pensou enquanto via Dean bater no balaço, tirando-o de perto de Harry, o apanhador da grifinória. "Este é o último ano de Harry... nós temos de ganhar este jogo!" Ela acrescentou ardentemente, dando uma olhada pelo ar, outra vez à procura_ _do pomo._

_E foi aí que ela viu uma coisa apenas a dois metros e quinze em cima do poste de marcação. Viu que os dois borrões de cores, verde e vermelho, estavam subindo a grande velocidade. Ginny deixou escapar um gritinho de excitação ao ver o Harry à frente de Malfoy, o apanhdor da Sonserina. Não havia dúvida alguma que Harry voava melhor que Malfoy. Até o time da Sonserina, muito para desagrado deles, aceitava esse fato._

_O queixo de Ginny caiu de espanto quando ela viu Harry preparar-se para o mergulho. Tão segura de que Harry iria apanhar o pomo, ela preparou-se para ir atrás dele, com um novo objetivo fixo na sua mente._

_"Eu devo ser a primeira a dar-lhe os parabéns!" Ela pensou, acelerando para o poste de marcação, com o vento brincando livremente com o seu cabelo vermelho._

_De repente, alguma coisa dura bateu em seu abdômen. Ela sentiu as suas mãos irem para a barriga, saindo de seus lábios um débil grito de dor. Deixando de se agarrar, a sua vassoura acelerando para baixo, ela deixou escapar um grito aterrorizador ao sentir-se cair..._

_Cair..._

_Débeis gritos de alarme..._

_O seu estômago torcendo-se de dor..._

_Ela fechou os olhos..._

_Esperando... esperando..._

_Para baixo... para baixo..._

_"Não vai demorar muito até eu sentir o chão duro..." Ela disse silenciosamente para si, o pensamento da sua cabeça sendo esmagada no chão fê-la doente."Eu espero que não seja assim muito nojento." Ela acrescentou. Não queria que as pessoas se lembrassem dela assim, principalmente Harry, já que a morte era inevitável. Harry iria chorar? Ou iria segurar o seu corpo nos seus braços, ainda que ela estivesse ensangüentada, e iria abraçá-la com toda a sua força? Iria ele sequer dar-se conta que a tinha amado desde sempre? Ou iria ele—_

_"Apanhei-te!"_

_Ela abriu os olhos devagar para ver quem a tinha amparado._

_Olhos cinzentos._

_Cabelo loiro._

_A pele mais pálida._

_Um sorriso afetado e arrogante... Ooh, ela conhecia aquele sorriso afetado em qualquer lugar..._

_"Demasiado ocupada a admirar o Potter, huh, Weasley?"_

_"Huh? O quê--" Ela gaguejou ao sentir-se levitar outra vez._

_"Não reparaste no balaço, pois não?" Ele falou, pronunciando as palavras lenta e vagarosamente._

_Ele sorriu afetadamente outra vez, quando os olhos castanho escuro de Ginny se focaram nele. Ela arfou ao ver os olhos frios e cinzentos do Draco Malfoy se suavizarem._

_"Põe-me no chão, seu parvalhão!" Ela disse instantaneamente, torcendo-se do aperto dele. Draco riu abafadamente, enquanto apertava mais a cintura dela, os seus olhos tornando-se frios outra vez._

_"Nós estamos a quinze metros do chão, Weasley." Ele disse friamente como se ela fosse estúpida. "Eu posso ser um imbecil às vezes mas eu também sou humano, sabe. E não se mexa muito ou ambos caímos."_

_Vendo que Malfoy tinha razão, relutantemente Ginny ficou quieta, com a face pressionada contra o peito dele. Ela mordeu o lábio ao sentir o cheiro da colônia dele... distraindo-a, causando tonturas, fazendo-a sentir..._

_"Pára!" Ela brigou consigo mesma. Ela teve de dizer alguma coisa... uh... nada simpática. Qualquer coisa! Só para tirar aquele sentimento invulgar dela._

_"Uh, então agora admites ser um imbecil." Ginny respondeu com a voz cheia de veneno. "A isso te dou razão."_

_Draco olhou para ela, com os olhos calmamente semicerrados. Ginny encontrou os olhos dele sem medo, desafiando-o. Eles olharam-se por um instante. Um com desprezo e o outro com... mas antes de ela perceber, os lábios de Draco encontraram-se com os dela. Por um momento, Ginny não se moveu. Se era devido à surpresa ou ao choque, ela não sabia. Pestanejou uma, duas vezes antes de sentir os olhos fecharem-se. Ele tinha gosto a café, canela e a pimenta do pequeno-almoço. Ela respirou fundo e inalou o aroma do seu creme de pós-barba, a combinação do seu sabor com o seu cheiro estava deixando o seu corpo fraco. Ela estava quase a retribuir quando de repente, ele afastou-se. Um fraco choro de protesto saiu da sua boca, para seu horror._

_Draco deu um sorriso arrogante. "Gostou disto, Weasley?" Ele perguntou com a voz arrastada e suave._

_"Vai para o diabo que te carregue!" Ela disse, a sua raiva regressando tão depressa quanto tinha desaparecido. Ela virou-se, tinha a cara escaldando e estava corada. Draco deu uma gargalhada divertida ao ver a cor da pele sardenta dela._

_"Os meus irmãos vão te matar por isto, Malfoy." Ela disse zangada._

_"Oh, eu não apostaria nisso." Ele respondeu confiante enquanto guiava a sua vassoura suavemente para baixo._

_"Eu não teria tanta certeza disso." Ela respondeu de mau humor. Então, ela finalmente sentiu os pés tocarem o chão. Levantando-se também da sua vassoura, Draco segurou-a fortemente nos seus braços. Olhando-a nos olhos, ele sorriu indolentemente. Ginny, mais uma vez, sentiu o sangue subir-lhe para a cara._

_"Porra! Não cores!" Ela repreendeu-se silenciosamente._

_"Como queiras." Ele disse indiferente. Depois, ficando sério, ele inclinou-se, a sua boca mesmo ao pé da orelha dela. "Estás a dever-me uma, pequena Weasley." Ele sussurrou._

_Ginny arrepiou-se toda ao sentir os lábios dele roçarem no seu pescoço. Ela olhou para ele, com os olhos esbugalhados de surpresa. A sua voz tinha sido tão suave, tão sedosa e tão... perigosa. Ela segurou a respiração, quando um flash de medo, calor e excitação, percorreu a sua coluna._

_"Isto é uma dívida bruxa, sabe?" Ele acrescentou. Depois, inclinando a cabeça na maneira mais distinta e elegante possível, ele afastou-se._

_"Voltaremos a nos ver, Virgínia."_

_"Ele disse o meu nome." Ela pensou e ficou horrorizada ao constatar que gostava disso. Era como uma carícia, um toque sensual aos seus sentidos. Ela ficou ali, de pé, sem se mexer. Os gritos alarmados e preocupados dos seus colegas misturando-se todos... desaparecendo... a dor já esquecida. Ela olhou a figura dele desaparecer, os seus dedos ainda da sua boca, os seus lábios ainda formigando... e ela nem sequer lhe tinha dado uma bofetada!_

_"Ele... beijou-me."/i_

_* * * * * *_

 "Ginny? Hey, Ginny!"

"O quê--?" Ela gaguejou. Olhou pra cima só para encontrar os olhos azuis de Selena Malthis olhando-a  preocupada. "Estava dizendo alguma coisa?" Ela perguntou, pestanejando.

"Huh... Eu disse que iria queimar este orfanato, deitando-o ao chão. Eu sinto muito, você é a minha boa amiga e isso, e considerando que você mesmacriou esta instituição de caridade, mas francamente Ginny..." Ela respondeu sarcasticamente. Ginny levantou as sobrancelhas curiosamente por causa da resposta, os seus olhos inexpressivos olhando a cara da Selena. Selena virou os olhos.

"Eu disse que nós estamos tendo problemas financeiros!" Ela repetiu aborrecida, trazendo a sua pena outra vez para o pergaminho.

"Oh..." Ginny murmurou acenado com a cabeça enquanto examinava com atenção o pergaminho cheio de números. Ela fingiu estar interessada enquanto via a mão de Selena rabiscando furiosamente esse pergaminho.

_i"Eu não acredito que ainda estou pensando nisso, de novo... raios!"/i_

"Nós precisamos de mais fundos... e hum... sim, os teus irmãos já deram metade do seu lucro anual da loja de brincadeiras, claro..." A sua contabilista continuou sem olhar. Ela pegou na sua varinha e começou a contar os números um a um.

_i"Depois de todos estes anos..."/i_

Inconscientemente, Ginny levou a mão aos seus lábios, com os pensamentos perdidos outra vez. Ela olhou para a janela, não vendo nada além da cena de há cinco anos atrás.

"Totalizando tudo..." Selena murmurou distraída, sem reparar no olhar distante de Ginny. "Nós ainda precisamos de... oh Meu Deus!" Ela exclamou de repente. "Nós ainda precisamos de cem mil galeões para manter as nossas cabeças fora de água, Ginny!"

_i"Sonserino estúpido e imbecil!"/i_

Quando Selena não ouviu uma resposta, tocou impacientemente no ombro da sua amiga com a varinha. "Ao menos está a ouvir?" Ela perguntou. Ginny afastou-se da janela do escritório, com os pensamentos abalados.

"O quê?" Ela perguntou sem expressão.

"Eu disse que nós precisamos de cem mil galeões para manter este orfanato funcionando." Ela repetiu. Depois, abanou a cabeça. "Já agora, o que é que você tem?" Ela perguntou. Ginny abanou a cabeça. "Não, nada…" Selena deixou escapar um suspiro.

"Nós precisamos arranjar o dinheiro o mais depressa possível." Ela disse, olhando outra vez para o pergaminho. "Com todas as dívidas que temos no banco… Gringotes será um grande problema. Acredita quando te digo que aqueles duendes estúpidos e sem coração não vão aceitar nenhuma desculpa desta vez."

Ouvindo aquilo, Ginny ficou um pouquinho pálida. "Tu—tu queres dizer que eles nos vão fechar?" Ela disse com voz aguda. 

Selena olhou para ela, os seus olhos azuis tornando-se frios. "Não vão apenas fechar-nos, Ginny, eles vão  tirar-nos tudo o que eles acham que é valioso."

"Mas—mas e as crianças?" Ela perguntou, o seu cérebro completamente concentrado desta vez. "Eles não podem fazer isso! Eu—eu amo aquelas crianças, pelo Amor de Deus! E os nossos outros patrocinadores, as outras doações..."

"Harry Potter já nos confirmou um quarto do seu arrecadamento quando o Pudlemere United ganha e.."

"Só um quarto?" Ginny perguntou confusa e espantada. Como é que o Harry Potter valente, gentil e para não mencionar, rico podia só dar um quarto do seu salário! Ginny já ia ripostar, mostrando o seu desagrado quando Selena a interrompeu.

"Ele tem um filho para alimentar, não te lembras?" Ela disse como se estivesse a ler a sua mente. "Além disso, o Quadribol não está a correr tão bem nestes últimos meses. Com toda a queda da economia trouxa afetando-nos e isso. Não admira que seja difícil termos doações." Ela suspirou.

"Eu acho que tem razão." Ginny concordou, afundando-se cansada no sofá, com as mãos nas têmporas.

"Então, o que é que nós devemos fazer?" Selena perguntou cuidadosamente. Ginny olhou para ela, pensando a toda a velocidade. Os olhos da Selena suavizaram-se. "Eu também amo aquelas crianças, Ginny. Mas eu..."

"Eu vou pensar em alguma coisa" Ela disse levantando-se e começando a andar de um lado para o outro no escritório debilmente iluminado, as suas vestes fazendo sons rápidos e elegantes, os seus sapatos de tacão fazendo barulhos contra o chão de pedra fria. Ao ver aquilo, Selena não pôde deixar de sorrir. 

"Ela vai lutar por isto." Ela pensou ao notar o passo ativo e a determinação na voz dela. Ginny podia ser uma lutadora se ela quisesse, isso era um fato provado. Selena lembrava-se de tudo como se fosse ontem. 

Foi uma batalha cruel. O bem contra o mal. Harry Potter, juntamente com seus amigos leais e apoiantes, lutaram e venceram Voldemort e os seus seguidores. Selena  fechou os olhos num momento ao voltar à sua mente as cenas sangrentas. Corpos por todo o lado, o mordaz cheiro a sangue demorando no ar… depois aquelas crianças… de repente órfãs… os seus pais a morrerem corajosamente no campo… Bom, apesar da Ginny não ter participado no campo de batalha, ela era uma heroína aos olhos de Selena. Sem ajuda, Ginny Weasley deu alojamento àquelas crianças. Tinha sido difícil para ela, com o caos à sua volta, as ruínas e a cicatrização física e emocional… Mas, mesmo assim, Ginny lutou a sua própria batalha… e tinha vencido.

E agora, vendo o olhar na sua cara, os seus olhos castanhos brilhantes, os seus lábios normalmente sorrindo formando uma linha fina e severa… as dúvidas de Selena dissiparam-se. Não havia mesmo maneira da Senhorita Virgínia Weasley deixar que fechem o orfanato. A sua cara confirmava isso. Selena levantou-se e endireitou a escrivaninha mal arrumada. "Nós vamos conseguir." Ela pensou.

"Eu acho que é tempo de usarmos os contactos de Percy no Profeta Diário, não acha?" Ginny perguntou de repente, parando e virando-se na direção dela. 

Selena olhou para cima. "O que é que está pensando em fazer?"

"Em termos trouxas… publicidade." Ela disse. Antes que Selena pudesse perguntar, ela saiu rapidamente do escritório, fechando a porta suavemente.

* * * * * *

Draco Malfoy praguejou suavemente enquanto ajustava a fivela prateada do seu manto. Atrás dele, Narcisa Malfoy olhou para ele com desaprovação. Draco encolheu os ombros desinteressadamente e continuou com o seu rápido passo até à porta de carvalho da mansão fracamente iluminada. 

"Agora Draco." A sua mãe disse levemente levando a sua mão à mão esticada dele que estava prestes a rodar o enorme puxador da porta. "Lembra-te do que falamos, hmm?"

Draco virou os seus olhos cinzeto-prateados. "Sim, sim, ser educado com o velho pateta e. . ."

"Draco." Narcisa começou como aviso.

Draco virou a cara e suspirou cansado. "Ser educado com o avô e fazer o que ele disser, eu sei." Ele disse fatigado. Depois, olhando para a sua mãe ele sorriu fracamente. "Está me devevendo uma, mãe." Ele acrescentou suavemente.

Narcisa sorriu. "Eu sei Draco." Ela disse. Depois, afastou-se e olhou para o seu filho. Os seus olhos percorreram desde o cabelo loiro de linho retocado, à sua imaculada camisa branca debaixo das suas vestes, ao seu pesado manto preto.

"Parece bem. Vamos."

Draco apenas girou os olhos enquanto abria a porta para a sua mãe entrar. Seguindo-a, ele fechou a porta suavemente e entrou no quarto sombrio de Vladimir Malfoy II, o seu avô.

Os seus olhos vaguearam pelo pesado quarto, muito parecido com o do seu pai na Mansão Malfoy. A única diferença era que este quarto era tão… sombrio, muito mais sombrio que o do seu pai. Ele reparou na enorme cama de dossel no centro com cortinados pesados e pretos de veludo. E mesmo ao lado estava uma mesa de cabeceira com velharias desarrumadas. Na esquina estava uma escrivaninha robusta enfeitando a enorme janela. E mesmo ao lado da escrivaninha estavam três estantes cheias de livros grossos. Ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

"Vampiros: Antes e Agora" por: Dracul Meirs

"999 Receitas de Sangue" por: Angelica Ivanova

"O Sol, o Crucifixo e o Dente de Alho… Remédios famosos" por: Edmundo Pillares III

Ele abanou a cabeça e decidiu ignorar os livros à sua frente.

"Pai?" Narcisa chamou suavemente.

"Vem para a claridade." Ordenou uma voz forte. Draco rangeu os dentes. Ele odiava que lhe dessem ordens. Ele estava meio tentado a tirar a varinha e iluminar o quarto, que ele sabia que iria irritar imenso o velhote. Mas lembrando-se da sua presente situação, ele deu três passos para a frente obedientemente, com a sua mãe ao lado, só para ver a face pálida do seu avô à sua frente.

Ele estava sentado num confortável sofá, o seu cabelo preto até o queixo posto asseadamente atrás da orelha, os seus olhos pretos de águia olhando para eles com frieza e cuidado. De alguma maneira, Draco não conseguia acreditar que aquele homem era avô, o SEU avô. Avôs eram supostos ser pequenos e reumáticos. Eram supostos cheirar a pomada ou a qualquer outro bálsamo malcheiroso que eles usam, mas este… este homem estava a dar uma má reputação aos avôs.

"É este o rapaz, Narcisa?" 

"Sim, pai." Ela respondeu.

"Que idade tem?"

"Draco acabou de fazer 22 no mês passado, pai."

Vladimir Malfoy levantou-se e andou até ele. Ele era alto como Draco, 1,83m e duas polegadas, em pé. Ele parou à distância de um braço dele, os seus olhos à altura dos de Draco. Draco olhou fixamente para ele sem dizer nada.

"Eu ouvi tudo o que se passou, rapaz." Ele disse.

Draco acenou com a cabeça. "Foi o mais lamentável, avô." Ele disse neutralmente.

Vladimir virou-se e andou até à sua mesinha de cabeceira. Ele pegou num cigarro, a única coisa trouxa no quarto, e colocou-o na boca. Depois virou-se para Draco: "Tens lume, rapaz?" Ele disse.

Narcisa fez sinal a Draco com o cotovelo. Draco rangeu os dentes e tirou a sua varinha do bolso. Ele andou até o avô e murmurou.

"Ignus" 

Instantaneamente a ponta da sua varinha iluminou-se ao aparecer uma pequena chama. Então, Draco segurou a varinha para o seu avô.

"Parvoíce." O velhote disse referindo-se à varinha. Ele acendeu o cigarro e começou a fumar. "Nem sabes o que estás a perder, rapaz. Esta é a melhor coisa trouxa que existe." Ele acrescentou, expirando uma nuvem de fumo na cara dele.

Draco deu o seu máximo para não tossir. Vladimir riu por entre os dentes e percorreu o quarto, arrastando pelo chão o pesado tecido do seu manto atrás das suas botas.

"Foi uma boa idéia não ter se juntado ao velho Riddle." O ancião começou.

"Eu não desejo participar em nada que tenha a ver com o meu pai." Draco respondeu concisamente. Ouvindo aquilo, Narcisa sobressaltou-se e olhou medrosamente para o velhote.

"Draco! Ele é teu pai! Podias ao menos respeitar a sua morte..."

"Não faz mal, Narcisa." O idoso interrompeu-a. Depois, virando-se para Draco, sorriu sem humor. "Eu, também mal posso acreditar naquele meu filho miserável.

Draco acenou com a cabeça.

"Contudo, tu estás igualmente a tornar-te um miserável."

Draco não respondeu. Vladimir clareou a garganta. "Quando é que planeias acentar, rapaz? Viver com tradição!"

Desta vez, Draco franziu as sobrancelhas. "Não percebo, avô." Ele disse sinceramente.

Vladimir acenou com a cabeça. "Deixa pôr as coisas desta maneira." Ele começou. "Lucius, o meu maldito filho, gastou toda a fortuna da família na sua campanha para o Riddle, estou certo?"

Draco acenou com a cabeça, a sua cara tornando-se branca de raiva ao lembrar-se daquilo. Era por causa do seu pai que eles estavam ali, encarando aquele—aquele—velho pateta!

"E ele não deixou um único nuques para vocês viverem, estou certo?"

"Sim, avô." Draco disse, engolindo em seco. "É assim que se sente ao ser um Weasley?" A sua mente disse inconscientemente.

Com aquilo, Vladimir riu como que lendo a sua mente. "Tu não vais ficar pobre, rapaz!, se é isso que estás a pensar!" Ele disse com voz grossa. Depois ele continuou a andar até à sua escrivaninha. Com o movimento despreocupado das mãos, ele abriu a gaveta e tirou vários pergaminhos amarelados. Ele atirou-os para a mesa.

"Isto é o que eu tinha medo." Ele começou, ao expirar uma nuvem de fumo dos seus lábio sérios. "Desde que Lucius ficou interessado nas Artes das Trevas, eu soube que chegaria a isto."

Draco apenas suspendeu a cabeça e não disse nada. Narcisa, por outro lado, pôs-se atrás do seu filho. Draco podia mesmo sentir o medo e a tensão a crescer na sua mãe. O que é que eram aqueles papéis, então? Documentos declarando que eles iam ser jogados sem um único cêntimo no seu nome? Documentos que Vladimir Malfoy entregava à sua suposta responsabilidade? Além disso, eram aquilo sequer documentos?

Ele respirou fundo. O seu avô poderia ser meio-vampiro, sim. Ele poderia ter feito antes algumas merdas sérias para o mundo bruxo e trouxa, sim. Mas Draco sabia uma coisa: Vladimir Malfoy jamais investiria dinheiro numa coisa que ele não achasse valer a pena… e isso incluía o Lord das Trevas. Com aquilo, uma corrente de raiva apareceu dentro dele de novo, como uma onda gigantesca. Amaldiçoou o seu pai por pô-los numa situação como aquela. Ele olhou para a sua mãe por um momento e resistiu ao irresistível desejo de pôr os seus braços à volta dela e abraçá-la com toda a sua força. Ele não queria parecer piedoso em frente ao velho. Malfoys não fazem isso.

"Ele foi um imbecil por se juntar à violência Riddle." O seu avô continou. "Porque eu conheci aquele homem quando eu ainda andava em Hogwarts. Ele era um maldito parvalhão."

Draco apenas permaneceu em silêncio, a sua mente pensando rapidamente o que fazer depois desta conversa. Claro, ele teria de cuidar da sua mãe. Era a sua obrigação.

Acabaria ele por ir trabalhar? Talvez ele pudesse ensinar em Hogwarts. Ele abanou a cabeça. Não, ele não podia. A maioria do pessoal de Hogwarts odiava-o mesmo sendo amplamente sabido que ele virou as costas ao Lord das Trevas. Ou ele talvez podia ir procurar ajuda dos amigos do seu pai ou servos ou lá o que eram. – Crabbe e Goyle – Não, até eles odiavam-no tanto assim. Depois de ter desaparecido durante a guerra do Lord das Trevas, sem dar o seu completo apoio, ele tinha a certeza que eles iam matá-lo ao primeiro sinal.

"Agora," O seu avô disse, olhando para cima. "eu tenho aqui os papeis declarando que eu, Vladimir Malfoy II, possuo uma vasta quantia de dinheiro no montante de 95 milhões de galeões e um total de 167 milhões de galeões no valor da propriedade. Todos os meus bens vão ser herdados pelo meu neto, no seu vigésimo primeiro aniversário."

"Pai..." Narcisa começou mas Vladimir abanou a cabeça para calá-la. Draco quase tropeçou ao sentir os seus joelhos enfraquecerem. Ele apenas não sabia o quão rico o velho era… bem, até agora. Um total de 262 milhões de galeões?! Isso era muito dinheiro! Realmente MUITO dinheiro. Afinal de contas, eles iam sobreviver!! Ele nem precisava de trabalhar! E ele já tinha vinte e dois! Isso significava...

"Contudo." O seu avô disse alto. "Eu modifiquei o meu testamento."

A cara de Draco ficou fria ao notar o sorriso satisfeito do seu avô à sua frente. Era um sorriso que dizia "Eu fiz uma coisa maravilhosa!" Levou toda a sua boa vontade para não lançar o seu punho contra a cara do avô.

"Não olhes para mim assim, rapaz! Tu vais acabar por herdar a fortuna." O velhote disse. "Mas eu impus algumas condições depois de saber da tua maneira mulherenga. Eu não podia deixar uma vasta quantia de dinheiro a alguém idiota, podia? Que bem faria deixar isto a alguém como tu, se tu irias apenas desperdiçá-lo, eh?

"O que é que isso significa?" Draco perguntou, a sua voz fria.

Vladimir sorriu afetadamente e com arrogância. Ele levantou-se e andou até Draco. "Mulheres." Ele disse.

Draco respirou fundo. 

"Vinho." O seu avô acrescentou.

A respiração de Draco tornou-se irregular.

"E não sei mais o quê, que tu aches que te divirta."

"A situação é completamente diferente agora." Draco respondeu furiosamente mas com fria calma. "Eu mudei, e se não o fiz, fá-lo-ei. Eu não tenho outra escolha."

Com aquilo, Vladimir riu alto. Os olhos prata de Narcisa viajaram desde a cara zangada do seu filho à cara jovial do velho. Ela sabia o quanto o seu filho odiava ser gozado. Narcisa rezou silenciosamente que Draco fosse capaz de controlar o seu feitio mais um pedacinho.

"Eu julgo que não." O seu avô disse. "Mas, eu acredito que vais mudar. Nós veremos isso."

"As condições, avô." Draco disse impaciente. 

Vladimir deixou escapar um sorriso, um sorriso animal. "Oh, as condições, eh?" Ele perguntou. "Na verdade, eu apenas tenho uma condição, rapaz."

Draco permaneceu em silêncio. O sorriso de Vladimir alargou-se, como um gato preparando-se para matar.

"Para herdar todos os meus bens, tu rapaz tens de ter uma vida decente." Ele respondeu.

"Aonde é que está tentando chegar exatamente?" Ele reclamou. "Pare de falar por enigmas! Eu não tenho tempo para tais coisas!" Ele acrescentou impacientemente.

O seu avô riu por entre os dentes e entregou-lhe um pergaminho como resposta. Draco agarrou o papel, passando os olhos rapidamente pelo contexto. O velho olhou para ele com divertimento quando os olhos de Draco quase saltaram da cara.

"O quê?!" Draco gritou. Depois ele deixou escapar uma audível praga. "Eu não faço isso, de certeza!"

"Draco, por favor..." Narcisa suplicou pondo a sua mão no ombro do filho.

"Essa é a única condição, rapaz. É pegar ou largar."

Draco pensou em silêncio na sua mãe, e depois encolheu os ombros. De qualquer maneira, existe o divórcio. Sim, podia resultar! E Blaise… ela ficaria mais que feliz em lhe fazer aquele favor, sem dúvida, já que estava dinheiro envolvido e no topo de tudo, Blaise não estava lá muito virada para o casamento. Isso iria fazer as coisas um pouco menos complicadas. 

Ele então pôs as mãos nas têmporas como se sentisse uma repentina dor de cabeça. Oh, Lindsay não vai gostar disto. Eliza também não, e Jasmina e...

"E nem sequer penses em casar com uma das tuas prostitutas, rapaz! Sobretudo com aquela rapariga miserável, Zabini!" O velho rosnou.

Desta vez, os olhos de Draco estreitaram-se perigosamente. "Eu não estou a ver porque não?" Ele respondeu com calma forçada. "Eu vou casar com quem eu quiser casar. Eu não entendo o que o avô tem a ver com isso."

"Isso também me diz respeito porque o dinheiro de que tu e a tua mulher vão viver é meu." Vladimir respondeu pesadamente. "Arranja uma garota amável e decente, rapaz. Alguém com bom caráter moral. Alguém de quem eu me orgulhe. Alguém que eu aprove."

"Então por que é que não é VOCÊ que vai e se casa?" Draco disse cheio de cólera.

"Draco..." Narcisa começou.

"Oh, eu estou lisonjeado que tu penses isso, que eu, nesta idade, poderia comprometer-me com essa tradição. Quero dizer, namoro. Mas eu asseguro-te, há muito que passei a idade de casar, rapaz." O seu avô respondeu deliberadamente. Draco apertou os punhos, a sua respiração tornando-se pesada devido à luta para controlar o seu sangue frio. "Vai e arranja alguém como a tua mãe." Vladimir disse com os olhos postos em Narcisa. "Bonita e especial. Tu merecias mais do que aquele meu maldito filho, Narcisa." 

"A minha mãe é uma santa. Não se pode comparar ninguém com ela. O que é que quer que eu faça, então? Casar com uma santa? Ou uma freira?" Draco disse sarcasticamente.

Vladimir encolheu os ombros. "Tu vais pensar em alguma coisa, tenho a certeza. Entretanto, vão embora! Eu preciso ficar sozinho."

"Na boa." Draco resmungou iradamente enquanto atirava o pergaminho para seu avô. Depois, ele virou-se rapidamente e andou zangado até à porta com a sua mãe seguindo-o. Já lá fora, Narcisa parou e segurou o braço do filho. Draco virou-se para ela, as sobrancelhas levantadas em confusão.

"Tu achas mesmo isso?" Ela perguntou suavemente.

"O quê?"

"O que tu disseste lá dentro."

Com aquilo Draco ficou em silêncio, mordendo o lábio de baixo como costumava fazer quando era um rapazinho. "Sim, mãe." Ele respondeu suavemente. Então, ele sorriu tristemente. "Ninguém se compara consigo. Para dizer a verdade, eu não consigo mesmo entender por que é que casou com o meu pai. Ele era tão..."

Narcisa abanou a cabeça. "Se eu não tivesse casado, então você não estaria aqui."

Draco suspirou e passou a mão pelo seu cabelo. "Essa é a amarga realidade, mãe."

"Você não tem de fazê-lo se não quiser, Draco. Eu compreendo. Eu quero que seja feliz, filho. De alguma maneira, nós ultrapassaremos isso."

Draco abanou a cabeça como resposta e continuou a andar. Ele não queria ser como o seu pai. Lucius Malfoy não tinha feito nada além de tristeza à sua querida e preocupada mãe. E agora que ele estava morto, nada poderia impedi-lo de recompensar o carinho e a bondade que outrora a sua mãe tinha lhe demonstrado. Ele pode não ter sido lá muito bom a demonstrà-lo tanto fisicamente como verbalmente, mas pelo menos considerando aquela desgraçada condição...

"Podes segurar nisto um instante, querido?" Narcisa disse, interrompendo os seus pensamentos.

Draco acenou com a cabeça e esticou a sua mão distraidamente. Narcissa pôs um rolo de pergaminho nela e começou a endireitar as suas vestes, os olhos dele pousaram inconscientemente no papel nas suas mãos.

"Trouxe isto?" Ele perguntou com as sobrancelhas franzidas ao ver as letras garrafais do Profeta Diário.

Narcisa acenou com a cabeça. "Tontice, eu tinha esquecido que o tinha colocado dentro do bolso das vestes." Ela disse. Depois, suspirou. "Oh, eu vou ficar com pena se o orfanato fechar. Só ao pensar naquelas crianças… Eu teria doado alegremente algum do nosso dinheiro para aquela instituição se não fosse o teu pai…"

Draco não respondeu, os seus olhos percorrendo o artigo. Aparentemente o orfanato que fora construído para abrigar as crianças órfãs depois da guerra, estava a enfrentar dificuldades econômicas. Ele estava quase a jogar o papel fora quando um nome chamou a sua atenção.

"Vamos, Draco. Chegaremos tarde para a ceia." A sua mãe insistiu.

Ele acenou distraidamente com a cabeça, sem tirar os olhos do papel. Logo a seguir, surgiu-lhe uma ideia. Ele enfiou o jornal dentro do bolso das vestes e sorriu. Ele seguiu a sua mãe que já estava quase perto da porta. Estava tudo a ficar perfeito.

"Está na hora de pagares, Virgínia." Ele falou lentamente com suavidade para si mesmo, satisfeito.

**Fim do capítulo 1**

Próximo capítulo: **Amor Perdido**


	2. Um Amor Perdido

Título Original: Serpent's Bride

Autora: Reiko

Tradutora: Vanilla

Disclaimer: Nenhum dos personagens me pertence, e eu não ganho dinheiro com isto. É tudo diversão... ^^

Sipnose: No 6º ano de Ginny, Draco salvou-lhe a vida... e isso é uma dívida bruxa. Agora, cinco anos depois, é hora de pagar. Principalmente agora que o Draco precisa desesperadamente de uma esposa...

N/A: Aqui está o novo capítulo! E o nome do meio dos Weasley "Aurelious" pertence à Cassie.

N/T: Bom, não era suposto eu publicar este capítulo sem antes ter publicado o capítulo um nos outros sites, mas como eu sei o que é esperar por atualizações eu mando já este capítulo... afinal, não me custa nada e é para agradecer pelas 10 reviews!! Muito obrigada! =) Aproveitem bem, porque posso demorar um pouco mais com o proximo... mas vou fazer o possivel por não exagerar.... Espero que gostem!!

Agradecimentos à Reiko, à Veela, à Jules (que está a publicar uma fic 10!!), à PerSy, à Lessy, à Prika, à Carli, à Belinha e a todas as pessoas que revisaram... Isto é sempre para vocês!! =D

Cheers,

Vanilla

A Noiva da Serpente

Capítulo 2 Um Amor Perdido 

            Naquela tarde Ginny estava a escrever uma nota de agradecimento para os seus irmãos gêmeos, apenas uma semana depois do lançamento do seu anúncio no Profeta Diário. As coisas não podiam ter sido melhores, pensou. Agora que o Profeta Diário publicou o seu anúncio, de certeza que iria atrair doações e patrocinadores. Ginny podia mesmo sentir que uma coisa grandiosa estava para acontecer, cedo ou tarde.

            Ela cantarolou alegremente, a sua caneta fazendo barulhos ao arranhar suavemente o pedaço de papel amarelo sujo. Ela odiava usar uma caneta trouxa mas não podia mesmo usar uma pena e tinteiro ali. Como solução, ela usava uma caneta de tinta permanente, que era mais conveniente e menos trabalhoso. Ela estava quase a escrever as últimas palavras na sua carta, quando Teresa, a sua secretária, enfiou a sua cabeça dourada dentro do escritório trouxa. Ginny olhou para cima, os seus olhos curiosos.

            "D. Weasley?" A garota perguntou suavemente.

            "Sim, Teresa?"

            "Está aqui uma pessoa para vê-la" A garota respondeu.

            Ginny franziu as sobrancelhas. Quem poderia ser? E a esta hora do dia? Ela endireitou o cabelo e acenou com a cabeça, sinalizando o seu consentimento. 

            "Muito bem, então. Mande-o entrar." Ela respondeu. Depois, franziu as sobrancelhas. "Já agora, é um 'ele'?"

"Oh, sim." A sua secretária respondeu. As sobrancelhas franziram-se mais ao notar a risadinha descuidada que escapou dos lábios da secretária. "É de certeza um 'ele'."

Ginny inclinou a cabeça ao seguir com os olhos a partida da sua secretária, sem dúvida para ir buscar o convidado. Depois, ela decidiu limpar a sua escrivaninha enquanto esperava pelo senhor. Momentos depois, uma voz suave chamou o seu nome. Ela olhou para cima só para ver um par de olhos verdes profundos e um enorme sorriso diante dela.

"Harry?" Ela perguntou confusa. "Eu pensei que estavas na Irlanda neste momento. Pludemore United contra Chuddley Cannons, certo?"

Harry entrou dentro da sala, sorridente. "Olá Ginny! E sim, eu devia estar na Irlanda mas tirei um tempo de folga." Ele deu-lhe uma leve beijoca na bochecha como cumprimento. Depois, olhou timidamente para baixo. "Já agora, humm... isto é para ti." Ele disse, entregando-lhe um ramo de flores.

Para ser exata, rosas brancas.

Os olhos de Ginny esbugalharam-se de surpresa e prazer. "Obrigada." Ela disse tirando-lhe as flores. Depois levou-as ao nariz, inalando a doce essência. "Elas são lindas." Depois, riu-se por entre os dentes. "Não me diga que veio para casa só para me convidar para um almoço tardio?"

"Bom, normalmente eu viria sim, mas hoje venho falar contigo." Harry respondeu, sentando-se no sofá. Ginny andou até à sua escrivaninha e pôs as flores na sua jarra, substituindo as velhas e murchas. "Este é o sitio mais privado que eu me consegui lembrar." Ele encolheu os ombros.

"Agora mesmo?" Ginny sorriu e voltou-se para ele. "Então, Harry" Ela começou. "É muito bom te ver. O que é que te traz aqui? Como é que vai o pequeno Nathan? E sobre o jogo de Quadribol?" ela perguntou.

"Oh, ele está bem. Bem, de fato. E sobre o jogo de Quadribol, Aaron tomou o lugar como apanhador. Jorge não está melhor, depois da pequena Silvia ter feito o feitiço das Pernas de Geleia nele acidentalmente..." Ele respondeu, os seus olhos viajando desde a escrivaninha recentemente limpa para os quadros brancos e azuis claros na parede. Ginny franziu as sobrancelhas atrapalhada ao notar os olhos vazios dele fixarem-se na estante. Ela clareou a garganta. Harry sacudiu a cabeça e sorriu.

"Ainda ensinando história trouxa, eu suponho?" Ele perguntou.

"Hum, sim. Eu ganho muito mais com dinheiro trouxa. Especialmente agora que as taxas de câmbio estão a subir." Ela respondeu.

"Sim, sim de fato." Harry murmurou. Depois tossiu. "Contudo, eu só não entendo, Ginny. De repente a sua família ficou rica e com o problema do orfanato... por que é que você não vai e usa um pouco da fortuna da sua família?"

Ginny baixou a cabeça. Era verdade, os Weasley tinham ficado ricos de um dia para o outro. Os sete Weasley ficaram mesmo atordoados ao saber que a sua mãe, Molly Aurelius Weasley, na verdade era rica.

Molly era filha de Moira e António Aurelius, ambos bruxos de sangue puro e de uma boa linhagem de feiticeiros. Mas então, Molly apaixonou-se pelo comum Weasley e insistiu em casar com ele, em vez do acordo feito pelos seus pais, mesmo antes dela ter nascido.

Devido a isto, António Aurelius, cheio de raiva, deserdou Molly e nunca tentou vê-la de novo. Foi só mesmo recentemente que António, depois de saber dos seus sete netos já adultos, decidiu fazer as pazes com a sua única filha e o seu cunhado. Devido ao fato de que ele estava quase a morrer, António deixou todos os seus bens para eles.

"Eu não posso fazer isso de maneira nenhuma, Harry." Ginny respondeu. "Aquele dinheiro é para os meus pais. Depois de todo o sofrimento só para nós acabarmos a escola, eu só não acho justo para eles, terem de financiar as nossas escolhas." Depois, ela sorriu. "Oh, e obrigada pelas doações, Harry. Significou muito para mim."

Harry sorriu. "Não foi nada, na verdade." Ele respondeu.

Então, Ginny sentou-se ao lado dele. "Como vão o Ron e a Hermione?" 

"Oh, eles estão bem." Harry respondeu. "Eu aposto como eles estão mesmo aborrecidos. Ser Auror nestes dias pode ser mesmo chato. Depois de Voldemort e isso tudo." Ele acrescentou rindo-se por entre os dentes.

Ginny deu uma risadinha. "Deves ter razão. E sobre a pequena Silvia?"

"Enquanto isso, a malandrinha está a mantê-los ocupados." Harry respondeu. Depois, ele abanou a cabeça. "Eu só não consigo entender aquela miúda. Ela tem as travessuras do Ron mas também tem a curiosidade da Hermione. Põe essas duas coisas juntas e vão dar desastres, a sério. Principalmente agora que ela vem demonstrando magia, experimentando no coitado do Jorge. Não vai demorar muito para que ela receba a carta, eu acho."

Ela riu. "Eu também acho. Eu espero que o Nathan não te esteja dando dores de cabeça."

Harry abanou a cabeça. "Nathan é bem comportado e quieto. Provavelmente saiu à Cho. Ele tem saudades tuas, sabes." Ginny acenou com a cabeça e decidiu não dizer nada. O silêncio a apoderar-se deles, então ele clareou a garganta e segurou as mãos da Ginny nas suas. Sem o impedir, Ginny respirou fundo ao sentir a pele dura dele contra a sua. Ela teve um repentino pressentimento sobre onde isto ia chegar.

"Ginny, eu-"

"Harry, por favor não faça isso." Ginny disse suavemente. Levou toda a sua força de vontade para dizer aquelas palavras. Ela olhou para o lado para não ver o olhar magoado na cara dele.

Era surpreendente pensar que ela não conseguia suportar vê-lo magoado enquanto que ela conseguira suportar a dor que ele lhe causou quando casou com Cho Chang. Na verdade, fora um pesadelo. Quando Harry anunciou o seu noivado, o mundo bruxo celebrou. O Profeta Diário, o Semanário das Bruxas, e outros jornais e revistas estrangeiros publicaram fotos do feliz casal por todo o lado... Era como uma bofetada na cara. Era mesmo doloroso, tão doloroso. Sabendo como fato provado que quase todos em Hogwarts sabiam dos seus sentimentos pelo Harry, era dia de Natal todos os dias para a Rita Skeeter.

Mas depois, a aceitação apoderou-se dela. Foi a aceitação que a ajudou a ultrapassar. Ela não podia culpá-lo. Ela não tinha o direito de ficar zangada nem rancorosa. Juntamente com a ajuda dos seus amigos e mantendo-se ocupada com o orfanato, ela conseguiu esquecer os seus sentimentos pelo Harry. Era só uma questão de tempo até que ela descobrisse que não mais possuía aqueles sentimentos fortes por ele, aqueles sentimentos fortes que a tinham atormentado durante sete anos. Agora, ela estava finalmente livre. 

Mas para falar honestamente, ela não sabia exatamente quando ou porquê que ela tinha parado de amar Harry Potter. Era porque ela tinha se cansado de esperar que ele também a amasse? Ou era porque ela já tinha aceito que ele nunca iria amá-la? Era por ele ter casado com a Cho ou ela simplesmente tinha deixado de estar apaixonada por ele? Tal pensamento era terrível. Até aquele momento, ela não acreditava mesmo que seria capaz de deixar de estar apaixonada. Mas Harry Potter era a prova viva disso. Tal pensamento fê-la temer mais o compromisso.

"Ginny, por favor, escuta-me." Harry disse, a sua voz suplicando. Ginny suspirou e pôs os seus olhos castanhos nos olhos verdes dele de novo.

"Harry, eu sei a dor que foi perder a Cho, perder alguém que se ama ...-"

"Isso é passado, Ginny." Harry respondeu. "É verdade, eu estava zangado e magoado depois da morte de Cho ao dar a luz. Eu até pensei que nunca poderia amar de novo, mas agora..." Ele parou e olhou para ela ternamente. "E se eu te dissesse que eu... que eu me apaixonei por ti, Ginny?"

Ginny olhou fixamente para ele como se ele fosse louco. Por um momento, ela percorreu com os olhos desde a sua cara esperançosa aos seus ombros fortes, desenvolvidos por anos de praticar Quadribol profissional. Ela mordeu o seu lábio enquanto os seus olhos viajaram pelo seu peito esguio até de novo à sua cara.

Harry Potter estava apaixonado por ela? Mas então por que é que ela não sentia nada? Nada de nada. Ela estava surpreenddida, sim. Mas por que é que não estava feliz? Ou entusiasmada? Não tinha ela esperado por aquelas palavras desde a primeira vez que o vira na plataforma 93/4 ? Por que é que tinha de acontecer justamente agora? Agora que tudo era demasiado tarde...

"Ginny, eu..."

"Harry, por favor..."

"Eu sei que não tenho sido justo contigo nos últimos anos. Eu sei que te magoei uma dúzia de vezes e eu quero bater em mim mesmo por isso. Mas eu... eu não posso impedir a maneira como me sinto. Depois de todos estes anos, eu só..."

Ginny mordeu o lábio. "Harry, tu sabes que isso vai complicar as coisas."

Ele acenou com a cabeça. "Eu sei, mas eu estou disposto a arriscar."

Ginny abanou a cabeça. "Não é fácil." Ela respondeu. "É verdade que nós temos saído de vez em quando mas eu..." Ela parou ao notar os dedos dele acariciando suavemente a sua bochecha. Ela fechou os olhos por um momento. i_Oh, por que é que ele tinha de dizer isto agora? Ou fazer isto?/i_ Ela pensou.

"Eu ainda... não sei o que quero." Ela continuou.

Harry suspirou quando os seus dedos pousaram no queixo dela. "Eu só não consigo acreditar, depois de todos estes anos..." A sua voz perdeu-se enquando ele levantava o rosto dela para ele. "É como se eu te visse pela primeira vez." Ele murmurou suavemente, os seus olhos por detrás dos seus óculos, tornando-se verde-esmeralda. 

Ginny sentiu os seus nervos contorcerem-se quando viu a cabeça dele se aproximar devagarinho até à dela. Sem pensar, ela afastou-se bruscamente.

"Ginny?" Harry perguntou de sobrancelhas franzidas.

"Harry, nós não podemos." Ela disse com uma voz aguda. Ela ficou surpreendida ao reparar na sua respiração pesada. Eles já se tinham beijado antes, mas porque é que desta vez parecia tão... errado? Tão, mas tão errado? "Eu... não posso." Ela estava agitada.

"Porquê?" Harry perguntou, numa voz magoada. "Há outro?" ele se achou pensando. Claro, Ginny é uma mulher bonita e tudo. Com o seu cabelo vermelho-fogo e a sua figura pequena e graciosa, Harry tinha certeza que quase todos, feiticeiros e trouxas também, nunca tinham esquecido de incluí-la nas suas fantasias mais selvagens. Além de ser  encantadora, Ginny era de uma bondade que qualquer homem não resistia. Na verdade, ele nunca tinha pensado que ela iria transformar-se numa tão bela mulher, com uma alma pura. Não fora só a sua aparência, fora também a sua compaixão que o tinha tocado profundamente. Se ele pudesse voltar atrás...

"Eu apenas não posso. Desculpa." Ela respondeu. Ouviu Harry suspirar. Ela fechou os olhos e deitou a sua cabeça nos ombros dele. Era mesmo inacreditável que uma coisa tão simples como aquilo deixou-a tão fraca. "Eu só não quero te dar falsas esperanças e promessas vazias. Você merece mais que isso." Ela disse suavemente. Além do fato que o Ron iria matá-la por magoar o seu melhor amigo, Ginny não queria começar uma coisa de que não estava completamente certa. Ela não queria magoar ninguém, principalmente o Harry.

"Desculpa, Ginny." Harry murmurou.

"Eu também peço desculpa." Ginny murmurou para ele.

Harry riu suavemente por entre os dentes. "Não, sou eu que devo pedir desculpas." Ele disse, abanando a cabeça. Ele levantou-lhe a cabeça e beijou-lhe suavemente a testa. "Mas promete considerar o assunto?"

Com isso, Ginny sorriu fracamente. "Eu prometo." Ela respondeu.

Harry sorriu. "Obrigado." Ele disse. Depois, deu um largo sorriso. "Mas isso não significa que eu desista de ti tão facilmente, Ginny." Ele acrescentou, levantando-se.

"O que é que pretendes dizer?" Ela perguntou levantando-se também, seguindo-o com os olhos até à porta. Harry virou-se e encarou-a.

"Falando nas entrelinhas." Ele começou enquando ajustava os seus óculos. "Eu esperarei não importa quanto." Ele continuou, com indiferença.

"Esperarás?" Ginny perguntou desnorteada. "Porquê?"

Desta vez Harry riu e andou até ela. "Porque te amo." Ele respondeu dando-lhe ternamente um beliscão no pequeno nariz. "Eu errei antes ao deixar-te ir e eu não vou errar de novo.

Ela ficou em silêncio ao ouvir isto. Ela não tinha a certeza do que dizer. Harry riu por entre os dentes, deixando a mão cair. "Não te preocupes. Não tens de dizer nada." Ele disse, ao sentir o desconforto dela. Então ele virou-se e andou até à porta. "Entretanto, porque é que não vamos para o teu apartamento? Tenho a certeza que podemos arranjar qualquer coisa para fazer." Ele disse com segundas intenções. "Seria muito giro dar ao Nathan uma linda mana ruiva para brincar, não achas?" Ginny tinha um olhar severo.

"Harry!"

"Estava só brincando, só brincando." Ele disse rapidamente. "Eu tenho a certeza que não me impedirás de levar-te a casa agora, pois não? São quase cinco."

Ginny parecia indecisa, mas estava prestes a gargalhar, curvando os lábios. Ela podia sentir que ele estava tentando tirar o sentimento de embaraço dela. Ela mordeu o lábio e olhou fixamente para ele. Harry atirou a sua mão ao ar. "Eu prometo, nada de negócios engraçados."

Com aquilo, Ginny riu. "Okay, Okay. Só vou buscar as minhas coisas." Ela respondeu enquanto andava até à cadeira. Ela abriu a última gaveta e tirou a sua mala. "Já experimentaste o novo restaurante Mexicano do outro lado do escritório?" Ela perguntou enquanto vestia o casaco.

"Não, ainda não." Harry respondeu ao abrir a porta para ela. "Interessada para experimentá-lo?"

"Está bem." Ginny respondeu enquanto andavam lado a lado. "Estou com fome."

Harry riu. "Eu pensava que odiavas comida picante." Ele perguntou.

Ginny riu por entre os dentes. "Sim, mas eu estou com fome e não me importo se tu me alimentas com burritos quentes e picantes agora mesmo." Ela disse enquanto saíam do escritório, com a mão de Harrry levemente posta nos ombros dela.

Eram quase oito horas quando Ginny e Harry se separaram. Harry tinha insistido para irem ao cinema mas a Ginny graciosamente recusou. E agora, ela encontrou-se parada sozinha em frente à porta do seu apartamento, procurando desesperadamente pelas chaves. Também tinha sido bom que o Harry não tivesse insistido em subir. Considerando a sua presente situação, Ginny estava tão incerta do que um apartamento mal iluminado iria encorajá-los a fazer.

"Onde está?" Ela disse furiosamente. "Estúpidas coisas trouxas." Ela rangeu os dentes impacientemente e estava quase a usar a sua varinha quando de repente, um mocho-real pousou no seu ombro.

"O quê..." Ginny começou enquanto a coruja começou a mordiscar-lhe a orelha gentilmente para atrair a sua atenção. "A quem é que pertences, doçura?" Ela disse enquanto coçava levemente o pescoço cheio de penas da coruja. Animais, assim como as crianças, eram o seu ponto fraco.

Então, a coruja esticou a sua pata como resposta. Ginny franziu as sobrancelhas ao ver uma nota amarrada. "De quem é isto?" Ela perguntou ao tirar delicadamente o rolo de pergaminho da coruja. Depois, para seu completo espanto, a coruja voou sem nem exigir doces ou Nuques.

"Isso é estranho." Ela murmurou enquanto estudava o pergaminho nas suas mãos. Tinha a cor habitual dos pergaminhos bruxos. Amarelo sujo. Estava enrolado e amarrado no meio, com bom gosto, por uma fita. A única diferença era a essência do papel. Cheirava fortemente a qualquer coisa que ela conhecia... a alguém...

Afastando tais pensamentos disparatados, Ginny decidiu acabar com o mistério, desamarrando a fita. Ao desenrolar o pergaminho, um suave choro de espanto saiu dos seus lábios quando uma linha de letras escritas asseadamente num verde brilhante materializaram-se na página branca.

_iBom ver-te de novo, Virgínia./i_

"Mas que..." Ela começou enquanto inspecionava a carta. "Parece que só tem uma frase." Ela supôs. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas. Isto é a ideia de alguém para uma brincadeira? Provavelmente uma das do Fred e do Jorge outra vez. Ela estava quase a jogar a carta fora quando de repente uma coisa chamou-lhe a atenção.

"O sinal de uma serpente." Ela murumurou ao notar o intrigante desenho de uma serpente mesmo embaixo da frase.  A partir do seu padrão, Ginny estava certa que aquela serpente era qualquer coisa como um brasão ou uma insígnia ou assim. Mas quem poderia... de repente, Ginny parou, a compreensão atingindo-a.

"Não pode ser..." As palavras mal tinham acabado de ser proferidas quando ela sentiu outra presença no hall, parado mesmo atrás dela. Ela rodou rapidamente, só para ver um par de frios olhos cinzentos.

"Olá, Virgínia."

**Fim do Capítulo 2**

Próximo Capítulo: **A Proposta de Casamento**


	3. A Proposta de Casamento

Título Original: Serpent's Bride

Autora: Reiko

Tradutora: Vanilla

Disclaimer: Nenhum dos personagens me pertence, e eu não ganho dinheiro com isto. É tudo diversão... ^^

Sipnose: No 6º ano de Ginny, Draco salvou-lhe a vida... e isso é uma dívida bruxa. Agora, cinco anos depois, é hora de pagar. Principalmente agora que o Draco precisa desesperadamente de uma esposa...

N/A: Eu gostaria de informar os meus leitores, que está a acontecer alguma coisa entre Harry e Ginny. Eles começaram a namorar meses depois da morte de Cho... Eu só não quero que haja mal entendidos... está bem? Aqui está o novo capítulo, espero que gostem!

N/T: E eu digo o mesmo! =P Espero bem que gostem! Porque demorou mais do que o previsto para ser actualizado... Mil desculpas! Mas em princípio, nao haverá mais esta demora toda! ^^ Mesmo assim, quero as vossas opiniões, ok? Divirtam-se! *Enjoy!*

Agradecimentos em especial às Preciosas e à Veela, a todos aqueles que recomendaram e comentaram e gostaram... ^^ E um chuak muito grande pra Carlinha, que continua imparável em me ajudar com a betagem e com o lusitano-brasileiro... =D

Cheers,

Vanilla

A Noiva da Serpente

Capítulo 3

**A Proposta de Casamento**

        "Olá Virgínia."

        Ginny olhou fixamente para o homem aparecendo sobre ela. Com a elevada altura dele, Ginny sentiu a poderosa presença dele, esmagando-a.

        "Draco?" Ela disse com voz aguda.

        Draco levantou uma sobrancelha ao ouvir o seu primeiro nome saindo dos lábios dela. Era a mesma Weasley de cara doce de há cinco anos atrás. Ali estava a ruiva com a cabeleira penteada e amarrada livremente, tão livre que tinha pelo rosto bonitos fios de cabelo, grandes olhos castanho-chocolate, o pequeno nariz feminino, as mesmas bochechas cheias de sardas, os suaves lábios rosa brilhante que ele tinha deliberadamente beijado anteriormente... Mas atrás de toda a doçura, encontrava-se algo feroz atrás daqueles olhos castanhos. Era uma ferocidade que ele nunca tinha visto antes numa mulher. "É bom que se lembre de mim, Weasley." Ele falou lenta e vagarosamente.

        Ginny olhou fixamente para ele por muito tempo, sem saber o que dizer. Draco Malfoy... Depois de cinco anos... Memórias rapidamente zumbiram na sua cabeça...

i"Isso é uma dívida bruxa, sabe? Voltaremos a nos ver, Virgínia."/i

Ela sacudiu a cabeça. Não, ele não pode estar falando sério agora, pode? Já se passaram cinco anos! Aqueles longos, felizes cinco anos sem o ver... sem nem ver a sua sombra...

_i"Alohomora."/i_

O fraco click da porta afastou os pensamentos de Ginny. Ela olhou para Draco e franziu as sobrancelhas. "Não é suposto fazer magia aqui, Malfoy." Ela disse arrogantemente, olhando para a varinha dele. 

Draco apenas encolheu os ombros e entrou no apartamento. "Não vais entrar?" Ele perguntou suavemente.

A boca de Ginny abriu-se com um mistura de raiva e desnorteamento. 'Isso é tão inacreditável!' Ela pensou. 'Eu estou sonhando... Isto é um pesadelo...' ela repetiu.

"Faz como quiseres." Draco disse deixando-a sozinha na entrada. i"Lumos."/i

"Você tem de acender a luz no interruptor, seu idiota." Ginny sibilou furiosamente enquanto procurava pelo interruptor nas paredes com as mãos. Ela ligou-o e o quarto iluminou-se imediatamente. "Eu não aprecio mesmo que entres assim rudemente por aqui adentro." Ela começou quando Draco entrou na sua sala de estar. "Vai-te só embora." Ela acrescentou de uma maneira desagradável.

Com aquilo, Draco levantou os olhos. "É assim que tu dás as boas vindas a um velho companheiro de escola, Weasley?" Ele perguntou sorrindo afetadamente, dando uma vista de olhos pelo apartamento bem arranjado. Havia uns suaves sofás brancos perto duma pequena mesa com um —- como é que eles chamavam ali —- telefone? Ele abanou a cabeça interiormente. Em todo o caso, como é que ela podia sequer pensar em viver numa residência trouxa? Ele clareou a garganta e continuou. "Claro, eu teria usado a palavra amigo, mas até o que eu me lembro, tu-" Ele parou enquanto pensava numa palavra apropriada. A esta altura, Ginny decidiu ajudar.

"Desprezo-te?" Ela perguntou, as suas palavras cheias de veneno. "Oh sim, eu desprezo-te, então já podes sair, por favor?" 

Então, Draco andou devagar até ela, os seus olhos estreitaram-se maldosamente. Ginny recuou devagar e respirou com dificuldade quando ele parou apenas a polegadas dela. Ela fechou os olhos ao cheirar a indistinta fragrância da sua colônia.

"Estás assustada, pequena Weasley?" Ele perguntou. Ginny abriu os olhos ao ouvir a sua voz suave e perigosa, tão suave que era como uma caricia. Com relutância, os olhos desceram para os lábios dele. Inconscientemente, a sua mente lembrou-lhe de como aqueles lábios dele sabiam e para seu horror ela encontrou-se lambendo os seus próprios lábios.

Draco riu por entre os dentes ao ver a ponta da língua rosa dela deslizando sensualmente pela pele macia da sua boca. "Ou apenas tiveste saudades minhas?" Ele corrigiu-se. 

Desta vez Ginny franziu as sobrancelhas e afastou-se dele. "Não te lisonjeies demasiado, Malfoy." Ela disse maldosamente. Ela encarou-o, os seus olhos brilhando. "Desde que tu desapareceste, esses foram os anos mais felizes da minha vida, e como eu estou vendo, tu estás mesmo determinado a estragar tudo isso."

Em vez de replicar, Draco varreu-a com os olhos cinzento-prata. Bem, ele tinha de admitir, os anos tinham sido mesmo gentis e ela tinha se tornado uma bonita mulher. Ela estava usando roupas trouxas: uma fresca blusa branca de mangas compridas que estava formalmente metida dentro das suas calças pretas, e uns sapatos trouxas, ou botas, ou seja lá o que for que eles chamavam, de tacão alto. Considerando bem as coisas, mesmo com roupas trouxas, ela ficava bonita e decidida, quase autoritária. Ele perguntou a si mesmo o que é que aquela blusa poderia revelar. Apenas não lhe tinha escapado a pista das deliciosas curvas debaixo da blusa.

Ginny, ao reparar no exame minucioso do Draco, clareou a garganta de maneira alta. "O quê?" Ela falou com bruscamente. Ela podia sentir o sangue subindo-lhe ao rosto ao notar o olhar que ele lhe deu. Era um olhar de - apreciação e mais qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa ardente e intensa. Ela não podia estar enganada depois de ver a maneira como os olhos dele varreram atentamente para cima e para baixo o seu corpo. E ela odiou isso. Ela não queria agradá-lo de nenhuma maneira. Mas então, por que é que ela também se sentiu tão... arrepiada?

"Nada." Ele respondeu abanando a cabeça. Ele olhou para o lado para não prolongar os pensamentos endiabrados que agitavam-se dentro da sua cabeça.

"Eu estou cansada e quero ir descansar." Ginny começou com hostilidade. "Então seja o que for que tu vieste cá fazer-"

"Eu estou aqui para cobrar." Draco interrompeu.

"Cobrar o quê?" 

Draco deu um riso suave e triste. "Não é surpreendente, depois de cinco anos, eu conseguir seguir-te no encalço e apanhar-te, pequena Weasley?" Ele perguntou.

Ginny apenas permaneceu em silêncio e esperou que ele continuasse. Draco clareou a garganta. 

"Tu estás em dívida para comigo, Weasley." Ele disse finalmente. 

"E depois? O que é que tem isso?" Ginny perguntou maldosamente.

"E eu quero que tu me pagues de volta."

O maxilar de Ginny caiu. Dívida bruxa... mas é claro que ele conseguiu seguir-lhe no encalço e apanhá-la. Era magia antiga. Criava uma ligação entre eles. Ela olhou para ele ansiosamente. Então o que é que ele queria em troca? Ela engoliu com força, pensando na maneira que ele lhe tinha olhado antes. Mas então, ela não tinha outra escolha. Não se podia escolher como e quando retribuir um favor, isso era um fato. Bem... a não ser que ela dominasse combatendo. Mas olhando para a estatura dele, sem dúvida seria uma batalha perdida.

"C-Como é que posso retribuir então?" Ela perguntou, tentando desesperadamente manter a sua voz fria. Ela olhou para ele olhos nos olhos para não lhe mostrar o seu medo.

"Casa comigo." Ele disse simplesmente.

A ansiedade da Ginny transformou-se em desnorteamento ao ouvir aquelas palavras. "O quê?" Ela perguntou. Estava ouvindo bem? Estaria ele louco?

"Casa comigo." Ele repetiu. "Para receber a justa cota da herança Malfoy, eu tenho de me casar. Está escrito no testamento, claro, senão eu não estaria aqui." Ele acrescentou.

"NÃO." Ginny respondeu curtamente. "Tu estás louco e eu simplesmente recuso. Pede outro favor, por favor." Ela continuou friamente. Depois ela franziu as sobrancelhas quando Draco sorriu de repente. "O que é tão engraçado? Mesmo que eu te devesse alguma coisa, mesmo que tu tenhas salvo a minha vida, cinco anos atrás, eu não vou casar contigo. Eu simplesmente não vou-"

"Eu vou herdar mais de 200 milhões de galeões no valor de bens." Ele disse suavemente.

"Bom para ti. Agora podes ir embora, por favor?" Ela disse violentamente.

Mas Draco andou até ela. "Pensa nisto como uma proposta comercial." Ele disse. "Pensa em como isto pode ajudar o orfanato. Pensa naquelas crianças. Aquelas crianças que tu tanto amas." 

Com aquilo, Ginny parou. Estava ele a sugerir que estaria disposto a partilhar com ela a fortuna que iria herdar se ela consentisse em ser a sua esposa? E por que estaria ele assim tão desesperado? Bem, sim, ela não podia negar o fato que seria tão útil para o orfanato. Apenas um quarto daquela vasta quantia de dinheiro seria mais do que suficiente...

"Por que eu?" As palavras saíram dos seus lábios antes de ela conseguir pará-las. Ela afastou-se devagar. "Como é que tu soubeste do orfanato?"

"O Profeta Diário." Ele respondeu calmamente, avançando para ela. "Quanto à tua primeira pergunta, tu és o que o meu avô iria aprovar. Alguém simpático. Alguém que ele possa se orgulhar. Eu estou a citar o que ele disse, claro."

"Ou tu provavelmente não tens muitas escolhas, certo?" Ela disse vingativamente. "O que é que aconteceu, Malfoy? Não consegues arranjar uma namorada? Não é surpreendente, pois não?" 

Draco sorriu afetadamente. "Pensa tudo o que quiseres." Ele falou de modo lento e arrastado movendo-se mais perto dela até que pôde encurralá-la contra a parede. "Apenas sim ou não, Weasley." Ele murmurou.

Ginny fechou os olhos ao sentir a respiração quente dele na sua bochecha. "Por que deveria?" Ela perguntou, a sua voz saindo ofegante. "Tu fizeste a minha vida um verdadeiro inferno. Na escola... tu eras tão insuportável, tão desprezível, tão--" Memórias vieram inundando-a.

_iEla estava andando sem destino pelo corredor, cuidando das coisas dela, quando de repente ela sentiu a sua saia levantar assim como as suas vestes escolares. Ela olhou para trás e viu Draco e os seus campangas rindo./i_

"Casa comigo, Virgínia." Ele disse, encostando o nariz na sua bochecha deixando-a incapaz de dizer alguma coisa.

_iEra dia dos namorados e pela primeira vez na sua vida, alguém lhe tinha dado uma flor. Ela estava apressando-se para a aula de poções quando de repente ela chocou com ele. As coisas dela espalharam-se em todas as direções pelo chão juntamente com a simples flor. Ele riu cruelmente e pisou-a... esmagando-a.../i_

"Diz apenas sim..." 

Ginny soltou um suspiro quando um odiado prazer intensificou, subindo para cima e para baixo a sua coluna. Ela sentiu um movimento devagar dos seus lábios no seu pescoço.

"Casa comigo..." Draco disse, a sua face voltando para a dela. Depois, sem avisar, ele beijou os seus lábios para adoçar o acordo.

Os lábios da Ginny abriram-se relutantemente para ele. Ela estremeceu ao sentir a língua dele procurando minuciosamente pela dela imediatamente, as mãos dele viajando para a cintura dela, puxando-a para mais perto dele até que ela sentiu o corpo quente dele contra o seu. Puro prazer quente cortou-a por dentro ao ouvir o gemido relutante dele. Meu Deus, ela não tinha sentido isto com o Harry!

"Então, e agora, Virgínia?" Draco perguntou, a sua voz abafada pelos lábios dela.

"Sim." Ela pronunciou ofegante quando os lábios dele viajaram para o pescoço dela. "Sim, sim."

Depois, para surpresa dela, ele parou. Ginny quase chorou ao senti-lo afastar-se. Ela respirou fundo, engolindo os protestos que se formaram dentro dela.

"Uma sábia escolha." Ele disse, sorrindo preguiçosamente. Os olhos dele dançaram ao notar o rubor subindo à cara dela. "Então, eles ainda produzem mulheres que coram?" Ele viu-se perguntando.

Os olhos de Ginny estreitaram-se. Ela simplesmente não conseguia acreditar que ele tinha dito aquilo! Ela simplesmente não conseguia acreditar que tinha concordado em casar com ele! Ela concordou apenas por causa de uns poucos milhões de galeões e um escaldante beijo! O sentimento piorou quando o pensamento de ter sido comprada veio à sua mente. Mas agora tudo era irreversível. Ela mordeu o lábio para impedir a si mesma de chorar. O que é que iriam dizer os seus pais quando souberem que ela iria casar com um Malfoy?

"Claro, eu vou cumprir a minha parte do negócio." Ele disse calmamente. "Um milhão de galeões será imediatamente depositado na tua conta no Gringgots como uma prestação. Haverá uma festa de noivado, claro, e-"

"Isso inclui crianças?" ela viu-se perguntando.

Draco parou e olhou para ela por um momento. "Não, por sorte não inclui." Ele respondeu finalmente. "Voçê irá receber 30 milhões de galeões depois do nosso divórcio e-"

"70." Ela exigiu. Ela estava comprada agora, de qualquer maneira, e a melhor coisa a fazer era ganhar o máximo possível. 

Os olhos de Draco estreitaram-se. A mulher era perspicaz! "50." Ele disse calmamente.

"70, última oferta." Ginny insistiu. Draco suspirou, passando a mão pelo seu cabelo fino.

"Temos então um acordo?" Ela perguntou docemente. Quando Draco acenou com a cabeça, Ginny sorriu. "Feito."

"Bom." Draco disse, acenando com a cabeça de novo. "Então eu acho que tu me verás muito ultimamente e-"

"Não inclui dormirmos juntos no mesmo quarto, pois não?" Ela perguntou. Bem, no final de contas, ter crianças estava fora de questão então ela não conseguia ver o porquê de partilhar uma cama. Esse pensamento quase a deixou doente. Partilhar a sua cama com Malfoy? Nem pensar! O seu cérebro gritou. Mas então, por que é que o seu corpo discorda? i_Maldito seja!/i _Ela pensou maldosamente.

Draco franziu os lábios como se estivesse tentando fortemente não rir. Ele olhou para ela como se estivesse lendo as emoções conflituosas e furiosas dentro dela. "Queres isso?" Ele perguntou de novo naquela sua voz suave como uma carícia. "Nós certamente podemos fazer os preparativos apropriados." Ele acrescentou com segundas intenções.

"Oh, pára de te convencer disso!" Ginny exclamou indignadamente. "Eu quero um quarto separado, claro."

"Tens a certeza?" Ele perguntou, sorrindo intencionalmente. "E por que é que eu não acredito em ti?"

"Quartos separados ou você vai se encontrar sem esposa alguma, Malfoy!" Ela disse cruzando os braços teimosamente.

"Está bem, está bem, se é isso que quer. Quartos separados!" Ele disso atirando as suas mãos para cima em sinal de rendição. Mas depois, ele sorriu interiormente. 'Vamos ver por quanto tempo vais conseguir manter esta charada, Senhorita Weasley.' Ele pensou silenciosamente, lembrando-se das arfadas e gemidos de prazer dela apenas há um pedaço atrás. Depois de prová-la pela segunda vez, não havia simplesmente maneira de Draco permitir que ela dormisse noutro sitio qualquer na sua noite de núpcias.

"Dá-me um mês." Ela disse de repente.

Draco franziu as sobrancelhas. "Para quê? Tu acabaste de dizer sim." Ele disse.

"Eu tenho de preparar os meus pais para isto, principalmente os meus irmãos, seu idiota." Ela sibilou. 'E Harry.' Ela pensou silenciosamente.

"Oh, sim, sim claro." Draco disse concordando. Aquilo iria dar-lhe tempo suficiente para mostrar ao seu avô que ele tinha mudado. Ele tinha de provar que ele e Virgínia estavam apaixonados e de certeza um grande tempo era preciso para provar que ele tinha acabado com a Blaise e o resto. Vladimir Malfoy II não era estúpido.

"Então, e agora?" Ginny perguntou. "Mais alguma coisa?"

"Voltaremos a ver-nos em breve." Draco disse, andando até a porta. "Tu arranjas tudo com a tua família, eu arranjo com a minha. Depois do tempo apropriado, eu irei pedir aos teus pais a tua mão formalmente."

"Parece que já tens tudo planeado." Ginny disse debilmente.

Draco apenas acenou com a cabeça e saiu do apartamento. "Tem uma boa noite, Weasley." E com aquilo, ele tirou a sua varinha e desaparatou.

Ginny fechou a porta devagar e encostou-se nela fatigadamente. Ela trouxe as mãos ao rosto, engolindo pedaços de ar de uma só vez.

'Em que é que eu fui me meter?' Ela perguntou a si mesma. Depois lembrou-se de Harry. Ela tinha sido inflexível com ele. Ela estava totalmente controlada. Mas quando era com o Draco... mas quando era aquilo, por que é que ela se sentia tão... fraca, tão excessivamente incapaz...

'Oh, dívida bruxa uma treta!' Ela pensou. Mas então, ela não tinha outra escolha, certo? Ela suspirou.

Agora estava tudo decidido. A partir daquela noite, ela era oficialmente a noiva de Draco Malfoy.

**Fim do Capítulo 3**

Próximo Capítulo: **Cartas**


	4. Cartas

N/A: Eu espero que este capítulo nao desiluda, porque tenho de admitir que esta parte contém muito menos acção D/G *D&G action!* e muito mais Draco POV. Mas vejam pelo lado positivo... ao menos podemos vasculhar dentro da cabeça do Draco... Mas mais virá com o próximo capítulo. Muito obrigada!

N/T: E novamente, eu digo o mesmo! Não pensem, pelo Amor de Deus, que lá por este capítulo ter demorado imenso para actualizar *depois conto porquê* que eu vou deixar de traduzir a Noiva. Não quero mesmo que isso aconteça, e do que depender de mim, não irá acontecer! =)) Bom, quanto à demora... eu peço milhentas desculpas! Mas desta vez, PROMETO que o capítulo cinco sairá em menos de duas semanas... =P Mas gostaria muito continuar a receber os vossos emails, comentários e até críticas... E não se esqueçam... isto é apenas o inicio de tudo... a coisa ainda vai melhorar... *e como melhora! =P*

Mas preciso agradecer a todos aqueles que acompanham a fic, e estão a gostar... eu faço os possíveis para responder a tudo, então deixem o email! =) E um beijinho muito grande para a Veela, a Carlinha, a Luna Pankiston e a Márcia pela ajuda na betagem. Muito obrigada! *e para a Julia também*

Cheers,

Vanilla

p.s.Se o email der muito trabalho, pelo msn são bem vindos!

A Noiva da Serpente

Capítulo 4

**Cartas**

    "O que é que acabou de dizer?" Ron questionou. Ele levantou-se imediatamente e andou para trás e para frente na sala de estar dos Weasley. Para frente e para trás. "Ginny! Isto é algum tipo de brincadeira? Draco Malfoy? Está maluca?"

     "Ron..." Hermione começou. Ela olhou, como que pedindo desculpas, para Arthur e Molly Weasley, que estavam sentados ali sem dizer nada. "Ron, o que é que  esperavas? Eles estavam namorando, certo? Claro que seria uma questão de tempo antes de ele pedir a mão dela em casamento!" Ela disse. Olhou para Ginny e forçou um sorriso.

     "Ah, namorando sim. Quando eu ouvi sobre isso, eu passei um mau bocado para acreditar. E, sabe o que mais? Eu aceitei o fato porque sabia que não iria durar. Desculpa isso, Gin. Mas, agora, casamento?" Ele explodiu. Ele virou-se para os seus pais. "O que é que vocês estão fazendo? A sua única filha vai casar com um besta e..." 

     "O Draco não é um besta!" Ginny disse, forçando as palavras, especialmente o primeiro nome dele.

     "Ele é sim!" Ron respondeu. "Ele não tornou a tua vida em Hogwarts miserável? Oh, pelo o que eu me lembro, não era só a sua vida. A minha vida, a vida do Harry, a vida da Hermione... Então, e o Harry? Aquele estúpido, filho duma..."

     "Isso não é muito justo, Ron!" Ginny respondeu.

     "Eu quero lá saber!" O seu irmão respondeu cheio de cólera. Ele andou até ela, os seus olhos verdes brilharam com raiva. Ginny engoliu com força ao ver a cólera escrita na face do irmão. Ela não tinha esperado que Ron ficasse assim, tão zangado. "Eu não vou deixar o Malfoy casar com a minha irmã mais nova, e isso é o fim! Se  você não me ouve, Ginny, então vou fazer da vida dele um verdadeiro inferno! E eu vou..."

     "Ronald Weasly, pare já com isso, agora!" Hermione gritou indignadamente, quando viu o olhar miserável no rosto da Ginny. Ron, ao ouvir a voz zangada da sua esposa, calou-se imediatamente. Hermione suspirou. "Não é preciso berrar, pode acordar a Sylvia. E quanto à Ginny, podia no mínimo ficar contente por ela, certo?" 

     Os olhos verdes de Ron estreitaram-se. "Oh, não seja hipócrita, Herm. Certamente, isto é um choque para ti também, não é?" Ele disse de uma maneira desagradável.

     O maxilar de Hermione caiu. Bem, sim. Tinha mesmo se surpreendido ao saber do repentino noivado com Malfoy. Da mesma maneira que Ron, ela tinha posto de parte o pensamento do namoro dos dois, presumindo que não era nada certo. Mas, agora...

     "Mãe, Pai." Ginny disse suavemente, virando-se para  seus pais. "Por favor, digam alguma coisa."

Arthur Weasly suspirou e tirou os óculos. Ele esfregou a ponta do seu nariz de modo cansado, como ele costumava fazer quando estava sob pressão no Ministério. Molly Weasly olhou para o seu marido interrogativamente.

"As intenções dele são boas?" Ele perguntou finalmente.

Ginny pensou sobre o beijo partilhado na noite em que ele `propôs casamento´, a maneira como ele a varreu com o olhar... "Sim, as intenções dele são boas." Ela pronunciou constrangidamente, sentindo-se terrivelmente doente.

"Isto não tem nada a ver com o orfanato estar com problemas financeiros?" O seu pai perguntou.

"Não." Ginny mentiu. Ela odiava mentir, especialmente para os seus pais. Mas, ela não podia contar-lhes sobre o acordo que tinha feito com o Draco. "Mesmo que ele  queira ajudar com o orfanato, a fortuna Malfoy não é suficiente para sobrevivermos. Bem, é suficiente, mas ele quer que nós comamos três vezes por dia também, sabes?" Ela acrescentou, agora estava verdadeiramente pronta para fazer bluff. 

"Esqueceu que ele desapareceu durante a guerra?" Ron intrometeu-se. "Apenas como Voldemort! Pelo que sabemos, ele desapareceu só para estudar Artes Negras em algum lugar, hum... negro. Ele pode estar planejando ser o próximo Voldemort, e estar apenas procurando por uma uma rainha, ou algo assim, sabe? Para ele dar descendência ao seu mal. Não se esqueça que você é uma presa fácil para ele. Ser exposta às Artes das Trevas, numa idade muito nova fez certamente..." Ele parou por um momento, respirando com dificuldade. "Por tudo o que sabemos, você pode estar sob a... a Maldição Imperius. Sim, é isso e..."

"Ron, não seja estúpido." Ginny proferiu cheia de cólera. "Draco desapareceu porque ele não queria participar em nada que tivesse a ver com o seu pai, e isso incluía o Lord das Trevas. E, eu não estou sob nenhuma maldição! Isso é não é nada, senão lixo!" Ela respondeu na defesa de Draco. Quase a fez doente pensar que estava mesmo defendendo-o na frente da sua família.

"Ele te faz feliz?" O seu pai perguntou seriamente.

Ginny pôs o seu melhor sorriso Eu-Estou-Apaixonada-Por-Ele. "Sim, ele me ama. Eu... eu estou tão apaixonada por ele. Ele vai ser um bom marido." Ela respondeu, sentindo agora o mau humor subindo pela garganta. Ela engoliu com força. 

Com aquilo, Arthur Weasley levantou-se. "Sendo assim, eu não posso fazer nada." Disse resignado.

"Mas que foda..." Ron gritou.

"Ronald Weasley, eu não vou tolerar essa linguagem na minha casa!" A sua mãe ameaçou-o. -"Principalmente na frente do seu pai." Ela acrescentou, pondo a sua larga estrutura fora do sofá.

Mas, em vez de pedir desculpa, Ron sentou-se e amuou, enquanto  sua mulher olhou para ele com muita desaprovação. A face da Ginny animou-se. "Quer dizer que aprova?" Ela perguntou. 

"Traga-o aqui em quinze dias, e nós veremos." Foi a única resposta do seu pai. Depois dando um suspiro cansado ele disse. "Boa noite, vou me retirar." 

"Boa noite." Disseram Hermione e Ginny. Ron olhou carrancudo. 

Já Molly Weasley beijou Hermione e depois Ginny. "É melhor que mande uma coruja ao resto dos seus irmãos, querida." Ela disse. "E seja delicada sobre isso." Ela acrescentou. Ela tinha uma desagradável impressão que este casamento traria apenas desastre. Ela podia bem imaginar a reação do Fred e do Jorge...e a do Gui e do Carlinhos e do Percy... Ela fechou os olhos por um momento pensando sobre o caos que isto iria trazer.

"Eu vou." Ginny disse alegremente. "Boa noite, mãe."

"Boa noite, queridas." A sua mãe disse antes de seguir o pai deles para o quarto.

Com os três sozinhos, Hermione clareou a garganta. Virando-se para Ginny, ela sorriu bondosamente. "Então, Gin, isto é tão..." Ela fez uma pausa, as suas sobrancelhas enrugavam-se enquanto ela pensava. Ginny virou-se para ela interrogativamente. "Tão... inesperado." Ela continuou. "E... e... maravilhoso,  sério!" Ela acrescentou de modo pouco convincente.

Ron bufou de indignação. "Isto é uma estupidez, eu vou para a cama." Ele declarou resmungando. Ele levantou-se e de uma maneira zangada foi para o seu quarto que ele dividia com a sua família. Ao ouvir a pancada zangada da porta, Hermione virou-se para Ginny como pedindo desculpas.

" Tens de desculpá-lo, Gin." Ela começou atirando o seu longo cabelo castanho para trás dos ombros. " Sabes como o Malfoy era para ele."

Ginny abanou a cabeça. "Não, está tudo bem. Eu entendo." Ela disse. "Eu só não esperava que ele reagisse daquela maneira." Ela acrescentou. Respirou fundo e começou a entrelaçar o seu cabelo desinteressadamente, olhando distraída para nada.

"Oh, sabes como é o teu irmão."- Hermione disse numa voz cansada. "Desde que nós começamos a namorar que ele tem esta maluca noção que tu e o Harry deviam ficar juntos. Ele foi mesmo o primeiro, ou o único, a reclamar quando o Harry lhe disse que iria casar com a Cho." 

Ginny apenas sorriu fracamente como resposta. Ele não era o único que tinha reclamado, ela pensou. Mordeu o lábio e olhou para o lado. Há muito que ela queria contar a Hermione o seu segredo. Mas então, se ela contasse...Ela abanou a cabeça. Não, ela não podia fazer isso de maneira nenhuma. As crianças estavam dependendo dela. E, o que é que Hermione ia pensar dela? Além disso, ela nunca pediu ajuda de verdade a Hermione.

Nunca foi seu hábito procurar Hermione, ou seu irmão, ou Harry, para coisa nenhuma. Mesmo durante os seus anos em Hogwarts. Essa foi a única razão porque ela se meteu em encrencas no seu primeiro ano. Mas, então, ninguém podia mesmo culpá-la. Harry, Ron e Hermione tinham aquele círculo fechado, que incluía só eles três. Na verdade, era tão fechado que até mesmo ela não conseguia penetrá-lo. E isso a fez sentir tão sozinha e deixada de lado. Apesar de Hermione lhe perguntar de vez em quando sobre coisas e, assim, mesmo com as suas tentativas para fazê-la sentir-se confortável e bem-vinda, mesmo assim, Ginny ainda se sentia tão sozinha. Crescendo com seis irmãos, nenhum deles a levando a sério...Era mesmo difícil fazer amigos. Para todo o mundo em Hogwarts, ela era apenas a Ginny, a irmã caçula do Ron. Alguém que eles tinham de proteger. Alguém que eles tinham de estragar com mimos. Quase todos na torre da Grifinória cuidaram dela, porque ela era APENAS a Ginny. E não a Virgínia.

"Um nuque pelos seus pensamentos." 

Ginny ao ouvir a repentina voz de Hermione, virou-se para ela. "O quê?" Ela perguntou com as sobrancelhas franzidas. "Estavas dizendo alguma coisa?"

"Hum, não, mas tu, ao contrário, estavas pensando em alguma coisa." Ela respondeu sorrindo. "Importa de partilhar?"

Ginny sorriu fracamente. "Eu só estava pensando no que o Ron disse." Ela respondeu. "Foi mesmo chocante? Quer dizer, eu e o D-Draco?" 

Hermione enrugou os lábios ao pensar desesperadamente na sua resposta. Ginny olhou para ela ansiosamente. Depois de um momento, ela falou. "Até mesmo eu fiquei desconcertada com a tua decisão repentina de casar com ele, Gin, para te dizer honestamente."- Ela respondeu cuidadosamente. -"Com todo o devido respeito, Malfoy era um idiota miserável para ti e para todo o mundo, e vocês dois estão namorando  apenas há um mês. Apenas um mês, Ginny!"

"Eu sei." Ela disse, acenando com a cabeça.

"Então, por que tão precipitado?" Hermione lançou de súbito. "Não podem esperar pelo menos dois ou três anos?"

"Eu..." Ginny começou procurando por uma resposta. "Eu não posso. Nós não podemos."

A cara da Hermione ficou séria. "Há algum problema, Ginny?" Ela perguntou cautelosamente. "Se há,  sabes que podes sempre me contar." Ela acrescentou.

Ginny olhou para ela por um momento e depois abanou a cabeça. "Nós apenas não podemos esperar, eu suponho."- Ela respondeu com pouca firmeza.

Hermione sobressaltou-se. "Não estás grávida, estás?" Ela perguntou, os seus olhos castanhos, grandes e redondos.

"Não, claro que não!" Ginny gritou. "Hermione!"

"Desculpa-me, desculpa-me." Hermione disse rapidamente. "Então, por que a cara deprimida?"

Ginny encolheu os ombros. "Nervosismos do casamento, eu suponho?" Ela respondeu forçando uma gargalhada. Bem, era verdade! Além disso, o pensamento de casar com o Malfoy causava-lhe náuseas, fazia-a ansiosa, triste e preocupada. Era também o nervosismo do casamento que a fazia menos feliz, o que era muito, muito incomum numa futura-noiva. "Tiveste isto, quando estavas para casar com o Ron?" Ela perguntou, mudando o assunto.

"Para quem você fala." Hermione disse, rolando os olhos. "Eu era uma ruína de nervos! Principalmente com a minha família! Você sabe que eles são trouxas, certo?  Mas, então, o Ron foi capaz de...Você sabe." Ela abanou a cabeça e riu por entre os dentes. "Ron, na verdade cortejou a minha família inteira!"

"Sério?" Ginny disse fracamente. Iria o Draco cortejar a sua família, se ele soubesse o que estava se passando? Ela viu-se perguntando a si mesma. Ela admitiu que não havia dúvida de que  Draco podia conquistar a sua família, exceto o Ron, claro. Draco podia ser charmoso quando queria. Quando Draco queria, Draco conseguia... Isso era fato provado. Ginny viu-se a acreditar que a frase acertava nele. A noite em que ele pediu-a em casamento era uma prova disso. "Então, como é que o Ron cortejou a tua família, Herm?" Ela perguntou sem energia.

Ao ouvir o nome do Ron, Hermione irradiou alegria enquanto uma risadinha escapava dos seus lábios. "Sabes que os meus pais são dentistas, certo?" Ela disse ardentemente. Ginny acenou com a cabeça e sorriu fracamente. "Bem, para conquistá-los, Ron... hum... Oh Deus, eu não devia estar te contando isto... mas..." Ela parou e riu.

Ginny franziu as sobrancelhas ao ver a face dela de felicidade. Imediatamente a inveja passou por ela. Em toda a sua vida ela nunca tinha sido feliz. Ela era bondosa, gentil e amável, mas por que ela nunca tinha sido feliz? Uma futura-noiva devia estar feliz, certo? Só se casa uma vez...Bem, tecnicamente falando, não só uma vez, já que há o divórcio, mas...Este será o seu primeiro casamento. Por que é que ela se sentia como se fosse um funeral que estaria vindo, e não o dia do seu casamento? Apenas não era justo!

Hermione clareou a garganta. "Desculpa...Ok?" Ela começou a ficar séria. "Na verdade, Ron fez o feitiço dos dentes-balançando em si mesmo e fez os meus pais arranjá-los para ele, só para ganhar alguns 'pontos'."- Ela disse, dando risadinhas de novo. "A única coisa foi que o Ron fez um erro qualquer e antes que ele percebesse, todos os seus dentes caíram!" Ela riu.

Os olhos de Ginny esbugalharam-se. "O quê?" Ela exclamou. "Eu nunca soube disso!" Ela gritou enquanto um risinho escapou dos seus lábios. Ela podia mesmo imaginar o Ron sem dentes. A figura a fez rir. Sim, era um momento típico do Ron. "Sabea como alguma coisa tem de correr mal, quando o Ron faz feitiços." Ela não resistiu a acrescentar.

"Sim, e ele fez-me prometer não contar para  ninguém, ou ele não casava comigo." Hermione respondeu. "Mas, então, agora que já estamos casados e tudo, eu não vejo a razão de esconder isto de ti." Ela acrescentou.

"Então, o que é que ele fez?" Ginny perguntou curiosa.

"Bem, eventualmente os meus pais viram o que se tinha passado. Foi quando ele estava sentado na cadeira do meu pai, com a boca aberta, pronto para arranjá-los, e de repente os seus dentes caíram. Eu acho que eles ficaram com pena dele. E a imagem foi mesmo, mesmo divertida." Hermione respondeu, abanando a cabeça. "Eu fiz- depois uma poção de crescimento para os dentes, claro."

Ginny riu-se. "Vocês eram um grupo maluco, certo?" Ela perguntou finalmente.

Os olhos de Hermione embaciaram-se. "Sim, eu posso dizer que nós éramos." Ela disse. "Ron, Harry e eu, era mesmo divertido."

Os olhos da Ginny olharam para baixo. "Pois era." Ela respondeu tristemente pensando nos seus aborrecidos dias em Hogwarts. Depois abanou a cabeça. "Então, Herm? O que é que estás fazendo aqui? Eu pensei que estavas na Irlanda com o Harry?" Ela perguntou.

"Oh isso. Bem, não foi bem a minha decisão de ir à Irlanda, mas o Ron insistiu que nós fôssemos lá ver o Harry jogar." Ela bufou. "Humph! Pelo o que eu sei era só aquele estúpido Chudley Cannons...Eu realmente não os percebo, Quadribol e tudo isso." Depois, ela pôs a mão na boca e virou-se para Ginny como pedindo desculpas. "Desculpa Gin, eu sei que tu jogaste Quadribol e isso, mas não foi o que eu quis dizer. Ela disse rapidamente.

"Não, eu percebi o que querias dizer." Ginny respondeu, abanando a cabeça.

"Contudo, fez-me pensar..." Hermione começou. " Era uma boa artilheira em Hogwarts, então, por que não tentaste Quadribol profissional, depois da graduação?" Ela perguntou.

Ginny cerrou os lábios e franziu as sobrancelhas. "Eu acho que eu apenas não sou capaz de jogar verdadeiro quidditch, é tudo." Ela disse, levantando-se finalmente, depois esticando-se e bocejando, o seu cabelo vermelho agora em desordem. "Eu acho que vou para a cama." Disse, a voz abafada.

"Onde é que vais dormir?" Hermione perguntou, levantando-se também.

"No meu antigo quarto, é claro." Ginny respondeu, subindo as escadas. Quando ela chegou à sua porta azul-bebê, Hermione pôs gentilmente a mão no ombro dela. Ginny parou e virou-se para ela, interrogativamente.

"Então, e sobre o Harry?" Ela perguntou suavemente. "Vocês têm namorado, certo?" 

Ginny franziu as sobrancelhas com a repentina pergunta. "Bem, eu vou ter que lhe contar,é claro." Ela respondeu cuidadosamente. "Mas ele...Ele tem de lidar com isso, não é?" 

"Ele não tem outra escolha." Hermione respondeu equilibradamente. Ginny olhou para o lado. Depois de um momento, Hermione clareou a garganta.

"Sabes que podes sempre falar comigo sobre qualquer coisa, Gin." Ela disse levemente. "Apenas não hesite em me contar quaisquer problemas que possa ter, está bem?" Ela acrescentou suavemente.

Ginny sorriu. "Eu vou. Obrigada." Ela respondeu. "Boa noite." 

Hermione acenou com a cabeça. "Boa noite." 

E com aquilo, Ginny abriu a porta e entrou. Hermione deu-lhe um último sorriso antes de desaparecer para o seu quarto. Fechando a porta, Ginny respirou fundo e começou a andar até à sua pequena escravininha. 

"Pronta para um pequeno passeio noturno, Athena?" Ela perguntou à sua coruja enquanto juntava ativamente pergaminho, tinta e pena. Ela olhou para cima e sorriu ao ouvir o suave arrulho de concordância da sua coruja branca como neve. "Muito bem, então!" Ela disse, sentando-se. Ela abriu o pergaminho e mergulhou a pena no tinteiro. Franzindo as sobrancelhas com concentração, ela começou a escrever a carta.

_iO meu pai disse sim. Esteja aqui em quinze dias./i_

Ginny pousou a pena e releu a sua curta carta para o seu "noivo". Encolhendo os ombros, ela pôs levemente a insígnia da sua família, uma única rosa vermelha, e começou a dobrá-la habilidosamente e com cuidado. Virando-se para Athena, ela levantou-se.

"Dê isto ao Draco, querida." Ela sussurrou enquanto amarrava a carta à perna esquerda da sua coruja. "E sê rápida. Ainda tens mais cartas para entregar." Ela acrescentou,  sua coruja pousada no seu ombro enquanto ela abria a janela. Athena deu-lhe uma última bicada afetuosa antes de entrar no céu negro.

Ginny então voltou à sua escrivaninha para acabar com o resto das cartas.

Draco andou silenciosamente até à mansão naquela noite. Ele apertou a capa à sua volta ao sentir a brisa noturna passar por ele. Abanou a cabeça ao se lembrar do seu recente encontro com a Blaise.

Como ele tinha esperado, Blaise não tinha aceitado as notícias bondosamente. Quando ele lhe contou da proposta, Ginny e do casamento, Blaise teve um terrível ataque de cólera que quase fez todo o estado Zabini ter um colapso. Blaise podia ser terrível se ela quisesse, e Draco teve de usar um feitiço de proteção apenas para impedi-la de o arranhar. A conversa foi de mal a pior quando o assunto da sua parceira de casamento veio a tona. Blaise ordenou saber o porquê de Draco escolher Ginny em vez dela, e Draco contou sem sentimentos, com uma cara séria o que o seu avô tinha dito. Com aquilo, a morena ficou histérica, chorando, cheia de soluços e gritando ao mesmo tempo. Até mesmo o fato que ele e Ginny iam acabar por se divorciar, não a fez parar. Foi só uma questão de tempo até que ele foi capaz de acalmá-la dizendo-lhe charmosos e doces nadas e passando eventualmente três horas completas na cama dela. 

Mas, então, isso o fez pensar. Ele tinha se aborrecido DELIBERADAMENTE com Blaise. Pela primeira vez na sua vida ele tinha se aborrecido deliberadamente com Blaise e não  tinha se arrependido. Até mesmo o sexo que eles tinham tido, não pareceu certo, ao contrário de antes. Ele estava surpreendentemente sem vontade, apesar de que normalmente ele estaria. Blaise era uma belíssima mulher, sim. Na opinião de Draco, Blaise era dada como um animal sensual. Ela tinha cabelo negro comprido, olhos penetrantes e aqueles lábios vermelhos salientes que fazem qualquer homem babar... Considerando bem as coisas, Blaise era uma mulher com o corpo todo, com todas as curvas nos lugares certos, voluptuosa e perigosamente sensual. Mas, pela primeira vez na sua vida, ele achou-a muito, muito... aborrecida.

Draco abanou a cabeça enquanto o seu mordomo fantasma lhe abria a porta. O problema era que, Blaise, com o seu vasto conhecimento e proeza sexual, Blaise, que sabia como agradar qualquer homem que quisesse, aborrecia-o como nunca. O que era incômodo nisto, também, era o fato que ele não conseguia deixar de pensar numa certa ruiva inocente, até mesmo quando ele estava passando aquelas três horas completas com a Blaise.

Ele abanou a cabeça e andou até o seu quarto. Era só sexo "enfadonho" e mais nada, ele assegurou-se. Ele teve a certeza que era capaz de não sentir nada mais que isso. Para ele, a palavra "amor" era... bom, era apenas lixo. O seu pai nunca amou a sua mãe, e a sua mãe, sem dúvida nunca amou o seu pai, então qual a diferença que o "amor" iria lhe fazer? A sua mãe só tivera respeito pelo seu pai, não amor. Ele estremeceu com a palavra. Amor. Tal palavra não existia mais. Foi uma palavra nunca usada, nunca pronunciada na casa Malfoy. Mesmo que ele sentisse pela sua mãe, o que era normal, considerando o fato que ele era o seu filho e que era o seu dever natural, na verdade ele não pensava que era capaz de sentir isso por mais ninguém. Eles eram meros brinquedos, fantoches, usados para propagar o grupo de descendência que iria continuar com o nome da família e herdar a antiquada fortuna da família. Nunca era sobre amor.

Draco, então, entrou no seu quarto, pondo de lado firmemente os pensamentos sobre a sua "noiva". Ele estava para desabotoar a sua capa quando reparou numa coruja branca como neve empoleirada no topo da sua escrivaninha, esperando pacientemente por ele. Franzindo as sobrancelhas ele andou até ela e inspecionou a pata esquerda.

"Uma carta para mim?" Ele viu-se perguntar. Então, ele deu à coruja um doce antes de pôr de lado os pesados cortinados da janela aberta e deixar a coruja ir. Depois se sentando em sua cama, ele desembrulhou a carta e começou a ler o seu conteúdo.

"Hammilton!" Ele chamou de repente. Instantaneamente o criado fantasma flutuou vindo do teto.

"Sim, Sr. Draco?" O fantasma perguntou, flutuando em sua frente.

"Tenha as minhas vestes familiares prontas daqui a quinze dias, mas não inclua as vestes formais e tudo." Ele instruiu. Depois ele parou e olhou para o seu mordomo esperando.

"Eu vou pedir a mão em casamento a uma senhora, Hammilton." Ele acrescentou neutramente, como se fosse normal conversar com os criados sobre tal coisas. Ele estava agora procurando minuciosamente nas suas gavetas por pena e pergaminho, quando ouviu a resposta monótona e sem emoção de Hammilton: "Muito bem, Sr. Draco."

"É tudo." Ele disse, mandando embora o seu criado particular. Então o fantasma acenou com a sua cabeça transparente e flutuou para fora do quarto. Draco sentou-se e começou a escrever cartas: uma para o seu avô e outra para Gringgots.

Ele tinha de resolver isso cedo. Ele tinha um grande dia à sua frente. Amanhã, ele iria visitar Virgínia em seu escritório.

"Acha que é sensato deixar Ginny casar com aquele Malfoy, Arthur?" Molly perguntou ao puxar os lençóis para cima de si, naquela mesma noite. Ela chegou para o lado para dar mais espaço ao seu marido.

"Ginny é uma menina crescida agora, Molly." Arthur respondeu cansado tirando os seus óculos. "E, além disso, o que mais é novidade? Não é a história se repetindo?" Ele respondeu, puxando também os lençóis.

"Bem, sim, mas por que é que eu não me sinto confortável sobre isso?" Ela disse teimosamente. "Gerações passadas e todo esse lixo! Eu não acredito numa única palavra disso!" Ela disse com desprezo.

Arthur fechou os olhos e pousou a cabeça confortavelmente na almofada. "Seja o que for que diga, Molly. Mas, não se esqueça que levou quatro ou cinco gerações da sua família... porquê, até você... não foi você que esteve envolvida com Lucius Malfoy? Eu não chamaria apenas coincidências." 

Com aquilo, Molly deu um cansado e deprimido suspiro. "Eu acho que tens razão, mas então Ginny é... Ginny é a minha bebê. Alguma coisa não está certa. Eu só..."

"Quantas vezes é que tenho de dizer, que Ginny  já não é mais um bebê?" Arthur murmurou estafadamente. "Pelo Amor de Deus! Ela já tem o seu próprio apartamento, o seu próprio trabalho e tudo! E, além disso, as coisas acontecem por uma razão, Molly. Não esqueça disso."

"Mas, por que a Ginny?" Molly respondeu de volta. "Porque não eu? Ou a minha mãe? Ou a minha avó Eloise?" Então ela ficou em silêncio, sentindo a tranqüilidade na casa. Ela fechou os olhos. "Sabe muito bem que é natural eu ficar preocupada. Eu sou a sua mãe. E, eu só estou com este pressentimento engraçado, é mesmo estranho, porquê, depois de todos estes anos, um Weasley e um Malfoy irem finalmente..." Ela parou por um momento ao ouvir o suave barulho de ressonar ao seu lado. Apertando os dentes, ela abriu os olhos e tocou nas costelas do marido.

"Arthur?" Ela disse zangada. "Arthur Weasley!" Arthur ressonou suavemente de novo como resposta. Molly então decidiu desistir e fechou os olhos de novo.

O sua bebê ia finalmente casar e o melhor que ela podia fazer era ficar feliz por ela. Molly não podia impedir de pensar que tudo era estranho, tudo estava indo depressa demais. Com aquele pensamento, ansiedade e medo pela sua filha dominaram-na.

"Por favor, mãe, avó!" Ela rezou silenciosamente. "Protejam Ginny do mal."

E com aquela prece, ela adormeceu finalmente enquanto jurava matar todos os Malfoys, principalmente Draco, se alguma coisa má acontecesse à sua Ginny.

**Fim do Capítulo 4**

Próximo Capítulo**: A Discussão de História**


	5. A Discussão de História

N/A: Olá! Aqui está a quinta parte e a Dg action como prometido!!! Espero que gostem! Outra coisa, é que podem achar esta parte inicial um pouco aborrecida... mas por favor entendam que Draco tem de mostrar alguma inteligência, está bem? Bom, então era isso... Obrigada, e difgam o que acharam!

N/T: E eu espero o mesmo! *risos* Mas, tenho de vos avisar uma coisa importante... a partir de agora, a fic já não será mais betada. Tudo porque demora imenso tempo, as pessoas ficam irritadas, e eu só recebo emails menos agradáveis. Então, peço desculpas mas terão de ler a fic completamente no jeitinho português de eu escrever... Espero mesmo que não se importem... Em contrapartida, os capítulos sairão mais cedo, ok? ^^ E eu agradeço sempre á Veela, a minha maior ajuda nesta fic... *risos* e mando um beijinho muito especial para a Julie, para a Akemi que fez uma capa giríssima para este cap, para todos os que postaram no tpc da Noiva no forum, que deixaram reviews no 3v, no ff.net, na Edg.Homepage, no Portal DG, na Hteca... eu faço os possiveis pra responder, então deixem sempre o email! Cheers,

Vanilla

A Noiva da Serpente

Capítulo 5

**A Discussão de História**

     Ginny sentou-se casualmente no topo da sua secretária naquela tarde e percorreu com o olhar a sala antes de abrir a boca para falar. "E então com esse fato importante, quem me sabe dizer alguma coisa sobre a perseguição aos bruxos nos anos 1400 até 1600?" Ela perguntou à sua turma. Apesar dela saber que esta discussão era bastante contra as regras  de ensino de história "trouxa" (porque história trouxa era baseada em fatos e a bruxaria era uma coisa não provada para os trouxas), ela apenas não conseguia resistir para saber o que é que os trouxas pensavam sobre isso. Ginny então acenou com a cabeça quando uma mão levantou-se no ar. "Sim, Sra. Watson?" Ela confirmou à sua aluna.

     "Eu discordo completamente com ela, com todo o devido respeito professora." A sua aluna respondeu cordialmente.

     As sobrancelhas da Ginny enrugaram-se enquanto ela levantava-se da sua secretária e andou até a janela. Ela virou-se e encarou a turma de novo. "E porquê?" Ela perguntou.

     A mulher de cabelo castanho encolheu os ombros. "Bem, o problema é que, baseado no nosso estudo, eu acho que a perseguição aos bruxos era uma desumana maneira... bem, isto é, de tratar um ser humano. Quer feitiçaria ou a bruxaria seja um fato provado ou não, eu não vejo nenhuma importância nisso. Ninguém merece ser acusado e tratado daquela maneira." Ela respondeu. Ginny levantou as sobrancelhas perfeitamente delineadas quando murmúrios de concordância romperam na sala de aula.

     "Mas então, vocês sabem muito bem que se a bruxaria é verdadeira, seria  perigoso para os trou- eu digo, não bruxos, certo?" Ela insistiu.

     "Bem, mesmo se é verdadeiro eu não culpo os bruxos por colocarem feitiços e maldições. Ser maltratado iria de certeza implicar que eles fizessem isso." A sua aluna respondeu encolhendo os ombros.

     "Está bem, eu percebi a sua opinião." Ginny disse acenando com a cabeça. A sua aluna deu um sorriso satisfeito e esperou pela próxima afirmação. "Mas vamos pôr isto desta maneira. E se eu vos dissesse que uma bruxa enfeitiçou de propósito um não bruxo apenas porque ela não tinha gostado da cara dele?" Ela perguntou desafiadoramente. "Ainda pensas que é humano? E se essa bruxa, se tu estivesses a viver no passado, te transformasse num sapo porque ela não gostava da tua cara? Ou porque ela estava aborrecida e não tinha nada para fazer? Juntarias-te ao movimento de perseguição dos bruxos considerando que tu mesma foste uma vítima?"

     "Eu não acredito que tal pessoa fizesse isso apenas por diversão e piada." A garota respondeu precipitadamente. Com aquilo, Ginny sorriu.

     "Então eu penso que os parabéns são merecidos, Sra. Watson." Ela disse profissionalmente. "És agora dada como presidente para o cruzado humanitário dos humanos e bruxos como semelhantes." Ela acrescentou. Com aquilo, a turma riu. Ginny riu por entre os dentes. "Mas então, foi mesmo bom ver que um dos meus alunos acredita na igualdade dos direitos e tal. Isso foi uma muito boa afrimação, Sra. Watson." Ela acrescentou.

"Obrigada." A sua aluna disse amavelmente.

Ginny acenou com a cabeça e andou intencionalmente de volta à sua mesa. Depois sentou-se de novo no topo da secretária e descansou o cotovelo direito no seu joelho direito. "Algumas outras opiniões? Então e os senhores?" Ela perguntou à sua turma, os seus olhos percorrendo as cabeças multi-coloridas à sua frente. "Que tal o senhor, Sr. Rochester? O que é que tem a dizer sobre isto?" Ela perguntou ao homem de cabelo escuro e pele morena.

O seu aluno abanou a cabeça devagar. "Eu não sei mesmo, Professora." Ele começou a dizer. "É mesmo difícil dar respostas concretas sem fatos concretos." Ele disse.

Ginny viu-se a rir por entre os dentes mentalmente. "Se vocês soubessem." Ela pensou. "Se vocês soubessem que a pessoa sentada à vossa frente é uma bruxa..."

"Eu apoio essa opinião." Outra aluna de cabelo loiro observou sarcasticamente. "Isto é história e os fatos deviam ser lidados aqui, não acha?" E então a turma ficou em silêncio, cada um tendo os seus pensamentos.

Ginny sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. Ela estava para responder quando uma voz muito familiar soou na tranquilidade da sala de aula.

"Eu peço para discordar, se não se importa."

Ginny olhou pra cima e instantaneamente os seus olhos castanhos esbugalharam-se com o choque. Draco, ao encontar os olhos dela, levantou as sobrancelhas e acenou com a cabeça, um pequeno sorriso iluminando a sua face bem esculpida. Ele entrou dentro da sala de aula, fechando a porta gentilmente atrás de si. Imediatamente, sussurros e murmúrios de confusão encheram a sala. Todos os olhos então viraram-se para ela, esperando que ela dissesse alguma coisa.

_i"O que é que ele está a fazer aqui?"/i_ Ginny sibilou mentalmente. Ela olhou para ele sem acreditar enquanto ele caminhava com passos largos para dentro da sala de aula como se ele pertencesse verdadeiramente ali. Os olhos dela seguiram a sua estrutura alta e elegante enquanto ele andava intencionalmente até à mulher loira. Mas então... os seus olhos castanhos suavizaram-se. Era este o mesmo Draco Malfoy que ela conheceu há doze anos atrás? Ela encontrou-se a perguntar com espanto.

De má vontade, viu os seus olhos percorrendo a cara dele. Ela não pode impedir de notar o sorriso divertido iluminando os seus olhos cinzentos, fazendo-os cintilar, mudando a cor cinzenta para um prata brilhante. Os olhos então foram para o nariz dele de forma perfeita, para aqueles lábios que estavam sempre com um sorriso afectado. Pela primeira vez, Ginny reparou no contorno perfeito da sua face, o seu queixo forte e o seu fino cabelo loiro que estava sempre penteado com elegância e bom gosto, posto atrás das orelhas... Ela até imaginou como é que seria tê-los contra os seus dedos. E aquela maneira como ele se movia ou andava era tão, mas tão... tranquila, suave e sexy de morrer. Havia uma clima de confiança arrogante sobre ele. Considerando bem as coisas, Ginny pensou sobre o rapaz com cara de rato e pele pálida que ela tinha visto há doze ou onze anos atrás e podia mesmo dizer que aquele rapaz com cara de rato e pele pálida tinha crescido mesmo para ser um bonito homem, apenas como o patinho feio que se transformou num lindo cisne como num livro de contos de fadas trouxa que o seu pai lhe tinha lido um dia. Realizações arremessaram-na. Ela iria casar com um dos rapazes mais lindos do mundo mágico! Agora aquilo era mesmo... alguma coisa.

_i"Pára com isso! O que é que se está a passar contigo? Nós estamos a falar do Draco Malfoy! Estás maluca?"/i_ O seu cérebro gritou. E com aquilo, Ginny forçou algum bom senso dentro da sua cabeça e franziu as sobrancelhas com muita desaprovação. Mas toda a merda do bom senso acabou quando ela viu o olhar predatório das suas alunas todas olhando Draco com apreciação.

"Wow! Que bonzão!" Ginny até ouviu o suspiro de uma das suas alunas. 

"Quem é ele?" Uma morena perguntou.

"Será que a Sra. Weasley o conhece?"

"Quero lá saber! Desde que ele não esteja 'pessoalmente' envolvido com ela." Uma mulher com cabelo curto escuro respondeu, os seus olhos não deixando Draco. A face do Draco iluminou-se com repentino prazer e divertimento ao ouvir os murmúrios 'apreciadores' sobre ele. Ele olhou para Ginny, que estava no momento a olhar para ele, perdida nos seus pensamentos, e piscou o olho.

"Não te importas, estou certo, Virgínia?" Draco perguntou e sem esperar por resposta sorriu charmosamente e andou até à mulher loira. A mulher, ao ver a bonita forma dele à sua frente, sorriu e deu risadinhas provocantemente.

"Eu percebo que vocês estão a estudar história aqui, estou certo, humm---" Draco começou, olhando para ela na expectativa. 

A mulher percorreu com os seus olhos azuis, primeiro a face dele, depois o seu fato preto Armani e outra vez a face dele. Draco não escapou o olhar de 'fome' dela. "Welsh. Melissa Welsh." A mulher respondeu finalmente, pestanejando. Ginny tentou o seu melhor para manter uma cara séria ao ouvir o tom de voz xaroposo da mulher.

Draco acenou com a cabeça. "Sra. Welsh será, então. Prazer em conheçê-la." Ele disse galantemente. O maxilar de Ginny caíu quando Draco pegou na mão da sua aluna e beijou-a suavemente. A mulher deu um suspiro audível de surpresa e prazer.

"Igualmente, estou certa." Melissa respondeu numa espécie de voz baixa e áspera. Draco, viu-se a ignorar o sexy tom de voz lento e indolente que saiu dos lábios dela, muito para sua surpresa.

"Mas vai me perdoar se eu discordar, não vai?" Ele perguntou finalmente de maneira agradável, largando a mão dela.

A mulher, com os olhos esbugalhados, começou a acenar com a cabeça seriamente. "Certamente que sim. Sim, claro." Ela respondeu sem fôlego.

Ginny levantou-se imediatamente da sua secretária e andou até ele, forçando um sorriso. "Malfoy." Ela cumprimentou agarrando o braço dele com alegria forçada. "Que surpresa agradável!" Ela disse, os seus olhos castanhos sorrindo mas com incómodo ao mesmo tempo. "O que é que estás cá a fazer?" Ela então ordenou com os dentes serrados, determinada a acabar com esse 'disparate' agora mesmo.

Mas antes que Draco pudesse responder, Melissa Welsh falou. "Por que é que discorda?" Ela perguntou com espanto. 

Ginny abanou a cabeça e virou-se para a sua aluna, os seus olhos tornando-se frios. "O Sr. Malfoy não faz parte da nossa turma, Sra. Welsh." Ela disse autoritariamente, o seu nervosismo enrolando-se. Depois virando-se para o Draco, ela sibilou. "Espera por mim na sala de estar da faculdade."

"Mas ele parece ser bem interessante." Melissa disse teimosamente. Depois ela olhou para trás de si. "Eu penso que toda a turma não iria objectar para ouvir o que ele tem a dizer?" Ela perguntou, as suas sobrancelhas arqueadas interrogativamente. Quando todas as suas alunas acenaram com a cabeça em concordância, dizendo audíveis 'sim' e 'certo' e todos os homens abanando a cabeça e rolando os olhos mas com uma pista de não-escondido interesse, ela virou-se para Ginny de novo e sorriu. "E além disso eu penso que a sua opinião neste assunto é com objectivos educativos." Com aquilo Draco virou-se para Melissa e ergueu uma sobrancelha interrogativamente. Melissa sorriu e piscou o olho. Virando-se para Ginny, Draco deu-lhe um sorriso vitorioso. Ginny apenas deu um olhar carrancudo, derrotada. Finalmente ela acenou com a cabeça e virou toda a sua atenção para a turma.

"Se toda a turma deseja ouvir o Sr. Malfoy, ainda que eu não veja a diferença e a importância que isto tem para o assunto da discussão--" Ela fez uma pausa e mostrou uma má cara para ele. Draco apenas deu um sorriso inocente, sem dizer nada. "Então certamente vamos ouvi-lo." Ela continou por entre os dentes. Olhando para o Draco, ela forçou um sorriso. "Sr. Malfoy?" Ela perguntou profissionalmente, sinalizando para ele começar.

"Ele tem um primeiro nome?" Uma suave voz perguntou. Ginny lutou para se controlar. Draco apertou os lábios, tentando dificilmente não rir. Ele não pôde impedir de reparar que Virgínia ficava bem bonita quando irritada.

"Sim." Ela respondeu com paciência forçada. "O seu nome é Draco Malfoy." 

"Draco Edward Malfoy." Draco respondeu. Ele sorriu charmosamente para a garota, que olhou para o lado timidamente. Naquele momento, Draco soube que tinha feito outra conquista. Ginny abanou a cabeça com óbvia  irritação, murmurando um audível 'que seja'  e voltou de novo para a sua secretária.

Draco clareou a garganta e encarou toda a turma. "Certo, então." Ele começou. Por momentos ele observou o grupo antes de falar. "Quando eu disse 'Eu peço para discordar' eu na verdade não quis dizer que a bruxaria é completamente verdadeira." Ele fez uma pausa, estudando as cabeças aparecendo à sua frente.

_i"Isto é estúpido."/i_ Ginny pensou com repugnância ao ver a profunda atenção que as suas alunas estavam a dar ao Draco.

"Mas então, eu também não estou a dizer que a bruxaria é completamente falsa." Ele continuou, andando até o quadro. "Agora vocês podem se perguntar qual a minha posição nisto, mas eu só vos posso dizer que esta coisa das bruxas elevou-se por causa das inegáveis afirmações que algumas pessoas no passado diziam ser verdadeiras e algumas pessoas no passado diziam ser falsas." Ele disse.

"Então, está a dizer que pode ser verdadeiro e pode ser falso?" Um rapaz com cabelo vermelho perguntou pomposamente.

Draco acenou com a cabeça, enrugando as sobrancelhas. Estranhamente, este rapaz lembrou-o do Ron Weasley. "Bastante, sim." Ele disse. "Nunca te perguntaste por que é que estudamos a mitologia Grega mesmo que todos saibamos que aqueles Deuses e Deusas são um mito?" Ele perguntou. Quando a turma abanou com a cabeça, Draco clareou a garganta. "Bem, sem contar com o facto que é um história explêndida de como as coisas começaram, na verdade é parte da cultura Grega e as pessoas estudam a cultura Grega porque querem traçar a rota da sua existência. Certamente, nós não podemos negar o facto que a Grécia foi um dos iniciadores quando falamos dos estudos das ciências importantes, estou certo? E esse estudo das ciências, de acordo com as antigas pessoas da Grécia, não seria possível sem aqueles Deuses e Deusas. Agora, estudando isso hoje  dá-nos um conhecimento de como as pessoas eram antes. Além do facto provado que eles eram completamente atrasados naquela altura." Ele fez uma pausa ao ouvir risadinhas e risinhos abafados surgirem na sala de aula.

"Isto é inacreditável!" Ginny pensou. Como raios é que ele sabia sobre a mitologia Grega e estudos trouxas? Ela perguntou a si mesma espantada. E o facto que ele estava a encantar a turma toda--!

"Bem, tudo foi apenas uma questão de valer a pena o estudo ou pesquisa. Porquê? Porque as pessoas encontraram escrituras e documentos sobre aqueles deuses e deusas. Quer aqueles Deuses e Deusas existiram mesmo, importa que foi dito que Zeus, o omnipotente Deus dos mortais e imortais, que fora banido quando Deus veio, não importa mesmo às pessoas que achavam valer a pena estudar o assunto." Ele continuou enquanto andava para a frente e para trás, em frente da turma toda, mesmo como um verdadeiro professor. "Tal como o nosso assunto de discussão agora, bruxaria, quer seja verdadeiro ou falso, tornou-se parte da cultura do nosso país. Uns disseram que era verdadeiro, outros disseram que era falso mas para o investigador, bem, ele não se importa." Draco parou e respirou fundo. "A não ser que tenha documentos afirmando a verdade ou a falsidade deste assunto, as pessoas ainda vão estudar sobre isso, certo? Porque como eu disse, faz parte da nossa cultura e o estudo da cultura faz parte da história e pelo que eu percebi, vocês estão todos estudando--" Ele fez uma pausa e sorriu. "História." E com essa última afirmação, murmúrios de concordância encheram a sala de aula.

O maxilar de Ginny caiu com uma mistura de espanto com irritação. O homem foi capaz de engendrar um bom argumento por perguntar e responder logicamente à turma toda! O que a turma não sabia era que o Draco, ao citar alguns lixos e fatos de mitologia, foi capaz de enganá-los ao dizer que a verdade e a falsidade não interessava. Ele foi capaz de observar que valia a pena discutir o assunto porque fazia parte da cultura Europeia e inegavelmente, o estudo de história incluía o estudo da cultura e não porque quer seja verdade ou falso. Apesar de ela odiar admitir, Draco fez mesmo bem.

"Mas se nós falamos de bruxaria, isso involve magia, certo?" A rapariga chamada Melissa falou depois de um momento de pausa. Ginny virou-se para o Draco na expectativa, sorrindo interiormente.

"Vamos ver como te safas desta, Malfoy." Ela pensou. Ela sabia bem o que os trouxas achavam da magia.

Draco acenou com a cabeça. "Bem, involve sim." Ele respondeu casualmente.

"Mas-" Melissa começou, franzindo as sobrancelhas. "Não existe tal coisa como magia, certo?" Ela continuou. "Truques mágicos talvez, mas magia?"

Com aquilo, Draco sorriu e andou até ela. "Oh, a sério?" Ele perguntou suavemente. Sinos de alarme começaram a tocar na cabeça da Ginny ao ver o sorriso predatório na face de Draco. Ela levantou-se imediatamente.

"Draco?" Ela chamouu. Mas Draco ignorou-a e avançou até Melissa, os seus olhos cintilando. "Draco,--"

"Magia é só para crianças, estou certa? Só as crianças é que acreditam que a magia existe." Melissa respondeu. Naquele momento, Ginny desejou que a Melissa calasse a boca. "Tu não fazes ideia do que vais ter que enfrentar." Ela pensou ao se despachar para ir ter com ele.

"Então não acredita em magia, hein Sra. Welsh?" Draco disse agora já à frente dela. Quando a rapariga abanou a cabeça, Draco pôs as mãos à frente da cara dela, os seus olhos estreitados. Toda a turma esperava com seriedade como se esperando estupidamente que o Draco 'pudesse' mesmo fazer magia. As faces à frente de Ginny diziam que os seus alunos estavam na verdade à espera de ver Draco transformar a Melissa num sapo ou assim.

"Draco, o que é que pensas-" Ela começou com alarme, vendo o olhar determinado na face dele. Depois para seu horror, a mão direita do draco foi para a orelha da rapariga.

"Se a magia é só para crianças," Draco começou, olhando para a cara confusa da garota à sua frente. Claramente, Melissa não fazia ideia do que estava prestes a acontecer. Ginny estava quase para voltar para a sua secretária para buscar a sua varinha para contra-atacar o que fosse que o Draco planeava fazer quando ela ouviu Draco dizer 'O que é isto atrás da sua orelha?' depois uma risadinha e depois aplausos e risos. Ginny virou-se só para ver Draco entregar à Melissa uma rosa branca e Melissa dando risadinhas e corando ao mesmo tempo. Fora sem dúvida que Draco tinha conquistado os seus alunos! Isso foi o fim! O temperamento de Ginny estalou.

"O que é que tu pensas que estás a fazer?" Ela ordenou zangada. Com aquela repentina explosão, a turma ficou imediatamente em silêncio. Os olhos de Ginny estreitaram-se furiosamente, sem se importar com o que os seus alunos iriam pensar. Então depois, Draco sorriu. "Ela agora acredita em magia, Gin." Ele respondeu. E antes que ela se desse conta, Draco andou até ela e segurou-a pela cintura. "Estás com ciúmes, estás Virgínia?" Ele pronunciou de modo lento e arrastado.

"Estás a falar de quê?" Ginny perguntou nervosamente enquanto contorcia-se do aperto firme dele. "Tu vais parar com este disparate agora mesmo e vais-me largar." Ela acrescentou suavemente com calma forçada. Draco apenas riu abafadamente e virou-se para a turma toda que estava a observá-los como se fossem uns estranhos coelhinhos no zoo.

"Eu gostaria de dar uma feliz notícia." Ele começou, sem a largar. Ginny forçou um sorriso enquanto ficava rígida ao lado dele. "Como todos devem saber, eu e a vossa professora, Virgínia, estamos noivos, para casar brevemente. Eu só pensei em fazer uma visita para ver como vai a minha noiva." Ele acrescentou. E com aquilo, para surpresa de Ginny, a turma aplaudiu e assobiou enquanto que algumas arfadas de incredulidade, com Melissa Welsh tendo a mais alta arfada, uma arfada muito repulsiva, uma arfada muito repulsiva com a boca continuando aberta. Draco sorriu e virou as costas à turma. Ginny encarou-o furiosamente. "Tu vais sair desta sala de aula agora e nós discutiremos--"

"Orchideous Rosarios."

Instantaneamente, uma rosa vermelha saíu da varinha do Draco. Foi tão rápido que ela nem tinha reparado que ele tinha tirado a sua varinha. Depois ele colocou precipitadamente a varinha de novo para o bolso da capa e sorriu para a Ginny, que estava olhando para ele, aturdida. Ele virou-se para a turma e mostrou-lhes a rosa. Para a surpresa de Ginny, ele ofereceu-lha.

"Para ti." Ele murmurou. A turma toda bramiu com aprovação. Sem dúvida que a turma tinha achado aquilo fofo. "Contente agora?"

Ginny olhou para as expressões de espera da turma toda. Vendo que não tinha outra escolha, ela pegou relutantemente na rosa. "Obrigada." Ela disse. Depois segurando no braço dele e puchando-o, ela disse. "Agora, por favor espera na sala de estar da faculdade e--" Eles já estavam perto da porta quando de repente a campainha tocou, sinalizando o fim da aula. Como num todo, os alunos levantaram-se prontos para saírem. Ginny parou e olhou estupidamente para os alunos saindo.

"Aquele foi um muito bom argumento, Sr. Malfoy." Um dos homens disse, enquanto andava até à porta.

"Eu não posso acreditar que ele esteja noivo!" Melissa Welsh não conseguiu deixar de dizer. Ela olhou sombriamente para Ginny e saiu altivamente da sala de aula.

"Donde raios é que ele tirou a rosa?" Um rapaz perguntou.

Ginny pestanejou enquanto ouvia os murmúrios das pessoas à sua volta a saírem. Então, ela focou a sua atenção de novo para a turma.

"Não esquecer," Ela disse. "Trabalho sobre as quinze batalhas mais decisivas que mudaram o curso da história. Isso é para amanhã."

Lamentos de descontentamento e reclamações seguiram o aviso enquanto a turma desaparecia um por um até que só ficaram eles os dois. Uma vez sozinhos, Ginny virou-se para Draco e atirou-lhe a rosa com força. "Quem é que tu pensas que és, interrompendo a minha aula assim?" Ela ordenou zangada.

"Tu sabes muito bem que essa rosa vai me custar um aviso e uma multa no Ministério, certo?" Draco disse suavemente enquanto entregava-lhe a rosa. "Pelo menos podias apreciá-la." Ele acrescentou.

"Bem, eu quero lá saber!" Ginny falou com brusquidão. "Tu mereces! Sabias que era contra as regras fazer magia aqui!" Ela acrescentou maldosamente.

Draco sorriu mentalmente ao ver a fúria estampada na cara dela. "Sabes que de repente me lembraste da Professora McGonagall?" Ele perguntou delicadamente. "Uma Professora McGonagall muito mais bonita, isto é." Ele acrescentou suavemente.

Ginny ficou em silêncio com aquilo, um vermelhão relutante subindo à sua face. "Este homem é tão inacreditável!" Ela gritou em silêncio.

Draco riu abafadamente. Na verdade, agora ele estava a começar a gostar de irritá-la! Ela ora estava zangada e maldisposta num momento, e depois tímida e calada no momento seguinte. Que mulher interessante esta Weasley era.

Ginny, ao ouvir a gargalhada divertida, franziu as sobrancelhas zangada. "O que é que estás aqui a fazer afinal?" Ela perguntou de novo. Ela andou com vivacidade até à sua secretária. De costas para ele, ela juntou apressadamente os seus livros e arranjou a sua mesa, murmurando o seu desagrado de novo e de novo. Finalmente arrumada a secretária com as suas coisas, os seus papeis postos ordenadamente num canto, ela virou-se só para encontrar o Draco afastado apenas alguma polegas dela, olhando-a, o olhar de diversão substituído completamente pela mesma intensidade que ele lhe tinha mostrado na noite em que a tinha pedido em casamento. Ela engoliu com força ao sentir o calor subir às suas bochechas, percorrendo o seu corpo à velocidade do relâmpago. Ela olhou para ele, relutantemente. Meu Deus! Por que é que ela se sentia como fogo líquido toda a vez que Draco a olhava assim?

"Diz-me." Draco começou, a sua voz suave, quase como uma carícia. Ginny fechou os olhos por um momento a habitual atmosfera fervente toda a vez que os olhos se encontravam. "Quando é que se tornou crime visitar a minha noiva?" Ele acrescentou andando até ela, acabando com o espaço entre eles.

"Tu-- interrompeste--" Ginny começou, a sua respiração tornando-se rápida. "a minha turma." Ela disse finalmente.

"A sério?" Ele perguntou de modo lento e arrastado, não desviando o olhar dela. Ele colocou as mãos na secretária dela, encurralando-a. Ele inclinou-se mais. "Mas não podes negar o fato que foi uma boa e 'educativa' interrupção, certo?" Ele perguntou.

Ginny olhou para ele. "Eu-eu não acho que--"

"Diz-me Virgínia." Draco interrompeu-a. Olhando-a preguiçosamente. "Tiveste saudades minhas?"

"Não--" Ginny fez uma pausa e engoliu com força. Ela odiava totalmente semque que Draco olhava-a assim e dizia o seu nome daquela maneira. "--te elogies demasiado, Malfoy." Ela disse sem fôlego.

"Então agora é Malfoy?" Ele perguntou. "Não és uma boa mentirosa, sabias?" Draco trouxe a sua face mais perto da dela. Ginny viu-se a não pensar mais enquanto fechava os olhos e esperava que os lábios dele tocassem nos seus. Ela inclinou a face mais perto à dele quando de repente, ela ouviu-o rir suavemente.

"Tenho fome. Não gostavas de almoçar comigo?"

Os olhos de Ginny abriram-se com brusquidão só para ver Draco a se afastar. A sua boca caíu com uma mistura de irritação, desapontamento, incredulidade e raiva simultaneamente enquanto ela ficava ali, sem se mover. "Aquele cretino!" O seu corpo gritou.

"Vens?" Draco perguntou, virando-se ao sentir que ela não vinha atrás. Ele levantou as sobrancelhas, escondendo a sua diversão.

"Tu- tu és tão-" Ginny começou.

"O quê?" Ele perguntou. Ginny abanou a cabeça e foi até às suas coisas. Draco andou até ela. Ele ia tirar-lhe os livros quando Ginny afastou-se dele.

"Eu posso carregá-los, obrigada." Ela disse sem graça, sentindo a cara quente. Ela andou activamente, indo até à porta. Draco conteu uma gargalhada enquanto a seguia com vivacidade. Com a sua estrutura alta, só levou umas poucas passadas até ele chegar à porta antes dela.

"Depois de ti." Ele disse, abrindo a porta para ela e sinalizando para ela passar primeiro. Ginny lançou-lhe um olhar furioso mas mesmo assim ela passou sem se virar.

Draco fechou a porta atrás de si e olhou para a silhueta dela indo embora. "Certo, então." Ele disse silenciosamente enquanto seguiu-a sem dizer nada, sem dúvida para a sala de estar da faculdade.

* * * * *

"De facto, eu já escrevi uma carta para o meu avô." Draco começou enquanto cortava delicadamente o seu bife. "Claro, ele quer ver-te mas concordou que seria mais apropriado se eu visse a tua família primeiro." Ele fez uma pausa, tirando um bocado do seu bife suculento.

Ginny estava sentada ali, sem dizer nada. Mesmo com o ambiente agradável e romântico (como a luz estava fraca e havia velas nas mesas emanando uma cor amarelada e romântica) deste restaurante Italiano, Ginny sentia o seu interior a queimar de raiva ao ver o olhar calmo e neutro da face do Draco.

"Estúpido idiota!" Ela viu-se a pensar quando se lembrou do beijo que eles quase tiveram mais cedo. Ela pegou no seu copo de vinho e esvaziou o seu conteúdo. Ele estava provocando de propósito. E para seu horror, ela deu-se conta que sim, ela tinha QUERIDO que ele a beijasse! E o fato que o Draco parecera impassível! Ele até tinha achado engraçado! Com aquele pensamento, Ginny encheu o seu copo de novo e bebeu rapidamente. 

Draco, ao ver aquilo, levantou as sobrancelhas. "Cairia melhor com o bife, eu garanto-te." Ele disse.

"Não, eu não estou com fome." Ginny respondeu civilizadamente, olhando para o prato à sua frente. Apenas pensar no seu comportamento de à pouco era suficiente para fazê-la perder o apetite.

"Faz como quiseres." Ele disse, os seus olhos voltando para a comida. "Mas tu não sabes o que estás a perder." 

Ginny olhou para ele zangada. "Desde quando é que o Draco Malfoy acha a comida trouxa boa?" Ela perguntou vingativamente.

Draco levantou o olhar. "Bem, nós costumávamos ter comida trouxa preparada lá na mansão." Ele respondeu suavemente. Ele fez uma pausa e tomou um pequeno gole do vinho. "Comida trouxa e comida bruxa, não há diferença mesmo. Algumas sabem bem, algumas sabem mal."

"Isto é de loucos." Ginny murmurou, abanando a cabeça.

"Depende do que é que tu queres dizer com isso." Ele respondeu. "Eu acho muito difícil ser loucura ter este almoço tardio contigo." 

"Oh, porque tu estás habituado a ter companhias que estão aborrecidas e zangadas, e apenas sentadas à tua frente vendo-te devorar a comida?" Ela perguntou de uma maneira desagradável.

Draco olhou para ela e sorriu. "Se tu o dizes." Ele respondeu virando-se para a comida. 

Com aquilo,  Ginny franziu as sobrancelhas sem acreditar, a sua boca meio aberta. "Tu és tão—desprezível." Ela disse abanando a cabeça. Draco apenas encolheu os ombros.

Eles continuaram a refeição em silêncio com o Draco acabando o bife e a Ginny a beber vinho e a tocar com o garfo na comida com indiferença. Depois de um momento, Darco limpou a boca delicadamente com o guardanapo, perguntou e pagou a conta e levantou-se. Ginny estava para se levantar percebendo que ele já tinha acabado a sua refeição mas Draco era rápido. Ele imediatamente foi para trás dela e ajudou-a a levantar-se do lugar.

"Não faças isso." Ginny disse com brusquidão.

"Porquê?" Ele perguntou de propósito. "É costume de um homem ajudar a senhora quando é para sair." Ele acrescentou como se ela fosse estúpida de novo. Ginny odiava quando ele fazia aquilo.

"Bem, não és tu." Ginny disse maldosamente enquanto andava até à porta de vidro do restaurante. "Pára de fingir e sê o mesmo idiota miserável que eu conhecia." Ela acrescentou de uma maneira desagradável. 

Draco riu abafadamente sem humor e segurou o casaco dela à sua frente. "Oh, eu ainda sou, acredita." Ele pronunciou de modo lento e arrastado. Ginny olhou para ele friamente apesar de não ter outra escolha e deixou ele pôr-lhe o casaco. "Tu nunca soubeste mas eu fui educado para respeitar as senhoras, sabes."

"Oh, a sério?" Ginny disse, sarcasmo escorrendo nas suas palavras. "Então o que é que tu chamas àquela merda de levantar a saia que tu outrora me fizeste?" Ela perguntou saindo do restaurante com Draco seguindo-a.

Draco levantou as sobrancelhas. Ele pôs as mãos casualmente do bolso e andou ao lado dela. "Bem, agora que penso nisso..." Ele começou pensativamente. Depois deu um largo sorriso. "Crabbe fez isso e não eu." Ele respondeu finalmente. "Já agora, tens umas boas pernas." Ele acrescentou com ar de indiferença enquanto atravessavam a rua.

"Eu não acredito em ti!" Ginny disse mas na realidade apetecia-lhe gritar e bater-lhe fortemente na virilha.

"Oh, eu sei quando vejo umas pernas notáveis, Weasley. Então acredita em mim quando te digo que tens umas notáveis pernas."

"Não é isso, seu idiota!" Ela sibilou.

Draco parou e olhou para ela inocentemente. "Então o que é?" Ele perguntou.

Ginny estava quase para dizer alguma coisa obscena quando apenas decidiu abanar a cabeça com cansaço. "Tu estás a irritar-me de propósito, não é?" Ela perguntou.

"O que é que te faz pensar isso?" Draco perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas. "Eu apenas te dei um elogio, certo?" Oh, ele adorava irritá-la!

"Oh, não ajas como se eu fosse sortuda porque tu me deste um elogio!" Ginny disse fatigadamente enquanto Draco deixou-a passar primeiro através das portas giratórias do prédio do apartamento dela. Ela andou zangada até ao seu apartamento.

"Eu dou elogios a toda a hora." Ele respondeu. "Para aqueles que os merecem, isto é." Ele acrescentou ao chegarem à porta dela.

Ginny parou e virou-se para ele. "Vai embora." Ela suspirou fatigadamente. "Este foi o dia mais louco, e sem falar, o mais irritante dia da minha vida. Então podias só por favor me poupar o--"

"Queres mesmo que vá?" Ele pronunciou de modo lento e arrastado, andando para mais perto dela de novo.

Mas em vez de respirar fundo, Ginny afastou-se dele. "Oh, não, não faças isso!" Ela começou. "Tu não vais fazê-lo de novo e--"

Draco sorriu com preguiça e caçou-a rapidamente, colocando os seus lábios nos dela. No princípio, os olhos de Ginny esbugalharam-se de surpresa. Ela abriu a boca para dizer por entre os dentes o seu desagrado mas Draco agarrou a oportunidade para inserir a sua lingua dentro da boca dela, impedindo-a de responder.

Ao sentir o movimento sensual dos lábios dele contra os seus, Ginny encontrou-se relutantemente a fechar os olhos, as mãos a viajar para o pescoço dele, depois para o cabelo, massajando os finos fios de cabelo prata. Ela respirou com dificuldade quando sentiu as fortes mãos dele descendo para a sua cintura só para puxá-la mais para perto, tão perto que ela sentiu a sua rápida chegada latejando contra ela. Instantaneamente, medo e excitação cresceram dentro dela. Sem pensar, ela pôs as mãos contra a camisa dele e começando a puxá-la, os seus dedos desabotoando-a desajeitadamente. 

Quando Draco sentiu o movimento quente das mãos dela e a sua língua sensual contra a dele, ele gemeu e estava para colocar as suas mãos no peito dela quando de repente, sinais de perigo começaram a tocar dentro da sua cabeça.

Ele afastou-se relutantemente dela, respirando com dificuldade. Sorriu e olhou para ela preguiçosamente, tentado desesperadamente esconder a necessidade quente que o seu corpo estava gritando por.

"Não aqui, Virgínia." Ele pronunciou de modo lento e arrastado.

"O quê-" Ginny disse sem fôlego. Ela não podia impedir mas franziu as sobrancelhas com descontentamento e desapontamento. Draco forçou gentilmente as mãos dela para longe da sua camisa. Ginny os seus joelhos fraquejaram quando ela afastou-se relutantemente do corpo dele, com a cabeça nos ombros dele.

"Em breve, Weasley, em breve." Ele disse, a sua voz cheia de promessa.

Ginny respirou fundo e franziu as sobrancelhas. "Eu odeio-te." Ela murmurou. "Nunca, nunca mais faças isso de novo ou eu mato-te!"

Mas Draco apenas sorriu, sabendo que ela não tinha dito a sério. Ele manteve-a gentilmente firme e tirou a varinha. "Não era isto que querias?" Ele perguntou. Quando Ginny ficou em silêncio, ele afastou-se. "Vejo-te amanhã." E com aquilo, ele desaparatou, deixando Ginny sozinha no hall vazio.

**Fim do capítulo 5**

**Proximo Capítulo:** Vinhos e Licores


	6. Vinhos e Licores

**N/A: **Olá pessoal! Agora é que é! Capítulo seis! Espero que todos gostem, apesar de ser bem longo, comparado com os outros capítulos... De qualquer maneira, este capítulo é para a minha beta-reader!

**N/T:** Olá pessoal! =P Eu nem vou pentelhar muito aqui... passem logo para a leitura, ok? Só não leiam tudo em cinco minutos, porque eu não consigo mandar o próximo capítulo tão rápido assim! Ainda por cima capítulos enormes como estes!! Mas espero que gostem...! Vemo-nos daqui a 3 semanas, espero também... =) *e tentei responder a todas as reviews que deixaram em todos os sites... ainda não respondi às do 3v, pq o site está fora do ar... mas tenciono fazê-lo! =)*

Cheers,

Vanilla

**A Noiva da Serpente**

Capítulo 6

Vinhos e Licores 

     Vladimir Malfoy suspirou enquanto se sentava confortavalmente no seu sofá favorito com o seu livro favorito, bebendo lentamente o seu vinho favorito em frente ao alegre fogo da lareira, naquela noite. Nada podia ser melhor, ele pensou. Depois de receber a carta do Draco duas semanas antes, Vladimir não conseguia pensar noutra coisa a não ser a festa de noivado aproximando-se e o casamento do seu único neto.

     Ele posou o livro por momentos e levantou o seu copo de vinho, tomando um pequeno gole do potente líquido. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas um pedacinho ao sentir o calor do álcool descendo pela sua garganta, só para ficar dentro do seu estômago. Ele riu por entre os dentes. Pensaria Draco que ele era estúpido?

     Sem dúvida alguma que estava acontecendo algo muito suspeito sobre este casamento repentino. Não interessa como Draco dizia ou provava que já estava abandonando a sua maneira mulherenga, mesmo assim Vladimir não podia impedir de pensar que ele não estava a ser completamente 'honesto'. Ele riu por entre os dentes de novo e levantou o livro.

     "Pensa que pode enganar o velho Vlad." Ele murmurou. "Maldito parvalhão. Não sabe que eu fui outrora tão miserável quanto ele!" Acrescentou. Estava para tomar outro pequeno gole do vinho quando de repente o seu criado fantasma particular flutuou através das portas pesadas do quarto. Vladimir olhou para cima, as sobrancelhas levantadas interrogativamente.

     "Sim, Fields?" Ele perguntou.

     "Sr. Chandler está cá para vê-lo, Senhor." O seu criado particular respondeu sem emoção.

     "Ah, sim, Chandler." Vladimir disse, levantando-se. "Eu estou esperando-o. Manda-o entrar, manda-o entrar!" Ele acrescentou.

     "Muito bem, Mestre Malfoy." Fields disse e com aquilo, flutuou de novo através das portas desaparecendo completamente de vista. Vladimir alisou o cabelo e ficou esperando. Depois de um momento, as portas do seu quarto abriram-se e Bartholomew Chandler entrou.

     "Bart, ora viva!" Vladimir disse activamente andando até ao pequeno homem e dando-lhe uma calorosa palmada nas costas como comprimento. O homem avançou para a frente pela força da grande mão de Vlad a lhe bater nos ombros. "Como é que estás?"

     Bartholomew Chandler ficou ali, com o seu dominante casaco posto descuidadamente sobre os seus ombros arqueados. Ele percorreu suspeitosamente com os seus olhos pequenos e brilhantes o quarto sombrio, antes de olhar para a cara alegre de Vladimir, com os lábios numa fina linha. Vladimir franziu as sobrancelhas levemente, visto que Chandler nunca se importou em tirar o casaco. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas ainda mais ao reparar que Chandler nem estava incomodado com o calor e humidade que estava dentro do quarto.

     Vladimir  não pôde impedir de reparar no pesado tecido do casaco gasto, do seu confiante homem. Ele perguntava-se mesmo por que é que Chandler preferia casacos em vez das capas que a maioria dos feiticeiros usa. Uma coisa estranha sobre aquele homem, era também o facto que ele recusava sempre os casacos que Vladimir lhe dera. Mas então, julgando-o pela sua disposição inquieta, olhando tudo à sua volta com suspeita, não era mesmo de admirar que a maioria dos feiticeiros achavam Bartholomew Chandler estranho e arrepiante. Era um facto sabido que quase todos pensaram que Vladimir estava louco quando ele decidiu contratar aquele homem lunático para trabalhar para si. Vladimir admitia que ele tinha arriscado muito ao contratar um homem de tal carácter, mas depois de dezasseis anos de lealdade e bom serviço, Vladimir tinha a certeza que tinha feito a coisa certa.

     "O que é que tens para mim, Bart?" Ele perguntou jovialmente ao tirar o seu cachimbo. Fez uma pausa, colocando o cachimbo de madeira nos lábios e acendeu-o com a varinha. "Espero que valha a pena." Ele murmurou contra o cachimbo.

     Chandler deu um largo sorriso – um sorriso arrepiante – mostrando os espaços pretos dos intervalos dos dentes. "Na verdade sim, Mestre Malfoy." Ele disse na sua habitual voz oleosa. "Eu penso que irá achar isto muito interessante." Ele continuou enquanto coçava o seu longo nariz arqueado.

     Vladimir franziu as sobrancelhas e soprou uma nuvem de fumo pela boca. "Então diz lá, homem." Ele disse alto.

     "Eu manti um olho em cima do jovem Mestre Draco como ordenou." Ele começou, os seus olhos pequenos e brilhantes percorrendo o quarto de novo, e indo fixar-se na cara do seu mestre. "Aparentemente, o jovem Malfoy tem estado a ver esta mulher." Ele respondeu, andando para a frente e para trás no quarto. "É a mesma ruiva que eu vi ontem e anteontem e-- bem, eu penso que--"

     "Sim?" Vladimir interrompeu seriamente. "Continua, continua!"

     "Bem, eu-- eu penso que o jovem Mestre Malfoy e esta ruiva estão no momento, em termos trouxas, saindo." Chandler terminou, sem ter a certeza se tinha usado a palavra certa. Ele franziu a testa e parou com a trajectória só para coçar o seu nariz, uma coisa que ele parecia gostar de fazer.

     Vladimir acenou com a cabeça pensativamente. "Sim, sim..." Ele murmurou distraído enquanto andava até à secretária com o fumo branco atrás de si. Ele então parou e encarou Chandler de um modo penetrante. "É a mesma mulher?"

     Chandler acenou com a cabeça. "Sim, positivo." Ele respondeu. "É a mesma mulher que eu vi um mês atrás." Depois o seu empregado coçou a cabeça. "Posso perguntar por que é que o Mestre Malfoy tem um grande interesse nos casos amorosos do Mestre Draco?" Ele perguntou cuidadosamente.

     Vladimir olhou para ele e disse, "Eu apenas não quero ser enganado por aquele rapaz, Chandler." Ele resmungou. Chandler acenou com a cabeça, aceitando a resposta vaga. Ele então fez uma pequena vénia.

     "Mais alguma coisa, Mestre?" Ele perguntou.

     Vladimir abanou a cabeça mordendo levemente o cachimbo. "Não, é tudo." Ele respondeu.

     "Muito bem, então." Chandler disse. Ele começou a sair do quarto, deixando um carreiro de lama no tapete limpo de Vladimir. Uma vez sozinho, o meio-vampiro abanou a cabeça e murmurou pragas audíveis. Agitou a varinha e instantaneamente as manchas de lama desapareceram do tapete. Observando agora o seu limpo tapete, Vladimir grunhiu com satisfação e sentou-se de novo no sofá. Estava para levantar o livro de novo quando uma ideia surgiu de repente na sua mente. Ele sorriu maldosamente.

     "Fields!" Ele chamou na sua voz activa. Instantaneamente, o seu criado fantasma apareceu à sua frente, a sua face com a mesma expressão monótona.

     "Chamou, Senhor?" O fantasma perguntou na sua voz idosa.

     Vladimir acenou com a cabeça. "Trás Henry Walters aqui." Ele disse autoritariamente.

     Fields acenou. "A que horas, Senhor?" O seu criado particular perguntou educadamente.

     Vladimir olhou para cima e coçou a cabeça levemente. "Por volta das nove da noite..." ele respondeu pensativo. Depois de um momento de pausa, ele olhou para a forma transparente do seu criado e acenou com a cabeça. "Sim, trá-lo cá às nove horas da noite."

     O seu criado acenou com a cabeça de novo. "Muito bem, Mestre Malfoy." Ele disse, flutuando para trás, encarando-o. "Mais alguma coisa?"

     "Não." Vladimir respondeu, acenando com a sua mão direita num sinal de dispensa. "É tudo."

     Com aquilo, o seu criado fantasma acenou com a cabeça e desapareceu do quarto, passando suavemente pela parede. Vladimir Malfoy levantou o livro de novo e prosseguiu com a leitura, pensando que o seu neto ia ter a maior surpresa da sua vida.

*****

Ginny mordeu o lábio nervosa ao olhar as caras maldispostas dos seus irmãos (excepto Bill) à sua frente. Ron estava sentado no meio do Charlie e do Bill Weasley, com os braços cruzados, um sorriso maldoso tremeluzindo nos lábios. Charlie weasley olhou o seu relógio, assobiou suavemente e decidiu ocupar-se com o Profeta Diário, posto descuidadamente na mesa do café. Bill, por outro lado, olhou para Ginny, encontrou os olhos dela e sorriu de modo bondoso e tranquilizador. De todos os seus irmãos, parecia que Bill era o único que estava feliz pelo seu futuro casamento, o que fê-la mais culpada que nunca.  Dispensando tais pensamentos, ela forçou um sorriso, respirou fundo com calma e olhou para o seu relógio. Viu 7:30. Ginny deixou escapar uma praga e levantou-se andando até à janela.

"Onde raios estará ele?" Ela pensou furiosamente. Afastou a cortina da janela e olhou para fora, seus olhos encontrando a escuridão. Nada de Draco. Ela mordeu o lábio, ao ser percorrida por preocupaçao e raiva. O que é que estava a demorar Draco?

"Eu acho que o imbecil não vai aparecer." Ron disse casualmente depois de um momento. Ele olhou para o seu relógio e suspirou. "Aceita Gin, o rapaz é um maldito idiota. Ele provavelmente--"

Ginny virou-se para ele e franziu as sobrancelhas zangada. "Ele VAI aparecer!" Ela quase gritou. Os olhos verdes de Ron esbugalharam-se de surpresa pela repentina explosão dela. Ginny, ao ver o olhar chocado na face do seu irmão, virou-se e olhou pela janela de novo. "Ele vai aparecer."

Então, ela olhou para o seu pai que estava ocupado com a sua nova aquisição trouxa – um celular. Ginny franziu as sobrancelhas levemente ao ver o seu pai tocando com a varinha, separando-o aos pedaços. Quando Arthur sentiu Ginny observando-o, ele olhou para ela e sorriu.

"Não te preocupes, querida." O seu pai disse. "Eu tenho a certeza que o Draco estará aqui a qualquer momento." Ele acrescentou, sorrindo também de modo tranquilizador.

Ginny abanou a cabeça. "Mas não é essa a questão, pai." Ela disse. "Eu tenho a certeza que ele vem mas ele está atrasado! Ele nunca está atrasado!" Ela fez uma pausa ao se lembrar das muitas vezes em que ele fizera daquelas visitas súbitas à sala de estar da faculdade (quase todos os dias), sempre depois das aulas, sempre na hora certa. Com aquilo, Ginny olhou para a janela de novo. 

Ainda nada de Draco.

Ginny suspirou de maneira deprimida e andou até ao sofá, no lado oposto ao Bill, resmungando audivelmente. Charlie levantou os olhos da leitura e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Estás preocupada pelo miúdo Malfoy, Gin?" Ele perguntou.

Ginny virou-se para ele e franziu as sobrancelhas, surpreendida pela pergunta repentina. Depois, ao se lembrar do acordo feito com Draco e do horrível disfarce que eles estavam fazendo, Ginny acenou devagar com a cabeça. "Bem, é claro que eu estou preocupada!" Ela replicou. "Ele é meu noivo e ainda não chegou! Claro que estou preocupada!" Ela acrescentou numa voz aguda.

Charlie levantou ambas as mãos como num sinal de rendição. "Está bem, eu estava só a perguntar." Ele disse. Depois rolou os olhos com irritação. "Credo, Gin, não tens de responder assim com esse tom de irritada."

Apesar da tensão e do nervosismo, e a preocupação que o Draco lhe estava a causar, os olhos de Ginny suavizaram-se. Então sem dizer nenhuma palavra, ela suspirou e afastou-se dos olhares confusos que os irmãos lhe lançaram. Ela estava meia tentada a pedir desculpa por ter sido impertinente com Charlie mas para sua surpresa, nenhuma palavra de desculpas saiu da sua boca. Então, muito para sua surpresa também, ela encontrou-se mesmo preocupada e ansiosa pelo Draco. Não apenas porque hoje à noite iria ser a noite em que ele ia pedir formalmente a mão dela em casamento, fazendo a grande charada deles realidade, mas também por causa do facto que ELE não estava ainda ali. Por causa do facto que estar tão atrasado assim não era nada comum no Draco. Ela mudou de posição no seu lugar. E se alguma coisa lhe tinha acontecido? E se alguma coisa horrível lhe tinha acontecido no caminho para cá? Mas então, ele preferia sempre aparatar, certo? Mas se ele aparatou, por que é que ele ainda não estava ali?  Então ele não tinha aparatado mesmo? Ou talvez ele tinha decidido fugir ao acordo? Então o que é que ela ia dizer à sua família? E então e as crianças? Ginny suspirou. Tantas perguntas... Desde quando é que ela tinha começado a se preocupar por ele, afinal? Então, para continuar com o estado de espírito, ela lembrou-se da semana quase maluca que tinha passado com ele.

Depois daquela rude interrupção à sua aula que ele tinha feito duas semana atrás, Ginny encontrou-se a passar a maior parte do seu tempo com o Draco numa rotina diária. Apesar de estar agradecida o suficiente de ele se ter livrado de "entrar de repente na sala de aula sem ser anunciado", ela ainda não conseguia dizer se estava feliz ou zangada durante os dias em que estava com ele. Não era nem triste nem encantador, a sério... Para ela, era outra coisa qualquer... o despertar, talvez...

Ginny não podia negar o facto que ela tinha conhecido alguma coisa sobre Draco Malfoy durante aqueles dias que passara com ele. Alguma coisa que o seu irmão, Hermione, Harry e todos os outros não sabiam. Ela tinha aprendido, muito para sua surpresa, que Draco não era bem o irrogável presunçoso, idiota que todos em Hogwarts odiavam (excepto os Sonserinos, claro). Ela tinha descoberto que ele era um homem agradável, numa maneira um tanto quanto esquisita. Outrora, Draco agira como um miserável idiota por causa do seu pai. Apenas sabendo o que se passou durante a guerra, com ele virando as costas ao pai e ao Lord das Trevas, era o suficiente para convencê-la de que Draco era apenas alguém a quem não lhe tinham dado escolha. Lucius Malfoy esperava que o seu filho fosse como ele, que seguisse as suas pegadas. Assim para agradar o seu pai, Draco tornou-se o miúdo mais insuportável em Hogwarts. Mas ela notou que depois da graduação, como se ele não se conseguisse suportar, de repente ficou desnorteado, não se submetendo aos desejos do pai. De qualquer maneira, ela supôs que a atitude miserável que Lucius ensinou e mostrou ao seu filho tinha se instalado tão profundamente nele... nunca seria esquecida. O facto que ele esteve também rodeado de magia negra nos dezassete anos da sua vida não tinha ajudado nada para ele tornar-se completamente numa nova pessoa. Apesar do Draco ter tendência agora a ser acessível e muitas vezes tolerável, havia altura em que ele não conseguia resistir em ser terrível e aterrador.

Outra coisa que ela tinha descoberto sobre Draco fora que ele na verdade era, bem... sensível. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas com a palavra. Sensível? Draco Malfoy? Mas então... ela abanou a cabeça. Apesar de odiar admitir, Draco era sensível quanto às necessidades dos outros e especialmente aos seus sentimentos.  Apesar de Draco ter tendência a ser um idiota e estúpido por aborrecer, irritar ou pior, magoar de PROP"SITO as outras pessoas, ela ainda estava certa de que ele estava bem CIENTE do estrago que fazia e o quanto cruel era. Mas então, ele era Draco Malfoy, certo? E o Draco Malfoy era conhecido por ser assim. Ginny abanou a cabeça de novo. Não, ele era apenas estúpido e nada sentimental, ela pensou. Podia até dizer que ele era sensível quanto ao que ela queria... A sua face de repente escureceu enquanto ela lembrava o beijo quente que eles partilharam na primeira vez que saíram.

"Não era isto o que querias?"

Apenas se lembrar do beijo trazia de novo dúzias de perguntas não respondidas dentro da sua cabeça. Ela não podia negar o facto de que se o Draco tivesse continuado e continuado, 'alguma coisa' poderia ter acontecido entre eles. Era como se, ela sempre se esquecesse do que estava a fazer toda a vez em que ele a beijava ou a tocava daquela maneira. Era tão viciante. Ela nunca se sentiu assim com o Harry ou Seamus (quando eles ainda namoravam)... ela tinha beijado outros rapazes... mas com Draco... sabia tão-- Ginny levou inconscientemente os dedos aos lábios-- Sabia a uma maneira tão proibida... tão deliciosamente perverso. Mas então por que é que ele se afastou de repente? Não havia dúvida que Draco gostava de beijá-la, certo? Apenas ouvi-lo gemendo de prazer ou sentir as suas mãos à sua volta de propósito para a manter mais perto dele, era suficiente para convencê-la de que ele também queria... mas então... por que é que ele tinha se afastado de repente? E depois daquilo, apesar de eles terem a tendência a partilhar beijos de vez em quando (a maioria eram involuntários), era como se ele estivesse mantendo uma certa distância. Aqueles beijos eram apenas... simples beijos. Tão diferentes dos beijos quentes que a mantiam acordada toda a noite. Surpreendentemente o pensamento magoou-a. Draco achava-a atraente? Ou estaria ele encontrando-se com alguém sem ser ela? Mais... estaria ela já se apaixonando por ele?

"Não!" Ela ouviu a sua mente gritar. "Tem qualquer coisa a ver com o teu ego feminino, Virgínia Weasley! É isso! Apenas o teu maldito ego feminino! Claro que sabes que não és a única mulher que ele já beijou, certo? Então é apenas o teu ego... o teu ego está magoado e não tu, sua cretina." Repetiu.

"Hey, Gin!" Ron chamou suavemente, tocando-lhe levemente no ombro.

Ginny voltou agitada para a realidade, pestanejou e ficou surpreendida ao encontrar os seus irmãos olhando-a estranhamente. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas. "O que foi? O quê?"

Ron também franziu as sobrancelhas com confusão. "O que é que tu tens, Gin?" Ele perguntou. "Tu estás de novo com essa cara."

Ginny manteve o olhar sério. "Qual cara? O que é que queres dizer?" Ela perguntou com espanto. Bill pressionou os lábios, como tentando não rir. Ginny franziu mais ainda as sobrancelhas. "O que foi?" Ela ordenou.

Charlie deu um longo e baixo assobio. "Oh, a mimada e fedelha Ginny retorquiu." Ele arreliou. "Tu estavas a fazer umas caras estranhas como se tivesses sendo possuída ou assim. Num momento franzias as sobrancelhas, depois resmungavas e no momento seguinte abanavas a cabeça e logo depois sorrias--"

"Eu- eu estava a pensar numa coisa." Ela gaguejou. Não tinha noção que estava assim tão óbvio. Depois ela fez beicinho. "Eu não sou mimada e não sou fedelha." Ela exclamou.

"Sim, tu és." Todos os seus três irmãos responderam ao mesmo tempo.

"Não, não sou."

"Sim, tu és sim." Bill disse, afastando o seu longo cabelo da cara. "Não interessa o quanto cresças ou o quanto madura és, Gin, tu serás sempre o membro mimado desta família." Então os seus olhos embaciaram-se. "Mesmo que já estejas casando..." A sua voz perdeu-se, e o olhar estava longe dali. Depois, ele deu um sorriso largo. "mas tu estavas mesmo engraçada à pouco." Ele riu por entre os dentes.

"O que é que eu fiz? Eram apenas caras, ok? Então vamos esquecer!" Ela disse zangada. Quando os três trocaram sorrisos misteriosos, o beicinho de Ginny acentuou-se. "Isto não é justo! Lá estão vocês de novo!"

"O que é que queres dizer?" Charlie perguntou inocentemente. Ron acenou com a cabeça e riu por entre os dentes. Este era um dos seus momentos favoritos: arreliar Ginny sem misericórdia.

"Vocês estão me provocando e arreliando de novo como costumavam fazer quando eu era pequena!" Ela choramingou.

"Ooh, a Ginny já está ficando aborrecida." Ron brincou. "Impressionante! Normalmente, Fred e George teriam de trabalhar em conjunto connosco para fazer alguma coisa engraçada, antes que ficasses aborrecida e zangada."

"Tu chamas isso engraçado?" Ginny exigiu abanando a cabela. "Estava muito longe de ser engraçado. Fred e George! O que eles faziam não era engraçado. Eles são loucos! Malucos e--"

"E engraçados." Ron completou com a verdade.

Com aquilo, Ginny não pôde impedir de sorrir. "Sim, engraçados." Ela disse suavamente. Olhou à volta e sorriu com satisfação. Mesmo estando preocupada e ansiosa pelo Draco, sabia mesmo bem estar ali sentada sendo arreliada pelos seus irmãos mais velhos como nos velhos tempos. Quase a surpreendeu pensar que tinha sentido saudades. Agora, se o Percy arranjasse um tempinho para lá ir seria perfeito.

Com aquilo, Charlie clareou a garganta. "E falando do Fred e do George." Ele dise olhando à volta. "Onde é que eles estão?"

Bill tirou-lhe o Profeta Diário. "Lá em cima no quarto deles, como habitualmente." Ele respondeu enquanto folheava as páginas do jornal bruxo. "Junto com a pequena Sylvia, sem dúvida convencionado alguma coisa para dar "as boas-vindas" ao Malfoy." Ele acrescentou, pestanejando na direcção de Ginny.

"Bill, isso não é simpático."

Bill levantou o olhar só para ver a forma rechonchuda da sua mãe emergindo da cozinha, a sua varinha cortando o ar. À sua frente estavam duas grandes bandejas flutuantes cheias de doces, bolos, biscoitos, chávenas de chá e pires. Ela olhava severamente para Bill. "Vá, não arrelies a Ginny de novo, está bem?"

"A mãe está toda preparada para isto, sabes." Ron sussurrou ao Bill. Ele aumentou de propósito  a sua voz para ser ouvido. "Eu acho que ela gosta da ideia de unir a família Malfoy com a nossa." Ele acrescentou com óbvio desagrado.

Bill apenas encolheu os ombros. "Eu não me podia importar menos se a Ginny quer casar com o diabo em pessoa." Ele declarou. "Desde que ele a faça feliz." Depois ele estalou os nós dos dedos. "Mas é melhor que ele não faça a Ginny chorar ou então--"

"Idem!" Charlie exclamou. Ele olhou então para Ron, que estava a lançar olhares furiosos para ele. "O quê?" Ele perguntou. "Oh Ron, não sejas tão antiquado! Ginny ama-o então podes apenas ficar calado?"

Com aquilo, Ginny sentiu-se terrivelmente doente... doente de remorsos.

"Casar com o diabo é bem melhor do que casar com o Malfoy." Ron disse sombriamente.

"Ronald Weasley, pára com esse disparate imediatamente." Molly ralhou enquanto se sentava ao lado do seu marido que não estava a prestar muita atenção. Com aquilo, Molly tocou furiosamente no ombro do Arthur com a varinha. "Podes pôr essa coisa de parte, por favor, Arthur?" Ela perguntou zangada, os seus olhos focados no celular desmontado que desarrumava a mesa inteira do café. "Mas que raios é que estás a fazer?" Ela ordenou.

Arthur olhou para cima. "Oh Molly, devias ver isto!" Ele respondeu excitado. "Isto é completamente diferente do telefone que eu desmontei anteriormente!" Ele olhou as partes separadas do telemóvel à sua frente com admiração. "Sério! Estes trouxas--"

"Afasta isso para eu poder colocar as bandejas." Molly ordenou. Arthur olhou para cima e percebeu as bandejas e tabuleiros pairando no ar, mesmo por cima da mesa de café. Com aquilo, ele sorriu.

"Claro, querida Molly." Ele disse rapidamente. Com um simples gesto da sua varinha, os pedaços partidos desapareceram.

"Obrigada." Ela disse, enquanto pousava as bandejas de chá suavemente. Depois, ela virou-se para a Ginny e sorriu bondosamente. "Então querida, onde está o Draco?" Ela perguntou.

Ginny ficou um pedacinho vermelha. "Ele ainda não chegou." Ela respondeu com seriedade. Molly franziu levemente as sobrancelhas.

"Não te preocupes, Gin." Bill começou, olhando para ela. "Ele chegará a qualquer momento."

Ron apenas deu um sorriso afectado e esperava por Deus que o quer que fosse que o Fred e o George estivessem fazendo, desse mesmo ao Malfoy as "boas vindas" que ele tanto merecia. Ele estava quase a se levantar e indo verificar os seus irmãos gémeos quando de repente, Ginny levantou-se.

"Ele-- ele chegou!" Ela gritou, levantando-se do seu lugar. Ela sentiu. Ela sentiu-o! Correu até à porta e abriu-a só para ver a estrutura alta do Draco parado à sua frente, sorrindo, os seus olhos focados nos dela. Instantaneamente, Ginny sentiu-se toda fraca quando retribuiu o olhar, absorvendo a sua bonita forma. Ele estava a usar as suas vestes familiares e elas ficavam tão—tão bem nele. Ela não podia impedir deixar de admitir que ele ficava bem de preto.

A face de Draco iluminou-se quando um sorriso divertido pairou no canto dos seus lábios. Ele deixou os seus olhos percorrerem de uma forma apreciadora, o simples vestido pelo joelho que ela usava antes de olhar de novo para o rosto dela. E ela estava-o olhando de novo. 

Ele estava bem ciente que a família dela estava observando-os então sem um momento de exitação, Draco puxou a mulher para os seus braços e deu-lhe um sonoro beijo nos lábios.

"Desculpa o atraso, Virgínia." Ele falou de modo lento e arrastado depois do rápido beijo.

Pestanejando com força, Ginny voltou à realidade. "Não- não faz mal." Ela gaguejou. Então afastou-se, trazendo-o para dentro de casa. "Entra e vem conhecer a minha família." Ela disse. 

Draco sorriu e entrou só para ver cinco pares de olhos observando-o. Num instante, tensão encheu o quarto enquanto os Weasley olhavam o homem, de quem o pai tinha causado, especialmente ao Arthur Weasley, um grande conjunto de problemas. Draco, ao sentir a altmosfera afectada, sorriu charmosamente e falou. "As minhas sinceras desculpas pelo atraso." Ele começou.

Arthur Weasley levantou-se imediatamente. "Não, não foi nada." Ele disse com autoridade. Levantou a mão exitantemente e Draco apertou-a com firmesa.

"Sente-se, por favor." Molly disse com rigidez. Draco esperou que Ginny se sentasse no sofá oposto ao dos seus irmãos. Draco então sentou-se ao seu lado, o sorriso sem deixar o seu rosto, enquanto via todos os pares de olhos olhando-o prudentemente. Molly então ocupou-se a preparar o chá e começou a distribui-lo.

Ginny, sentindo a tensão crescendo no ar, clareou a garganta alto. "Eu presumo que conheças os meus irmãos?" Ela começou olhando para o seu noivo.

Draco acenou com a cabeça. "Claro." Ele respondeu cordialmente apesar de não ter escapado o olhar assassino que Ron lhe lançou. Com aquilo, ele olhou para Charlie que estava observando-o meio incerto. "Eu ouvi que o Ministério está lhe dando um mau bocado por causa da disparatada caça aos dragões? Antípoda-Opalino, se não estou enganado?" Ele perguntou.

Charlie acenou com a cabeça relutantemente. "Sim." Ele disse. "Aqueles estúpidos bruxos comerciantes não têm nada melhor para fazer."

"Eu acho que é por causa das escamas dos dragões." Draco respondeu. Ele então fez uma pausa apenas para aceitar a chávena de chá que Molly lhe ofereceu. Virou-se para a mãe de Ginny e sorriu. "Obrigada." Ele disse calorosamente. Molly deu-lhe um sorriso calmo e rígido.

"Então o que têm as escamas?" Bill perguntou com interesse inesperado.

Draco tomou um pequeno gole de chá rosa antes de responder. "Bem, as escamas de um dragão Antipoda-Opalino são muito bonitas." Ele disse. "Elas são irridescentes e com aspecto de pérolas, então não é de admirar que os comerciantes bruxos tenham grande interesse nelas. É uma pena, porque aqueles dragões são criaturas inofensivas--"

"Precisamente!" Charlie disse concordando. "E o facto que aqueles são dragões não-agressivos... eles matam apenas ovelhas ou cangurus para comer... eles são praticamente inofensivos e--"

"Charlie." Ginny interrompeu. "ELES são dragões."

"Dragões INOFENSIVOS." Charlie observou sarcasticamente. Depois ele virou-se para o Draco. "Eu nunca soube que tinha um interesse em dragões, Sr. Malfoy?" As suas sobrancelhas levantadas interrogativamente.

"Bem, eu já li sobre eles." Ele respondeu. "São mesmo umas criaturas interessantes. É uma pena que a maioria das pessoas acreditem que eles são altamente mortais."

Ginny, naquele momento, soube que Draco já tinha conquistado Charlie. Era um facto sabido que todos os Weasley achavam Charlie louco por se aventurar numa coisa tão perigosa. Como resultado, toda a vez que o Charlie ia a casa passar férias, ele nunca tinha ninguém para discutir sobre dragões – o seu assunto favorito. Charlie continuava a insistir que os dragões eram umas criaturas fascinantes. Para eles, dragões eram perigosos e uns monstros aterrorizadores.

A face de Ron ficou mais sombria quando viu o olhar de acordo na face do Charlie e o vacilo de interesse do Bill, e da sua mãe e do seu pai também. Ele olhou para Ginny que também estava olhando-o com profunda atenção e admiração.

"Então, Draco." Arthur Weasley começou pondo gentilmente a sua chávena de chá na mesa. "Se não te importas que pergunte, o que te fez demorar tanto? Alguma coisa aconteceu?" Ele perguntou calmamente. Ginny reparou que o seu pai estava a tentar o seu melhor para parecer suave e leve sobre tudo. Mas ela podia sentir a tensão crescendo no rosto do seu pai. Bem, ela não podia culpá-lo ou ao resto na família, na verdade. Lucius Malfoy tinha sido insuportável para os seus pais, enquanto que o Draco Malfoy tinha sido desprezível para os seus irmãos. Ela podia mesmo imaginar o que o seu pai estava a sentir agora, falando com o filho do seu mortal inimigo - brevemente seria seu futuro sogro.

Draco virou-se para o pai de Ginny e abanou a cabeça. "Oh, coisa sem importância." Ele respondeu com educação, o que surpreendeu Ginny. "Eu só não esperava que a minha reunião com os duendes de Gringotts demorasse tanto."

"O que é que estavas a fazer em Grigotts, afinal?" Ginny perguntou com curiosidade. Ela olhou para a sua família e mordeu o lábio. "Querido?" Ela acrescentou rapidamente.

Draco abanou a cabeça. "Já te esqueces-te, Virgínia?" Ele disse delicadamente como se nada estivesse errado. "Eu fui arranjar toda a nossa propriedade. Sabes, direitos conjugais..."

Ginny franziu as sobrancelhas com confusão. Draco olhou para ela longamente e com segundo significado. Ela começou a sentir um calor na face, com a noção de que a sua família estava olhando para eles esperando que ela dissesse alguma coisa. Depois de um momento, ela falou. "Oh, sim." Disse, acenando com a cabeça. Draco franziu as sobrancelhas levemente e voltou a sua atenção para a família. Ginny nunca se sentiu tão estúpida.

"Duendes pomposos, é o que eles são." Draco começou, abanando a cabeça. "Sério, se querem saber, aqueles duendes..." Ele abanou a cabeça com pena e desagrado. Bill acenou, concordando.

"Bolas, como estás certo!" Ele disse. "Não podia fazer o meu trabalho decentemente quando estava no Egipto. Aqueles duendes teimavam em me aborrecer... Eu digo-te que quando se trata de dinheiro, razão e senso comum desaparece da cabeça deles." Ele acrescentou.

Molly olhou para Draco. "Então eles deram-te um mau bocado?" Ela perguntou.

"Pôr o nome da Virgínia na minha propriedade foi uma tarefa fácil. Eu tinha-os informado uma semana antes e esperava que tivesse apenas de assinar tudo lá." Ele começou. Depois abanou a cabeça. "Mas não! Aqueles estúpidos duendes tornaram mesmo as coisas complicadas, verificando e verificando a propriedade familiar tudo a dobrar. Foi por isso que eu demorei tanto." Ele continou na sua voz mais calma. "Na minha opinião, aqueles duendes não confiam muito quando se trata de nós, bruxos."

"Eu não podia concordar mais." Molly disse, acenando com a cabeça relutantemente, lembrando-se das muitas vezes que aqueles duendes lhe tinha feito passar um mau bocado quando os seus filhos andavam em Hogwarts.

Draco clareou a garganta e olhou para Ron. "Como vão as coisas no departamento da Execução das Leis Mágicas, posso perguntar?"

Os olhos de Ron estreitaram-se. "Bem." Ele respondeu curtamente. Depois, sorriu sarcasticamente. "É realmente aborrecido, sabes. Depois da morte do Quem-Nós-Sabemos..." Ele acrescentou de propósito. Com aquilo, Ginny franziu as sobrancelhas com desaprovação, enquanto a sua família se virava para Draco, todos esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa. Ginny virou-se também para ele, o seu corpo tremendo levemente de nervosismo. Ela apertou as mãos, que estavam surpreendentemente cheias de suor.

"Bem, é lamentável, sim." Draco começou a dizer suavemente como se ele não fosse afectado por nada daquilo, mesmo que a sua familia fosse conhecida por ter os maiores Devoradores da Morte. "Mas nunca se sabe, ser Auror nestes dias." Ele fez uma pausa e virou-se para o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley. "Ter um Auror na família é mesmo--"

Mas então, Draco parou quando uma alta explosão abanou a casa. Arthur Weasley levantou-se imediatamente enquanto Molly foi segurar rapidamente as coisas do chá, que estavam chocalhando devido à força da explosão. Ginny olhou para Draco, que estava franzindo as sobrancelhas com confusão, e depois para o quarto dos seus irmãos gémeos, o seu rosto ficando vermelho.

O que é que Draco iria pensar da sua família? Ela encontrou-se a perguntar a si mesma com relutância. Não que ela estivesse embarrassada ou emvergonhada da sua família mas francamente... esta não era a altura para aquilo. Ela clareou os pensamentos e viu Bill e o Charlie rindo enquanto Ron deixava escapar uma praga audível, sem dúvida sentindo-se furioso pela repentina interrupção (ele estava bem perto de encurralar Draco).

Um momento depois, altas gargalhadas ecoaram na sala de estar quando Fred e George apareceram do quarto, parecendo um grupo de trouxas malucos e doidos, com penas a sair pelas suas camisas. Mesmo atrás deles estava uma pequena menina aos risinhos, toda cheia de nódoas e coberta de sujidade, espalhando penas a cada passo. Instantaneamente, Molly levantou-se do seu sofá, esquecendo completamente a visita.

"Fred e George Weasley!" Ela disse zangada, com as mãos nas ancas. "O que raios-"

"Tia Wheezy!" Sylvia guinchou correndo até ela, os seus pequenos braços abertos. "Tia Wheezy, Tia Wheezy!" Ela berrou de novo e de novo enquando se atirava para Ginny. Dando uma pequena arfada de surpresa, Ginny agarrou a menina risonha nos seus braços e sorriu enquanto Fred e George começaram com as infinitas explicações sobre a repentina explosão no seu quarto.

"Sylvia!" Ron chamou. A sua filha virou-se por momentos e sorriu. "Vem já aqui!" Ron ordenou, olhando para o estado deplorável da sua filha. Ele então abanou a cabeça. "A tua mãe vai me matar, se ela te vê assim quando voltar do Ministério." Ele lamentou-se.

Mas Sylvia ignorou-o, voltando os seus olhos de novo para Ginny, depois para o estranho sentado ao lado. Apontando, ela puxou o cabelo da Ginny e falou. "Quem é ele?" Ela disse numa voz fininha. Draco olhou para ela e deixou escapar um pequeno e relutante sorriso. Se havia uma coisa que Draco tinha medo, além de compromissos, era crianças.

"Ele é o Draco, querida." Ginny disse, para a fazer calar.

"Por que é que ele está aqui?" Sylvia perguntou, os seus olhos verdes esbugalhados.

"Bem, ele vai ser o novo tio da pequena Sylvia." Ginny explicou enquando limpava a sujidade da bochecha da sua sobrinha com um lenço.

"Porquê?"

"Por que nós vamo-nos casar."

"Porquê?"

Draco olhou para Ginny e não pode impedir de se admirar de como ela soava amável e carinhosa... Ele não espera que ela fosse assim, pois ela tinha sempre aquela estranha tendência para responder sempre irritada toda a vez que se viam. Ele prendeu os lábios e ouviu com diversão a troca de palavras entre Ginny e Sylvia, ficando completamente surdo às outras vozes à sua volta.

"O que é que pensam que estão a fazer?" Molly perguntou num tom alto. "Fazendo uma coisa dessas na minha casa!"

"B- bem, o que se passou--" Fred começou incerto, enquanto Arthur Weasley desaparecia com Ron para verificar o estrago da explosão.

"Nós estávamos a tentar ver o efeito destas uh-- Penas JobberKnoll com o Feitiço de Batota--" George gaguejou, mostrando à Sra. Weasley um monte de penas azuis e brancas.

Mas a Sra. Weasley não ligou a isso. "Não vêem que nós temos uma visita agora? E Sylvia! Olhem como ela está suja. Vocês nem pensaram sobre o que lhe poderia acontecer! E pelo som daquela explosão--!" Ela disse cansada enquanto Fred e George tiravam as suas varinhas e punham-se limpos. "Oh, quando é que vocês vão começar a crescer? Não admira que não consigam casar! Pelo Amor de Deus, sete longos anos... sete longos anos..." Molly começou de novo o discurso enquanto limpava a sala de estar, O Bill ocupava-se dos bolos e o Charlie com o Profeta Diário. De repente, Fred acotevelou George, os seus olhos pousados na nova face sentada ao lado de Ginny. Ignorando a sua mãe, os gémeos andaram até Draco, olhando-o estranhamente.

"Ah, és tu." Fred começou olhando para o rosto dele com desaprovação não escondida.

Draco afastou os seus olhos de Ginny e acenou com a cabeça. "Fred e George Weasley, eu presumo?" Ele admitiu, levantando-se e estendendo a sua mão. Os dois ruivos olharam-na por um tempo. Depois lembrando-se da Ginny, eles finalmente deram as mãos relutantemente, olhando também de modo prudente.

Tirando a mão, Draco sentou-se de novo, Fred deixou-se cair no lugar de Ron e George no lugar do seu pai, ambos cruzando os braços em frente ao peito. Draco clareou a garganta. "Vão me desculpa com certeza mas eu não pude deixar de ouvir qualquer coisa sobre feitiços de batota?" Ele perguntou suavemente.

"Yeah." George respondeu de uma maneira dura. Ele colocou um biscoito na boca e sorriu abertamente duma maneira grosseira.

"Nós estamos a tentar descobrir a fórmula das penas de copianço que o Zonko costumava fazer. Sabes, penas com feitiços de batota? "ptimo para exames e tal." George respondeu tirando também um biscoito. "Mas claro, as nossas seriam muito melhores. Seriam 100 por cento eficazes, tendo menos hipóteses de serem descobertos e--"

"Não sejas estúpido." Bill disse de repente quando a Sra. Weasley desapareceu para a cozinha. "Tu sabes muito bem que é contra o Ministério da Magia fazer penas como essas. Não te lembras que todas as penas e pergaminhos feitos pelo Zonko foram queimados?"

Fred abanou a cabeça. "Agora Bill, tu estás a começar a ficar parecido com o Percy." Ele observou sarcasticamente.

"Bem, vocês podem se meter em sarilhos por causa disso." Bill respondeu.

"Não é como se nós fossemos vendê-las." George disse. "Nós só queremos saber como é que eram feitas."

"Ah, as Penas Maravilhosas do Zonko--" Draco exclamou. Giny virou-se para ele espantada enquanto Sylvia começava a brincar com o cabelo vermelho. Qual seria o próximo truque que ele tinha na manga?

"Tu sabes sobre as Penas Maravilhosas do Zonko?" Fred e George perguntaram ao mesmo tempo. Quando Draco acenou, Fred e George abanaram a cabeça com descrença.

"Vá lá! Como é que podias saber sobre isso?" George perguntou. "Aquelas penas foram feitas antes de nós nascermos!"

"Yeah!" Fred acrescentou.

Draco enrugou as sobrancelhas pensativamente. "Bem, pelo que me lembro..." Ele começou. Depois pestanejou. "Eram aquelas que tinham penas estranhas, certo? E vinham em três estados: azul, branco e vermelho, estou certo?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim, nós ouvimos isso." George respondeu, acenando com a cabeça.

"Mãe e Pai não nos contaram sobre elas." Fred acrescentou pensativo.

"Se me lembro correctamente, eu devo ter três dessas penas na Mansão." Draco disse levemente, colocando os seus elegantes dedos nas têmporas como se estivesse a pensar. Com aquilo, Fred e George olharam-no surpresos.

"Sério?" Ambos disseram com entusiasmo. Fred então clareou a garganta, lembrando-se que aquele era o Draco Malfoy, o maldito imbecil que sempre fazia batota no Quidditch. "Eu-- eu quero dizer, e daí?" Ele perguntou precipitadamente, olhando com confusão para George.

"Tornou-se um item de colecção." Draco respondeu normalmente. "Eu lembro-me do meu avô me mostrar uma, outrora."

Fred e George acenaram, enquanto ouviam com profunda atenção. "Então, usaste-a?" Fred perguntou.

Draco abanou a cabeça. "Infelizmente, não." Ele respondeu. "Eu estava proibido de a usar. O meu avô escondeu-a tão bem que até mesmo eu, usando uns quantos feitiços e encantamentos, não fui capaz de a encontrar." Ele acrescentou, fazendo uma pausa. "Mas agora que já me formei... Gostariam de vê-las vocês mesmos?" Ele perguntou suavemente, levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Isso-- isso seria demasiado, sério." Fred forçou.

"S- sim, claro." George acrescentou relutantemente.

Draco apenas sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. "Como queiram." Ele disse. "Mas vocês são sempre bem vindos para examiná-la, se alguma vez o desejarem."

Fred e George acenaram enquanto murmuravam, concordando. Ginny estava para levar a Sylvia para o seu quarto quando a Sra. Weasley apareceu de repente da cozinha e o Sr. Weasley e Ron apareceram do quarto dos gémeos, parecendo cansados.

"Então, Draco." Molly começou. "Quando é que você e a Ginny começaram a namorar?" Ela perguntou curiosa e tentando começar uma conversa calma, 'normal' e feliz.

Draco clareou a garganta e sorriu enquanto Ginny falava. "Apenas há-- há um mês, Mãe." Ela respondeu.

"Todos sabem que eu e a Ginny andámos juntos em Hogwarts, estou certo?" Ele acrescentou, olhando amorosamente para Ginny. Ginny retribuiu o olhar, sorriu e resistiu ao esforço de mentir ali e agora. Ele estava mesmo determinado a fazer com que resultasse!

Ron bufou de indignação. "Quem podia se esquecer disso?" Ele disse sarcasticamente, cruzando os braços no peito. Fred e George apenas acenaram com a cabeça em silêncio, Bill e Charlie clarearam a garganta sem graça.

"Nós-- nós começamos a namorar qu-- quando--" Ginny falou precipitadamente ao ver a sua mãe à espera. "Isto é-- nós--"

"Eu não consigo me lembrar exactamente quando a vi..." Draco interrompeu, colocando a sua mão em cima da mão de Ginny para causar o devido efeito. "Tudo o que me lembro é como ela estava na altura..."

"Sim?" A Sra. Weasley incitou, encorajando-o a continuar.

Os olhos de Draco suavizaram-se. "Ela estava vestindo aquelas simples vestes vermelhas... Eu posso dizer que ela chamou mesmo a minha atenção porque ela estava sentada ali, com o vento soprando contra, o seu cabelo brincando com a brisa... e com um sorriso na face. Mas ela não estava ciente que estava a ser observada..."

A Sra. Weasley suspirou enquanto Ginny corava. Apesar de nada daquilo ser completamente verdade, Ginny não pôde impedir de dar um pequeno suspiro por quanto romântico ele tinha sido.

"Naquele momento, eu seria capaz de definir a beleza, por simplesmente olhar para Ginny." Draco acabou suavemente. "E desde aí, ela nunca mais deu paz à minha mente."

"Caraca! Isto está ficando doentio." Fred brincou e riu. George cotovelou-o enquanto tentou desesperadamente segurar o riso. Draco virou-se para eles e sorriu.

"Digam tudo o que quiserem mas eu posso vos dizer isto... esperem até encontrarem aquela pessoas especial e por tudo, vocês serão muito piores que eu." Ele declarou jovialmente. "Eu fui outrora assim mas depois--" Ele parou e virou-se para Ginny. "Eu conheci Virgínia." Ele acrescentou suavemente.

"Esquisita combinação, se querem saber." Ron disse impaciente. "Ruivas e loiros não se misturam."

"Ron, não sejas desagradável." A sua mãe repreendeu.

"Se não te importas que pergunte, para onde é que foste durante a guerra?" Charlie perguntou de repente.

"Eu fui embora com a minha mãe. Na verdade, o Professor Dumbledore fez o feitiço Fidelius e tem sido o nosso fiel do segredo. Nós fomos para a Roménia e ficámos lá temporariamente com os amigos da minha mãe." Draco respondeu com sinceridade. "Eu serei mesmo honesto aqui e não tenho vergonha de admitir que fui embora sem lutar."

"Então o que é mais novidade? Dumbledore é um velho homem a quem se pode confiar." Ron murmurou sombriamente. Draco decidiu apenas sorrir e ignorou-o.

"Eu admito que fiz algumas coisas das quais não me orgulho." Ele começou olhando para as caras à sua frente. "Mas eu digo-vos isto, eu pensei sobre tudo o que fiz antes... e não há um dia em que não me arrependa--"

"Agora, isso já é alguma coisa!" Ron intrometeu-se.

"Ronald Weasley!" Molly disse violentamente, como aviso. Ron fechou a boca e franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Eu desapareci durante a guerra não por cobardice." Draco começou, as suas sobrancelhas enrugando-se. "Mas por medo. Medo do que Voldemort ou o meu pai fariam à minha mãe se eu RECUSASSE lutar, ou ESCOLHESSE ir contra eles. E naquele espaço de tempo, durante o meu desaparecimento, eu descobri que tinha enganado todos, especialmente a mim próprio." Ele abanou a cabeça. "Eu tenho vergonha de admitir que estava assustado... assustado pela segurança da minha mãe... então, agora..." Ele parou e abanou a cabeça uma vez mais. "Agora eu estou a dar o meu melhor para endireitar quaisquer estragos que o meu pai tenha causado, primeiro à minha mãe, depois para todas as pessoas que ele enganou. Quanto à Virgínia..." Ele virou-se para ela e sorriu. "Sem o seu conhecimento, ela tornou-se a minha força. Tornou-se a única razão pela qual eu desejo mudar. Eu quero ser bom o suficiente para ela. Eu quero merecê-la."

Ginny corou de novo enquanto Molly acenava com seriedade, depois do pequeno discurso. Os homens entretanto respiravam fundo e olhavam para Draco com uma aprovação relutante (excepto Ron, que continuava carrancudo). Só depois, Ginny levantou-se e sorriu abertamente.

"Wow! Está a ficar tarde." Ela começou, deixando a pequena Sylvia sair do colo, provavelmente indo aprontar mais estragos de novo.

"Então, quais os planos do casamento?" Molly perguntou de repente.

"Bem, eu estava a planear levar a Ginny para conhecer a Mãe e o Avô esta semana, possivelmente depois de amanhã." Ele respondeu. "Depois haverá uma festa de noivado três dias depois e nós, eu e Virgínia, concordámos em realizar o casamento uma semana depois da festa de noivado."

"S- sim." Ginny gaguejou para os pais, sentando-se de novo. "Estaria bem assim?" Ela perguntou.

"Bem, eu não posso deixar de admitir que é demasiado cedo." Molly respondeu pensativamente enquanto Arthur decidiu ficar calado. "Poderiam preparar tudo neste pequeno espaço de tempo?" Ela perguntou em dúvida.

Draco acenou. "Oh sim." Ele respondeu. "Todos lá em casa estão desejosos para ajudar." Ele acrescentou. Ginny não deixou escapar o tom de modéstia na sua voz, quando ele usou a palavra 'todos' em vez de 'servos', e 'casa' em vez de 'Mansão'.

"Claro que o Bill e o Charlie levam a sua família?" Draco perguntou virando-se para o Bill e Charlie na espectativa.

"Bem, tenho a certeza que a Grace vai adorar ir ao vosso casamento." Charlie respondeu acenando com a cabeça.

"Eu não tenho a certeza se a Fleur estará cá com o meu filho, Robert." Bill disse relutantemente. "Eles estão em França agora, ficando com a minha sogra." Depois ele abanou a cabeça. "Sério, eu não entendo em que é que a Fleur estava a pensar quando insistiu para Robert estudar em Beauxbatons em vez de Hogwarts." Ele acrescentou em visivel descontentamento.

"Bem, de qualquer forma, todas as vossas famílias estão convidadas para a festa de noivado e o casamento, claro." Draco esclareceu.

"Até hoje, eu me pergunto," Fred começou, olhando pensativamente para Bill. "Como raios conseguiste convencer aquela veela, Fleur Delacour, a casar contigo?"

"Fred, não comeces." Bill respondeu parecendo cansado.

"Bem, eu penso que está tudo combinado agora." Ginny disse de repente, levando as coisas do chá. "Eu vou só pôr isto na cozinha e--"

"Eu ajudo-te com isso." Draco disse tirando a bandeja das mãos dela e antes que Ginny pudesse dizer mais alguma palavra, Draco andou à frente dela, fazendo sinal para Ginny segui-lo. Uma vez dentro da cozinha, Ginny encarou-o e sorriu de modo desagradável.

"Bravo." Ela disse cruelmente. "Eu juro que se tu fosses o Pinóquio, o teu nariz estaria agora pelos 20 metros." Ela acrescentou com sarcasmo.

Draco apenas ergue uma sobrancelha depois de pôr o tabuleiro na mesa da cozinha. "Tu ficarias surpreendida, Virgínia." Ele disse apenas. "Há algumas coisas que tu não sabes sobre mim."

"Bem, de qualquer forma. Eu sinto-me péssima." Ela meditou, afundando-se cansada na cadeira. Draco olhou para ela e sorriu intencionalmente.

"Eu disse-te que tu não eras uma boa mentirosa." Ele disse suavemente, aproximando-se dela.

"Por acaso tu és?" Ginny comentou, olhando para os olhos dele. Draco manteve o olhar fixo, os seus olhos estreitando-se perigosamente.

"Eu disse-te, há algumas coisas que tu não sabes sobre mim." Ele repetiu, parando finalmente a polegadas de distância dela. Ele então colocou as mãos nos ombros dela e puxou-a, até que a face ficasse contra o seu peito. Ginny olhou para cima, incapaz de dizer alguma coisa, os seus olhos sem deixar os dele.

Depois, sem uma palavra, Draco pegou na mão dela, beijou-a e colocou a palma para cima. Ginny sentiu a sua face ficar vermelha com a acção repentina. Franziu as sobrancelhas quando Draco colocou uma pequena chave dourada no topo da sua palmna. Ela olhou para ele, confusa.

"Considera isto um anel de noivado." Ele falou de modo lento e arrastado. Com aquilo, Ginny reparou que ele tinha acabado de entregar a sua chave para o seu cofre de Gringotts. "Gasta-o bem."

"Tanto para ser romântico." Ginny murmurou, os seus olhos sem deixar a chave.

"Foste mesmo a Gringotts, foi por isso que chegaste atrasado?" Ela perguntou.

"Pensaste que eu estava a mentir?" Ele perguntou, passando os dedos pelo cabelo. "Estavas preocupada comigo?" Ele acrescentou, a sua voz sedosa.

Ginny respirou fundo e forçou-se a pensar direito. Ela sabia bem o que Draco estava a planear. "Ele está seduzindo-te! Responde torto!" O seu cérebro gritou. Então, reuniu toda a sua coragem e afastou-se dele.

"Se pensas que me conquistas fazendo coisas como essas, estás enganado." Ela disse firme mas calmamente.

Draco deu um largo sorriso. "Oh, eu não apostaria nisso, Weasley." Ele falou de modo lento, arrastado e arrogante. "Tu NÃO sabes o que eu sou capaz de fazer."

Ginny apenas sorriu sem humor. Ela virou-se, e estava para sair da cozinha quando de repente, o seu pai entrou. "Poderia falar com o Draco em privado, querida?" Ele perguntou.

Ginny virou-se para o Draco interrogativamente. Draco acenou com a cabeça. "Claro." Ela disse.

"Bom." Arthur Weasley respondeu. "Vamos, então." Ele disse acenando para Draco o seguir. Ginny franziu as sobrancelhas com confusão enquanto via Draco seguir o seu pai fora da cozinha até ao escritório. Agora, o que era aquilo? Ela pensou, enquando Draco olhava para ela uma última vez antes de fechar a porta gentilmente.

*****

"Agora, Sr. Malfoy." Arthur começou, enquanto andava para trás e para a frente, de propóstio, no escritório.

Draco olhou à sua volta pelo escritório arrumado e cheio de coisas trouxas, livros e aparelhos, antes de franzir as sobrancelhas com a repentina formalidade. Ele reparou no ambiente grosseiro do escritório de Arthur Weasley, com o fogo, brilhando alegremente ao lado; com a grande e robusta secretária de madeira no centro. Pela sua suposição, este quarto tinha sido construído depois da família Weasley ter enriquecido subitamente. Ele virou os seus olhos para Arthur e acenou com a cabeça.

"Sr. Weasley?" Ele perguntou.

Arthur clareou a garganta, de modo importante. "Eu, na verdade não estou a dizer que não quero que cases com a a minha filha, desde que ela escolheu-te sozinha." Ele começou. Draco acenou com a cabeça e esperou. "Mas eu também não estou a dizer que podes casar com ela assim sem mais nem menos."

"Então o que sugere--?" Draco perguntou com a voz perdendo-se.

Como resposta, Arthur Weasley tirou uma grande chave do seu bolso e começou a destrancar uma das grandes gavetas da esquina. Depois para o espanto de Draco, o pai da Ginny afastou-se para revelar um conjunto de vinhos e licores trouxas. Os olhos de Draco esbugalharam-se enquanto ele olhava as garrafas multi-coloridas à espera de serem abertas e bebidas. Logo depois, Draco engoliu em seco quando realizações abateram. Ele não podia estar a falar a sério, pois não?

"Fazemos o seguinte." Arthur começou, encarando-o. "Vamos fazer um pequeno concurso de bebidas." Ele disse, olhando para a face surpreendida do homem à sua frente. "Isto," Ele completou, as suas mãos gesticulando sobre as garrafas de licor. "é a minha colecção de licores. Como podes ver, eu ainda não tive oportunidade para abrir ou beber nenhuma pois todos os meus filhos preferem muito mais cerveja de mateiga e aquele uh-- whisky... como é que vocês chamam aquele whisky, já agora?" O Sr. Weasley perguntou estalando os dedos.

"Ogden's Old Firewhisky." Draco respondeu.

"Sim, sim, Ogden's Old Firewhisky." Arthur disse acenando com a cabeça. "De qualquer forma, se tu me ganhares neste pequenho jogo de bebida, então podes casar com a minha filhinha." Ele continuou.

"E se eu não ganhar?" Draco perguntou.

"Então--" Arthur apenas abanou a cabeça como resposta. Draco permaneceu ali por momentos, examinado as garrafas. Pela aparência, todo o licor era trouxa, pos ele não conseguia reconhecer o nome e as etiquetas. Meu Deus! Nunca na porra da sua vida-- Ele nunca tinha bebido ou seuqer provado licor touxa! Não somento porque era feito por trouxas mas também porque licor trouxa tinha uma percentagem muito mais elevada de àlcool do que a maioria de bebidas bruxas que ele conhecia. Ele estava habituado a vinhos, champanhes, cerveja de manteiga e tal, mas whisky trouxa? Vodka? Brandies?

"O que é que diz, Sr. Malfoy?" Arthur perguntou depois de uma pausa.

Draco pensou sobre as suas hipóteses. Pela aparência daquilo, se ele quisesse casar com a Ginny, não tinha outra escolha. Se decidisse não aceitar aquele desafio, por mais que Ginny insistissse em casar com ele, o que ele duvidava, a palavra do seu pai iria importar. Já que ele fizera aquele pequeno discurso em frente à família Weasley, sobre mudar para melhor, Draco não teria outra escolha a não ser aceitar a decisão do Sr. Weasley. Isto não era uma situação ganhar-ganhar e Draco não estava habituado a isso. Despois daquilo, ele iria de certeza fazer a Ginny pagar por todo este sarilho. "Pensa só nos 262 milhões de galeões." O seu cérebro aliciou.

Draco sorriu. "Podemos começar?" Ele perguntou calmamente.

Arthur sorriu e com um simples gesto da sua varinha, 2 garrafas apareceram na mesa. Draco sentou-se enquando o pai da Ginny começou a encher o seu copo com aquela coisa potente. Draco engoliu em seco quando Arthur lhe entregou o primeiro copo.

"Saúde?" O pai da Ginny perguntou calmamente.

"Saúde." Ele disse, levantando o seu copo um pouco e depois trazendo-o, os seus lábios tocando a borda suavemente. No momento em que o pesado licor tocou a boca do Draco, ele encontrou-se a franzir as sobrancelhas com desagrado. Tomou um pequeno gole. Os seus olhos esbugalharam-se de repente ao sentir o doloroso líquido quente escorregando pela garganta, ficando então no seu estômago. E NÃO ERA MUITO BOM.

"262 milhões de galeões... 262 milhões de galeões..." Ele deixou o seu cérebro cantarolar. Depois, fechando os olhos, ele respirou fundo e bebeu o resto do conteúdo do seu copo rapidamente. Ele pressionou os lábios para esconder o aperto, que estava desesperadamente tentando jorrar da sua boca. Ele pousou o copo e respirou fundo de novo.

"Nada mau." Arthur disse enquanto Draco entregava-lhe o copo. Ele sorriu e levantou o seu copo um pouco.

"Saúde." Ele disse e para surpresa de Draco, Arthur Weasley entornou todo o conteúdo num rápido gole. "Pronto para a segunda rodada?" Ele perguntou a Draco depois de pousar o copo.

"S- sim." Draco respondeu enquanto erguia o copo para encher. Depois sem um momento de exitação, ele forçou o líquido para descer, a sua face distorcendo-se com o súbito desagrado.

E lá foi continuando. Copo atrás de copo. Quando Draco reparou que ele já tinha bebido a última gota de brandy do copo, suspirou agradecido. Graças a Deus já tinham acabado uma garrafa. Esperando que fosse o fim do concurso de bebida, ele estava agradecido por ainda conseguir pensar direito. Mas aí, Arthur levantou-se e andou até ao seu gabinete.

"Parece que já acabámos com o Brandy." Ele comentou observando a garrafa vazia à sua frente. Ele deu um sorriso largo, e para horror de Draco, colocou outra garrafa na mesa. "Agora, isto deve bastar." Ele falou alto, fazendo os seus óculos deslizarem do nariz.

"Mas que--" Draco viu o seu cérebro gritar enquanto o pai da Ginny enchia de novo o copo. Depois, ele suspirou derrotado quando Arthur lhe passou o copo. "Isto vai ser uma longa noite." Ele pensou, aceitando o copo.

*****

"Por que é que está a demorar tanto?" Ginny perguntou à sua mãe enquanto olhava o relógio. "É quase meia-noite." Ela acrescentou, olhando sem destino para o escritório do pai.

Molly Weasley desviou o olhar do seu bordado e franziu as sobrancelhas. "Eu não sei, querida." Ela respondeu igualmente curiosa. Todos já se tinham retirado menos elas.

"Eu vou subir agora." Ginny declarou, levantando-se. Antes que Molly pudesse impedi-la, a porta abriu-se de repente só para revelar um alegre Weasley e um Malfoy vermelhão. Arthur estava a rir, ajudando o cambaleante Draco. Com o seu braço direito sobre Draco, e a sua mão esquerda agarrando uma garrafa da sua colecção.

"Mas que--"

"Eu-- estou-- bem-- Virgínia..." Draco falou de maneira lenta e arrastada enquanto andava até ela. Arthur riu-se de novo, pois Draco andava de modo inseguro e para espanto de Ginny, Draco colocou o seu corpo contra o dela para apoio. Ginny segurou-o, lutando contra o peso dele.

Vendo aquilo, Molly levantou-se e encarou furiosa o seu marido. "Bêbado! O que é que estavas a pensar?" Ela ordenou zangada, enquanto Arthur sorria sonolento. "Eu devia ter sabido... Ginny querida, deixa o Draco se sentar no sofá..."

"Não, Sra. Weasley... Eu estou bem..." Ele falou articulando mal as palavras.

Ginny resistiu à tentação de rir ao ver Draco naquele estado. Era muito não-Draco. Ela não podia acreditar que ele estava lutando para parecer porreiro, calmo e suave apesar de estar tresandando a àlcool! Ooh... ela desejava ter uma câmara agora. Então, ajudou o seu noivo a se sentar no sofá e sentou-se também ao lado dele. Draco suspirou agradecido ao sentir a suavidade do sofá contra o corpo. Depois sem avisar, fechou os olhos e deixou a sua cabeça descançar no ombro de Ginny, finalmente deixando de lutar.

"O meu novo genro!" Arthur rugiu e riu ao ver Draco adormecido ao lado da sua filha.

"O que é que tu lhe deste?" Molly perguntou furiosa. "Por que é que fizeste isto, Arthur? Explica-te!" Ela ordenou.

Ginny virou-se para Draco, que estava respirando suavemente contra a sua orelha. Ele cheirava fortemente a álcool e ela olhou espantada para o pai. "Qual é o objectivo disto, pai?" Ela perguntou.

"Ele merece-te, minha filha." Arthur disse finalmente depois da torrente de riso.

"O que é que quer dizer?" Ginny perguntou.

"Era só um teste." Ele respondeu simplesmente. "Eu sabia, apenas olhando para ele, que este jovem não conseguia suportar licor trouxa. Licor trouxa tem elevada percentagem de àlccol." Ele acrescentou, agora aos soluços.

"E?"

"Ele sabe que não aguenta nem suporta esse licor, mas ele bebeu!" Arthur informou. "Ele podia ter apenas abanado a cabeça e recusado, eu ia deixar que ele casasse contigo de qualquer maneira, mas ele aceitou. Ele aceitou por ti, Ginny."

"Isso é completamente lixo!" Molly disse furiosa, ajudando o seu marido a manter-se direito.

"Diz o que quiseres, Molly querida, mas tu não sabes nada sobre nós, homens!" Arthur respondeu enquanto andava aos ziguezagues para o seu quarto. Molly então virou-se para Ginny, que estava a olhar incerta para Draco.

"Ele não pode ir para casa agora." Molly começou. "É melhor instalá-lo no quarto de Percy apenas por esta noite. Tem roupa lavada numa das gavetas e uma bacia na cozinha." Com aquilo, ela abriu a porta e desapareceu de vista.

Sozinha, Ginny olhou para Draco dormindo ao seu lado. De alguma forma, ela gostava do Draco dormindo em vez do Draco acordado e irritante. Ele estava a respirar suavemente, os olhos fechados... parecia tão gentil, tão inofensivo como um bebé, e sem dizer nada, Ginny tirou o seu lenço e começou a limpar as gotas de suor da testa dele.

"Ele aceitou por ti, Ginny."

Ginny rolou os olhos e levou os dedos suavemente para o cabelo dele. "Quem me dera." Ela murmurou, abanando a cabeça. Mas então, ela não podia impedir de pensar... ele aceitou mesmo por ela? Estaria o seu pai a dizer a verdade? Sobre o Draco não suportar álccol trouxa? Ou estaria ele apenas bêbado? Era tudo somente por causa do acordo, certo? Mas então... não fazia mal fingir que alguém faria uma coisa dessas por ela... Ginny suspirou, enquanto Draco mudava de posição confortavelmente, murmurando qualquer coisa inaudível e começando a adormecer de novo.

E com aquele pensamento, Ginny acariciou levemente os cabelos de Draco, enquanto deixava que ele deitasse a cabeça no seu colo. "De qualquer forma, há sempre amanhã para ser desagradável e maldoso." Ela pensou, ao limpar a face dele gentilmente com o seu lenço. "Até lá, descansa apenas." Ela acrescentou, observando o rosto sonolento dele.

Fim do Capítulo 6 

Próximo capítulo: **Vladimir Malfoy II**


	7. Vladimir Malfoy II

**A Noiva da Serpente**

Capítulo Sete

**Vladimir Malfoy II**

"Err… não…" Ginny murmurou ao celular enquanto procurava no seu 'antigo' quarto o casaco castanho claro. Estava uma linda tarde, com o sol a se pôr dando um brilho rosa, e ali estava ela, toda excêntrica, dando as últimas instruções à sua secretária, Teresa.

"Eu disse que estou de saída." Ela disse apertando o celular entre o ombro e a cabeça, enquanto as mãos procuravam desajeitadamente a fivela do casaco. "Não, vou demorar um pouco antes de… sim!" Ela meio que gritou. Finalmente se fartando, atirou o casaco para o lado e segurou o celular com a mão esquerda.

"Olha Teresa." Ela começou com paciência forçada. "Tudo o que eu te estou a pedir é para dar as aulas que faltam que estão todas amontoadas ordenadamente nas minhas gavetas. Elas estão identificadas, não será difícil encontrar… não! Tu só tens de lhas dar!" Ela fez uma pausa e olhou para o relógio.

"Bem, eu não sei muito bem quando volto…" Ela disse depois da pausa. "Não, nada. Eu estou apenas na casa dos meus pais… não, eu não estou falida…" Ginny disse impacientemente começando a andar para a frente a para trás no quarto. Ela então parou em frente ao armário e suspirou.

"Teresa, eu tenho mesmo de ir. Apenas dá a porra das aulas e pronto, okay?" Ela disse e com aquilo, desligou rapidamente e deixou escapar uma praga audível.

"Qual é o problema?"

Ao ouvir a profunda voz, Ginny susteve a respiração e virou-se rapidamente só para ver o Ron olhando-a de modo sério.

"Más noticias do trabalho?" Ele perguntou entrando no quarto e fechando a porta gentilmente atrás de si.

"Não faças isso de novo." Ginny pediu com desagrado, a sua mão direita agarrando o peito e a outra mão atirando o celular para a cama. "E não são más noticias. Apenas dando umas instruções à minha secretária." Ela continuou, pegando no casaco.

"Oh." Ron murmurou e sentou-se na cama. Ele olhou à volta, os seus olhos verdes vagueando sem interesse desde o pequeno guarda-roupa castanho claro até à pequena secretária mesmo debaixo da janela.

Ginny olhou para ele, as sobrancelhas levantadas. "Ron?" Ela perguntou reparando no estranho silêncio do irmão. "Queres alguma coisa?"

Ron pestanejou e olhou para ela. "Er…" Ele começou.

"Sim?"

"Bem, Gin…"

"Sim, Ron?" Ela perguntou espantada.

"Sobre… sobre a outra noite." Ele continuou com ar sério. "Tu sabes, quando o Malfoy veio cá e tal--"

"Oh…" Ginny acenou com a cabeça, os seus olhos dilatando-se levamente.

"Vê, eu só queria pedir desculpas por me ter comportado daquela maneira e…"

"Não, não… está… está tudo bem, a sério." Ginny respondeu rapidamente, a culpa percorrendo-a de novo.

"Não, não está bem. " Ron disse teimoso. Vendo a determinação do Ron para continuar com aquele assunto, Ginny mordeu relutantemente o lábio e sentou-se ao lado do irmão. Ron deixou escapar um fraco sorriso e colocou a mão em cima da dela. "Gin, eu sei que… bem, eu serei honesto contigo, está bem? Eu só não entendo, a sério. Porquê o Malfoy?"

Ginny olhou para ele por um momento apenas para ver a preocupação óbvia sobrevoando os olhos verdes. Com aquilo, Ginny sentiu de novo aquela familiar sensação de estar doente, doente de culpa. Era mesmo de espantar por que é que ela ainda não se tinha habituado, depois de todas as mentiras e de toda a decepção que ela vinha criando nestas últimas semanas… e não era agradável. Ela sentia-se terrível.

"Bem, eu… não sei." Ela respondeu suavemente forçando um fraco sorriso. Abanou a cabeça devagar. "Eu suponho que é apenas destino. eu não planeei mesmo para que isto fosse assim desta maneira." Ela acrescentou o que era, em parte, verdade. Fora Draco que fizera todo o plano. Ela fechou os olhos um momento. '_Por favor, não perguntes se eu o amo… por favor não perguntes se eu o amo… eu não quero mentir de novo… eu não quero mentir mais…_' Ela rezou em silêncio.

"Bem, o que se passa é que…" Ron começou, batendo ao de leve na mão de Ginny gentilmente. "Bill e Charlie estão certos. Não tem nada a ver comigo quem tu escolhes para casar desde que ele te faça feliz. Mas--" Ele fez uma pausa e olhou para baixo.

"Mas o quê?" Ginny perguntou.

"Mas… bem, eu sou o teu irmão mais velho e… e nós somos mais próximos comparando com o teu relacionamente com o Bill ou Charlie, ou o Fred e George… e eu não posso deixar de me sentir protector. Tu deves compreender isso, verdade?" Ele perguntou.

Quando Ginny acenou, Ron clareou a garganta. "O que se passa é que… Gin, tu és a minha irmã mais nova, aliás tu és a minha única irmã e eu… mesmo que estejas crescida e tudo isso eu não posso impedir de ficar preocupado e--"

"Eu amo-te, Ron." Ginny interrompeu suavemente. "Tu és o mais querido e carinhoso irmão que tenho e eu amo-te."

Com aquilo, Ron parou e sorriu gentilmente. "Eu também te amo, Gin. Eu, eu tenho mesmo mesmo muitas saudades tuas. Eu não te tinha visto desde que decidiste sair de casa e eu estou feliz por te ver de novo." Ele respondeu. Depois abanou a cabeça. "Eu não posso impedir de me sentir culpado, sabes. Eu não posso impedir de pensar que a única razão por que vais casar com o Malfoy é porque eu não passei tempo suficiente contigo ou… ou não tive uma conversa séria de irmão para irmã contigo. Eu estava sempre com o Harry e a Hermione planeando alguma coisa, sem dúvida, alguma coisa que nos levaria uma e mais uma vez ao escritório do Dumbledore e… deve ser provavelmente a razão porque tenho tantas saudades tuas, sabes. Eu não passei muito tempo contigo antes--"

"Ron, não." Ginny interrompeu-o. "Não digas isso. Harry e Hermione… eles são a os teus melhores amigos!"

"Mas tu és família." Ron acrescentou, abanando a cabeça.

"E nada mudará isso nunca." Ela disse. Depois suspirou e pegou na outra mão do Ron. "Ron, tu… não podes te sentir culpado porque—porque o meu casamento com o Malfoy não tem nada a ver contigo ou por estares sempre com o Harry e a Hermione. Foi a minha decisão, está bem? A MINHA decisão." Ela continuou, o que era de novo verdade. "_E era eu que devia me sentir culpada, não tu…_" Ela acrescentou silenciosamente para si mesma. "Mas… eu… a sério--" Ela abanou a cabeça e sorriu. "Obrigada… por te preocupares e por me amares assim tanto."

Com aquilo, a face de Ron iluminou-se. Ele virou-se para ela e beijou a sua testa suavemente. Ginny fechou os olhos. "Mas eu não posso prometer que vou ser todo simpático e querido para aquele fedelho sonserino, Gin." Ele disse sombriamente. Depois lembrando-se da Ginny e do casamento, a sua face carrancuda vacilou um pouco.

Ginny riu. "Ninguém está na verdade à espera disso." Ela disse, levantando-se e andando até à sua pequena mesinha do toucador. Sentou-se no banco e começou a pentear o cabelo ruivo. Para ela, o pensamento do Ron ser muito, muito simpático e amigo íntimo do Malfoy era como ver o Voldemort a dançar mambo, tomando golinhos de batido de frutas, rodeado de mulheres risonhas, divertindo-se numa pequena ilha calorenta algures nas Caraíbas. Era mesmo, totalmente… impensável.

"Mas como ele vai ser da família também…" Ron disse virando para ela. "Eu… eu… Bem, eu vou tentar o meu melhor para, sabes…" A sua voz apagou-se enquanto os seus olhos pousavam no reflexo dela significativamente, as mãos gesticulando estupidamente. "Tu sabes, eu… eu vou, tipo… er… ser civilizado e tal--"

Ginny encontrou-se a rir abafadamente. "Eu acho que sei o que queres dizer." Ela disse.

Ron acenou com a cabeça. "Sim, eu também acho." Ele respondeu. "Então, er… o… o Harry foi informado sobre isto?" Ele perguntou com cuidado.

Ginny parou de repente, o sorriso no seu rosto sardento murchando levemente. Ela guardou a escova devagar e virou-se para o irmão. Ela respirou fundo. "Eu… eu mandei-lhe uma carta." Ela respondeu finalmente.

Ron ergueu as sobrancelhas com curiosidade. "E ?"

"Bem… bem, ele--" Ginny gaguejou. "Ele não… respondeu." Ela suspirou e virou a atenção de volta ao espelho. "Senti-me horrível, sabes. Ter de lhe contar aquela 'coisa' durante a época de Quadribol… Na verdade, ele voltou para a Irlanda completamente… completamente…"

"Feliz?" Ron perguntou.

"Bem, não feliz assim daquele FELIZ." Ginny disse significantemente.

"Confiante? Esperançoso?"

"Bem, qualquer coisa assim, sim. É mais tipo… mais tipo--" Ginny disse pensativa. Depois atirou as mãos. "Oh, maldição, eu não sei! Eu não sei até que ele responda!" ela choramingou. Sentiu-se mesmo miserável só de pensar na conversa que eles tinham tido no escritório.

"_Mas prometes por favor considerar o assunto?_"

"_Eu prometo_."

"Bem, tu não podes culpá-lo se ele não responder, sabes isso?" Ron disse.

Ginny suspirou e acenou. "Sim, eu sei." Ela respondeu cansada. Depois olhou para o reflexo do Ron. "Isso torna-me numa má pessoa?"

Ron sorriu suavemente. "Não, isso não te torna numa má pessoa, Ginny." Ele respondeu abanando a cabeça. "Como tu disseste, é destino."

Ginny acenou. "Sim, destinho." Ela disse concordando. "_Destino? Fui eu ou estou mesmo destinada a viver o resto da minha vida infeliz e miserável com um certo miserável parvalhão com quem vou casar?_"

"Está tudo bem, Gin?" Ron perguntou ao reparar no silêncio repentino.

Ginny saiu relutantemente do transe e virou-se para ele a sorrir. "Sim, claro. Eu estava só… er… pensando numa coisa." Ela respondeu.

"Oh, certo." Ron acenou com a cabeça. "Isso não é novidade… tu estás sempre a pensar nalguma coisa." Ele murmurou. Ginny lançou-lhe um olhar sério. Ron calou-se.

"Então, o Bill já se foi embora?" Ginny perguntou.

"Yeah, há um pedaço." Ron respondeu. "Normalmente é o Bill que vai embora primeiro. Mas surpreendentemente o Charlie, Fred e George ultrapassaram-no."

Ginny sorriu de modo discreto. "Provavelmente sente saudades da mãe e do pai." Ela disse, amarrando a sua cabeleira ruivo-brilhante num rabo-de-cavalo. Depois, virando-se de novo para o espelho, pegou num pequeno tubo de lip gloss rosa pálido e começou a colocar nos lábios. Depois levantou-se e rodopiou em frente ao seu irmão.

"Então que tal estou?" Ela perguntou mostrando a sua blusa e a saia caqui.

"Estás linda, Gin." Ron disse. "Claro que eu diria maravilhosa mas isso é para a minha Hermione, sabes." Ele acrescentou timidademente. "Qual a ocasião, já agora?" Ele perguntou.

"Oh, eu estou indo para uma coisa lá no orfanato e o Mal… Draco vem-me buscar e nós iremos jantar com a sua mãe e o seu avô." Ela respondeu, colocando o casaco.

"Oh, entendo." Ron disse. "Conhecer os sogros?"

"Bem, podemos dizer que sim." Ela respondeu, as mãos desajeitadas procurando a fivela do casaco e abotoando-a. "Onde está a Herm, já agora?" Ela perguntou.

"Diagon-All." Ele respondeu. "Com a Sylvia. Ela estava a falar sobre comprar bílis de cabra e um pouco de magnólia recortada ou raízes lilazes ou lá o que era." Depois encolheu os ombros. "Bastante desagradável, se queres saber." Ele disse, contorcendo a face com desagrado. "Agora que penso sobre isso… o que estará a Herm a planear, afinal?" Ele perguntou a si mesmo.

"Bem, provavelmente ela gosta de esvaziar coisas com uma Poção de esvaziar." Ginny respondeu. "Bílis de cabra e raízes recortadas de magnólia é para fazer a poção de Esvaziar." Ela respondeu com certeza.

"Tens a certeza?" Ron respondeu na dúvida.

Ginny pestanejou. "Meu querido irmão." Ela começou. "Estás a falar com a melhor em poções que Hogwarts já viu." Ela continuou.

Ron rolou os olhos. "Yeah, como queiras." Ele respondeu. Mas era verdade. Ginny era a melhor em poções lá em Hogwarts. As suas notas altas provavam-no (muito para desagrado do Snape… fora um grifinório e não um sonserino que tinha ganho os méritos mais altos). Ela era provavelmente a melhor depois do Severus Snape, o seu professor de poções. Não interessava o quanto Ron odiava aquele homem, ele tinha de admitir que Snape era o melhor quando se falava em poções, caldeirões e tal, considerando o facto de que tinha sido uma das poções do Snape que o tinha salvo durante a guerra. "Tu sabes muito bem que se o Snape te ouve--"

"Oh, o que ele não sabe não lhe pode magoar, de qualquer forma." Ela disse. "Então o que Sylvia encheu de ar desta vez?" Ela perguntou.

"Eu penso que foi a roupa interior da mãe." Ron disse, rindo à socapa quando encontrou o tamanho XXXXXXL das calcinhas e soutiens no topo da secretária da sua mulher naquela tarde.

Ginny franziu as sobrancelhas. "Eu não posso culpar a pequena Sylvia. No entanto--" Ela disse, olhando para ele em cheio nos olhos. "A sério, Ron… em que é que estavas a pensar? Por que é que tens uma Solução de Dilatação no teu quarto, hein?" Ela perguntou, dando-lhe um sorriso maldoso.

Percebendo o que Ginny queria dizer, Ron contorceu a face, ao ver que se tornava rosa. "A sério, Ginny!" Ele começou com descrença. Parou ao ver o sorriso endiabrado da sua 'pequena irm'. Ele abanou a cabeça e foi até à porta. "Eu recuso-me simplesmente a ter esta conversa contigo." Ele disse.

"Ooh, touché!" Ela observou de modo sarcástico.

"Eu não… nós não precisamos disso! Eu não uso isso, se queres saber. São para os… vegetais--" Ron choramingou.

"Então por que é que está dentro do teu 'quarto' ? Quarto… vegetais… cozinha… entendes a relação?" Ela perguntou, rolando os olhos.

"Eu já te disse! É… nós não… foi a Sylvia e--" Ron gaguejou.

Quando Ginny lhe lançou aquele olhar eu-não-acredito-mesmo-em-ti, ele lançou as mãos ao ar. "Hey! Tu és a minha irmã mais nova! O que é que tu sabes dessas coisas afinal?" Ele perguntou resmungando.

Ginny riu por entre os dentes e foi até à maçaneta da porta. "Tu ficarias surpreso, acredita." Ela respondeu. Quando o Ron olhou-a sombriamente, ela esboçou um largo sorriso. "Oh, está bem! Eu acredito em ti! De qualquer forma, tu és alto e tu sabes o que dizem dos 'homens altos', certo?" Ela acrescentou maliciosamente. Depois sem mais palavras, ela pôs-se nas pontinhas dos pés e beijou o irmão na bochecha. "Deseja-me sorte." Ela pediu. Apesar deste casamento ser apenas um jogo, ela não podia impedir de se sentir nervosa e ansiosa por conhecer os 'sogros'. Teria Draco se sentido assim também? Ela encontrou-se a perguntar.

"Eu digo que te amo." Foi a única resposta de Ron.

Com aquilo, Ginny sorriu e desceu as escadas. "Vemo-nos depois!" Ela cantarolou. "E pai, onde quer que estejas! Não te atrevas a desmanchar o meu celular! Estou a falar a sério!" Ela acrescentou enquanto andava até à lareira. Depois pegando no pote cheio de pó de floo, posicionou-se em frente à crepitação do fogo.

"Cuidado, Ginny!" Molly disse da cozinha ao ouvir os paços rápidos da sua filha. "E por favor, agradece ao Draco as flores, querida."

"Eu agradeço, mãe! Adeus!" Ela respondeu. Então jogou o pó, fazendo um estrondo de cor esverdiada.

"Para o orfanato, por favor." Ela disse de modo alto e claro. E com aquilo, saltou para as chamas e desapareceu de vista.

Draco cruzou as pernas e olhou pela janela da carruagem naquele mesmo dia. Então ele colocou os seus dedos cuidados na têmpora direita e observou o lento pôr do sol. Estava indo para o orfanato depois de receber a carta da Virgínia.

"Virgínia Weasley…" Ele viu a sua mente repetir. Deixou escapar um grunhido irritado e virou-se para a janela, puxando bruscamente as cortinas para tapar o bonito pôr do sol da sua vista. Na verdade, surpreendeu-o o facto de ter se encontrado a pensar nela e no seu comportamento da outra noite, durante dois dias inteiros, ontem e hoje.

Ele não esperava mesmo que tudo resultasse assim tão bem, aliás, melhor do que ele tinha esperado… Não conseguia apenas esquecer aquela noite, a maneira como ele tentou dar o seu melhor, aceitando o concurso de bebida, e acordando…

Ele respirou fundo pensativamente e bateu com a varinha de maneira suave na perna direita enquanto olhava o lugar vazio à sua frente. Espantou-o mesmo ao se encontrar, na manhã seguinte, deitado no sofá com a cabeça no colo da Virgínia, a mão dela estrelaçada no cabelo dele. Ele não conseguia se lembrar exactamente o quanto bêbado estivera naquela noite. Nem se tinha lembrado o que tinha feito 'naquele' estado (deitado no sofá com a Virgínia). Ele bateu mais rápido com a varinha.

Aquilo era pior… ele parou. Não, não era pior, mas sim… incómodo. O que era pior era a maneira como ele tinha agido na manhã ao acordar encontrando-se no colo dela e vendo-a dormindo. Ele lembra-se claramente de ter pestanejado furiosamente e ter saltado rapidamente para uma posição sentado quando sentiu uma mão suave na sua cabeça e quando viu a face dela dormindo ao seu lado. O problema era que, ele podia ter apenas deixado um bilhete e ido embora logo de seguida. Mas não, ele não foi embora. Em vez disso, ele sontou-se ali e olhou quieto a face dela por uns momentos antes de escrever o bilhete, deixar umas flores e finalmente ir embora.

Até agora, não lhe tinha ocorrido por que é que ele tinha ficado lá só para vê-la dormir. Era mesmo bastante desconcertante reparar de repente que ele tinha na verdade querido ficar ali a olhá-la. Havia aquela coisa inexplicável que forçava os seus olhos na direcção dela.

Só não conseguia esquecer a maneira como ela estava naquela noite. Olhos fechados, fazendo as pestanas sobressaírem contra a pele branca cremosa. Na verdade, tinha o surpreendido ver que elas eram grossas, escuras e longas. E ela tinha um nariz… um nariz feminino e pequeno, tão diferente do nariz comprido e aristocrático da Blaise. E o seu cabelo ruivo era muito comprido e brilhante, com as pontas encaracoladas… era tão atraente que ele teve problemas em resistir à tentação de tocá-lo, para ver qual a sensação, saber o quanto suave e sedoso era. Considerando tudo, Ginny parecia um anjo naquela manhã, tirando a auréla e as asas, claro.

Ele deixou escapar uma praga e deixou a varinha de lado. Mas que raios estava a acontecer com ele? Primeiro, olhou-a dormindo. Depois encontrou-se repentinamente a pensar nela o dia inteiro. Não estava habituado a isso! Normalmente, depois de fazer sexo com a Blaise ou outra qualquer, ele só ficava na cama uns 5 ou 10 minutos e depois levantava-se. Se adormecesse era a mulher que o olhava com adoração e não o contrário! E ele não pensava nelas o dia inteiro! Bem, se ele pensasse, então seria sobre as 'coisas' que eles tinham feito na noite anterior e não na maneira como ela estivera dormindo. E o outro problema era que ele nem tinha dormido com a Virgínia Weasley! E ele tambem não fazia nem pensava aquelas coisas 'piegas'! Dormir no colo de uma mulher…! Tal pensamento era… Draco abanou a cabeça. Isto era tão enervante e incómodo… Fora por isso que ele tinha decidido não a ver ontem. Queria limpar a cabeça, convencer-se de que não era nada, para resolver as coisas, mas então… vejam onde isso o levou. Ele ainda se encontrava a pensar nela.

Abanou a cabeça e decidiu ignorar o sentimento inexplicável construindo-se dentro dele. Era só a coisa 'piegas' que o afectava. Ele convenceu-se. A coisa 'piegas' e também a família dela. Ele acrescentou precipitadamente. Nunca no raio da sua vida inteira ele tinha encontrado uma família tão louca como a dela, com os dois irmãos mais velhos (Bill e Charlie) que riam-se dos outros (Ron) juntamente com o par de gémeos, que na verdade tinham uma promissória carreira de destruir casas. De facto, talvez fosse só isso. Era só aquela nova experiência de defrontar a família dela. Caramba, era tudo menos ela. APENAS TUDO MENOS ELA.

"O orfanato, Mestre Draco." O seu cocheiro chamou de repente, destruindo os seus pensamentos.

Então, Draco levantou as cortinas da janela para ver o grande e maciço edifício do orfanato aparecendo vago e indistinto à sua frente. O castelo era pequeno comparado com Hogwarts mas mesmo assim era muito maior que a Mansão. Draco tinha ouvido dizer que ele fora usado como fortaleza militar na Revolta Camponesa. Ele observou a estrutura por momentos e reparou nas fimes torres feitas dos rudes tijolos que também revestiam as paredes do castelo. Sem dúvida que aquelas torres tinham sido usadas como torres de vigia anteriormente. De alguma maneira, a rugosa e simples estrutura daquele orfanato fê-lo lembrar dos castelos na Escócia. Depois os seus olhos abriram-se só para ver as grandes portas de ferro abrindo-se como se tivessem sexto sentido. Bem, provavelmente elas sentiram-no. Ele clareou a garganta.

"Avança." Ele ordenou.

"Muito bem, jovem Mestre." O seu cocheiro respondeu enquanto a carroagem parava diante das portas grandes e pesadas. Pegando na varinha e endireitando o casaco, Draco abriu a porta e saiu da carroagem. Olhando para o cocheiro, ele falou calmamente.

"Estarei de volta em quinze minutos."

Depois sem esperar nenhum momento, Draco andou até à porta, bateu duas vezes e desapareceu para o castelo.

Ginny apertou o seu casaco enquanto andava silenciosamento pelo corredor do castelo, os seus sapatos fazendo sons contra o chão de pedra. Depois ao parar em frente ao escritório que partilhava com Selena, ela tirou a varinha e murmurou:

"_Alohomora_."

Instantaneamente, a porta abriu-se. Então, Ginny deslizou a varinha de volta ao bolso e entrou, vendo Selena ocupada a escrever alguma coisa. Sem uma palavra, ela andou precipitadamente até Selena e deixou cair alguma coisa em cima do pergaminho que Selena escrevia.

"Toma." Ela disse. "Paga a Gringgots e diz-lhes para resolverem--"

"Onde diabos conseguiste isto?" Selena murmurou, seus olhos esbugalhados ao ver a chave dourada do cofre de Gringgots. Ela pegou na chave e virou-se para Ginny. "Quanto é que está dentro deste cofre, se não for indiscrição, Ginny?"

"Um mihão de galeões." Ginny respondeu simplesmente, afastando-se dela e andando até à sua secretária. Deixou-se cair na poltrona sem se importar em despir o casaco. "Eu disse que conseguia o dinheiro, não disse?" Ela explicou, sorrindo largamente.

Selena franziu as sobrancelhas com uma mistura de confusão e espanto. Ela levantou-se e andou até Ginny. "Bem, sim mas como--" Ela parou e abanou a cabeça. "Como é que conseguiste… este dinheiro? Como--"

"Eu tenho as minhas maneiras, é só." Ginny interrompeu.

Com aquilo, o queixo de Selena caiu. "Tu não… tu sabes… por favor diz-me que tu não--"

Ginny contorceu a face com repugnância. "Claro que não!" Ela choramingou. "Caramba Selena! É isso que pensas de mim?" Ela perguntou, levemente magoada.

"Não, claro que não!" A jovem respondeu rapidamente. "Mas obviamente, não me podes culpar se--"

"Eu pedi um empréstimo." Ginny respondeu.

"Um empréstimo?" Selena repetiu.

"Yeap!" Ginny acenou com a cabeça, fazendo o seu rabo-de-cavalo balançar. "Pedi um empréstimo."

"A quem?"

Com aquilo, Ginny parou. "Bem… a…" Ela abanou a cabeça devagar. "A… a um amigo." Ela continuou de modo pouco convicente.

"Bem generoso é esse teu amigo." Selena disse. Depois ela suspirou. "Sério, Ginny, não consegues inventar uma melhor?"

"Tu não acreditas em mim?" Ginny perguntou. Quando Selena abanou a cabeça, ela franziu as sobrancelhas. "Olha, vai e paga a Gringgots e compra alguma coisa para o orfanato, está bem? Eu preocupo-me com as finanças e tal."

"O meu trabalho é me preocupar com as finanças, Gin." Selene disse, levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Não, o teu trabalho é te preocupares com os balanços mensais." Ginny respondeu de mau humor. Selena franziu as sobrancelhas com a resposta. Vendo aquilo, Ginny apenas suspirou. "Olha, desculpa mas eu não estou com paciência para discutir isto agora, principalmente quando tudo vai ficar pago e resolvido." Ela respondeu, sorrindo de modo fraco.

"Oh, está bem." Selena disse, desistindo finalmente. "Apenas diz-me se houver algum problema, está bem?"

Ginny acenou e levantou-se. Andou até à janela do escritório e espreitou. Depois virou-se para Selena, que estava ocupada a tirar o novo pergaminho, sem dúvida para escrever uma carta para Gringgots. "Um homem com err… cabelo loiro, chamado Draco Malfoy… tu sabes… err… veio aqui?" Ela gaguejou.

Selena levantou o olhar. "Rapaz alto e loiro com uns espantosos olhos cinzentos?" Ela perguntou. Quando Ginny acenou, ela sorriu largamente. "Bem, não. Estás à espera dele?"

"Como é que o conheces?" Ginny perguntou em vez. "Tu andaste em Durmstrang, certo? Então como é que o conheces?"

"Oh bem… Ele é bem popular com as mulheres, sabes." Selena respondeu, mordendo o lábio inferior pensativamente. "Eu conheci-o uma vez em que o meu tio deu uma festa na sua Mansão, tu sabes, o meu tio que vive na Alemanha e bem, foi lá que eu o vi. Ele é tão bonito!" Ela disse suspirando.

Ginny Franziu as sobrancelhas ao ver os risinhos escapando dos lábios da jovem mulher. Vendo o olhar que Ginny lhe lançou, Selena abafou os risinhos e clareou a garganta. "Eu ouvi que ele era teu colega de escola." Ela disse num tom interrogativo.

A raiva acenou. "Nós andávamos em Hogwarts." Ela respondeu curtamente, afastando-se da janela. "Tu…acha-o err… bonito?" Ela não conseguiu resistir e perguntou depois de um momento.

Selena descontrolou-se. "Super Bonito!" Ela respondeu, os seus olhos azuis cintilando. "Ele é tão alto e tão bonito e suave… e a maneira como se veste.. ele é tão… sexy, sabes! Tão misterioso e--"

"Estás a te esquecer que ele desapareceu durante a guerra?" Ginny perguntou maliciosamente.

"Bem, sim eu não posso negar esse facto." Selena disse pensativamente. "Mas então, ele é na mesma bonito e charmoso. Ele provavelmente não se lembra de mim mas eu não o posso culpar, na verdade. Ele estava rodeado por dúzias e dúzias de bonitas mulheres e eu tinha 15 ou 14 anos naquela altura, não chamava a atenção…" Selena falava e falava para consternação de Ginny.

"Mas tens conscincia que o pai dele estava de combinação com o Lord das Trevas, certo?" Ginny insistiu ao ver o sorriso sonhador na face da outra mulher.

"Oh, Lord Shhhmord! Não interessa, a sério." Selena respondeu com um aceno de mão desinteressado. "De qualquer maneira era o seu pai e não ele… ooh… mais outra coisa para adicionar ao rapaz Mau-Mas-Sexy-de-Morrer." Ela acrescentou quase babando-se.

Ginny olhou-a, os seus olhos castanhos esbugalhados com o choque. "A sério, Selena… aquele homem é um… err… um--" Ela começou, a sua mão gesticulando no ar enquanto ela procurava uma palavra apropriada.

"Aquele homem é um quê?"

Ginny rodou rapidamente para ver Draco parado na entrada, com as mãos nos bolsos das calças, os lábios com o normal sorriso arrogante e indolente que ela tão bem conhecia. Ao ver Draco, Selena deixou escapar um pequeno e feminino gritinho agudo e levanta-se. Ginny franziu as sobrancelhas com muito desaprovamento ao ver a forma curvilínea de Selena andar até Draco.

"Você é… Draco Malfoy, estou correcta?" Selena perguntou timidamente, parando a uns poucos centímetros afastada dele.

"Sim." Draco respondeu suavemente, avançando para ela. Selena segurou a respiração ao vê-lo parar apenas polegadas afastado dela. "E você deve ser Selena Malthus?" Ele perguntou agradavelmente. "Cresceu para se tornar uma bela mulher, pelo que vejo."

Os olhos de Selena esbugalharam-se de surpresa e prazer. "Ele lembra-se de mim?" Ela pensou enquanto Draco segurava a sua mão, beijando-a levemente. "Ele lembra-se de mim!" Ela acrescentou, obviamente encantada. Deu uma risadinha quando Draco soltou finalmente a mão dela.

"Você vai, certamente cumprimentar o seu Tio por mim?" Ele perguntou.

"Cla…claro." Selena guinchou.

Ginny ficou ali, pestanejando com irritação. O seu corpo ficou rígido enquanto absorvia em silêncio a cena à sua frente. Como se atrevia ele? O seu cérebro gritou. Depois sem pensar, ela pegou no pesado pisa-papéis e empurrou-o fora da mesa de propósito. Fez um pesado barulho ao bater no chão. Draco e Selena viraram-se para ela, ambos com os olhos esbugalhados de surpresa.

"Err…vento." Ginny murmurou enquanto se dobrava para juntar o pisa-papéis e em parte também para enconder a sua face quente e ruborizada. "Deve ter deitado abaixo… o err--"

Draco olhou para ela, os seus olhos iluminando-se com imenso divertimento. Por um segundo, ele deixou os seus olhos percorrerem-na. Ela estava vestida de branco de novo, muito para seu prazer e desanimo. Prazer porque a sua aparência, apesar de simples e modesta, era mesmo muito sedutora. Ele não escapou a fina cintura e as pequenas e redondas ancas que a sua blusa escondia. E ele encontrou-se a pensar endiabradamente de novo, e depois sentiu desanimo porque ele iria pensar novamente nela uma e mais uma vez. Ele virou-se para Selena e sorriu. "Tem de desculpar a Virgínia." Ele disse andando até Ginny, que estava a pôr o pisa-papéis na mesa. "Ela está com ciumes." Ele acabou de falar ficando ao lado dela. Com aquilo, os olhos de Ginny esbugalharam-se.

"Eu com certeza não estou!" Ela gritou. Olhou para Draco, depois para Selena que estava observando-os com os grandes olhos azuis. "Eu com certeza não estou! Isso… isso é ridículo e--" Ela gaguejou de novo. "_Então por que é que tiveste de armar uma cena deixando cair o pisa-papéis?_" Uma pequena voz disse no fundo da sua cabeça. As sobrancelhas franzidas da Ginny acentuaram-se, mas ela ignorou.

"Ela é a minha noiva." Draco disse a Selena delicadamente. Os olhos de Selena esbugalharam-se com óbvio choque e desapontamento. "E ela está com ciúmes." Ele acabou de novo, irritando ainda mais a Ginny.

"Não!" Ela declarou profundamente.

Com aquilo, uma faísca de esperança passou pelos olhos da Selena. "Não és a sua noiva?" Ela perguntou.

"NÃO ESTOU COM CIÚMES!" Ginny disse através dos dentes rangendo. Por um momento, ela ficou a pensar por que é que ficara irritada com o não és sua noiva que a Selena tinha dito. Estava mesmo com ciúmes?

Selena virou-se para o Draco interrogativamente. Draco, por sua vez, sorriu e pisco-lhe o olho intencionalmente. Entendendo o significado, Selena sorriu de volta e virou-se para Ginny.

"Tu não enganas ninguém." Selena observou sarcásticamente. Ela andou alegremente até ao par e deu uma risadinha. "Mas a sério, está tudo bem. Quer dizer, eu sou demasiado nova para ele, de qualquer maneira."

Ginny deitava fumo.

Draco sorriu. "Bem, eu tenho a certeza que vais escontrar alguém que… te mereça." Ele disse pensativamente. Ele estava tão tentado a dizer "Vai encontrar alguém como eu." mas ao ver o olhar perigoso de Ginny, resistiu ao impulso.

"Posso ir ao casamento?" Selena perguntou esperançosamente, virando-se para Ginny e depois para Draco. "Por favor?"

Ginny olhou-a por um momento. A vontade da sua boca era dizer que sim mas surpreendentemente, ela sentiu-se tão rancorora que permaneceu em silêncio. Draco então clareou a graganta ao reparar no olhar subtil mas zangado de Ginny. Ele virou-se para Selena e sorriu.. "Claro." Ele disse suavemente. "Eu creio que o meu avô tenciona convidar toda a gente. Estará na festa de noivado, certo?" Ele acrescentou, levantando as sobrancelhas interrogativamente.

"Oh! Haverá uma festa de noivado também? E todos estão convidados?" Ela perguntou. Quando Draco acenou, Selena deu risadinhas encantada, batendo as mãos uma vez. "O seu avô deve ser tão rico!" Ela descontrolou-se.

O habitual comportamento calmo de Draco partiu-se com a pergunta. Ginny não perdeu o tremeluzir de aborrecimento que passou nos seus olhos. Aparentemente, Selena tinha tocado num ponto sensível.

Ginny engoliu os risinhos ao notar a calma forçada do Draco. "O que é que se passa com este rapaz?" Ela encontrou-se a perguntar enquanto Draco lutava com grande esforço para parecer suave e nada afectado. Naquele momento, ela prometeu a si mesma descobrir tudo sobre a relação de Draco com o avô, que era obviamente má. Não faria mal usar um pouco daquilo contra ele, pois não?

"Er… Draco, querido…" Ginny começou enquanto tentava manter uma cara séria. "Eu penso que… nós deveriamos ir andando?" Ela perguntou.

Draco virou-se para ela de modo sério. "Sim, o Avô deve estar à nossa espera agora." Ele disse. Depois virando-se para a Selena, ele sorriu. "Foi muito bom vê-la de novo, Sra. Malthus."

"Oh, digo o mesmo." Selena respondeu. Assim, Draco inclinou a cabeça e passou por elas. Ginny virou-se para Selena e sorriu.

"Até depois." Ela disse.

"Oh, estou tão feliz por ti." Selena disse com um aceno. "Manda uma coruja e conta-me tudo, ok?"

Ginny acenou enquanto Draco abria a porta e gesticulava para ela passar primeiro. Uma vez fora, Ginny virou-se para Draco, sorrindo, o sentimento desconfortável de há pouco já completamente desaparecido.

"Detecto fruta azeda aqui?" Ela perguntou enquando andavam lado a lado, indo até à saída do orfanato. Ela sorriu-lhe feliz antes de sair pelas portas de carvalho.

"Pareces tão feliz." Draco murmurou enquanto o cocheiro abria a porta da carruagem para eles. Ele afastou-se para deixar a Ginny entrar primeiro. Ele seguiu-a e fechou a porta gentilmente. Ele sentou-se à sua frente e sorriu. "Feliz por me ver finalmente?" Ele perguntou de propósito.

"Oh, tu podes me provocar o quanto quiseres." Ginny disse com um sorriso largo enquanto a carruagem movia-se devagar afastando-se do orfanato. "Mas eu asseguro-te que nada nem ninguém consegue estragar esta noite encantadora. Nem mesmo tu." Ela acrescentou.

"E por que é isso?" Ele perguntou, tirando o seu relógio de bolso. Abrindo-o, ele deixou escapar uma praga e fechou-o de novo.

"Só a maneira como estavas na outra noite vale a pena." Ela disse simplesmente. Com aquilo, Draco levantou o olhar e olhou-a de maneira cortante. Ginny encontrou o seu olhar e sorriu com prazer.

"Bem, eu só espero que o teu comportamente animado dure até conheceres o meu avô." Ele respondeu finalmente, enquanto guardava o relógio de bolso.

"És tão antiquado." Ginny respondeu.

Draco levantou as sobrancelhas interrogativamente. "Desculpa?" Ele perguntou.

"O relógio de bolso." Ela explicou. "Alô?? Estamos no século XXI e tu continuas a usar um relógio de bolso? Não poderá o rico Draco Malfoy comprar um Rolex ou assim? Ou foi o grande e mau avô que não lhe quis comprar um?" Ginny perguntou de maneira desagradável.

"Este relógio de bolso é do século XVII." Draco respondeu pacientemente. "Além do que pertenceu a uma longa geração da família Malfoy, o valor deste relógio é superior a uma dúzia de Rolex juntos. Agora diz-me, porque quereria eu um Rolex em vez deste?" Ele acrescentou calmamente.

Com aquilo, Ginny franziu as sobrancelhas e deixou o assunto de parte. Ela pôs o queixo na mão direita e olhou pela janela. Draco, por sua vez, olhou para ela. Os seus frios olhos cinzentos observaram relutantemente a sua blusa branca e a saia caindo solta. Não escapou as pernas graciosas que apareciam fora da saia, e para sua imensa surpresa, ele começou a respirar com dificuldade quando o calor e excitação familiar apoderaram-se dele. Considerando tudo, Virgínia parecia tão frágil e inocente. Se ele não a conhecesse tão bem, não se atreveria a pensar que aquela mulher frágil e inocente era também teimosa, violenta e de mau temperamento. Só de pensar na combinaçao das suas feições fora do comum, o calor aumentava ainda mais. Também o vazia pensar… por que é que ela era ainda virgem? Ele então levantou as sobrancelhas. Estavam no seculo XXI! Havia ainda tal coisa? Mesmo assim, virgem ou não, ele tinha finalmente chegado á conclusão que Virgínia Weasley não era o tipo de mulher que se rendia tão facilmente. Reflectir sobre isso fez o seu desejo aumentar mais ainda. Domar uma mulher como ela seria um prémio para ele, que ele tinha a certeza que não seria muito fácil. Ela seria a sua vitória.

"Desculpa, mas a tua mãe não te ensinou que é feio olhar fixamente?"

Draco pestanejou e virou a sua atenção para a sua face. Ginny estava com um olhar sério, mas ele não deixou escapar o tremeluzir de intriga gravado nos olhos dela. Sorrindo, ele tirou a varinha.

"Sentindo-se de repente consciente?" Ele perguntou suavemente.

"Bem, não." Ginny respondeu, a sua voz já tremendo de nervosismo. Draco estava olhando-a de novo. E ela nunca se sentira tão… tão… "Não… olhes para mim assim." Ela disse numa voz fraca. Ela odiava completamente quando o Draco olhava para ela daquela maneira. Era como se ele estivesse a tentar despi-la mentalmente. Mas então, lá no fundo ela sentiu outra coisa. Prazer? Excitação? Medo?

Draco olhou-a nos olhos e viu as emoções contraditórias. Então ele colocou a ponta da sua varinha em cima do joelho direito dela, fazendo pequenos e lentos círculos com ela, olhando-a de maneira quente. Ginny respirava com dificuldade mas não fez nada, continuou olhando, o seu ritmo cardíaco aumentando, a sua face ficando quente. De repente, ela sentiu-se toda calorenta e febril.

"Então Virgínia." Draco falou de modo lento e arrastado. Ele inclinou o corpo para cima dela, ficando só polegadas afastado da face dela, devido à pequenez da carruagem. "Estás nervosa?" Ele perguntou suavemente.

Ginny engasgou-se. "Um… um pedacinho." Ela gaguejou. "Sentiste-te assim também? Quer dizer, na outra noite?"

"Por que é que perguntas?"

Ginny arranjou a coragem para encolher os ombros. "Eu não sei." Ela respondeu suavemente enquanto que Draco começava a avançar para ela. "Só queria… queria começar uma conversa… civilizada."

Com aquilo, Draco riu por entre os dentes. "Acredita, conversar é a última coisa que nós queremos agora." Ele disse e com aquilo, agarrou-a e começou a beijá-la.

Ginny abafou a sua surpresa, mas mesmo assim, deixou que o seu corpo tomasse conta da situação, perdendo finalmente a luta. Ela fechou os olhos e abriu os lábios, deixando a língua dele se encontrar com a sua. Envolveu-o com os braços e começou a passear a mão pelo cabelo dele, pelo seu pescoço, pelas suas costas… Depois daquele primeiro 'encontro', Draco nunca mais a tinha beijado assim e ela ficou chocada ao aperceber-se que tinha sentido saudades.

Draco deixou escapar um gemido de prazer ao sentir as mãos sedosas dela passando pelo seu cabelo, pelas suas costas… Os dedos dela… aqueles pequenos dedos… pareciam borboletas, agitadas gentilmente e acariciando-o de modo sensual… Sem hesitar mais, Draco levantou-a e colocou-a no seu colo, as pernas dela, uma de casa lado do seu corpo. Ele apertou os seus braços à volta da cintura dela e começou a lhe beijar o pescoço, as orelhas… Ela deixou escapar um pequeno choro. Draco sorriu. Ela era sensível ali.

Ginny respirou com dificuldade quando o odiado prazer subiu pelo seu corpo. Ela atirou a cabeça para trás quando sentiu os lábios dele no seu pescoço, agarrando-o com as mãos desesperadamente. "Por favor… não… não!" Ginny disse sem respiração quando os lábios do Draco encontraram o lóbulo da orelha e começaram a beijá-lo implacavelmente enquanto as mãos na cintura dela começaram a desabotoar o casaco. Então, ela sentiu 'alguma coisa' aumentar contra ela. Deixou escapar uma pequena lamúria, colocando as mãos na camisa dele, puxando-a com força e desajeitadamente. Ela notou que parecia imperativo ter o mínimo de roupa entre eles.

Draco sorriu de novo ao sentir a urgência dos movimentos dela. Ele desejava-a! Ali e agora! Ela estava a fazer todo o tipo de lamúrias e arfadas, fazendo-o completamente ciente do seu corpo, gritando por ela. Esquecendo completamente a situação, as suas mãos foram até à blusa dela e começou a desabotoar, um por um, até estar aberta perante ele, mostrando o delicioso ritmo do peito dela no soutien beje. Ele estava para tirar a roupa interior dela quando de repente, sentiu os solavancos da carruagem diminuir.

"A Mansão Malfoy, Mestre Draco." O seu cocheiro anunciou.

Draco parou bruscamente enquanto Ginny voltava à realidade. Ela olhou para baixo só para se encontrar no colo do Draco na mais… provocativa e estimulante posição, a sua blusa bem aberta em frente dele e as mãos dela na camisa de Draco, tentando sem sucesso desabotoá-la… Draco olhava-a com óbvia irritação e desapontamento e sem conseguir acreditar na repentina interrupção. Pestanejando e sacudindo-se de volta à realidade, ela deixou escapar uma praga, levantou a mão e deu uma bofetada com força na face de Draco.

"Seu… seu…" Ginny começou saindo do seu colo e sentando-se afastada dele. Ela abotoou precipitadamente a blusa e endireitou a saia, olhando-o com muito ódio.

Draco, por um momento, olhou para ela chocado ao sentir a dor fina na bochecha. Ela… tinha-lhe batido! Nunca na sua vida…! Com aquilo, os seus olhos escureceram enquanto arranjava o colarinho, a sua raiva aumentando. "O que…" Ele parou e respirou fundo, acalmando a fúria dentro dele. "O que é que foi isto?" Ele começou.

"Ainda perguntas?" Ginny respondeu furiosa. Depois empurrando a porta, olhou para ele zangada. "Nunca, mas nunca mais faças isso ou eu juro que te mato!" Ela ameaçou antes de descer da carruagem furiosa.

"Já não ouvi isso antes?" Draco respondeu duma maneira desagradável. Mas aquilo não serviu para nada visto que Ginny andava até à entrada da Mansão sem poder ouvi-lo. Praguejando alto, ele desceu também da carruagem e andou até ela precipitadamente, massajando gentilmente com a mão a bochecha dorida.

Ginny parou em frente à porta e virou-se para ver Draco caminhando até ela. Olhou para o lado quando ele se colocou ao seu pé. Draco bateu levemente na porta duas vezes e esperou.

"Pára de te enganar." Draco disse de repente, sem olhar para ela. "Tu também querias." Ele acrescentou, enquanto a porta se abria para mostrar o mordomo fantasma do seu avô, Fields, que fez uma vénia educada perante eles.

Ginny olhou para aquela forma transparente em choque. Nunca tinha visto um mordomo fantasma! Aquilo era mesmo… incomum. Depois, ao ver o braço estendido do fantasma, indicando para entrarem, Ginny deu um passo em frente, seguida de perto por Draco. "Eu não vou ter esta conversa contigo." Ela sibilou enquanto seguiam o mordomo pelo hall de entrada do castelo mal iluminado, indo até à sala de jantar.

Então, Fields virou-se para eles, aceitando os casacos. "Mestre Malfoy sugeriu que esperassem por ele na sala de jantar." Ele disse num tom baixo e triste que gelou Ginny por dentro. "O jantar será servido dentro de momentos." Ele continuou. Quando o Draco acenou, Fields afastou-se.

Draco clareou a garganta. "Tanto que tu--"

"Oh, cala-te!" Ginny disse cansada.

"Não, tu--" Draco começou calmamente, os olhos estreitando-se friamente. Sem dúvida que aquilo seria o inicio d ima nova briga entre eles. Ele estava para abrir a boca, quando uma terceira voz surgiu no hall.

"Draco, és tu?"

Ele virou-se e viu Narcisa Malfoy andando até eles. Ginny acenou com a cabeça enquanto que Draco substituia o olhar frio por um de calma civilizada.

"Mãe." Draco disse andando até ela. Ele sorriu e colocou o braço por cima dela. "Eu gostava de lhe apresentar Virgínia Weasley, a minha noiva. Virgínia, a minha mãe." Ele disse.

Com aquilo, Ginny forçou-se a sorrir. "Boa noite, Sra Malfoy." Ela disse educadamente, inclinando a cabeça levemente. Ao ver a forma delicada de Narcisa Malfoy, o seu simples vestido preto caindo gentilmente até ao tornozelo, Ginny entendeu imediatamente a quem Draco saíra. Ela tinha olhos prateados e um fino cabelo loiro… como o Draco. E a maneira como se movia, graciosa e delicadamente, de novo… como o Draco. Ela não podia negar o facto de que Draco era delicado, suave e tranquilo. Até a sua pele translúcida… suave e clara, era da sua mãe. Agora, olhando-os lado a lado, Ginny pensou que se ela nao o conhecesse iria achar que eles fariam um lindo casal.

Narcisa ficou delicadamente surpresa. "Oh céus!" Ela exclamou andando até Ginny. "Uma Weasley?" Ela perguntou, os seus olhos cinzentos surpresos. Ginny olhou para ela e acenou. Narcissa sorriu. "É tão bom conhecê-la finalmente." Ela disse agradavelmente, para surpresa de Ginny. "Então como estão o Arthur e a Molly, querida?" Ela perguntou, levando Ginny para uma cadeira, deixando o Draco parado ali, olhando para elas com a testa enrugada.

"Oh, eles estão bem." Ginny respondeu.

"Ainda bem." Narcisa disse. "Então e o--"

Logo ali, a portar abriu-se. Narcisa, Draco e Ginny olharam para ver a grande forma de Vladimir Malfoy II entrar na sala de jantar, os seus pesados passos fazendo o nervosismo de Ginny enrolar. "Boa noite, boa noite!" Ele exclamou.

Draco clareou a garganta e acenou subtilmente a Ginny para se levantar e andar até ele. "Avô," Ele começou quando Ginny se colocou ao seu lado. "Gostaria que conhecesse a minha noiva, Virgínia Weasley." Ele disse cordialmente.

Ginny deu um pequeno sorriso, a capacidade de falar parecia ter desaparecido, o acidente na carrugem também já esquecido. Vladimir deixou os seus olhos pretos percorrerem a face dela, depois as roupas e voltando à face de novo. A única coisa que ela tinha reparado no Vladimir Malfoy era a incomum cor da pele. Ele parecia tão pálido, na verdade, muito muito pálido. A única coisa que Draco tinha dele era a grande altura. Quando os olhos castanhos de Ginny encontraram os dele, ela nao conseguiu deixar de notar uma suavização. Ela inquietou-se levemente ao senti-lo olhando-a bem… Ignorando, juntou toda a sua coragem e abriu a boca. "Um prazer, Sr. Malfoy." Ela disse agradavelmente.

"Sim, sim…" Vladimir murmurou enquanto tirava finalmente os olhos dela, andando até ao seu lugar, na cabeceira da comprida mesa.

Draco acenou. "Certo." Ele murmurou e andou imediatamente até Ginny e afastou a cadeira para ela. Ginny sentou-se delicadamente e esperou que Draco ocupasse o lugar vazio ao seu lado.

"Então, Virgínia." Vladimir resmungou enquanto um criado servia o vinho. "Está por acaso relacionada com Moira Aurelius?" Ele perguntou ao levantar o copo do vinho.

Ginny acenou. "Sim. Er… ela era a minha avó." Ela respondeu. "Como… como é que sabe, posso perguntar?" ela acrescentou, franzindo as sobrancelhas levemente.

"Humm… cabelo ruivo." Vladimir disse distraidamente. Então, ele tomou um gole do seu vinho. Depois virando os seus olhos pretos para o Draco, clareou a garganta. "Diga-me, o que fez uma garota querida como tu gostar do desgraçado do meu neto?"

Os olhos de Ginny esbugalharam-se enquanto olhava rapidamente para a expressão prestes a explodir do Draco.

"Des… Desculpe?" Ela gaguejou, a pergunta apanhando-a desprevenida.

"Oh, tu entendeste!" Vlad exclamou.

Ginny pestanejou enquanto os criados serviam-lhes o jantar. "Bem, eu não posso negar o facto de que o Draco é um desgraçado, de vez em quando." Ela começou. Com aquilo, Narcisa deixou escapar uma pequena arfada, enquanto Draco dava o seu melhor para sorrir de modo agradável. Muito bem, ela está a se vingar, ele pensou um pouco zangado.

"Mas eu não estava à procura do homem perfeito, para lhe dizer a verdade." Ela disse. "O Draco é querido e charmoso quando quer. Ele é o ideal para mim porque nao existe o homem perfeito. E eu nem me importo com as patifarias dele, posso muito bem controlá-las." Ela declarou sem deixar de sorrir.

Com aquilo, Draco deixou escapar uma risada quase inaudível. Ele estava prestes a acabar o seu vinho quando Ginny disse aquilo, e ele encontrou-se a apertar os lábios para o impedir de cuspir o vinho e rir. Ginny? Controlá-lo? Isso era realmente absurdo!

Ao ouvir, Vlad acenou com aprovação e riu por entre os dentes. Narcisa suspirou aliviada, enquanto Draco olhava para Ginny e sorria. "E o que é que te faz tão confiante?" Vlad perguntou depois de um momento. "Até eu tenho dificuldade em controlar este maldito rapaz." Ele acrescentou como se o Draco não estivesse ali.

Ginny franziu as sobrancelhas ao olhar para o Draco pelo canto dos olhos. Ela estava surpreendida por reparar que o comportamento calmo e suave do Draco estava quase a rebentar, o que era muito estranho. Era muito raro que Draco mostrasse as suas emoções e ainda mais raro mostrar-se 'obviamente' zangado ou irritado. Parecia que o único que conseguia irritar e provocar Draco daquela maneira era Vladimir Malfoy II. Ela não conseguia acreditar que o Draco estava ali sentado a aturar tudo sem reagir. Não era nada dele!

"Bem, eu suponho que já me habituei." Ela respondeu finalmente. "Eu não posso negar o facto de que vou casar com um bruto." Ginny sorriu e virou-se para ele. "Desculpa lá, querido. Sem ofensa." Ela disse tão carinhosamente que ia quase vomitando.

Draco, por sua vez, sorriu de volta. "Sem problema." Ele abservou sarcasticamente.

Ginny sorriu e virou-se para Vladimir de novo que estava observando-os, como que fazendo um exame minucioso, com os seus olhos pretos de falcão. "Mas a sério, Draco é um bruto querido e encantador." Ela terminou.

"Tu estás bem ciente de que estás a usar ironia aqui, certo?" Vladimir disse enquanto colocava o guardanapo no colo.

"Sim, claro" Ginny respondeu sem perder a calma. Ela desdobrou delicadamente o seu guardanapo e colocou-o também no seu colo. "Mas é isso que faz este casamento mais excitante, não lhe parece?" Ela perguntou e para seu espanto, sorriu e piscou o olho maliciosamente a Vladimir. Vladimir, por sua vez, olhou para ela, com os olhos esbugalhados enquanto Draco e Narcisa esperavam, segurando a respiração. De certeza que alguma coisa assim tão… tão… ousada não era correcta… não era correcta quando se falava com o Mestre da família Malfoy. Era muito, muito…

"Em que raios estava ela a pensar?" O cérebro de Draco berrou. "Fazendo uma coisa destas!"

Mas então, gargalhadas roucas e altas encheram a sala de jantar. Draco virou-se para o seu avô para vê-lo a abanar a cabeça de riso. Ele também reparou que Vladimir estava a olhar para Ginny bem afectuosamente e com diversão. Era simplesmente… inacreditável.

"Tu és uma garota bem diferente, estou a ver." Vladimir exclamou. "_E lembras-me tanto a tua avó._" Ele acrescentou silenciosamente para si mesmo.

"Bem, sou eu." Ginny suspirou. "A irreverente Ginny."

Com aquilo, Vladimir riu por entre os dentes, enquanto eles começavam a refeição, conversando agradavelmente. Ele perguntava-lhe de vez em quando, variando o tópico entre economia, política, coisas pessoais como quem eram os seus pais, os seus irmãos, que idade tinham e o que os pais faziam… Apesar de Ginny achar o interrogatório um pouco aborrecido, (ela também achou estranho um Malfoy estar assim interessado nas coisas trouxas) ela cedia-lhe sempre um sorriso com covinhas e tentava responder às perguntas educadamente.

Por outro lado, Draco ouvia com divertimento. Surpreendentemente, ele não estava com disposição para falar ou tomar parte na conversa alegre e informática sobre as novas leis do Ministério da Magia, sobre a segurança da comunidade trouxa (que Ginny respondia bem razoavelmente visto que Percy trabalhava no Ministério). Apesar do seu avô pedir a sua opinião de vez em quando, Draco encontrou-se a fechar a boca e a ouvir com muito divertimento a maneira como Virgínia respondia inteligentemente a tudo o que o seu avô perguntava.

Na verdade, espantou-o descobrir o quão rápida a Virgínia conseguia se adaptar ao comportamente maldisposto do avô. E pelos vistos, só de ver os olhos castanhos da Ginny brilhando de alegria, era sem dúvida que ela estava a se divertir imenso. Ele também não podia deixar de reparar que o seu avô estava a rir e a sorrir mais e mais e naquele momento, Draco soube que tinha marcado pontos. Fora o charme, encanto e inteligência de Virgínia que lhe tinham garantido a herança.

"Eu ouvi dizer que trabalha no mundo trouxa?" Vladimir perguntou enquanto cortava habilmente o bife com a faca.

"Sim, senhor." Ginny respondeu educadamente. "Eu ensino História trouxa."

"Ah, sim, História trouxa." Vlad disse. "Fascinante… Eu estive outrora interessado na cultura Egípcia. O meu faraó preferido de todos era Hatshepsut. Ele era o melhor da 18ª dinastia." Ele abanou a cabeça pensativo. "Espantoso! Ele era o melhor homem para faraó!"

Com aquilo, o sorriso de Ginny vacilou um pouco. "Hatshepsut era uma mulher." Ela disse suavemente.

Vladimir parou de repente enquanto Narcisa se virava para ela e depois para o velho homem medrosamente. Draco forçou um sorriso e acotovelou a Ginny. "Querida, eu tenho a certeza que Hatshepsut era o que--" Talvez ele estivesse errado… oh, por que é que ela tinha de dizer aquilo agora? Ele pensou.

"Uma mulher?" Vladimir interrompeu. Ginny acenou relutantemente. Parecia que Vladimir Malfoy II não estava habituado a ser err… corrigido. Bem, já estava na altura de alguém o fazer. "Ele era um homem, garota! Eu digo-te, ele era um Faraó, e os Faraós são todos homens!" Ele disse em voz alta.

Com aquilo, Ginny encontrou-se a franzir as sobrancelhas. "Desculpe, mas eu ensino História trouxa e não concordo, se não se importa." Ela disse claramente.

Draco clareou a garganta. "Virgínia, eu penso que--"

"Diga lá, então!" Vladimir desafiou, ignorando completamente Draco. "Vá, garota, diz lá!"

Ginny clareou a garganta. "Hatshepsut era a mulher Faraó do Egipto." Ela começou. "Ela pertencia à 18ª dinastia de Faraós, filha de Thuthmose I e Aahmes. Quando o seu pai morreu, o seu meio-irmão, Thuthmose II, ascendou ao trono. Ele era novo, aparentemente mais novo que Hatshepsut. Devido a isso, Hatshepsut começou a governar e eles governaram assim o Egipto juntos. Foi depois de alguns anos que ela se proclamou Faraó."

"Isso é lixo!" Vladimir respondeu. "Então por que é que em todos os seus quadros… ele parece um homem?"

Ginny acenou com a cabeça. "Bem, isso é verdade." Ela respondeu. "Hatshepsut tinha esta maluquice sobre ser um homem. Ela queria que todos a considerassem igualmente forte que mandou todos os seus retratos serem pintados com ela de barba. Ela ainda preparou a sua filha para ser um príncipe e não uma princesa." Continuou enquanto colocava um pouco de bife na boca.

"Com… com licença." Vladimir disse levantando-se de rompante. Depois ele saiu da sala de jantar deixando os três olhando-o com confusão.

"Onde é que ele vai?" Ginny perguntou aos dois à sua frente. Draco encolheu os ombros e Narcisa olhou com desaprovação.

"Provavelmente foi verificar nos seus livros." Ela respondeu apenas. Depois de um momento, Vladimir regressou para a sala de jantar e de mau humor sentou-se.

"Eu fui lá acima ver." Ele resmungou. Ginny levantou as sobrancelhas. "Eu, eu suponho que tens razão." Então ele sorriu e olhou para ela cheio de diversão. Depois ao se virar para Draco, franziu as sobrancelhas. "Considera-te sortudo por ter uma mulher tão inteligente, rapaz!" Ele riu enquanto acabava o bife.

"Sim, avô." Draco forçou-se a dizer. Bem, aquilo era uma coisa! Vladimir Malfoy II a admitir que estava errado? O que é que se estava a passar com o mundo?

"Então, Sra Weasley." Ele disse, finalmente se levantando, um sinal para o fim do jantar, bem, pelo menos para ele. "é uma jovem muito bonita, encantadora e inteligente… Bem, não tão inteligente visto que escolheu casar com o meu neto…"

Ginny sorriu educadamente.

"No entanto, eu acho-a encantadora de qualquer maneira, virada para a perfeição, e eu fico feliz ao anunciar que não tenho nada contra o vosso casamento, independentemente de quanto absurdo eu o acho." Ele continuou. "Vejo-a na festa de noivado, e tu." Vladimir rugiu virando-se para Draco. "Tu, rapaz, vejo-te nos preparativos para o casamento?"

"Sim, avô." Draco respondeu.

"Eu levo Virgínia amanhã ao Beco Diagonal para o vestido de noiva e tudo o mais." Narcisa apoiou.

"Muito bem." Vladimir disse acenando com a cabeça. "Desculpem se tenho de acabar este encantador serão. Eu adoraria tomar o café convosco mas tenho de me retirar." Ele acrescentou. Depois virando-se para Ginny, ele sorriu, pegou na mão dela e beijou-a levemente. "Um prazer conhecê-la, Virgínia."

"Boa noite, Sr Malfoy." Ela disse.

Vladimir acenou a cabeça. "A partir de agora, chama-me Avô." Ele ordenou.

Com aquilo, Ginny sorriu. "Sim, avô."

"Ah, assim já gosto mais." Vladimir disse. "Vamos conversar um dia destes?" Ele perguntou, levantando as sobrancelhas interrogativamente.

"Claro." Ginny respondeu.

"Excelente, excelente!" Vladimir disse com um gesto delicado da mão. Então, ele virou-se e andou até à porta. "Desejo-vos uma boa noite."

"Boa noite, pai." Narcisa respondeu educadamente.

"Boa noite, avô." Draco respondeu ao mesmo tempo.

Depois de um momento, Narcisa levantou-se. Vendo aquilo, Draco levantou-se imediatamente. "Eu penso que já atingi o meu limite." Ela disse rindo suavemente. "Cuida da Virgínia, querido." Ela acrescentou. Depois virando-se para Ginny, ela sorriu. "Desculpa, querida, mas penso que a excitação desta noite me tenha deitado abaixo. Estou tão cansada."

"Oh, não, não, por favor não se preocupe." Ginny disse rapidamente. "Eu fico bem." Ela assegurou-lhe,

"Nós acompanhamos-lhe até ás escadas." Draco ofereceu. "Já acabaste, Virgínia?" Ele perguntou, olhando para o bife metade comido.

"Sim." Ela respondeu, levantando-se também. "Já estou satisfeita."

"Muito bem, então." Narcisa disse, virando-se e andando até à saída, seguida de perto por Draco e Ginny. "Por que é que vocês os dois não vão até à sala e tomam o café ou chá?" Ela sugeriu enquanto atravessavam a sala.

"Sim, mãe." Draco murmurou ao parar em frente à grande escada de madeira da Mansão. Narcisa virou-se para o casal e sorriu. "Boa noite, querido." Ela disse dando um pequeno aperto no braço do Draco.

Draco acenou com a cabeça. "Boa noite, mãe."

Narcisa sorriu e virou-se para Virginia. "Foi muito bom conhecê-la finalmente." Ela disse.

"Igualmente." Ginny respondeu sorrindo.

"Não esqueça que amanhã vamos ao Beco Diagonal, está bem?" Narcisa disse enquanto subia as escadas devagar. "Mande-me uma coruja amanhã de manhã."

"Assim farei." Ginny disse, olhando a figura bonita de Narcisa. "Boa noite." Ela disse. Depois, eles ficaram ali sozinhos. Draco virou-se para ela.

"Vamos até à sala tomar café?" Ele perguntou.

Ginny ficou ali e olhou para ele. "Eu não quero ficar sozinha contigo." Ela disse desagradavelmente, a cena da carruagem voltando à sua mente com toda a força. "Eu vou para casa, se não te importas".

Draco riu abafadamente sem alegria. "Pára de fingir e faz a ti mesma um favor, Virgínia." Ele falou de modo lento, arrastado e arrogante. "Eu prometo-te, vais achar bastante bom também."

"Contigo?" Ela provocou. Depois abanou a cabeça. "Duvido."

Os seus olhos estreitaram-se perigosamente e ele aproximou-se. "Não me digas que não gostaste." Ele irritou-a. Depois parou. "O Potter é melhor homem?" Ele perguntou cruelmente.

Com aquilo, os olhos de Ginny esbugalharam-se. "Como te atreves?" Ela disse num tom de leve ameaça.

Draco sorriu arrogantemente. "É só uma simples pergunta que exige uma simples resposta." Ele disse de modo sombrio. "O Potter é melhor homem?" Ele repetiu.

Com aquilo, o temperamento de Ginny estalou. Ela levantou a mão e estava para levá-la à cara de Draco, mas ele era rápido. Ele levantou a mão e segurou o pulso dela, impedindo-a, os seus dedos apertando tanto o pulso que uma ferida vermelha começava a aparecer.

"Larga-me!" Ginny ameaçou, a sua voz sibilando.

"Apenas sim ou não, Virgínia." Ele disse, sem largar o braço dela.

Ela olhou-o. Forçou-se a dizer: "Sim, o Harry beija melhor que tu!" só para insultá-lo mas surpreendentemente nada saiu da sua boca. Ela não conseguia dizer sim, mas também não podia dizer não. Só apenas a maneira como as mãos dele a tocavam… a maneira como ela unia-se a ele, o seu corpo implorando… O seu lábio inferior tremeu. "O que… o que eu faço com o Harry não é da tua conta." Ela respondeu.

Draco riu. "Imaginei que fosses dizer isso." Ele disse. Depois para o choque de Ginny, ele levou lentamente o pulso dela aos lábios e beijou ao de leve a ferida vermelha que ele tinha causado. "Não vai magoar ser honesta, sabes." Ele disse arrogantemente depois de Ginny ter arrancado o braço da mão dele.

"EU ESTOU A SER HONESTA!" Ela disse indignada.

Ele sorriu. "Eu não acredito em ti." Ele respondeu. Depois sem dar oportunidade à Ginny para responder, clareou a gargante. "Fields!" Ele chamou.

"Sim, jovem Mestre?" Fields respondeu imediatamente, flutuando até eles. Como se lendo a mente deles, entregou-lhes os casacos.

"Prepara a carrugem." Draco ordenou.

O mordomo fantasma acenou com a cabeça. "Muito bem, senhor." Ele respondeu flutuando para fora do seu alcance. Uma vez sozinhos, Ginny virou-se para o Draco furiosa.

"Eu disse-te, não quero ficar sozinha contigo." Ela disse tirando a varinha. "Eu desaparato, se não te importas."

"Está à vontade." Draco disse apenas. "Desejo-te uma boa noite, Virgínia."

E com aquilo, Virgínia olhou-o sombriamente antes de desaparecer da sua vista.

"Digo-te, Fields!" Vladimir disse naquela noite enquanto se preparava para se deitar. "Eu gostei daquela garota!" Ele exclamou enquanto trepava para a enorme cama.

"Muito bem, Mestre Malfoy." Fields respondeu enquanto puxava habilmente os cortinados de veludo.

"Aquela garota tem fibra moral… e um carácter…!" Ele disse ao deitar a cabeça na almofada. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. "Lembra-me alguém que outrora conheci, Fields." Ele acrescentou suavemente.

"Mais alguma coisa, Senhor?" O fantasma perguntou depois de pegar nas botas de Vladimir.

"Não, é tudo." Vladimir respondeu bocejando.

"Muito bem, Senhor." Fields respondeu flutuando para longe da cama. "Tenha uma boa noite, Mestre."

Vladimir deu uma roncadela como resposta. Quando ele sentiu a quietura do quarto, sorriu levemente.

"_Finalmente te vi outra vez, Moira_."

Fim 

Próximo capítulo: **Harry Potter e o Colar da Serpente**

**N/A: **Como devem ter reparado, eu inseri alguns factos de história… e eles são verdade. Hatshepsut foi mesmo uma faraó mulher na 18ª dinastia. E sim, ela tinha os seus retratos desenhados como um homem, tendo uma barba também. Ela morreu muito misteriosamente. Ninguém sabe se ela foi assassinada, simplesmente sumiu e todos os arquivos daquele tempo foram destruidos, só alguns sobraram…

Sobre Narcisa Malfoy, eu não tenho a certeza se ela é uma querida, mas aqui na fic, eu decidi fazê-la uma mãe amorosa depois da morte do Lucius. Não foi mencionado no Harry Potter, foi por isso que escrevi a minha versão… e eu também não sei se ela é assim fisicamente. De qualquer forma, é tudo. Obrigada por lerem!

**N/T:** Olaaa!! Há quanto tempo, hein?? risos Mas bem, finalmente o capítulo para vocês lerem… espero que tenham gostado… =)) E pelo amor de deus, não comecem a perguntar quando é que o próximo fica pronto… porque eu i_não sei_/i…! Mas vou fazer os possiveis para não demorar a mesma eternidade… Obrigada pela vossa paciencia, por todos os emails que me mandaram, os comentários… eu faço os possiveis para responder!! E este capitulo é para a **Veela**, que betou esta coisa enorme numa NOITE só!!! Super fast, esta querida. Ela é que me ajuda sempre e me motiva… haha! Fiquem bem, mais uma vez as minhas desculpas e os meus obrigadas! Isto é para vocês, que como eu, deliram com o Dracooo e a Ginnyyy! =P

Cheers,

Vanilla


	8. Harry Potter e o Colar da Serpente

**N/A:** Ok! Eu sou tão PARVA! P Eu não tenho bem a certeza sobre a caracterização do Harry neste capítulo... então sejam tolerantes. Parece que tenho problemas quando é com ele. Outra coisa, o conceito do 'mordomo fantasma' veio da Cassie também. Fics excepcionais, as dela! Claro que todos conhecem a Draco Trilogy? São simplesmente fantásticas! Bem, e aqui está a oitava parte, espero que gostem!

**N/T:** Hey minha gente! D Nem me vou pôr com muita conversa, espero só que gostem, espero que tenha valido a pena a espera toda, não foi por mal... Divirtam-se e aqui está! Qualquer coisa, o meu email está sempre à disposição.

Cheers,

Vanilla

**A Noiva da Serpente**

Capítulo oito

**Harry Potter e o Colar da Serpente**

"E levanta os braços um pouco por favor, querida." Narcisa disse enquanto andava para trás e para a frente pensativamente, agitando a varinha no ar dentro do pequeno quarto de Ginny. Ginny obedeceu enquanto Molly, por sua vez, cerrava os lábios ao observar o vestido de noiva metade pronto de Ginny. Narcisa parou finalmente e olhou para ela. "Está um pedacinho largo neste lado." Ela acrescentou.

"Sim, também me parece." Molly concordou enquanto as duas senhoras andaram até Ginny e começaram a ajustar o vestido debaixo do seu braço direito. Ginny continuou quieta enquanto Narcisa dobrava a parte larga e Molly colocava alfinetes ali e acolá. Ela suspirou cansada e virou-se miseravelmente, observando o seu reflexo.

Estava se sentindo tão, tão cansada. O seu rosto estava dolorido e os braços estavam tensos... Já tinha passado seis horas desde as oito da manhã? Parecia que Narcisa Malfoy e Molly Weasley não conseguiam se decidir. Ginny mudou o seu peso para o outro pé impacientemente e colocou a sua atenção nas duas mulheres atarefadas à sua frente. Ginny ficou surpreendida ao ver quão rápido Narcisa e Molly ficaram amigas... Bem, se elas não eram amigas, então eram muito civilizadas e tolerantes. Além do facto de que Draco estava quase a se casar com Ginny, a maneira como Narcisa tinha dado o seu melhor para se aproximar de Molly, tinha encorajado aquela amizade. Na verdade, Ginny surpreendeu-se quando ouviu a mãe de Draco se desculpar pelo comportamento passado de Lucius e perguntar se podiam começar tudo de novo. Os seus pais, apesar de estarem um pouco relutantes no início, concordaram. Ou tinha sido devido à maneira como a sua mãe se tinha comportado no Beco Diagonal? Sem dúvida que Narcisa tinha ficado bem impressionada com a discussão de Molly sobre preços do seu vestido de noiva.

"Oh e querida," Molly disse, levantando-se. Ginny olhou-a e levantou as sobrancelhas.

"Sim?" Ginny perguntou.

"Não equilibres o teu peso num só pé." A sua mãe disse, sorrindo gentilmente. "Vai estragar os sapatos."

Com aquilo, Ginny suspirou e endireitou-se. Se ela tivesse sabido que teria de passar por este trabalho todo, não teria concordado com este casamento.

"Virgínia, só um pouco mais de paciência." Narcisa disse, como se lendo a sua mente. Ela sorriu como que pedindo desculpas.

"Um pouco mais de paciência e os meus braços caem." Ginny resmungou miseravelmente. "Não podemos continuar amanhã ou mais tarde?" Ela perguntou esperançosa.

Narcisa abanou a cabeça. "Oh Virgínia querida, nós não temos muito tempo." Ela disse. "O teu casamento é daqui a uma semana e estas alterações demorarão dias. E mais tarde"

"É a tua festa de casamento, lembras-te?" Molly completou ao andar para trás observando as alterações. Depois Ginny virou-se para Narcisa. "A sério, Sra. Malfoy?" Ela disse cansada. "Eu não vejo o motivo para estarmos a fazer estas alterações se a Edwina podia cuidar de tudo." Ela acrescentou.

"Oh, eu só quero que o vestido da Virgínia seja perfeito." Narcisa respondeu enquanto punha o véu na cabeça de Ginny. "Acredita em mim, será muito melhor se fizermos as alterações. Assim, podemos ter a certeza de que o vestido ficará perfeito." Depois suspirou. "Faz-me lembrar o meu tempo. A mãe de Lucius fez um enorme espalhafato na loja da Madame Malkin"

"Oh, então foi por isso que quando Edwina nos viu" Molly abanou a cabeça ao se lembrar do olhar medroso e cheio de receio na face da assistente da Madame Malkin, Edwina Lovelock, quando elas entraram na loja.

Narcisa deixou escapar um risinho. "Nós deixámos uma má impressão na altura." Ela disse. "Uma horrível impressão, aliás."

"É suposto este véu ser assim longo?" Ginny perguntou de repente com ar sério, ignorando completamente a conversa sobre o vestido medonho da Edwina e o medo da Madame Malkin, ou qualquer coisa do género. Tirou o véu e segurou-o à frente. "Demasiado comprido, na minha opinião." Ela acrescentou.

"Oh sim, é suposto ser assim longo." Narcisa respondeu, colocando de novo o véu na cabeça de Ginny. Depois virou-se para Molly, sorrindo. "Eu nem acredito que comprámos este vestido fabuloso com tanto desconto." Ela falou encantada ao tocar no material viçoso do vestido de seda.

"Bem, o que posso dizer? Sou a melhor quando se fala em compras." Molly disse alegremente.

"A mãe está habituada." Ginny explicou, rindo por entre os dentes. Ela não podia esquecer como era a sua mãe enquanto eles ainda tinham de comprar as coisas para a escola. Quando se falava em discutir preços, não havia ninguém melhor que Molly Weasley.

"Eu nunca soube que se podia fazer isso nas lojas." Narcisa disse incrédula, como se achasse que discutir preços fosse ilegal. "Mas bem, pelo menos sei agora. Talvez pudesse me acompanhar um dia destes?" Ela perguntou esperançosa.

"Sem problema." Molly respondeu naturalmente. Na verdade, não a tinha surpreendido que Narcisa Malfoy não soubesse que se podia discutir preços numa loja do Beco Diagonal. Afinal, ela era uma Malfoy e os Malfoys não discutem nem negoceiam preços, certo? Eles apenas escolhiam e compravam. Discutir preços estava fora de questão. "Então a festa de noivado vai ser na tua Mansão, Narcisa?" Ela perguntou.

"Oh não, vai ser na Mansão do Vlad." Narcisa respondeu enquanto tirava o véu do cabelo ruivo de Ginny, estragando o seu penteado mais ainda.

"Mansão do Vlad?" Ginny repetiu. "Então, existem mesmo duas... Quais delas é que nós"

"Ah, foi na Mansão do Vlad." Narcisa respondeu enquanto Ginny se libertava cuidadosamente do vestido. Molly acenou com a varinha, fazendo um feitiço para os alfinetes ficarem no lugar. "No princípio era conhecida como Mansão Malfoy mas depois, Lucius, nada criativo como sempre, também deu o nome à sua mansão de Mansão Malfoy. Então para evitar confusão, as pessoas chamam a mansão do pai, Mansão do Vlad e a nossa mansão fico como Mansão Malfoy." Ela explicou enquanto Ginny permanecia ali em roupa interior.

"A confusão é serem demasiado ricos!" Molly disse, suspirando enquanto dobrava com cuidado o vestido e colocava-o dentro da caixa. "Então e o casamento?" Perguntou depois de um momento.

"Eu e o Draco decidimos que seria na... er... Mansão Malfoy." Ginny murmurou ao vestir o seu vestido castanho claro, de estilo egípcio. Levou as mãos até aos ombros e puxou as mangas levemente para baixo, expondo os seus delicados ombros com sardas. "E falando do Draco" Ela parou quando um bater à porta ecoou no quarto.

"Já posso entrar?" Draco perguntou atrás da porta.

"Sim, nós já guardámos o vestido." Ginny respondeu enquanto Molly, por sua vez, abria a porta. Draco sorriu calorosamente ao entrar. Ginny franziu as sobrancelhas ao ver a estatura alta de Draco entrar no seu pequeno quarto. De facto, um altíssimo Draco dentro de um pequeno quarto de menina era uma má combinação. Ele ficava desenquadrado, em conflito terrível com o azul-bebé e branco das paredes e o amarelo suave da colcha, lençóis e almofadas. Ela virou-se e começou a arranjar o seu cabelo despenteado num pequeno rabo-de-cavalo, deixando as pontas ruivas encaracoladas penduradas. Draco, por sua vez, olhou para ela primeiro, os seus olhos sem escapar os ombros delicados e suaves aparecendo fora do vestido, e depois sorriu para as outras duas senhoras de pé mesmo ao lado de Ginny.

_ i "Altos ombros bonitos que ela tem!" /i _Ele pensou. "Não me digam que acreditam naquela superstição trouxa de proibir o noivo de ver o vestido antes do casamento?" Draco disse finalmente, levantando uma sobrancelha para as duas mães. "Porque se acreditam, não tem fundamento." Ele acrescentou ao abanar a cabeça.

"Bem, não há problema." Molly disse ao pegar nos sapatos de Ginny e colocando-os de volta na caixa.

"E além disso, não é superstição, é verdade." Narcisa acrescentou. "Olha o que aconteceu aos Walkers! Eu ouvi que o Oliver viu o vestido da Margaret antes do casamento e passados três anos, o casamento já está pouco firme. E há ainda os Harpers... olha o que lhes aconteceu! Ainda não têm filhos!"

"A sério?" Molly perguntou com os olhos esbugalhados. "Oh céus, é por isso que a Emma está a ter dificuldades para ter filhos! Oh, não queria que isso acontecesse à minha Ginny! Eu quero netinhos a correr por aqui!" Ela acrescentou.

Com aquilo, Ginny deu um risinho desconfortável. Virou-se para a mãe e franziu as sobrancelhas. Mais netos! Já não bastava o Robert, Miranda, Patrice e a traquinas da Sylvia? O que poderia a sua mãe ainda pedir mais? Por um segundo, Ginny sentiu o seu estômago dar uma reviravolta. Bebés? Com o Draco? Aquilo... aquilo... Bem, ela não tinha nada contra bebés... Na verdade, ela adorava-os... mas ter bebés com o Draco?

"Francamente, mãe." Draco disse ao ver a reacção de Ginny (quase desmaiando). "As maravilhas dos mexericos." Ele acrescentou, rindo um pouco.

"Não são mexericos, querido." Narcisa disse, franzindo as sobrancelhas. "E eu concordo completamente com a Molly. Não queria que isso acontecesse com a Virgínia. Eu também quero netinhos fazendo barulho e confusão lá na Mansão. Tenho a certeza que o avô também não se ia importar. Oh, uma menina bonita ou um menino encantador, gostava..." Ela acrescentou sonhadora.

"Bem, não vai acontecer connosco de certeza." Draco respondeu charmosamente. "Eu sou saudável. Virgínia é saudável, somos ambos saudáveis, e eu garanto que vos podemos dar muitos e muitos netos quando chegar a altura certa."

_ i "Seu idiota! Estás a fazer falsas promessas!" /i _ O cérebro de Ginny gritou. Ela mostrou uma má cara ao Draco quando Molly e Narcisa não estavam a olhar. Quando Draco sorriu cruelmente, ela abriu a boca. i _"I-d-i-o-t-a-!" /i _ Ela apenas pronunciou. Depois colocou os dedos nas têmporas e abanou a cabeça. i _"Estúpido! Estúpido! Estúpido filho de uma" /i _

"Ginny, querida, estás bem?"

Ginny parou e olhou para cima vendo a cara preocupada da sua mãe. Ela forçou um sorriso. "Err... sim, mãe."

"Não estás a ficar com dores de cabeça, pois não, Virgínia?" Narcisa perguntou.

"Não, não... eu estou bem, a sério." Ela disse. Depois virou-se para o Draco, que tinha substituído a expressão de crueldade por preocupação. "Não vamos buscar as alianças?" Ela perguntou ao colocar o casaco por cima dos seus ombros despidos.

"Oh sim." Draco afirmou ao colocar levemente a mão por cima dos ombros dela. "Se as senhoras não se importam." Ele disse ao puxar Ginny para a porta. "Vou levar a minha noiva comigo por uns momentos." Ele acrescentou, a face iluminada por um sorriso.

"Depois ainda voltam cá?" Molly perguntou enquanto o casal descia as escadas indo até à pequena sala de estar da Toca. Narcisa seguiu-a, fechando a porta gentilmente.

"Nós vamos directamente para a Mansão." Draco respondeu ao parar em frente à lareira. "Penso que é melhor se a Virgínia ficar por ali, demora menos tempo." Ele acrescentou enquanto Ginny segurava o Pó de Floo. Ele então virou-se para ela e sorriu. "Senhoras primeiro, querida." Ele disse tão gentilmente que Ginny achou que iria vomitar.

"Até logo, mãe." Ginny disse e tirou uma mão cheia de pó. "Por favor, avise os outros, está bem?" quando Molly acenou que sim, Ginny acenou e jogou o pó no fogo. Quando as chamas ficaram verdes, ela clareou a garganta. "Beco Diagonal, por favor." Disse e saltou para as chamas.

"Mãe, Sra. Weasley." Draco disse.

"Sim querido, vemo-nos mais tarde." Narcisa disse acenando.

"Cuide-se." Molly chamou.

"Obrigado." Draco disse ao acenar adeus e jogar algum pó para as chamas. Depois de dizer o seu destino, entrou no fogo e desapareceu da sala de estar.

"Maneira mais porca de viajar, se queres saber." Draco murmurou depois de um momento. Afastou suavemente a fuligem do seu fato. "Mas por que é que temos de usar Pó de Floo afinal?" Ele perguntou quando começaram a andar pela rua movimentada do Beco Diagonal.

"Oh, eu sabia que te ia irritar." Ginny respondeu sarcástica. Apertou o casaco. i _"Está a ficar frio e em breve começará a nevar." /i _ Ela pensou para si mesma, olhando para o céu. i _"Nem acredito que já estamos no Natal. Óptimo!" /i _Ela iria passar um Natal bem frouxo com o Malfoy, Ginny pensava com sarcasmo.

"Certo, já tomei nota: aparatar quando estiver com um Weasley." Ele disse enquanto paravam em frente a uma loja chamada i _Relojoaria Goldberg /i _, sem se dar conta dos pensamentos sarcásticos que iam na cabeça de Ginny.

"Tu és um mentiroso tão bom." Ginny disse depois de um momento. Draco virou-se para ela confuso. Ao reparar no tom da sua voz, ele não sabia dizer se ela estava impressionada ou irritada devido às suas supostas mentiras... isto é, se ele sequer mentia, claro.

"Desculpa?" Draco perguntou com as sobrancelhas levantadas. "Agora eu minto. Sobre o quê, posso saber?"

Ginny olhou para ele com descrença e abanou a cabeça. "Eu não acredito que tu não sabes!" Ela exclamou irritada.

"Bem, eu não sei sobre o que é que estás a falar." Respondeu Draco impacientemente. "Olha Virgínia, nós estamos aqui para comprar as alianças e não para brincar a qualquer jogo estúpido de adivinhação. Agora se tens alguma coisa má sobre mim para dizer, que eu tenho a certeza que tens, vamos lá saber." Ele acrescentou. Para sua surpresa, a face de Ginny ficou escarlate. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

Ginny, ao notar a impaciência estampada na face dele, clareou a garganta suavemente. Ela respirou fundo mesmo antes de abrir a boca. "Tu disseste aos nossos pais." Ela começou. "Sobre... ter filhos."

"E isso faz-me ser mentiroso?" Ele perguntou maliciosamente.

"Sim!" Ginny exclamou sem acreditar. "Isso foi uma estupidez! Tu sabes muito bem que as crianças não estão incluídas no nosso acordo e lá estavas tu todo sonhador e pateta sobre termos filhos em frente aos nossos pais!"

"Desculpa mas eu não estava todo sonhador e pateta." Draco disse calmamente.

"Mesmo assim, eu não acredito que tu lhes fizeste falsas promessas! Tu mentiste-lhes ee" Ela fez uma pausa e respirou fundo. Finalmente disse: "Euo que é que nós vamos fazer? Não há duvidas que eles vão esperar, tu sabes" Ela parou e abanou a cabeça cansada. i _"Estúpido de merd!" /i _

Com aquilo, Draco enrugou as sobrancelhas e fingiu estar a pensar. Depois virou-se para ela e sorriu. "Se eu me lembro bem, eu disse qualquer coisa sobre altura certa." Ele respondeu. "Então e se a altura certa nunca chegar por causa do DIVÓRCIO dois ou três meses depois? De certeza que não vão esperar netos nesse tipo de cenário, certo? Basta dizer que, eu não lhes menti." Depois ele riu por entre os dentes. "A sério, Virgínia, tu preocupaste demasiado."

Visto que ele tinha meia razão, Ginny virou-se para ele e não conseguiu fazer outra coisa senão olhá-lo. Draco olhou-a de volta, afinal estava habituado a ser olhado fixamente. Para sua surpresa, Ginny abanou a cabeça e sorriu docemente.

"Olha lá como estás tão sujo!" Ela disse enquanto tirava o seu lenço e começava a limpar a sujidade da face dele, o que o tornava um menino pequeno... muito para surpresa de Draco.

"Isso é querido da tua parte, mas a sério, não é preciso." Draco disse enquanto Ginny começava a esfregar com mais força, fazendo o queixo dele quase doer. "Virgínia... já está bem... pára..."

Ginny sorriu maliciosamente ao fazer ainda mais força. Draco deixou escapar uma praga e afastou a mão dela à força. "Isso foi completamente imaturo." Ele disse com a mão na bochecha. "Querido mas imaturo." Ele acrescentou, sorrindo afectadamente.

"Eu não quero saber o que tu pensas." Ela respondeu, notando com satisfação a marca vermelha na bochecha dele.

Ele abanou a cabeça com exagero. "Eu nem acredito que vou casar com uma fedelha." Ele disse ao abrir a porta, deixando-a entrar primeiro. Ginny olhou-o de má cara ao notar o sarcasmo na voz dele.

"Eu nem acredito que vou casar com um Malfoy." Ginny disse maldosamente.

"Tu falas como se fosse errado casar com um Malfoy." Draco disse ao entrar na loja. Então parou atrás do balcão e olhou-a com preguiça. "Tem cuidado com o que dizes, Virgínia." Ele pronunciou devagar. "Tu não tens uma leve ideia do que é ser um Malfoy. Podes até gostar."

Com aquilo, Ginny virou-se para ele com o mesmo olhar preguiçoso. "Está certo, Malfoy." Ela disse, a sua voz cheia de rancor. "Continua a convencer-te disso."

"Apenas presta atenção no que disse." Repetiu Draco. "Podes gostar de ser um Malfoy."

"Eu não gosto de ti agora." Ginny respondeu maliciosamente. "E há uma grande possibilidade de nunca vir a gostar. Sabes porquê? Não confio em ti."

Draco sorriu afectadamente. "Eu não apostaria nisso, Virgínia." Ele disse, com a voz baixa e áspera. "Porque tu não CONFIAS em TI quando estás comigo."

Por um momento, ela parou, o argumento dele apanhando-a desprevenida. Ginny olhou para ele, a odiada verdade aparecendo. Sim, não era ele. Era ela própria! Ela não confiava em si mesma e no que era capaz de fazer quando estava sozinha com ele. Não estava em controlo de si sempre que estavam juntos, sozinhos. Mas mesmo assim, ela virou-se para ele e sorriu sarcasticamente. "Não me provoques, Malfoy." Ela disse, tentado ao máximo negar as verdades conturbadoras que fervilhavam na sua cabeça. "Eu tenho total controlo da minha vida. Eu sei o que gosto e sei o que não gosto. E agora mesmo, o meu cérebro diz-me que não gosto de ti."

"A sério?" Ele perguntou enquanto tocava na campainha chamando por assistência, com os braços em cima do balcão de vidro, mostrando os anéis, joalharias e pedras preciosas. "É o teu cérebro a falar e sinceramente não te censuro por dizeres isso. É o que parece. Mas então e o teu..." Ele parou e olhou-a dos pés à cabeça, com os olhos cheios de desejo e apreciação. Quando ele viu Ginny a corar, riu baixinho. "Estás a ver?" Ele disse entendedor. "Nem te toquei, Virgínia."

Ginny praguejou mentalmente e semicerrou os olhos. "Só não me provoques." Ela repetiu, desviando o olhar e afastando desesperadamente a urgência que era se entregar e sentir o prazer que prometia aquele poço de prazeres perversos. i _"Ele está apenas a te seduzir, Virgínia. Controla-t_e!" /i O seu cérebro gritou. Ela odiava-se mesmo quando ele a olhava assim. "Tu és apenas muito convencido, não?"

Draco só sorriu e encolheu os ombros. Eles ficaram ali naquele silêncio pesado, com Ginny a respirar fundo para se acalmar, até que uma voz baixa se ouviu. Os dois olharam para cima só para ver um feiticeiro de vestes pretas ornamentadas a ouro.

"Ah, Sr. Malfoy." Ele cumprimentou ao endireitar o seu chapéu preto pontiagudo. "Mesmo a tempo." Ele acrescentou, sorrindo agradavelmente.

"Sim." Draco respondeu com um pequeno aceno. Depois virou-se casualmente para Virgínia, a tensão sexual eminente substituída imediatamente por civismo. "A minha noiva, Virgínia Weasley." Ele acrescentou, sem nem se importar de apresentar o senhor. Aquilo confundiu Ginny. Mas o que a confundiu mais foi quando o feiticeiro acenou sem nem se importar de não ter sido apresentado.

O feiticeiro virou-se para ela e sorriu. "É um prazer, Sra. Weasley." Ele cumprimentou com uma vénia educada.

Ginny sorriu e acenou, bem impressionada perante o espectáculo de educação e cortesia, o que ela achava exagerado. Virou-se por segundos para o Draco, e viu a subtil impaciência na sua face enquanto observava os anéis e outros adornos com fingido interesse. Sem dúvida que Draco estava habituado a este tipo de tratamento. i _"Então o nome Malfoy ainda impõe respeito." /i _Ginny pensou, voltando a sua atenção de volta ao feiticeiro atrás do balcão, esperando pela confirmação de Ginny. Mas então, ela não podia negar o facto de que se tinha sentido... bem com aquilo. Pela primeira vez na sua vida ela tinha se sentido importante e era bom... e isso envergonhou-a um pouco. Então aquilo era uma das vantagens que ela iria ter? Era isto que ele falara há pouco? Meu Deus! Se era, ele tinha de parar com aquilo já! Ela podia vir a habituar-se àquilo! Mostrando então o seu sorriso mais simpático, ela disse finalmente, com a voz leve e alegre. "É muito bom conhecê-lo. E de certeza que tem um nome, não é?" Ela lá perguntou alegremente, o que fez Draco franzir levemente as sobrancelhas. O feiticeiro olhou para a reacção desaprovadora de Draco, e olhou de volto para Ginny na dúvida.

"Daniel, Madame." Ele respondeu com respeito. "Daniel Lucas."

Ginny deu um grande sorriso. "Muito bem, Sr. Lucas." Ela disse estendendo a mão. "É um prazer." Ela acrescentou quando o homem apertou levemente a sua mão por fim. "Eu espero que nos possa ajudar a escolher uma das suas alianças mais bonitas." Ela disse ao retirar a mão.

"Claro, minha Senhora." Disse Daniel Lucas, os seus olhos cheios de surpresa pela familiaridade com que Ginny o tratava.

Draco franziu as sobrancelhas irritado ao ouvir o tom receoso na voz do outro homem. O ar sério de Draco aumentou ainda mais quando ouviu o obrigado sincero e sentido de Ginny. Então ele clareou a garganta. "Virgínia, não temos muito tempo." Ele disse, com a voz apertada.

Ginny virou-se para ele por momentos. Era óbvio para ela que Draco não estava a gostar da atitude simpática para com Daniel. Ela revirou os olhos. Credo! Francamente! Malfoys! Quem é que eles pensavam que eram? Os senhores do universo? Então, ela afastou o olhar dele e acenou. "Então Sr. Lucas." Ela começou ao virar a sua atenção para os anéis na montra de vidro por baixo dos seus braços. "O casamento é daqui a uma semana. O que recomenda?" Ela perguntou.

Daniel ficou pensativo e depois abriu a montra. "Posso sugerir…" Ele começou enquanto tirava um par dourado. "Este pare de alianças... são feitas de chifres 100 puros do Dragão Longhorn (Chifre Longo) da Roménia." Ele continuou enquanto entregava as alianças ao casal. "Bem diferentes... o seu valor de raridade é alto... como o número de Dragões Longo-Chifre da Roménia desceu muito, os seus chifres dourados pertencem agora à Classe B dos materiais."

Ginny franziu as sobrancelhas enquanto estudava o anel. Era bem esquisito, a sua cor dourada mostrando um brilho fora do comum, que era diferente e melhor se comparado com o ouro trouxa. Mas mesmo assim, fazia-a ponderar. Se o seu valor raro era elevado e com a beleza fora do normal do dourado, então... ela abanou a cabeça. Não, ela não queria gastar assim tanto...

"É demasiado simples." Draco disse de repente enquanto inspeccionava o anel por entre os dedos. "Não tem outra coisa? Talvez com uma pedra preciosa?" Ele perguntou ao colocar o anel de volta à caixa, deixando Ginny completamente desorientada.

Daniel acenou. "Ah sim, Sr. Malfoy." Ele disse e tirou imediatamente outro par de alianças da vitrina e entregou-os. Os olhos de Ginny esbugalharam-se de espanto e deleite feminino perante a visão do design estético da aliança. Era feita de ouro puro, um ouro melhor do que o do dragão da Roménia, porque brilhava clara e lindamente contra a luz. A pedra no meio, era vermelha a brilhante. Ela respirou fundo.

"Esta aliança..." Daniel começou. "É feita com as penas da Snidget Dourada. Podem também reparar no brilho fora do comum da pedra no centro?"

"Sim." Draco murmurou enquanto olhava a pedra com interesse.

"É também da Snidget Dourada, os seus olhos de rubi misturados com as escamas de pérolas incandescentes do Dragão Antípoda-Opalino. Claro, o valor de raridade é mais elevado, visto que as Snidgets Douradas são difíceis de encontrar hoje em dia, além de ser também difícil encontrar um mestre de poções de qualidade elevada." Ele informou. Depois virou-se para Ginny. "Talvez a Senhorita queira experimentar?" Ele perguntou.

Draco virou-se para ela. "Virgínia?" Ele perguntou com as sobrancelhas levantadas interrogativamente.

Ginny virou-se para ele, depois para o anel sem ter a certeza. "Eueu" Ela gaguejou. Draco franziu as sobrancelhas divertido ao ver a expressão irresistível na face dela. De certeza que ela não estava a pensar no preço, certo? Além de que ele já tinha entrado em acordo com a Goldberg em relação ao preço. Ele reprimiu um sorriso. Credo! Francamente! Weasleys! Quem é que eles pensavam que eram? Casos perdidos de caridade? Eles ficaram ricos! Se isto fosse com a Blaise... ele abanou a cabeça.

Ginny, ao ver o olhar na face de Draco, mordeu o lábio. Então suspirou. "Oh, está bem." Disse e colocou logo o anel no seu dedo esquerdo. Serviu perfeitamente. Ginny levantou a mão à sua frente. "É lindo..." Ela falou excitada. Mas então, ela não poderia... ela tirou precipitadamente o anel da sua mão.

"Eu prefiro o outro." Forçou-se a dizer.

Draco franziu a testa. "Tens a certeza, Virgínia?" Ele perguntou. Pegou o outro anel e colocou os dois à frente dela. "Preferes o anel feito do Dragão da Roménia do que o anel feito da Snidget Dourada?" Ele acrescentou duvidosamente.

"Eu prefiro o do Longo-Chifre."Ela disse acenando. "Comprar isto..." Continuou pegando o anel com a pedra. "Só iria acrescentar sarilhos ao Charlie." Ela forçou-se a pensar no Charlie e nos seus estúpidos e inofensivos dragões. Depois virou-se para o Draco. "E além disso, eles são supostos serem as nossas alianças, e alianças são supostas serem apenas douradas, certo?"

Draco encolheu os ombros e virou-se para o Daniel. "É a última palavra de Virgínia que conta." Ele disse.

"Eu?" Ela resmungou.

"Claro." Draco respondeu como se ela fosse louca. "Isso é o que vocês mulheres costumam fazer, certo?" Ele acrescentou ao olhar impacientemente para o seu relógio de bolso. "Então, como vai ser?"

Ginny olhou para as alianças da Snidget. Apesar de ela gostar muito de poder escolhe-las, o pensamento do dito 'casamento' não a deixava escolhe-las. Ela teria de devolver o anel depois do divórcio. Então, respirou fundo. "As alianças do Dragão Longo-Chifre da Roménia, se faz favor." Ela disse finalmente.

Draco acenou. "Como a Senhora quer." Ele disse ao Daniel.

"Muito bem, Sr. Malfoy." Daniel disse ao colocar os anéis nas respectivas caixas. Depois de embrulhá-los, ele entregou as alianças ao Draco, que colocou-as no bolso e acenou na sua direcção.

"Foi um prazer negociar consigo." Draco disse com leveza antes de se afastar.

"Obrigado, Sr. Malfoy." Daniel respondeu cordialmente. "Até à próxima."

"Obrigada, Sr. Lucas." Ginny acrescentou alegremente.

"Não foi nada, minha Senhora." Ele disse. Ginny sorriu uma última vez antes de se virar e andar até à saída.

Uma vez fora, Ginny virou-se para Draco com desaprovação. "Eu ofendi-me com aquilo." Ela disse de repente.

Draco parou e olhou-a incrédulo. "Eu peço desculpa, mas creio que devia ser eu a dizer isso." Ele disse friamente.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, parando também. "Então e porquê?" Ginny perguntou.

Draco olhou apenas para ela como resposta. Depois de um momento, ele abanou a cabeça e continuou a andar com vivacidade. Imediatamente, Ginny seguiu-o com passos largos. "Desculpa lá, mas tu disseste 'isso é o que vocês mulheres costumam fazer!'"

"E depois?" Draco disse sem se importar em parar.

"E eu ofendi-me!"

Com aquilo, Draco parou finalmente. "Não é verdade?" Ele disse. "Isso é o que vocês mulheres costumam fazer. É nisso que vocês são boas e"

"Eu discordo completamente!" Ginny declarou furiosamente. "Eu simplesmente não vou tolerar isto! Tu pensas que eu... nós..."

"Isto é o curso normal da natureza, Virgínia." Ele disse exasperado. "Os homens ganham, enquanto as mulheres gastam. Não vejo qual o grande problema!" Draco exclamou.

"Grande problema!" Ginny exclamou ao atirar as mãos ao ar. "Grande problema! Claro que é um grande problema para mim! Tu pensas que eu não consigo... que só penso em..."

"Poupa-me da tanga dessa conversa feminista, Virgínia." Draco disse cansado. "Olha, nós estamos a discutir e isto é estúpido e eu"

"Não." Ginny disse com firmeza. "Tu não és diferente de mim, Malfoy. Não vais continuar a agir como se eu fosse igual às outras mulheres que não conseguem pensar noutra coisa sem ser dinheiro, ou no que lhes podes dar para teres as mãos delas dentro das tuas calças! Eu não sou como elas! Eu não sou assim! Eu sou mais do que isso!"

Ele parou surpreso e olhou-a com estranheza ao ouvir as palavras dela. Pela primeira vez na sua vida, ele não conseguiu dizer nada sarcástico ou malcriado... nenhuma mulher, em toda a sua vida... Ele continuou a olhá-la fixamente, com os olhos abertos em descrença, em parte com receio. "Bem, se tu insistes, então que seja." Foi tudo o que ele conseguiu pensar em dizer, com voz irritada. Depois recomeçou a andar. "Devias começar a ponderar sobre mudar a tua atitude 'habitual', Virgínia. Em breve serás uma Malfoy." Ele disse depois de um momento, referindo-se ao incidente na relojoaria.

Entendendo o que ele queria dizer, Ginny olhou-o seriamente. "Quem é que tu pensas que és?" Ela perguntou rancorosa.

Draco virou-se para ela. "Eu sou Draco Edward Malfoy."

"E depois?"

"Malfoys não andam por aí todos íntimos e amigos de... estranhos."

"Não, vocês são demasiado amáveis." Ginny disse sarcasticamente. "Por que é que não dizes 'Malfoys não andam por aí todos íntimos e amigos de pessoa COMUNS'? De certeza que estaria mais apropriado, não achas? Combina contigo." Ela acrescentou. Depois sorriu cinicamente. "Posso te relembrar que vais casar com uma senhora COMUM, Malfoy?"

"Eu não vou ficar aqui a aturar isto." Ele declarou, afastando-se dela.

"Qual é o problema, Malfoy?" Ginny disse desagradavelmente, seguindo-o. "A verdade magoa?"

Com aquilo, Draco parou finalmente e virou-se para ela mais uma vez, a sua face mostrando fúria. "Tu não entendes nada, Virgínia." Ele disse, com voz suave e perigosa. "As pessoas não se incomodam com essa atitude. Não reparaste que lá na loja, o que incomodou Daniel foi a tua atitude amigável e não a minha? As pessoas sabem e aceitam que os Malfoys agem assim. Porquê? Porque as pessoas aceitam o facto de que nós somos diferentes deles. As pessoas esperam isso. Essa atitude tem mantido o respeito que o nome Malfoy impõe e eu não tenciono mudar isso enquanto durar a minha futura posição como Senhor da família Malfoy. E se tu vais ser uma Malfoy, mesmo que por pouco tempo, é melhor reveres a tua atitude."

Ginny sorriu afectadamente e cruzou os braços. "Estás enganado." Ela disse, levantando o queixo provocativamente. "O Sr. Lucas não ficou incomodado. Foi surpresa que eu vi na sua face. Ele estava surpreendido por ver uma futura Malfoy capaz de ser simpática, ao contrario de ti e da tua família. E é melhor pensares duas vezes sobre essa coisa do 'respeito'. Porque esse tipo de atitude não traz respeito, mas sim medo. Para tua informação, aquelas pessoas como o Sr. Lucas odeiam-te mesmo, a ti e a toda a droga da tua família." Ela respondeu. Depois abanou a cabeça e olhou para ele com pena. "Agora eu compreendo completamente por que é que não tens nenhum amigo, Malfoy. Tu pensas que és outra pessoa, uma pessoa mais especial, mais superior. Bem, eu tenho novidades chocantes para ti. Não és diferente de ninguém. E mesmo se o fosses, então não seria por seres especial. És diferente porque ninguém consegue ser tão cruel, tão desagradável e tão sem coração como tu." Ela disse, com a voz gotejando de veneno. "E se tens amigos, não admira que não os consigas manter."

Quando ela acabou, Draco ficou ali em silêncio, sem conseguir dizer nada. Em vez disso, ele olhou-a com aqueles olhos estreitos e cheios de raiva. Surpreendentemente, era verdade. Ele não tinha nenhum amigo. Crabbe e Goyle, os Zabinis, Pansy Parkinson... eles não eram amigos... ele nem sabia o que eram eles. E com a horrorosa verdade veio a dor. As palavras dela ofenderam o seu orgulho, muito para surpresa dele. E a maneira como ela o olhava... como se sentisse pena dele. Ele praguejou mentalmente. Nunca se tinha sentido tão furioso em toda a sua vida!

Ginny olhou para ele espantada, desorientada pelas palavras duras e que magoam que acabara de dizer. Depois do pequeno e doloroso discurso, ela sabia que tinha falado de mais. Horrorizou-a pensar que podia ser tão má e ofensiva como... Ela mordeu o lábio. "Draco, eu... eu peço des"

"Eu tenho outro assunto a tratar." Ele disse de repente, sem a deixar acabar. "Vou demorar um pouco, então vai andando à frente para a Mansão para teres tempo suficiente para te arranjares." E com aquilo, Draco virou-se imediatamente e afastou-se dela.

Ginny ficou lá como que paralisada a olhar dolorosamente para a forma dele desaparecendo. Estava a sentir-se tão miserável e infeliz que nem reparou para onde Draco tinha ido.

Knockturn Alley.

_ i "Tu pensas que és outra pessoa, uma pessoa mais especial! Ninguém consegue ser tão cruel, tão desagradável e tão sem coração como tu!" /i _

Então era aquilo que ela pensava dele. Draco praguejou ao andar pelo corredor do segundo andar da Mansão, as botas fazendo um leve barulho contra as carpetes do chão, e a sua capa preta ondulando atrás de si. "E depois?" Ele pensou rancorosamente. Ele era Draco Malfoy e aquilo não era novidade, certo? As pessoas sempre pensaram aquilo dele. Mas então por que é que ele se sentia tão... incomodado? Por que é que lhe tinha aborrecido saber o que Virgínia pensava dele? Incomodava-o porque Virgínia tinha feito o que nunca ninguém se atrevera. Ela tinha lhe dito tudo o que achava dele olhos nos olhos. Ela tinha praticamente atirado tudo à sua cara. A troca de insultos com o seu irmão, ou com Granger ou Potter não se comparava ao que ela tinha feito. Ela tinha lhe dito a verdade seriamente. E tinha... doído.

Ele parou ao chegar à porta do quarto da Virgínia, apertando com a mão a caixa de veludo que trazia. Não conseguia impedir que as palavras ofensivas ecoassem uma e mais uma vez na sua cabeça, afastando os barulhos da festa mesmo por baixo de si, e naquele momento, ele reflectiu sobre o que fora antes. Ele lembrava-se claramente, o andar pomposo por Hogwarts como se fosse dono do castelo, fazendo a vida do Potter miserável devido apenas a uma certa insegurança, chamando Granger de 'sangue de lama' sem nem pestanejar, cuspindo a dificuldade financeira dos Weasley com não escondida vaidade, e Virgínia... Virgínia...

_ i "Potter, arranjaste uma namorada!"_

"_Eu não acho que o Potter gostou muito do teu cartão de São Valentim." /i _

Ele pestanejou. Então ele era terrível. Era cruel. Draco abanou a cabeça. Mas eles não o conheciam. Eles não sabiam nada sobre ele, então por que é que se havia de importar com o que eles achavam? Ela achava-o sem coração? Bom para ela! Ela não queria saber! Se era isso que ela pensava dele, então é o que ela iria ter. E com aquela conclusão, bufou levemente e abriu a porta à sua frente so para ouvir um ruído e uma arfada de surpresa.

"Não sabes bater à porta?" Ginny disse ao se levantar para apanhar a escova do chão. Depois sentou-se de novo no seu tocador, olhando para o seu reflexo e vendo a expressão de irritação mudar para indecisão.

Draco olhou-a sem dizer nada. Ele deixou os olhos percorrerem o seu cabelo ruivo, dividido cuidadosamente ao lado, preso por uma prisão ornamentada com uma safira, as pontas encaracoladas chegando suavemente até aos ombros. Então, ele deixou o seu olhar vaguear pela face de Virgínia e ficou bastante satisfeito ao ver que ela não tinha usado maquilhagem para esconder as sardas no nariz. Viu os lábios brilhantes e vermelhos, e imaginou-os pronunciar prazeres proibidos. Relutantemente e como se os seus olhos pensassem sozinhos, percorreram o vestido cor de champanhe que ela usava, acentuando o ruivo do seu cabelo. Ele engoliu em seco ao notar o corpete justo do vestido contra a sua cintura, as camadas de seda acentuando as curvas suaves do corpo dela. Ele olhou para o reflexo dela reparando no vestido sem alças, fazendo-o ter um relance do seu peito cremoso.

_ i "Linda." /i _ Draco pensou, toda a amargura que tinha sentido há pouco já desaparecida. Então, andou até ela, sem desviar o olhar do reflexo no espelho.

Ginny, ao sentir o exame minucioso, baixou os olhos rapidamente. Ela achou a sua escova muito interessante para olhar, mordendo o lábio superior. O que teria pensado Draco? Como estava ela? A sua roupa? Teria a achado bonita? Depois franziu as sobrancelhas. Porque se deveria importar, afinal? Então, olhou para cima ao sentir a presença de Draco ao seu lado. Ele estava quase a falar, quando de repente um miau ecoou pelo quarto.

"O que foi aquilo?" Draco perguntou. Ele olhou para baixo só para ver um gato branco aparecendo de debaixo da cama. Ele virou-se para ela e franziu as sobrancelhas. "Virgínia?"

"É o meu novo gato." Ginny respondeu.

"Eu sei." Disse Draco impacientemente enquanto o gato começava a acariciar as pernas do Draco, miando de contentamento. Draco cerrou os dentes com irritação enquanto se afastava. "Mas francamente, tinhas de"

"Oh, ele gosta de ti." Ginny disse.

"Como é que tens a certeza de que é um ele?" Draco perguntou olhando para o pêlo branco do gato e depois para os olhos azuis brilhantes. i _"Que gato mais incomum." /i _ Draco pensou.

"Oh, eu simplesmente sei." Ginny disse, tendo o gato decidido finalmente afastar-se do Draco e ir descansar para cima da cama. "Eu comprei-o há pouco, quando me deixaste." Ela acrescentou. A face de Draco escureceu. Ela suspirou.

"Draco." Ginny começou, olhando para o reflexo dele. Um suspiro inesperado escapou dos seus lábios ao notar o quão bonito estava ele. Draco estava a usar as suas vestes familiares, pretas (como sempre) e com uma guarnição prateada aos lados. Debaixo das vestes, Draco usava uma camisa branca, colocada asseadamente dentro das suas calças pretas. Ginny nunca tinha tido oportunidade de olhar para os sapatos dele mas estava certa de que tinham custado mais de cem galeões cada. Ele tinha a mão esquerda dentro do bolso das calças e estava parado ali com aquele ar suave e arrogante e parecia tão... tão... rico, quase ameaçador. Ginny respirou fundo. "Sobre... sobre o que se passou há pouco. Eu"

"Virgínia." Draco chamou de repente, interrompendo-a, tirando a mão esquerda do bolso. Então estendeu-lhe a caixa de veludo e sem barulho, abriu-a só para revelar um colar dourado com um pendente em forma de serpente, o que a calou instantaneamente. Depois ele afastou o cabelo dela gentilmente. "O avô está à espera de ver isto." Ele disse enquanto colocava o colar no pescoço dela.

Os dedos de Ginny voaram imediatamente para o pescoço ao sentir o frio do colar contra a sua pele. Olhou para o reflexo do pendente e notou o vermelho rubi dos olhos da serpente retribuindo o olhar. "É lindo." Ela murmurou, olhando para o brilho incomum dos olhos da serpente, ignorando o facto de que era uma cobra e não um diamante em forma de lágrima ou...

"A mãe deu-mo para to dar." Draco disse enquanto olhava para o reflexo no espelho. "É dado tradicionalmente a todas as futuras senhoras Malfoy antes do dia do casamento. Essa é a razão porque não te dei um anel de noivado."

Ginny não disse nada enquanto tocava levemente no colar. Surpreendentemente, havia qualquer coisa nele que a fazia sentir que ele lhe pertencia, como se fizesse parte dela. Era um sentimento estranho e inexplicável mas naquele momento, ela sentiu que enlouquecia se o Draco decidisse tirar-lhe o colar.

Draco notou a admiração e dúvida estampadas na face de Ginny. i _"Bem, quem não ficaria!" /i _ Ele pensou. i _"É um colar antigo e caro, com os olhos da serpente feitos dos olhos da Snidget." /i _ Ele soltou um risinho maldoso, os sentimentos frios de há pouco surgindo com toda a força. "Claro que depois do nosso divórcio tens de o devolver." Ele não conseguiu resistir.

Com aquilo, Ginny olhou para o reflexo dele sombriamente. Depois de um momento, ela sorriu. "Claro." Ela disse delicadamente. "De qualquer forma, eu posso COMPRAR muitos destes depois do nosso divórcio, certo?" E assim, ela levantou-se e andou até à porta, o vestido ondulando provocantemente. Ela ia, sem dúvida, para o salão de baile com ou sem ele.

Draco serrou os dentes ao ir rapidamente atrás dela. Ele não conseguia acreditar! Ela tinha dito a ultima palavra! Ele praguejou enquanto descia apressadamente a grande escadaria, apanhando-a e sentindo-se bastante estúpido. Ginny, ao notá-lo atrás de si, parou. "Por favor." Ela disse ao lhe mostrar um sorriso distorcido. "Vê se me achas irresistível só esta noite."

"Eu devia ser o que pedia isso." Draco disse sarcasticamente ao oferecer o seu braço. Quando Ginny o aceitou, ele virou-se para ela. "Vamos?" Ele perguntou terminantemente.

"Tenho outra escolha?" ela respondeu acidamente.

Aceitando a resposta dela, Draco acenou e conduziu-os até ao Salão de Baile.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Vladimir exclamou alegremente quando um feiticeiro idoso apareceu na entrada do salão. Dumbledore sorriu ao ver Vlad andando aos ziguezagues até ele. "É tão bom que tenha conseguido vir!" Vlad acrescentou alto devido ao burburinho de todas as pessoas e ainda da orquestra.

"Vladimir Malfoy II!" Dumbledore disse enquanto Vladimir apertava a mão tão vigorosamente que o corpo de Dumbledore quase estremeceu devido à força. Ele deu um risinho. "Continuas o mesmo rapaz robusto de que me lembro." Ele acrescentou.

"E tu ainda respiras." Disse Vladimir com bondade. "Como é que fazes, Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore riu-se. "Sendo sempre feliz, Vladimir. Sendo sempre feliz." Ele respondeu. Depois, olhou para a multidão. "Vejo que a Directora McGonagall já chegou." Ele acrescentou ao ver a forma alta e direita da severa senhora num canto, de champanhe na mão e conversando agradavelmente com um grupo de novos professores de Hogwarts. "Convidaste quase toda a gente, suponho?" Ele perguntou observando a grande multidão de feiticeiros e bruxos no salão de baile. Ele sorriu quando encontrou o olhar de Cornelius Fudge.

"Claro!" Vladimir exclamou. "É a festa de noivado do meu neto!" Ele acrescentou enquanto tirava dois copos de champanhe duma bandeja.

"Ah sim." Dumbledore respondeu ao aceitar o copo que o seu antigo aluno lhe oferecia. "E onde estão o Draco e a sua noiva, posso saber?" Ele perguntou olhando à sua volta.

"Ele provavelmente foi lá cima buscar a Virgínia." Vladimir respondeu. Depois fez uma pausa e deu um golinho no seu champanhe. Estava quase para falar, quando a voz alta do seu mordomo se fez ouvir acima da multidão.

"Draco Malfoy e Virgínia Weasley."

"Agora sorri." Sibilou Draco quando se preparavam para entrar no salão.

"Eu ESTOU a sorrir!" Ginny sibilou de volta ao seguir Draco. Quando todos os olhares de viraram para eles, Ginny sorriu.

"Agora prepara-te para o pior." Draco murmurou contra a orelha dela. Ele sorriu charmosamente quando as pessoas começaram a se aproximar para os felicitar.

"O que é que queres dizer?" Ginny murmurou de volta enquanto observava tudo à sua volta. De facto, Vladimir tinha-se esforçado muito só para aquilo! Os olhos de Ginny esbugalharam-se de espanto e prazer ao ver as chamas azuis e brancas dançando magicamente à volta deles, dando ao salão de baile um ambiente elegante e encantador. Havia um grupo de serviçais que flutuavam à volta deles com bandejas servindo champanhe e aperitivos saborosos. Num canto estava a orquestra e noutro canto a maior mesa de bebidas e comidas que Ginny já tinha visto. Parecia que tinha toda a Hogsmeade lá, com cada entrada ornamentada com muito bom gosto, tão bonitas como apetitosas. Então, ela afastou os olhos da comida e viu a elegante multidão à sua frente, dançando e rindo. _"Toda a gente parece ser... rica." _Ginny pensou ao ver as sedas e tecidos à sua frente.

"Já vais ver." Foi tudo o que ele disse ao ver o seu avô despedindo-se do Dumbledore e indo ter com eles. Ginny sorriu na sua direcção.

"Ah, Virgínia." Ele começou ao pegar na mão dela e beijando-a suavemente. "Vejo que já tem o colar." Ele disse, largando-a finalmente. Era claro que ele estava satisfeito por ver o colar no seu pescoço.

"Eu sou do Draco agora." Ela disse rindo.

Vladimir riu-se. "Estou a ver." Ele disse. Depois virou-se para o Draco. "Os teus convidados estão à espera, rapaz."

Draco acenou. "Sim, avô." Ele respondeu e arrastou Virgínia com ele.

Como se provou, Draco tinha razão. Foi a pior noite de toda a vida de Virgínia. Além do facto de que era a sua festa de 'noivado-com-o-Draco', ele tinha-a arrastado pelo enorme salão do baile, apresentando-a a toda a gente até que ela se sentiu zonza e cansada. Parecia que Vladimir Malfoy tinha convidado todos os seus amigos de Hogwarts e surpreendeu-a mesmo ver que Draco conhecia quase todos eles. Aquilo já não era divertido. Os seus pés estavam já a doer e a sua boca estava dolorida de tanto sorrir.

"Virgínia, quero que conheças os Thornhills. A avó do Ângelo era uma aluna de intercâmbio de Durmstrang. Ela era parceira de poções do meu avô lá em Hogwarts." Draco disse agradavelmente ao acenar na direcção de uma senhora e senhor altos que estavam a sorrir. Ginny forçou um sorriso perante o 34º casal à sua frente.

"Como estão?" Ela perguntou educadamente.

"Como é que fez?" Ângelo Thornhill perguntou a dar risinhos. Ginny franziu as sobrancelhas confusa. "Eu não acredito que o Draco arrastou-me da Alemanha para testemunhar isto!"

"Desculpe?" Ela perguntou.

Draco riu-se. "Então, então Ângelo." Ele disse. "Não comeces." Ele avisou.

"Você é uma excepcional senhora, vejo." Ângelo disse ignorando o Draco. "Para ser capaz de conquistar e render este homem requer muitas capacidades e perícia."

"Então talvez eu tenha as duas coisas, não lhe parece?" Ginny respondeu agradavelmente, fazendo Ângelo rir a bom som.

"Comporte-se, Draco." O senhor disse para Draco, que tinha o seu já habitual sorriso charmoso. "Este tipo de mulher sabe de certeza o que quer." Ele disse com segundas intenções.

Draco riu-se. "Eu sei, e ela quer-me." Ele disse colocando o seu braço por cima dela para causar efeito. Instantaneamente, Ginny sentiu as faíscas eléctricas dentro de si. "Eu tenho a certeza que com uma mulher bonita como a Virgínia, eu nem vou pensar em olhar mais alguém."

Com aquele tipo de resposta, os olhos de Ângelo esbugalharam-se. "Você deve ser mesmo boa!" Ele exclamou para Virgínia. "Draco Malfoy? Dizendo isto? Eu devo estar a sonhar! O que lhe deu a comer?"

"É melhor acreditar, homem!" Draco disse. Depois olhando para as pessoas, ele desculpou-se. "Se me dão licença, parece-me que vi a família da minha noiva e a minha mãe acolá." Ele disse olhando para oito ruivos e uma loira perto da orquestra.

"Claro." Ângelo disse acenando. "Foi um prazer conhecê-la Virgínia!" Ele acrescentou.

"Igualmente." Ginny disse antes de Draco levá-la até à sua família. Ao chegar à orquestra, uma coisinha pequena e castanha começou a correr.

"Tia Wheezy!" Sylvia guinchou ao bater contra o vestido de Virgínia. Ginny deu uma risada e pegou na menina.

"Olá Sylvia." Depois virou-se para os seus pais. "Mãe, Pai." Ela disse educadamente. Por um segundo, ela desviou o seu olhar para Percy, junto com a sua esposa Jane, que estava conversando agradavelmente com Narcisa, enquanto que Bill e Charlie estavam ocupados a discutir qualquer coisa sobre dragões e duendes. i _"Parece que o Bill e o Charlie não trouxeram a família." /i _ Ela supôs. Depois franziu as sobrancelhas. i _"E onde estão Ron e Hermione?" /i _

"Olá querida." Molly disse ao lhe beijar a bochecha suavemente. Depois virando-se para Draco, ela sorriu amigavelmente enquanto Arthur estendia a mão.

"Boa noite." Draco cumprimentou enquanto abanava a mão firmemente.

Arthur acenou. "Que bom vê-lo de novo." Ele disse. Então, virou-se para a Ginny e sorriu. "Estás muito bonita, querida."

"Obrigada." Ginny sorriu. Então virou-se para Draco só para vê-lo cumprimentar a sua mãe e apertando as mãos dos seus irmãos, oferecendo-lhes champanhe. Depois ao se virar para a sua mãe, ela franziu as sobrancelhas. "Onde está a Hermione?" Ela perguntou.

"Oh, a Hermione está acolá." Molly respondeu acenando para um grupo de pessoas mesmo ao lado da mesa de comidas e bebidas. Ginny sorriu satisfeita e excitada ao ver que eram os seus amigos de Hogwarts. "Ron está também com ela." A sua mãe acrescentou. Depois ao ver o sorriso excitado, Molly deu um risinho. "Vai lá, querida."

Ginny acenou, entregou-lhe Sylvia e, sem pensar no que Draco poderia dizer, foi ter com o grupo de feiticeiros e bruxas grifinórios que conversavam e riam alegremente. O seu humor melhorou surpreendentemente ao ver as faces familiares à sua frente. "Olá pessoal!" Ela exclamou feliz ao chegar perto. "Divertindo-se?"

"Ginny!" Exclamaram eles. Ginny olhou para as caras à sua frente e deu um largo sorriso. Eram a Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Neville Longbottom, Colin Creevey, Seamus Finnigan, os seus irmãos gémeos, Lee Jordan, Dean Thomas, Ron e Hermione e ainda outros grifinórios.

"Estás linda!" Hermione disse finalmente, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Ginny deu um risinho e tirou um copo de champanhe.

"Obrigada."

"Estás bonita, Gin." Fred disse ao andar rapidamente até ela.

"Sim, sim." George acrescentou, segurando-a pelos ombros e começando a abaná-la a brincar.

"Fred! George!" Ginny exclamou desconfortável. "Parem!"

"Bom te ver, Ginny!" Lee disse com uma gargalhada quando Fred e George soltaram-na finalmente.

"Adorava conversar, mas não podemos." Fred disse rapidamente, arrastando George com ele. "Mas tu estás bonita, Gin! Sério!" Ele gritou enquanto se afastava dela.

"Parabéns!" Lee e George gritaram também enquanto seguiam Fred pelo salão fora.

"Por que é que eles se foram embora?" Ginny perguntou calmamente.

Ron bufou. "Provavelmente vão pregar alguma partida ou assim." Ele respondeu, com a sua voz esperançosa. Com aquilo, ganhou um olhar desaprovador de Hermione.

"Ginny! Há quanto tempo!" Parvati exclamou alegremente ao andar até ela. "Como estás?"

"Oh, estou bem." Ginny respondeu.

"Oh céus, o teu vestido é maravilhoso!" Lavender falou efusivamente ao tocar de leve o vestido.

Ginny riu-se por entre os dentes. "Sempre a mesma, Lavender." Ela respondeu. "Então, estás a namorar com alguém?"

Com aquilo, a face de Neville tornou-se de um vermelho escuro enquanto que Lavender corava.

Ron e os outros grifinórios arfaram de surpresa.

"A sério?" Hermione perguntou a Lavender com os seus olhos castanhos esbugalhados. "Neville?"

"Como é que eu não soube?" Parvati perguntou, nada contente. Ela virou-se para Lavender. "Sou a tua melhor amiga ou não? Eu contei-te sobre mim e o Colin quando começamos a sair."

"Oh Parvati." Ellen disse, outro grifinório. "Não achas a diferença de um ano de Colin meio perturbador?"

"Bem, a idade não interessa, certo Ellen?" Colin respondeu enquanto colocava o braço por cima dos ombros de Parvati de propósito.

Os homens, por sua vez, assobiaram e riram. "Boa, Neville!" Dean exclamou batendo-lhe nas costas.

"Isso sim é novidade!" Ron disse a rir-se.

"Aught!" Neville exclamou de repente. "Lembrei-me que esqueci algo dentro do uher" Então ele foi rapidamente até à saída.

"Oh pobre Neville!" Ginny disse, olhando para onde ele tinha ido. Depois virando-se para os homens, ela franziu as sobrancelhas. "Aquilo não foi simpático." Ela disse enquanto tirava mais um copo de champanhe.

"Oh, deixa estar." Ron disse, abanando a cabeça. "Ele depois volta."

"Eu... eu acabei de me lembrar." Lavander falou de repente. "Preciso fazer uma coisa." E sem se importar em explicar mais alguma coisa, ela abandonou rapidamente o grupo, dirigindo-se até à porta.

"Oh, mas o que foi isto?" Colin perguntou sorrindo endiabradamente. Parvati deu-lhe uma leve palmada no braço como aviso.

"Eu não sei pessoal." Hermione disse. "Mas tenho uma filha para cuidar." Ela acrescentou, olhando para Sylvia que estava a tentar chegar a qualquer coisa em cima da mesa. "Com licença." Ela disse e com aquilo, virou-se e afastou-se deles.

Ginny então olhou para os restantes à sua frente. Estava para se desculpar e ir ter com Draco, quando subitamente Seamus lançou-lhe um sorriso.

"Ginny Weasley." Ele disse ao avançar até ela. Ginny sorriu enquanto Seamus lhe dava um abraço.

"Seamus." Ela disse quando ele a largou por fim. Estava tão entretida a olhar para o sorriso dele que nem reparou que o Ron, Dean e os outros tinham ido conversar com outras pessoas enquanto que Colin tinha convidado Parvati para dançar, deixando os dois sozinhos. i _"Eu não acredito que terminei tudo com este rapaz." /i _Ginny pensou, observando o seu bonito sorriso. "Como estás?"

"Estou bem." Ele respondeu. "E tu?"

"Eu também estou bem." Ginny disse, sorrindo. "Então..." Ela começou enquanto olhava para ele na expectativa.

"O avô do Malfoy parecia ser simpático." Seamus disse, olhando para Vladimir. Ginny olhou também, só para ver o avô de Draco convidando McGonagall para dançar. Ela riu por entre os dentes, e virou-se de novo para Seamus.

"Parece que sim." Ela disse. "Um sujeito simpático, sim. Soube que ele também andou em Hogwarts."

"Diferente do Malfoy?"

Com aquilo, os sentimentos agradáveis de Ginny foram deitados a terra. Ela olhou para baixo. Ao ver a sua reacção miserável, Seamus suspirou. "Olha, Gin" Ele começou em tom de desculpa. "Eu peço desculpa, mas para ser sincero, todos ficamos em choque quando recebemos o teu convite, contando o repentino noivado com... com o Malfoy! O choque aumentou ainda mais quando recebemos umas agradáveis boas vindas de Vladimir. Bem inesperado, entendes."

"Então... onde estás a tentar chegar?" Ginny perguntou.

"Nós estamos contentes por ti, a sério! Mas..."

"Mas o quê?"

Seamus franziu as sobrancelhas enquanto pesava a sua resposta. "Com certeza que não nos podes culpar... mas, Malfoy?" Ele perguntou abanando a cabeça com descrença.

Ginny suspirou. "Oh, não te preocupes, estou habituada." Ela disse tristemente.

Seamus deixou escapar um risinho ao se virar para a pista de dança. "Já se passaram anos, não foi?" Ele perguntou. Depois riu-se de novo ao ver Colin curvando-se e pedindo desculpas enquanto Parvati pulava de roda só com um pé. Sem dúvida nenhuma que Colin a tinha pisado por acidente. Depois virou-se para Ginny. "Até hoje não consigo deixar de me perguntar o que teria acontecido se não tivéssemos terminado."

"Seamus, eu"

"Não, está tudo bem." Ele interrompeu-a suavemente. "Na verdade, eu fiquei satisfeito quando ouvi que Harry tinha te convidado para sair depois de nós acabarmos. Eu sei que ele é o único que te pode fazer feliz."

"Seamus, tu também me fizeste feliz." Ginny disse suavemente.

"Eu fiz-te feliz?" Ele perguntou. Quando Ginny acenou, ele riu levemente. "Eu não sei." Ele começou a abanar a cabeça. "Isto incomoda-me, sabes. Eu teria aceitado o facto se casasses com o Harry, mas isto..." Ele parou e respirou fundo.

"Achas que é um insulto?" Ginny perguntou, olhando-o olhos nos olhos.

"Para ser sincero, sim." Seamus disse, atirando as mãos ao ar. "Olha, Ginny, eu amo-te e quando Harry se aproximou de ti, aceitei o facto de que ele era um adversário decente ou qualquer coisa do género. Aliás, além de ser um Grifinório, Harry é o menino-que-sobreviveu, capitão de Quadribol, seeker dos Pudlemore United, e eu não te podia culpar de o escolheres em vez de mim. Mas agora, com Malfoy..." Ele fez uma pausa e virou-se para Ginny. "O que tem Malfoy de especial? Comparando-o com Harry ou até comigo ou"

_ i "Oh, ele tem 262 milhões de galeões." /i _ Ginny pensou. "Olha Seamus." Ela disse. "Eueuescolhi Draco porque eueu amo-o, está bem?" Ela forçou-se a dizer. "Eu sei que ele é um idiota completo e insensível como tudo na maior parte do tempo, e que ele andou na Sonserina e fazia batota no Quadribol mas a sério, lá no fundo, ele... ele é um bom homem."

Com aquilo, Seamus sorriu por fim. "Então tu ama-lo."

"Sim." Ginny disse, sentindo-se terrivelmente doente.

"Bem, parece que não posso fazer nada, então." Seamus disse resignado.

"Bem, fazemos o seguinte." Ginny disse ao tirar o copo vazio dele e colocando-o em cima de uma bandeja junto com o seu. "Dança esta música comigo e depois eu logo penso em reconsiderar." Ela disse rindo-se, a orquestra tocando outra valsa.

Com aquilo, Seamus riu-se também. "Peste." Ele disse ternamente, pegando-lhe na mão e conduzindo-a até à pista de dança.

_ i "Draco Malfoy." /i _

Draco parou ao ouvir aquela voz picante. Ele virou-se só para ver uma mulher tão alta como ele parada perto da porta da varanda, afastada apenas cinco metros. Os seus olhos esbugalharam-se de repente, ao ver o familiar cabelo preto brilhante, e o par de olhos violeta colados nele. Então, ele virou a sua atenção de volta para Bill e Charlie que estavam agora a discutir qualquer coisa sobre a tecnologia trouxa.

"Com licença, meus senhores." Ele disse em tom de desculpa aos dois Weasleys mais velhos. "Preciso falar com uma pessoa."

"Claro." Bill disse rapidamente.

"Não te preocupes connosco." Charlie acrescentou. Com aquilo, Draco dobrou a cabeça levemente e andou até à mulher que o esperava. Ao lá chegar, ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

"Rebecca Fairfax." Ele disse levantando a mão e beijando-a suavemente.

A mulher sorriu. "Como soube?" Ela perguntou.

"Apenas soube." Draco respondeu. "Só pode haver uma mulher Fairfax."

"Como pode ter a certeza? Isto é o mundo bruxo, afinal. Qualquer coisa é possível." Ela disse, com a voz suave. "Talvez eu seja ela. Nós somos completamente idênticas, como sabe."

Draco olhou para ela e sorriu charmosamente. "Não exactamente." Ele respondeu enquanto a sua outra mão afastava o cabelo dela do pescoço. A mulher fechou os olhos por momentos ao sentir o rápido mas gentil toque. "A tua gémea não tem isso." Ele disse finalmente, olhando para a marca castanha de nascimento no pescoço dela, um pouco abaixo da orelha direita.

"Tens olhos perspicazes." Rebecca disse. "Para conseguir ver dessa distancia."

"Na verdade, eu não vi." Draco disse, sorrindo arrogantemente. "Eu apenas soube que eras tu." Com aquilo, Rebecca riu-se suavemente, aceitando a resposta.

"Bom ver-te de novo, Draco Malfoy." Ela disse quando Draco largou-lhe o cabelo finalmente. Ela então olhou para a pista de dança. "Então, ela é a tal?" Ela perguntou, olhando na direcção de Ginny.

Draco também olhou só para ver Ginny rindo e rodopiando nos braços de Seamus Finnigan. "Sim." Ele respondeu finalmente. "Como soubeste que era ela, posso saber?"

Rebecca sorriu arrogantemente. "O colar." Ela respondeu, virando-se para ele. "Então quantos anos já se passaram?" Ela perguntou suavemente.

Draco respirou fundo. "Catorze." Ele respondeu. Depois ao notar a expressão tensa de Draco, a sua face suavizou-se. "Sabes muito bem que a Bianca iria gostar de me ver aqui, para controlar." Ela acrescentou.

"Eu sei."

E com aquilo, Rebecca sorriu. "Bem, vemo-nos por aí, Draco." Ela disse. Olhou para Ginny e depois para ele de novo. "Sabes também que a Bianca ficaria muito chateada se visse isto, se te visse."

Draco acenou. "Eu sei." Ele disse de novo, sem desviar o olhar de Ginny. "Mas é demasiado tarde." Ele acrescentou, afastando-se finalmente dela.

"Não tenhas tanta certeza." Foi tudo o que Rebecca disse antes de tirar a varinha e desaparatar. Antes que Draco pudesse perguntar o que era que ela queria dizer com aquilo, Rebecca tinha desaparecido. Ele praguejou mentalmente quando as memórias não desejadas começaram a aparecer mais uma vez. Ele fechou os olhos por momentos, com os dedos nas têmporas. i _"Bianca." /i _O nome soava uma e outra vez na sua cabeça. i _"O que queria Rebecca dizer com aquilo?" /i _De repente, ele não se sentiu bem. Sentia uma necessidade urgente de ficar sozinho. Ele estava indo para a varanda apanhar um pouco de ar fresco quando sentiu um familiar perfume no ar. Ele virou-se só para ver os lábios de Blaise Zabini colando-se imediatamente aos seus. Os seus olhos esbugalharam-se, e ele afastou-a imediatamente.

"Blaise!" Draco exclamou desagradado. "Estás maluca?" Ele perguntou ao procurar freneticamente o seu avô.

Ele então respirou aliviado ao ver o seu avô falando com Snape, demasiado ocupado para lhe prestar atenção.

"Estou magoada, sabias?" Blaise disse fazendo beicinho. "Os teus sentimentos mudaram?"

Como resposta, Draco apenas olhou para ela. Ele desejou que a sua boca mentisse, que lhe dissesse 'não' como antigamente, mas para sua surpresa, não conseguiu. Ele não conseguia mentir. "O que estás a fazer aqui?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu recebi o teu convite, Draco. Parece que sou a única sonserina aqui, além de ti." Blaise respondeu, abanando um envelope e olhando à volta. "Pensei em vir ver a minha rival pessoalmente." Ela disse delicadamente. "E também acho que o teu avô está a ser bem aborrecido."

"Bem, foi bom te ver." Draco disse ao se preparar para se afastar, mas Blaise colocou uma mão no seu braço, impedindo-o.

"Qual o problema, Draco querido? Não estás feliz por me ver?" Ela perguntou suavemente. Draco franziu as sobrancelhas ao ver a mão de manicura no seu braço. "Parece que tu precisas..." Ela fez uma pausa e deixou a sua mão viajar dentro das vestes de Draco. Os olhos dele esbugalharam-se ao sentir os dedos dela acariciando o seu peito, sem se importar. Os olhos dele estreitaram-se perigosamente, muito para agrado de Blaise. "...de algum escape." Ela acabou a frase finalmente, olhando para ele com segundas intenções.

Os olhos de Draco examinaram-na por momentos. Como sempre, Blaise estava formidável. Estava usando um vestido vermelho, com um corpete justo de decote descaído, que lhe dava uma visão ampla do generoso peito dela, que subia e descia conforme a sua respiração. Então, ele sorriu charmosamente. "Blaise, agora não." Depois ele desviou o olhar.

O sorriso de Blaise tornou-se num olhar carrancudo. Ela tirou a mão e olhou para Ginny com rancor. "É ela, não é?" Ela perguntou estridentemente.

Draco suspirou. Surpreendentemente, ele sentia-se cansado. "Não, não é ela." Ele respondeu.

"Então o que é?" Ela ordenou. "Isto é apenas devido ao contrato, certo? Divorciam-se logo, não é?"

"Sim."

Blaise olhou para ele por momentos. Ao ver a sua face sem sentimento, ela deu um sorriso satisfeito. "Ainda bem." Depois, ao se virar na direcção de Ginny mais uma vez, bufou de desagrado. "A sério, Draco querido, podias ser mais insultuoso?" Ela perguntou.

"O que queres dizer?" Draco perguntou. Ele olhou à sua volta e viu o seu avô, olhando com segundas intenções. Ao encontrar o seu olhar, ele acenou com a cabeça.

"Isto é, ela é demasiado simplória! Eu esperava alguém, sabes, mais bonita! Alguém mais do NOSSO nível." Blaise disse. "Olha para ela! Sem gosto, sem estilo, sem conversa nenhuma!" Então, ela riu-se descaradamente e virou-se para ele. "Bem, também o que é que se podia esperar de um Weasley, certo? Isto é, a sério, tu podias ter arranjado alguém mais... mais... bonita do que essa... essa... rapariga! Desculpa-me lá mas nem a podemos chamar de mulher! Pelo que me parece, a miúda nem deve ter saído ainda da caixa, se é que me entendes."

"Então é uma sorte ter de casar com ela e não contigo." Draco disse sem pensar. Havia um tom de irritação na sua voz. Era obvio que ele estava a ficar impaciente com o discurso disparatado de Blaise. Então, virando-se para ela, ele sorriu para se desculpar. "Se me dás licença, creio que o meu avô quer trocar uma palavrinha comigo." E sem esperar pela resposta, Draco virou-se rapidamente e andou até à saída, deixando uma Blaise sozinha olhando o seu rasto com uma furiosa descrença.

"Então onde vai ser o casamento?" Parvati perguntou.

"Na Mansão do Draco." Ginny disse, olhando para Draco e Blaise. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas levemente. Naquele momento, Parvati prendeu a respiração em surpresa. Ginny afastou os olhos dos dois e virou-se para Parvati.

"O que foi?" Ela perguntou ao ver a expressão da face de Parvati, quase a desmaiar de surpresa. "O que se passa?"

"H...Ha..." Parvati começou.

"Parvati, por favor?" Ginny disse já exasperada.

"Ha... Harry... Harry chegou, Ginny." Ela disse finalmente. Sem duvida nenhuma que toda a gente sabia da 'coisa' que se passava entre Harry e Ginny. "Eu não... eu não estava à espera..."

À menção do nome de Harry, Ginny virou-se rapidamente só para vê-lo andar até Ron. Os seus olhos esbugalharam-se enquanto sentia o seu coração ir parar ao estômago. Ginny seguiu-o com o olhar, ao vê-lo parar para falar com Ron e Hermione, a sua face normalmente sorridente transformada numa expressão grave. Ele parecia tão... tão cansado. Ela tinha temido esta noite. Afastando por fim os olhos dele, procurou freneticamente por Draco. Ao não o encontrar, praguejou mentalmente. Onde estava o parvalhão quando se precisava dele? De repente, Harry levantou o olhar. Os seus olhares encontraram-se.

"Eu acho..." Parvati disse ao sentir a tensão aumentar. Ela virou-se devagar ao ver Draco andar até elas. "...que tu deves querer ficar sozinha." E assim, afastou-se rapidamente.

"Olá Ginny." Harry disse.

Ginny virou-se para ele incerta. Ela mordeu o lábio e olhou para ele, para o cabelo despenteado, para a cicatriz na testa. Ela olhou relutantemente para os seus profundos olhos verdes por detrás dos óculos e encontrou-se sem palavras. Harry, ao notar o seu mal-estar, clareou a garganta.

"Posso falar contigo em privado?" Ele perguntou suavemente.

Com aquilo, Ginny acenou. "Claro." Ela disse, pensando que Harry merecia pelo menos uma explicação. "Queres... queres ir até à varanda?"

Harry acenou e com aquilo, Ginny virou-se e andou até às portas da varanda. Uma vez na rua, longe do salão de baile movimentado, Ginny respirou fundo e olhou para o céu estrelado. Harry colocou-se ao seu lado, descansando as mãos na balaustrada. Ele olhou para ela e suspirou.

"Eu vi-te há pouco, lá no Beco Diagonal." Harry disse finalmente. "Estavas fora da Relojoaria Goldberg."

Ginny olhou para ele como resposta. Harry passou os dedos pelo cabelo e suspirou de novo.

"É verdade, então?"

"Sobre o quê?" Ginny perguntou seriamente. Harry, por sua vez, deixou os seus olhos vaguearem pela face dela e depois pelo pescoço, a serpente olhando-o prudentemente como se estivesse viva.

"Quando eu recebi a tua carta, tive muita dificuldade em acreditar. Não, eu não acreditei. Achei que fosse uma partida, sabes, do Fred e do George." Harry disse. Virou-se para ela. "Eu vim aqui apenas... para... ver com os meus próprios olhos..."

"Harry, desculpa-me."

"Porquê Ginny?"

Ginny baixou os olhos como resposta. Quando ela não lhe disse nada, Harry levantou-lhe a face. Ele olhou nos seus olhos e ela sentiu-se derreter. Mas havia algo dentro de si que lhe dizia que aquilo era errado...

"Eu amo-te, Gin." Ele disse enquanto aproximava devagar a sua face.

Ginny fechou os olhos ao sentir Harry beijá-la, querendo saber desesperadamente se estava a fazer a coisa certa, se ainda sentia o mesmo pelo Harry, se ainda detestava Draco. Ela esperou pela familiar sensação de calor delicioso mas para sua surpresa e confusão, nada apareceu. Então, deixou as sua mãos irem até às costas do Harry, aprofundando mais o beijo, tentando que os seus sentimentos por Harry voltassem. Quando sentiu as mãos dele agarrando a sua cintura, puxando-a para mais perto, o pânico cresceu. E antes que se apercebesse, tinha-se afastado imediatamente.

"Ha... Harry eu não posso..."

"Tu não amas o Draco, Ginny. Eu sei que não." Harry disse firmemente. "Eu consigo sentir que alguma coisa está terrivelmente errada aqui."

Ginny olhou-o fixamente. Ela queria muito lhe contar tudo. Tudo! Sobre o acordo, o casamento... tudo! Mas... i _"Iria ele compreender?" /i _ O seu cérebro perguntou. Além disso, ela tinha uma sensação inexplicável no fundo do seu estômago. Ela não sabia o que era, mas estar ali com Harry, beijá-lo e dizer-lhe que não amava o Draco estava fora de questão. Ela não conseguia mentir mas também não conseguia dizer não. Mas antes que pudesse pronunciar outra palavra, Harry beijou-a de novo. Depois lembrando-se de Draco, Ginny afastou-se imediatamente, apesar da sua confusão toda. i _"Porquê? Por que é que isto não está certo? Nada, nada certo?" /i _

"Ginny?" Harry exclamou impaciente. "O que é isto? Não me digas que..."

"Eu vou-me casar, Harry." Ela disse, a sua voz mal-humorada.

Com aquilo, a face de Harry ficou mais séria. Se devido ao choque ou à dor, ela não sabia. Ela estava quase a dizer o quanto se desculpava por tudo quando Harry afastou-se de repente.

"Isso é o que veremos." Foi tudo o que ele disse, andando rapidamente para o salão. "Eu vou desfazer esse feitiço e é já."

"Harry!" Ginny chamou indo logo atrás dele. "Harry! Onde vais? O que queres dizer?"

Draco praguejou furiosamente ao andar até ao salão de baile, cego de raiva. Tinha acabado de ter uma conversa com o seu avô e naquele momento, ele só queria gritar ou bater em alguém ou nalguma coisa! Qualquer coisa para se livrar daquele... sentimento!

"Draco, o que se passa?"

Draco parou ao ver Blaise à sua frente. Ele olhou à sua volta, surpreso por se encontrar dentro do salão. Depois virando-se para Blaise, praguejou de novo. Blaise arfou delicadamente ao ouvir as palavras cortantes que saíram dos lábios dele.

"Oh céus!" Blaise exclamou quando Draco parou. Ela tirou um copo de champanhe de uma bandeja e entregou-lhe. "Toma, parece que precisas disto."

Draco, sem uma palavra, aceitou o copo e bebeu tudo num só gole. Blaise sorriu ao lhe tirar o copo vazio, entregando-lhe outro. "Agora, conta-me o que foi." Ela perguntou com voz querida.

Draco bebeu primeiro antes de se virar para ela. "O meu avô deu à Virgínia metade da fortuna." Ele respondeu com voz rouca. Com aquilo, o sorriso de Blaise tornou-se num olhar surpreso e carrancudo.

"O quê!" Ela guinchou. "Draco, isto..."

"Eu sei!" Draco disse, furioso. "Claro que eu não pude fazer nada. Se eu reagisse mal, ele saberia sobre esta charada. E seria ainda pior." Ele abanou a cabeça e deu um sorriso amargo. "Eu também prometi à Virgínia 70 milhões de galeões. Acabei de depositar um milhão na sua conta em Gringots e com a mudança de ideias do meu avô, ela vai receber um total de 201 milhões de galeões."

Com aquilo, Blaise sorriu subitamente. "Não necessariamente." Ela disse.

Draco franziu as sobrancelhas. "O que queres dizer?"

"Oh, tu sabes o que quero dizer, Draco." Blaise disse, dando-lhe um olhar querido. "O que é que achas sobre, talvez... acidentes?"

Draco franziu as sobrancelhas ainda mais, enquanto que Blaise continuava a sorrir, esperando por resposta.

Ele estava quase a abrir a boca, quando de repente alguém chamou o seu nome. Ao se virar, Harry Potter vinha andando até ele, com Ginny logo atrás.

"Preciso falar contigo, Malfoy." Harry disse gravemente.

"Óptimo, desembucha, Potter." Draco disse.

"Draco, Harry, por favor..."

"Oh, então agora é Draco? Quando é que começaste a chama-lo pelo primeiro nome?" Harry perguntou sarcasticamente. Depois virando-se para Draco, a sua face escureceu. "Lá fora, Malfoy."

"Certo." Draco respondeu.

Blaise sorriu-lhe. "Pensa só no que te disse." Depois virou-se para Ginny, com a face contorcida de diversão e maldade. Olhou-a de cima a baixo antes de tirar a varinha e desaparatar, deixando Ginny sem poder responder com qualquer coisa assim tão rude e revoltante. Com Blaise tendo ido embora finalmente, Draco virou-se para Harry.

"Por aqui." Ele disse enquanto andava até à saída, com Harry mesmo atrás.

"Onde é que vocês vão?" Ginny chamou enquanto dava o seu melhor para os acompanhar. Os dois homens não disseram nada enquanto não chegaram à entrada da Mansão.

"Agora o que foi, Potter?" Draco perguntou, reparando no olhar obscuro que Harry lhe tinha mostrado ao sentir Ginny atrás deles. "Não suportas o facto de seres um triste falhado?"

Como resposta, Harry olhou à sua volta, verificando se havia algum convidado por perto. Quando viu apelas Ginny, virou-se para Draco e sem uma palavra, levantou o braço e bateu-lhe com força na cara. Draco foi em ziguezague para trás. Os seus lábios sangravam.

"Tu é que pediste, Potter." Draco gritou ao sentir o gosto salgado do sangue. Ele bateu-lhe de volta, o seu punho acertando em cheio na face de Harry, fazendo saltar os óculos, que caíram no chão em dois pedaços. Ele teria usado a varinha e proposto um duelo de feiticeiros mas devido à sua raiva e aos socos sucessivos de Harry, propor um duelo de feiticeiros estava fora de questão. Aparentemente, Draco estava à espera disto desde a sua conversa com Vladimir. Devido à raiva de Draco, Harry ficou com pouca vantagem.

"Parem!" Ginny pediu quando os dois começaram a brigar à sua frente. "Parem!"

"Tira o feitiço dela, seu gay!" Harry gritou ao dar um soco no estômago de Draco. Draco dobrou-se ao sentir a dor. Então, ele empurrou Harry para o chão e antes que Harry pudesse fazer alguma coisa, Draco bateu-lhe fortemente nas costelas. Harry gemeu de dor.

"Não há nenhum feitiço, Potter!" Draco gritou, limpando o lábio inferior. Ela parou enquanto Harry se levantada devagar. "Foi só..."

"Vocês os dois vão parar agora!" Ginny gritou enquanto tirava a varinha. i _"Petrificus Totalus!" /i _

Instantaneamente, os dois ficaram paralisados, com os corpos rígidos. Depois, para surpresa de Ginny, os dois caíram para o chão. Se não fosse por aquela situação, Ginny teria achado engraçado.

"Vocês têm de parar de agir como crianças!" Ginny murmurou ao andar até eles. Depois ao se ajoelhar perto de Harry, ela abanou a varinha e murmurou: i _"Finite incantatum." /i _ Harry começou a pestanejar instantaneamente.

"Ginny?"

"Vai embora, Harry, por favor." Ginny disse, juntando os óculos partidos do chão. Harry sentou-se devagar e virou-se furiosamente para o paralisado Draco ao seu lado. i _"Oculus Reparo." /i _ Ela murmurou, tocando com a varinha nos óculos.

"Porra Ginny!" Harry berrou de repente levantando-se. "Por que raios fizeste isso!"

"Vocês estavam a brigar!" Ginny berrou de volta, levantando-se também.

"Porra, claro que estávamos!" Ele respondeu. "Antes de tu interromperes! Tu achas que eu ia desistir assim facilmente? Eu não te ia entregar aquele sonserino de merda! Aquele miserável, gay, filho de uma...! Eu posso ter feitio calmo comparado com Ron, mas isto... Quando se trata disto, quando se trata de ti..." De repente, ele parou. Olhou à sua volta e ficou surpreendido ao ver que estava a fazer uma cena bonita, abanando os braços e andando de trás para a frente, furiosamente. Ele olhou para baixo só para ver Ginny cair bruscamente para o chão de novo, a sua face mostrando-se miserável. A cara de Harry suavizou-se. Olhando para a expressão triste de Ginny, Harry sentiu imediatamente uma vontade de se bater por ter sido tão insensível. "Ginny, eu peço tantas, tantas desculpas por isto." Ele disse, abanando a cabeça, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado. "Eu estraguei a tua... festa de noivado... Desculpa-me, eu não queria... Bem, na verdade eu queria bater no Malfoy, mas estragar a tua..."

"Harry." Ginny interrompeu suave mas mesmo assim miseravelmente. "Eu sei que não era essa a tua intenção." Ela entregou-lhe os óculos reparados e suspirou. "Vai embora, está bem? Por favor."

"Diz-me só uma coisa primeiro." Ele pediu.

"O quê?"

"Há algum feitiço?"

Ginny abanou a cabeça. "Olha, Harry, mesmo que tu me dês a tomar Veritaserum, eu continuava a te dizer a mesma coisa: não, não há feitiço nem maldição." Ela disse exasperada. "Tu não precisas fazer isto, sabes."

"Eu estou zangado e ciumento e admito que agi sem pensar." Harry disse, olhando com desgosto para a forma paralisada de Draco. "Mas então..."

"Harry, eu vou casar daqui a uma semana." Ginny disse. Surpreendentemente, ela não conseguia aguentar ouvir qualquer coisa má sobre Draco, especialmente vindo de Harry. Ela já tinha admitido que apesar de não amar Draco, também não o odiava. Mas também, ele não conseguia magoar o Harry daquela maneira. Apesar de já se ter fartado desta festa de noivado, não queria aumentar a dor dele fazendo-o ficar. i _"Oh meu Deus! Estou tão confusa! Por que é que é tudo tão confuso?" /i _

Harry olhou para ela primeiro, incerto sobre o que dizer. Depois percebendo finalmente que não podia fazer nem dizer nada, ele acenou e colocou os óculos. "Eu entendo." Ele disse ao tirar a varinha, a sua voz tornando-se surpreendentemente fria. "Desculpas-me?"

"Sim, eu desculpo-te." Ginny respondeu, sentindo-se cada vez mais culpada. De alguma maneira, ouvindo a sua voz fê-la sentir que não era a ultima vez que o veria. i _"Tu não sabes nada... Apenas vai, por favor." /i _

"Obrigado." Harry respondeu. Ele olhou uma ultima vez, e depois, com um único abanar da varinha, desapareceu deixando Ginny sozinha com a forma paralisada de Draco. Depois abanando a cabeça, ela apontou a varinha e murmurou i _"Finite Incantatum." /i _ Instantaneamente, os olhos de Draco começaram a se mexer. Ginny sorriu levemente quando os olhos dele pousaram na sua face.

Por um momento, Draco sorriu de volta, com os olhos ainda embaciados. O que fazia um anjo ali? E porque estava ele vestido de bege e não branco? Mas então, os seus olhos focaram-se. "Isso foi uma estúpida coisa a se fazer." Draco disse sentando-se, com as vestes engelhadas e estragadas. Ele praguejou em voz alta quando viu que Harry se tinha ido embora.

"Oh, a sério?" Ginny perguntou ao tirar o seu lenço. Limpou levemente os lábios de Draco que sangravam. "O que foi mais estúpido? Discutir ou impedir que discutissem?"

"Onde está o Potter?" Ele ordenou.

"Eu pedi que ele se fosse embora antes que tu começasses outra briga."

Como resposta, Draco resmungou de dor. Ginny deu uma pancadinha no lábio. "Isto vai ficar numa linda cicatriz mais tarde, sabias?" Ela disse.

"A não ser que tu faças qualquer coisa com a tua varinha." Draco disse sarcasticamente.

Com aquilo, os olhos de Ginny estreitaram-se. "Porque deveria?" Ela perguntou desagradavelmente. "Eu vi-te beijar Blaise Zabini."

Draco olhou para ela como se ela fosse louca. Aquela não era a altura para aquilo, a sério! Mas mesmo assim, a sua boca torceu-se num sorriso divertido, mesmo doendo um pouco. "Correcção: ELA beijou-me, eu afastei-me."

"Bem, isso não desmente o facto de que tiveram contacto labial." Ginny insistiu.

"Estás com ciúmes?" Draco perguntou divertido.

"Não." Ginny disse rapidamente, franzindo as sobrancelhas. "Eu só acho que tu vais ter de privar-te de namoriscar outras mulheres até ao nosso divórcio. O que iriam dizer os meus pais e toda a gente se te vissem curtir com outras mulheres quando és meu noivo?"

Sim, outras mulheres... Draco não podia ser visto com outras mulheres sem ser ela, certo? E há pouco, com Blaise... Depois ela franziu as sobrancelhas. i _"E então se ele estiver?" /i _ Ela pensou maldosamente para si mesma. i _"Ele pode namoriscar com todas as mulheres que eu não me importo!" /i _ Mas então, por que é que ela tinha se sentido... Ela suspirou ao se lembrar das diferentes reacções das outras mulheres quando o viram, até mesmo as suas amigas grifinórias. Ela tinha há muito descoberto e aceite que Draco era um homem muito bonito e atraente mas a sua beleza não acabava ali. Ele tinha uma personalidade complexa que atraía as mulheres. Havia qualquer coisa tão má sobre ele... uma coisa boa-má que as mulheres achavam irresistível. Mau! Tudo sobre Draco era mau e irresistivelmente misterioso... ele era uma tentação ambulante. Era como um fruto proibido. Quanto mais proibido, mais delicioso se tornava. As mulheres perseguiam-no em bando porque elas queriam conhecer o verdadeiro Draco, que ele guardava lá no fundo de si mesmo.

"E tu estas com ciúmes." Draco continuou, a urgência em irritá-la e provocá-la aumentado ao se lembrar da mudança repentina do testamento de Vladimir.

"Eu não estou com ciúmes!"

"E estás zangada."

"Eu não estou zangada!" Ginny gritou.

"Sim, tu estás."

"Não, não estou!"

Draco levantou as sobrancelhas. "A sério?"

"Tu estás a provocar-me, não é?" Ginny perguntou sorrindo indolente e arrogantemente. "Bem, eu beijei o Harry."

Aquilo calou Draco. Ele olhou-a e por alguma razão, outra onda de raiva e ódio começou a se apoderar dele. Apeteceu-lhe bater em alguém de novo, particularmente no Potter. "Bem, parece que estamos quites." Ele disse com calma forçada.

"Acho que sim." Ela respondeu levantando-se finalmente. Draco também se levantou. "Mas não te preocupes, eu não tenciono sair do acordo."

"Claro que não." Draco disse enquanto Ginny abanava a varinha à frente da sua face. Ele fechou os olhos ao sentir a dor desaparecer finalmente. "Especialmente agora que o meu avô decidiu dar-te metade da fortuna."

Com aquilo, o queixo de Ginny caiu. "O quê?" Ela exclamou. "O que queres dizer?"

"Quero dizer que vais ganhar 201 milhões de galeões." Draco disse. "Enquanto que eu ganho... bem, 61 milhões. Claro que ele não sabe que vais ganhar 69 milhões à parte." Ele continuou. Depois sorriu arrogantemente. "Então eu vou ver-te de certeza no dia do nosso casamento, Virgínia." E sem esperar pela sua resposta, ele virou-se e andou até ao salão de baile, deixando-a completamente estupefacta.

Fim do Capítulo Oito

Próximo Capítulo: A serpente e a Rosa


	9. A Serpente e a Rosa

**N/A:** Um obrigada especial à Gryffingirl pelos desenhos do casamento. Eles estão espectaculares! Espero que não achem este capítulo aborrecido, especialmente a primeira parte. Eu até me aborreci a mim mesma risos mas entendam que é essencial... Mas vocês sempre podem dar uma olhadela e passar logo para a parte da acção... Aqui está! Enjoy!

**N/T:** Finalmente, o nono capítulo, minha gente! Primeiro que tudo, estou a colocá-lo **sem betagem**, é muito importante que saibam disto, para não serem tão severos comigo... Quando voltar de férias presumo que a minha beta querida hy to veela! já tenha o capítulo pronto, aí eu reposto. ) Enfim... sei que recebi imensas ameaças, sei que devo ter todos os leitores da Noiva furiosos comigo, e que a maioria deve me achar uma desnaturada (para não dizer pior) e quando comecei a digitar este capítulo aqui há dias, tencionava tentar explicar as razões da minha demora... Mas acho que agora já nem se justifica, e vocês devem estar a querer começar a ler logo tudo! Então, digo só pela milionésima vez que não vou parar de traduzir a noiva só se morrer ou um dilúvio cair por cá e se algum dia desistir muito difícil, só mesmo se vocês me banirem darei a noiva para outro tradutor... Não vos deixo na mão, era só isso que pedia para se lembrarem. ) Vou tentar voltar em breve, até lá, divirtam-se!

Cheers,

Vanilla

A Noiva da Serpente

**Capítulo Nove**

**A Serpente e a Rosa**

_Escuridão..._

"_Estás consciente que andas a perder tempo nisto, não estás?"_

_O homem alto apenas sorriu e acenou. "Sê paciente."_

"_Eu quero-a fora do caminho já!" A mulher disse numa voz esganiçada e impaciente. Depois, mais suavemente, acrescentou. "Eu quero estar contigo."_

"_Nós temos dois dias antes do casamento, estou certo?"_

"_Sim," ela disse, fazendo beicinho como uma criança. "E estamos a desperdiçar tempo!"_

"_Não exactamente," ele respondeu delicadamente. "Esta é a melhor altura. Eu tenho planos. Ela não vai a lado nenhum."_

"_Eu quero-a morta," ela disse, enrolando os braços à volta dele. Os seus olhos felinos estreitaram-se com fome de sangue, enquanto passava a língua pelos lábios. "Eu quero a pele macia da sua garganta cortada, o sangue jorrando por toda a parte. Eu quero que aquele peito delicado deixe de conter ar. E eu quero que a sua face cremosa fique branca, pálida e agoniada de tanto pavor e que as suas sardas tenham desaparecido. Eu quero-a MORTA."_

"_Estás com medo que ela me faça te esquecer?" Ele provocou._

"_Não, mas não gosto da ideia de partilhar. Eu sou egoísta, tu sabes."_

"_Garanto-te, não tens nada com que te preocupar." O homem, mais uma vez, sorriu. Um sorriso frio, gelado. "A seu certo tempo, minha querida, a seu certo tempo."_

_Com aquilo, a mulher suspirou satisfeita, os seus lábios vermelhos esboçando um sorriso cruel. "E depois ficaremos juntos?" Ela pressionou o seu corpo sensual contra o dele, procurando desesperadamente o seu calor. Sorriu interiormente ao sentir o desejo latente do homem._

_Ele acenou. "Sim, não vai demorar. Quando ela estiver morta," ele respondem sem pensar, a sua voz suave e perigosa, "ficaremos juntos."_

* * *

"Ginny, querida, estás bem?"

Ginny olhou para a sua mãe pelo espelho, a sua estatura rechonchuda andando até ela, com o seu vestido amarelo ondulando a cada passo. Ela estava sentada na sua mesinha do toucador, já no seu vestido de noiva, observando a sua face no espelho, os seus nervos no auge. Suspirou sombriamente através do céu e virou-se contra o seu reflexo. Já tinha passado uma semana desde a festa de noivado? Aquilo fê-la pensar por que é que o tempo passava tão depressa sem que ela gostasse dum minuto sequer. Não devia ser ao contrário?

"O que é que estás a fazer aí ainda?" Molly perguntou. "Já são 6 horas e o teu casamento começa às 6h30!" Ela exclamou.

"Eu... eu não acho que consiga... Eu não consigo," Ginny disse finalmente. Ela olhou a mãe nos olhos. "Eu... eu..."

"O que é que estás a dizer?" Molly choramingou. Então, ela convocou uma cadeira dentro do quarto de dormir e sentou-se ao lado da filha. "Querida, estás a te sentir bem?"

Ginny olhou-a. "Para ser sincera," ela começou, "não, não estou a me sentir bem." Ginny continuou, abanando a cabeça. Mordeu o lábio ao sentir o sangue sumir da sua face.

Ao ver aquilo, Molly suspirou e decidiu não pressioná-la mais. "Ginny, queres passear no jardim?" ela perguntou, levantando-se.

Apesar da preocupação e ansiedade, Ginny olhou para cima confusa. "O quê? Agora?"

"Sim." Molly disse, acenando.

"Mas o meu casamento é às 6h30." Ginny respondeu. Imediatamente, sentiu uma coisa cair no seu estômago quando penso no 'seu' casamento. "Eu estou... no meu vestido de noiva."

"Oh, não te preocupes com o teu vestido. Se se sujar, nós arranjamos depois." Molly disse enquanto ajudava Ginny a se levantar. "E quanto ao teu casamento, fá-los esperar. E se o noivo se chatear, diz-me e eu cuido dele." Ela disse, a sua voz cheia de segurança maternal.

Com aquilo, um risinho escapou dos lábios de Ginny. Abanou a cabeça e tirou cuidadosamente o véu e a tiara. Segurou na saia, e seguiu a mãe ate ao pavilhão. Pavilhão? Franzindo as sobrancelhas confusa, elas pararam diante da balaustrada de pedra.

"O que estás a fazer, mãe?" Ela perguntou incerta, olhando para baixo. Uma arfada de incredulidade escapou dos seus lábios ao ver duas vassouras flutuando mais abaixo, esperando. Virou-se para a mãe e abanou a cabeça firmemente. "Não, mãe. Se estás a pensar ir para o jardim nestas vassouras, com este vestido pesado, a resposta é..."

"Oh, disparate! Queres que os teus convidados te vejam a sair pela porta, como se tivesses mudado de ideias? Fazendo-os coscuvilhar?" Molly perguntou, abanando a cabeça. Então, sem esperar que Ginny respondesse, subiu para a balaustrada e aterrou na vassoura, isto tudo sendo um bocado estranho e esquisito devido à sua estatura grande, deixando Ginny incrédula. "Anda, querida!" ela disse enquanto flutuava à volta do pavilhão, com o seu vestido esvoaçando à sua volta.

Ginny abanou a cabeça, mas mesmo assim, encontrou-se a subir a balaustrada também, como se não tivesse escolha. "_Não acredito que estou a fazer isto. O que diria o Draco se me visse com o vestido de noiva, em cima da balaustrada do pavilhão?"_ Ela pensou para si mesma enquanto estava no topo da pedra de mármore. "_Será que ele pensaria que me ia suicidar?"_ Ela não conseguiu se conter. Um pequeno risinho escapou dos seus lábios ao imaginar o Draco olhando para cima e se dando conta que ela queria morrer porque ia casar com ele dentro de menos de 15 minutos. Então, inclinou-se um pedacinho no corrimão para ver a queda. Demasiado alto. Reuniu a saia que já estava esvoaçando e cuidadosamente, saltou para cima da vassoura, com o vestido a voar enquanto ela sobrevoava o pavilhão. _"Ou melhor ainda, o que iria ele pensar se me visse no meu vestido de noiva, voando como uma velha e louca bruxa no dia do seu casamento? Ou então se alguém me vê? O que vão pensar?"_ Ginny pensou ao seguir a mãe, voando até os jardins da mansão. _"Isto é de loucos. Por que é que me deixei meter nisto?"_Pensou, ao acelerar até o céu escuro.

Mas logo que o vento tocou na sua cara, todos os pensamentos sarcásticos desapareceram, como que afastados pela brisa suave. Fechou os olhos por momentos como que saboreando o ar frio e nocturno contra a sua pele. Surpreendentemente, sentiu-se um pedacinho quente apesar de já estarem perto do Inverno. Abriu os olhos e virou-se para a sua mãe, que voava ao seu lado.

Molly, ao sentir o olhar de Ginny pousado em si, virou-se para ela e sorriu. "Eu usei um feitiço simples de aquecimento nas vassouras." Ela gritou quando passaram perto do canteiro de flores dos Malfoy. Devido às grandes distribuições de flores pelo jardim, os canteiros pareciam pequenas ilhas dispersas.

_"Canteiros de flores?"_ Ginny pensou ao ver as flores lá em baixo. Franziu as sobrancelhas. Claro que com o céu escuro não conseguiu ver quais eram as flores e as suas cores. Mas mesmo assim, achou-as simplesmente maravilhosas. Mas os jardins da Mansão Malfoy com canteiros de flores? Malfoy? Canteiro de flores? Na verdade, ela estava à espera de armadilhas e plantas carnívoras que devoravam qualquer criatura que por ali passasse. Canteiros de flores não combinavam.

"Ainda queres descer e passear?" Molly perguntou quando chegaram ao bosque. "Estamos a entrar no bosque. É perigoso voar por aqui de noite."

"Não." Ginny respondeu. Era muito melhor estar ali em cima, voando e sentindo o vento contra a face. Ela tinha sentido falta daquilo, na verdade. Quanto tinha sido a última vez que saltara para uma vassoura?

Molly riu-se. "Achei que dirias isso. "Então, vamos."

Depois, elas ficaram em silêncio enquanto iam pelo bosque, as faces mergulhadas em concentração para evitar os ramos e as árvores maiores. Claro que ela voava muito mais de pressa que Molly, considerando o facto de que era mais nova e tinha melhor visão. Ginny sentiu a antiga adrenalina que costumava sentir quando jogava Quadribol na Grifinória. Riu-se quando quase se espetou contra uma grande árvore.

"Ginny, tem cuidado!" Molly gritou ao ver a filha a se safar da árvore por milímetros.

"Eu estou bem1" Ginny gritou ao inclinar o corpo para voar ainda mais rápido, deixando a mãe para trás. Semicerrou os olhos ao sentir o vento forte contra a face.

A sensação era simplesmente maravilhosa! Nunca se tinha sentido tão livre e viva enquanto voava para cima e para baixo no bosque. Sabia o quão perigoso era voar pelo bosque numa altura daquelas, mas o que era ainda mais aterrorizador era a velocidade da vassouras, que era tão rápida que até a fez apostar que se Draco a visse agora ir ter um ataque cardíaco. Estava voar como uma louca! E pouco se importava! Era como saltar dum penhasco sem se importar se morria ou não. Era como correr um grande risco sem se importar com as consequências. E na verdade, lá no chão, na Mansão, com mil convidados à espera, com o seu noivo lá parado, ela estava ali correndo riscos. Estava a saltar dum penhasco mas de facto, neste caso e com este tipo de 'penhasco', ela estava tão certa que ia sair viva, começando uma vida completamente diferente, sem ter a certeza se ia viver feliz ou tragicamente. Com aquele pensamento, Ginny decidiu voar mais alto, deixando as árvores para trás.

Ela abrandou enquanto circulava pelo céu negro, a cabeça mergulhada em pensamentos, perguntas e realizações, esquecendo já o bosque. Com o casamento, ela percebera, para sua surpresa, que não sentia nenhum desprezo ou ódio. Até aquele momento, não conseguia compreender o que sentia. Além do facto de que ia casa com um dos mais desejados e ricos solteiros do mundo bruxo e de certeza, também de toda a Inglaterra (mesmo que o seu pai tivesse sido um Comensal da Morte), e ela iria casar com Draco Edward Malfoy. O inimigo de uma vida de Harry Potter. Ela era, praticamente, a rapariga que tinha escolhido o homem cujo pai tinha sido um Comensal da Morte, o inimigo de toda a sociedade bruxa, em vez do rapaz-que-sobreviveu, aquele que tinha derrotado Voldemort mais do que uma vez! E por falar no Harry, ela não o tinha visto desde o contratempo da festa de noivado. E só de pensar nisso trazia-lhe sentimentos melancólicos. Iria vê-lo de novo? Estaria zangado? Ou...

Ela abanou a cabeça, desalentada consigo mesma. O que estava a fazer? Estava ali para pensar, certo? Para resolver as coisas. Para se convencer a casar com o Draco. Mas o que lhe tinha passado pela cabeça? Estava a comparar o Draco com o Harry! Estava a pensar no Harry, depois no Draco, e depois no Harry...! _"E isso não é uma boa ideia, Virgínia Weasley."_ ela censurou-se. O que é que queria mesmo, afinal? Forçou-se a pensar sensatamente de novo e decidiu conduzir a sua vassoura de volta para a mansão. Pensar sobre aquelas coisas não estava a ajudar. O que ela devia fazer era voltar para a mansão, se arranjar, casar e passar alguns meses da sua vida miseravelmente. Bem, pelo menos iria ganhar 201 milhões de galeões como consolo. Ela pensou como estaria o Draco a encarar isso. _"Pensa nalguma coisa de útil para agora, sim? E não sobre dinheiro!"_ E com aquilo, franziu as sobrancelhas e forçou-se a pensar no seu casamento.

Iria ser a Senhora Draco Edward Malfoy dentro de poucos minutos. E de alguma maneira sentiu uma coisa doce-amarga. Surpreendentemente, não a assustou, matou ou chocou como antes. Na verdade, estava curiosa quanto ao tipo de vida que ia ter. Uma mistura relutante de medo e excitação percorreu-a ao pensar em casar com o Draco, começando uma completamente e diferente vida com ele. Depois de dois meses de beijos e conflitos e ironias, Ginny tinha chegado à conclusão que, apesar de ter tentado negar, lá bem no fundo ela não era diferente das outras mulheres que andavam em bando atrás dele. Mas então, não podia exactamente lhe chamar 'andar em bando atrás dele' (ela era muito diferente das outras mulheres quando o assunto era esse). Era só para ficar perto dele e não o 'comer' vivo. Na verdade, chocou-a um pedaço ao se dar conta que queria estar perto dele para o entender, assim como as outras mulheres também queriam. Queria descobrir por que é que ele era assim, descobrir o verdadeiro Draco. Inconscientemente, ele intrigava-a. Quem era o verdadeiro Draco? Ele não podia ser assim tão mau, ou podia? Ela apenas não acreditava que alguém fosse capaz de ser cruel sem um razão. Sem que ela se apercebesse, uma leve bolha estava a crescer dentro dela por aquele homem. Mas dizer exactamente o que era aquela bolha agora, era impossível.

Pouco tempo depois, a grande janela do seu quarto apareceu à vista. Abrandando a vassoura, guiou-a até o pavilhão e saltou. Estava quase a entrar no quarto quando uma espécie de choro saiu de dentro. Olhou para cima só para ver a face horrorizada de Narcisa, olhando-a.

"O QUE ACONTECEU AO TEU VESTIDO?" Ela perguntou com uma voz tão esganiçada que quase fez tremer a cama de dossel no centro do quarto. Ginny olhou para baixo só para ver a roda do seu vestido sujo e enxovalhado, tal como tinha calculado. Ela mordeu o lábio para conter um sorriso.

"Rapariga tonta!" Narcisa censurou enquanto puxava Ginny para dentro do quarto. "Olha só para ti! Pelo amor de Deus!" Ela balbuciou ao forçar Ginny a sentar no toucador. Ginny franziu as sobrancelhas divertida, finalmente pronta para ajudar. Ela observou a mãe do Draco agitada à sua volta. "Todos preocupados! Todos nós! Já são 19h15! Draco está à espera, andando para trás e para a frente de preocupação! Onde estavas?"

"Er... eu... fui andar, sabe, para pensar." Ginny respondeu enquanto Narcisa acenava a varinha à volta dela, ocupada.

"Ginny, querida, vais me perdoar se eu disse que não acredito que foste só andar e pensar, certo?" Narcisa disse enquanto observava o estado triste do vestido de noiva. O seu ar sério aumentou ainda mais quando os seus olhos prateados observaram a face de Ginny, que estava toda esborratada e suja. Narcisa quase desmaiou quando os seus olhos viram o cabelo de Ginny, todo despenteado com pequenas folhas e ramos saindo dele. Ela abanou a cabeça e virou-se. "Molly, encontrei-a!" Chamou de repente.

Com aquilo, Molly Weasley apareceu no corredor parecendo limpa para alguém que tinha acabado de andar de vassoura. Ela olhou para Ginny e franziu as sobrancelhas levemente. "Querida, isso não foi simpático, desaparecer assim dessa maneira." Ela disse.

Ginny também franziu as sobrancelhas incrédula. Estava para responder, quando reparou no olhar entendedor da sua mãe. Entendendo, Ginny suspirou e baixou o olhar. "Eu peço desculpa, mãe, Sra. Malfoy." Ela disse finalmente.

"Agora não é altura de pedir desculpas." Narcisa disse ao abanar a varinha ali e acolá. "A sério, querida, eu sei que isto não me diz respeito e não tenho nada a ver se queres andar de vassoura à noite. Mas francamente," ela fez uma pausa enquanto olhava a bainha se endireitar devagar, "não achas que agora não é o momento indicado para deambular?" Ela acabou finalmente. Suspirou satisfeita ao ver as partes rasgadas do vestido já direitas de novo. "Onde é que foste, afinal?"

Ginny, antes de responder, fechou os olhos enquanto Molly também acenava com a carinha, fazendo toda a sujidade do cabelo e da cara desaparecer. "Ao jardim." Ela respondeu, abrindo os olhos e olhando para o seu reflexo.

"E..." Narcisa espicaçou, sem estar totalmente convencida.

Com aquilo, Ginny suspirou e olhou para baixo com remorsos. "O... o bosque." Disse, finalmente.

"O bosque!" Narcisa exclamou. Ginny podia dizer que, mesmo com a sua voz suave e quase calma, Narcisa estava muito descontente com o que ela tinha feito. "Tu estavas a voar à noite pelo bosque?"

"Sim." Ginny guinchou. De uma maneira ou de outra, Ginny não conseguia dizer a Narcisa Malfoy que não lhe dizia respeito se tinha decidido andar de vassoura como uma louca pelo bosque. Considerando o facto de que ela tinha feito toda a gente se preocupar, havia qualquer coisa dentro dela que não conseguia dizer aquelas palavras rudes e mal-educadas. E Narcisa tinha o direito de estar zangada. Tinha o direito de censurá-la porque tinha sido sua culpa.

"Em que é que estavas a pensar? Então é por isso... o estado do teu vestido..." Narcisa continuou, a sua voz desaparecendo enquanto Molly começava a mexer a varinha para rearranjar o cabelo de Ginny. "Não fazes a mais pequena ideia do quão perigoso é voar à noite no bosque?"

"Peço desculpa." Ginny disse sensatamente.

Com aquilo, Narcisa suspirou. "Bem, o que está feito, feito está." Ela disse. Olhou para Ginny primeiro antes de abanar a cabeça cansada. Quando Ginny se virou para ela e olhou-a nos olhos, deixou escapar um pequeno sorriso. "Okay, já estás arranjada." Ela disse enquanto colocava carinhosamente uma mecha de cabelo da Ginny por detrás da orelha. "Só endireita a maquilhagem, está bem? Esperamos por tu no salão de baile."

"Está bem." Ginny disse, virando-se para o espelho de novo.

"E não faças nada divertido de novo, está bem?" Narcisa disse andando até à porta. Molly tinha decidido se ocupar com o gato da filha. Quando um suave miau suou no quarto, Molly curvou-se e pegou no gato ao colo.

"Está bem."

"E sê rápida."

"Sim, obrigada."

Uma vez sozinhas, Ginny virou-se para Molly e franziu as sobrancelhas com muito desaprovamento. "Eu não acredito que não tenhas dito nada!" Ela exclamou, levantando-se e andando pelo quarto furiosa.

"Porque haveria de dizer alguma coisa?" Molly perguntou, acariciando com os dedos grandes o pêlo branco do gato, fazendo-o ronronar de contentamento. "Ela não ia entender nada se eu lhe tentasse explicar."

Com aquilo, Ginny parou e virou-se para a mãe. Apesar de tudo, ela sorriu. "Tu sabias sobre isto, não sabias?" Ela perguntou.

Molly virou-se para ela inocentemente. "O que é que queres dizer com isso?" Ela agora acariciava a barriga do gato.

Ginny abanou a cabeça e andou até à mesinha do toucador. Sentando-se cansada, olhou para o seu reflexo. "As vassouras estavam ali." Disse, uma sobrancelha erguida.

"E isso não prova nada." Molly disse, sentando-se na cama.

Ginny franziu as sobrancelhas. "Francamente mãe," ela começou, "esperas mesmo que acredite que é ali que os Malfoy guardam as vassouras? Se esperas, então desculpa, eu não acho muito convincente."

"Já pensaste em tudo?" A sua mãe perguntou. Ginny fechou os olhos por momentos ao ouvir o tem de voz da mãe, rico com preocupação e entendimento. Baixou os olhos.

"Sim." Ginny respondeu suavemente. Virou-se para a sua mãe e sorriu exausta. "Era isso que querias que fizesse?"

"O que disse o teu coração?" Molly perguntou. Levantou-se finalmente e largou o gato. Ele correu para o seu sítio preferido, debaixo da cama.

Ginny pensou em silencio sobre as conclusões a que chegara há pouco, mordendo o lábio inferior. _"Eu quero entendê-lo. Quero descobrir o verdadeiro Draco. Ele não pode ser assim tão mau, pode?"_ Então, olhou para a sua mãe. "Eu vou casar com ele."

Molly sorriu e andou até ela. Tirou uma pequena caixinha do bolso e pousou em cima do toucador. "Então, é altura de te dar isto." Ela disse, abrindo a caixa, revelando um broche de uma rosa.

Os olhos de Ginny esbugalharam-se. "Mãe," ela respirou com dificuldade ao pegar no broche da caixinha azul escura. "Isto... isto é muito bonito." Ela falou efusivamente enquanto observava a rosa. Tinha o caule longo com apenas uma folha no lado esquerdo, curvado elegantemente para segurar as cinco pétalas. Era feito de ouro branco enquanto que as pétalas eram feitas inteiramente de rubis. "Onde é que arranjaste isto?" Ela perguntou olhando a mãe espantada.

Molly sorriu. "Do meu pai. A rosa é o brasão dos Aurelius."

"Sim, mas porquê?" Ginny parou enquanto olhava o broche, o seu brilho cintilante vermelho e dourado quase a cegando. "Nós não sabíamos que tinhas algo assim tão valioso! Nós pensávamos que..."

"É dado tradicionalmente à mulher no seu dia de casamento." Molly disse, olhando-o com olhos enevoados. "É uma antiguidade. Claro que eu devia ter dado à Fleur ou à Jane ou à Grace ou à Hermione, principalmente à Fleur que é a tua primeira cunhada, mas alguma coisa me disse que tinha de to dar. Além de que és a minha única filha, eu tinha esta sensação..."

"O avô não lho deu." Ginny concluiu depois de um momento.

Com aquilo, Molly suspirou. Olhou para cima e respirou fundo. "Sim, o teu avô não mo deu. Na verdade, eu roubei-o da casa dele."

"Porquê?" Ginny perguntou com ar sério.

"Para te dar."

Ginny franziu ainda mais as sobrancelhas devido à resposta vaga. Molly, por sua vez, notou a expressão confusa e baralhada na face da filha. Por mais que ela quisesse esclarecer tudo, não conseguia. Como poderia ela responder abertamente se nem ela mesma conseguia entender o que fazer do broche? Tinha o roubado, sim. Mas porquê? Não sabia. Casar com o Arthur com ou sem o broche não fazia diferença. Desde que estive com o Arthur, nada mais tinha importância. E por que é que ela tinha tido todo aquele trabalho para roubá-lo da Mansão Aurelius debaixo do olhar de falcão do seu pai era inexplicável. Nem tinha conseguido vendar o broche mesmo quando eles tinham estado desesperados por dinheiro. Nem tinha conseguido dá-lo à Fleur ou à Jane ou à Grace ou à Hermione! Alguma coisa dentro dela lhe dizia que o pingente pertencia à Ginny, e ela nem conseguia entender porquê.

"Claro que eu espero que o uses um dia destes." Ela disse. Foi obvio para Ginny que Molly queria mudar de assunto. "Mas por agora, creio que o Draco está à espera de ver o colar que te deu?"

Com aquilo, Ginny decidiu voltar a guardar o broche dentro da caixa. "Sim." Respondeu enquanto abria uma das gavetas e tirava a caixa de veludo do colar. Tirou-o cuidadosamente e colocou-o à volta do pescoço, a sua corrente fria de ouro arrepiando a sua pele suave, o pendente da serpente olhando-a como costume. _"Eu vou mesmo fazer isto."_ Ela pensou, enquanto Molly, por sua vez, colocava o véu e a tiara na cabeça de Ginny.

"Estás muito bonita, querida." A sua mãe disse de repente.

_"Estou mesmo?"_ Ginny pensou ao olhar para o seu reflexo. _"Dizem que todas as noivas são bonitas do seu dia de casamento."_ Ela disse para si mesma enquanto tocava no tecido suave do véu. _"Sou uma dessas noivas?"_ Olhou de novo para o seu reflexo, mas o que viu desanimou-a. Através do leve tecido do véu, reparou nos seus olhos, tão pequenos e tão castanhos. Para ela, castanho era uma cor comum. Por que é que não podia ter verdes ou talvez olhos violeta? Bem, ela admitiu que iria ser bem estranho uma ruiva com olhos violeta, mas mesmo assim, outra cor seria mais bonito do que o aborrecido castanho. E por que é que ela não tinha aqueles olhos de coelho inocente que sempre admirara? Os seus olhos 'aborrecidos' observaram então o seu nariz, tão pequeno e arrebitado. Franziu as sobrancelhas descontente ao ver as sardas aparecerem por debaixo da maquilhagem. Também reparou que os seus lábios eram demasiado pequenos, o seu cabelo demasiado vermelho e a sua pele demasiado pálida... Considerando tudo, ela não era nada senão feia. Não tinha sido feita para um homem como o Draco.

_"Então e depois se ela era feia? Qual o problema?"_ Ela encontrou-se a perguntar de repente. Sim, qual o problema? Ia casar com um Malfoy de qualquer maneira, o que importava? De facto, levantou o queixo teimosa. Desejou ser feia para ser problema do Draco. Não queria agradá-lo de maneira nenhuma, quanto mais lhe oferecer uma bonita mulher rosada.

"Ginny, vamos." Molly disse tocando-lhe no braço. "Está na hora."

Com aquilo, Ginny levantou-se e começou a segurar nas suas saias com as mãos. Largou então o vestido, já pronta e direita, e segurou no bouquet de flores.

"O Draco está à espera." Molly disse, conduzindo a sua filha. Ginny acenou e respirou fundo.

_"Sim."_ Pensou enquanto seguia a mãe pelo corredor e pela grande escadaria, com o seu longo vestido criando uma piscina de branco e seda atrás de si. _"Draco está à espera."_

* * *

"Eu acho que ela mudou de ideias."

Draco virou-se só para ver Blaise sorrindo para ele. Tinha os braços cruzados à frente do peito, o seu vestido preto mal conseguindo conter o peito generoso, que estava a subir e descer provocantemente à frente dele. De todos os convidados, Blaise parecia ser a única que estava a usar preto. Os seus olhos estreitaram-se como fendas ao ver o sorriso arrogante curvar nos lábios dela. Considerando tudo, Blaise estava voluptuosa e irritante ao mesmo tempo.

"Virgínia não fazia isso." Draco disse enquanto se obrigava a acreditar naquilo. Quando ouviu o risinho de Blaise, franziu as sobrancelhas e deu o seu melhor para esconder a preocupação que o atormentava. Onde estava Virgínia e por que é que demorava tanto? Estaria Blaise certa? Teria mudado de ideias? O que iria ele fazer agora? O que iria dizer à sua família e convidados? Teria ela o achado indesejável? Ou pior, teria fugido com o idiota do Potter? Só o mero pensamento o enfureceu. Então, só se lembrar de Ginny a beijar o homem-cicatriz durante a festa de noivado fazia-o desejar esmagadoramente bater no Potter de novo e de novo. Afastou o olhar de Blaise, em parte para esconder o desconforto a aumentar e também para olhar ansiosamente para as portas do salão de baile. _"Pensar em coisas estúpidas tornou-se um hábito nestes últimos meses."_

"O que te faz dizer isso?" Ronronou Blaise enquanto deslizava mais para mais perto dele, perto o suficiente para Draco sentir o peito dela a descer e a subir mas não perto o suficiente para as pessoas começarem a olhar chocadas e a falarem.

"Ela era uma grifinória. Não tem coragem para fazer uma coisa dessas." Draco respondeu ao se afastar dela.

"Então tu achas que a tua noiva é do tipo 'Mary Sue'?" Blaise perguntou, sem ligar às vozes curiosas à sua volta. Era óbvio que todos se perguntavam por que é que o casamento ainda não tinha começado, além de que a noiva ainda não tinha chegado. "isso seria aborrecido, não achas?"

Draco franziu as sobrancelhas. "Ela não é uma Mary Sue aborrecida, Blaise." Ele disse friamente. _"Eu não a chamaria uma Mary Sue."_ Ele pensou, lembrando-se de todas as vezes em que Ginny lhe tinha dito coisas maldosas. _"E eu tão pouco a chamaria aborrecida."_ Ele acrescentou, lembrando-se de todas as vezes em que se tinham beijado. Depois, lembrou-se do sexo 'aborrecido' que tinha feito com a Blaise há um mês atrás. Claro que aquela mulher ainda o atraía de vez em quando, afinal de contas ele era um homem normal com necessidades normais. Mas quando se falava dela, a Blaise EM PESSOA, ela aborrecia-o mesmo de morte, ao contrário de antes. Draco engoliu um risinho. Blaise a chamar Virgínia aborrecida? Bem que podia se ver ao espelho primeiro.

"Oh meu Draco," Blaise disse docemente. "Isso não era algo que eu esperasse de ti. Diz-me, já te esqueceste da nossa conversa de há dois dias?"

Draco suspirou. Por que é que Blaise não o deixava em paz? Agora não era o momento para aquilo. "Claro que não." Ele respondeu com paciência forçada.

"Ainda bem." Blaise disse. Depois franziu as sobrancelhas delicadamente. "Virgínia vai ganhar os 201 milhões de galeões?"

"Sim,"

"Ela já sabe?"

"Sim." Draco olhou à sua volta, vendo as pessoas desassossegadas. A sua mãe estava com ar sério a andar no salão e a família de Virgínia estava a dar o seu melhor para descansar os convidados dizendo que Virgínia provavelmente ainda se estaria a vestir. O que o confundia ainda mais era o seu avô. Vladimir Malfoy II estava a sorrir como se soubesse que isto ia acontecer. _"Saberá?"_ Ele encontrou-se a se perguntar._"Será que ele teve alguma coisa a ver com isto?"_ Depois, forçou estes pensamentos idiotas a desaparecerem. "No final de contas, era isso que o meu avô queria." Ele acrescentou para a Blaise finalmente.

"Então por que é que ela não vai embora agora? Afinal ela já tem grande parte da fortuna!"

"Ela não pode." Draco disse, sorrindo arrogante e sarcasticamente. "Desde que o meu avô respire, nenhum de nós pode tocar no dinheiro todo. O avô controla-o. Ele dá-me algum ocasionalmente."

"Essa Weasley sabe disso?" Blaise perguntou.

"Não, só diz respeito ao meu avô e a mim." Respondeu sem graça. Por alguma razão desconhecida, ela achou bem estranho ouvir a voz malcriada de Blaise chamar a sua noiva Weasley, como se ter Weasley no sobrenome fosse ridículo e ilegal. "Mas acho que a Virgínia sabe que é um contrato mágico, diferente daqueles contratos de assinaturas trouxa. O meu avô tem de estar morto e no túmulo antes de nós sequer pensarmos numa forma de gastar a fortuna.

Blaise suspirou desagradada. "Nesse, caso, nós vamos namorar de novo quando tivermos 50 anos. Olha para o teu avô. Achas que ele parece que vai morrer?" Ela perguntou num tom de voz presunçoso que usava quando estava desagradada. Olhou para o homem mais velho e viu-o atirar Sylvia ao ar, sem se importar de todo com a atmosfera tensa à sua volta.

"Não deixes que a sua aparência te engane." Draco disse sabiamente. "Estás a esquecer que o avô é meio-vampiro."

Vendo que ele tinha razão, Blaise virou-se e sorriu. "Então o que tencionas fazer?" Ela perguntou.

Draco virou-se para ela, com uma expressão impenetrável. "Ter a minha parte justa." Ele respondeu.

Blaise sorriu friamente. "E é aqui que o 'plano astuto' entra em acção?" Ela perguntou na expectativa.

Mas antes que Draco pudesse responder, um repentino arfar encheu o salão de baile. Olhou à sua volta só para ver as pessoas se virando para a entrada do salão. Franzindo as sobrancelhas, ele olhou também e viu Ginny, toda de branco, finalmente ali, de pé na entrada do salão, parecendo toda tímida e insegura. Os olhos de Draco esbugalharam-se levemente ao olhar para ela, toda a sua preocupação e ansiedade desaparecendo, sendo substituída por alívio e medo.

Ginny ali estava, os seus olhos castanhos viajando para a direita e esquerda. Mordeu o lábio ao sentir todos os olhos nela. Olhou à sua volta só para fixar o olhar no homem do outro lado do salão, olhando-a com aqueles olhos prateados brilhantes. Um suspiro inesperado escapou dos lábios vermelhos dela ao ver o seu 'noivo' ali à espera, lindo com a sua camisa branca, calças pretas e a pesada capa preta com a serpente prateada. Ao sentir a sua face quente, forçou os seus olhos para outro sítio qualquer e viu as pessoas da sua festa de noivado. Estava ali a sua família, os seus amigos grifinórios e Selena, sorrindo e acenando, e ainda os amigos e conhecidos de Vladimir... Engoliu em seco. Julgando pelos lugares desarrumados no enorme salão, ela tinha preocupado toda a gente. Mordeu o lábio nervosa.

"Por que é que demoraste tanto, Virgínia?" Uma voz soou, quebrando o gelo. Virgínia olhou e viu Vladimir com o seu pai andando até ela, sorrindo. Já o seu pai, estava pensativo. Quase imediatamente, muitos murmúrios de confusão e alivio surgiram no salão de baile.

"Virgínia?" Arthur disse normalmente ao chegar ao lado dela. "Explica-te."

Ginny mordeu o lábio de novo antes de responder. "Eu... eu tive de pensar primeiro." Ela gaguejou.

"Ah, um momento típico das noivas." Vladimir disse rapidamente, com um aceno indiferente da varinha. "Coisa sem importância. Pelo menos apareceu, hein?" Ele virou-se para os seus convidados, todos esperando e parecendo inseguros. "Se todos se afastassem um pouco das cadeiras, por favor..." Ele parou e olhou na expectativa. Quando todos obedeceram prontos a ajudar, Vladimir segurou na varinha e com um simples aceno todas as cadeiras foram para o seu lugar ordenado. Depois, virando-se para Ginny, ele sorriu e piscou o olho. "Agora, vamos avançar com o casamento, sim?"

Ginny sorriu. "Obrigada." Ela disse suavemente e Arthur Weasley ofereceu-lhe o braço. Ginny sorriu ao seu pai e aceitou-o.

"Estás pronta, querida?" O seu pai perguntou suavemente.

Ginny apenas acenou.

"Agora vais para o teu lugar, por favor?" Draco sibilou a Blaise ao ver o seu avô e o ministro a se aproximarem dele.

"Claro." Blaise disse ao apertar levemente o braço dele. "Vejo-te mais tarde?"

"Sim." Draco respondeu impaciente. Com aquilo, Blaise, juntamente com os convidados, sentaram-se de novo nos seus lugares e o Draco posicionou-se à frente.

Draco respirou fundo ao sentir o seu avô ficar ao seu lado em frente ao ministro. Quando tudo estava pronto, o desassossego superado, a orquestra começou a tocar a marcha nupcial. Ginny começou a andar, de braço dado com o pai, e a multidão levantou-se.

"Linda, não é?" Vladimir sussurrou para o Draco quando Ginny começou a andar até eles.

"Sim." Draco respondeu sem nem pensar. Ele engoliu em seco ao ver a brancura primitiva do seu vestido de princesa. Na cabeça, uma pequena e delicada tiara segurava o véu longo feito todo de seda. No pescoço estava o colar de serpente que ele lhe tinha dado, olhando-o fixamente. Um estranho orgulho apoderou-se dele quando notou que ela usava o brasão da sua família, proclamando ao mundo a quem pertencia. Os seus olhos encontraram-se. Ela sorriu. Draco sentiu um sentimento engraçado e inexplicável percorrendo-o do peito ao estômago. Surpreendentemente, e pela primeira vez na sua vida, ele estava nervoso.

Quando Ginny chegou ao pé do Draco e Vladimir, respirou fundo, acalmando-se. Quando Arthur entregou a mão direita dela ao Draco, sentiu-se doente de nervosismos. Quando Draco pegou-a gentilmente, apertou-a e virou-se para o ministro, Ginny estava quase a ter um ataque cardíaco. Olhou para cima, vendo a expressão calma e inexpressiva de Draco e perguntou a si mesma quantas vezes teria Draco casado. Parecia que ele estava habituado! Bem, considerando o facto que o Draco era um íman de mulheres para todo o lugar que ia...

Quando a música da orquestra parou e os convidados se sentaram de novo, o ministro clareou a garganta e começou a simples cerimónia de casamento. Ginny ouvia apenas metade, a sua atenção noutro lado...

_"Sra. Edward Malfoy."_

O nome soava uma e outra vez, como um disco riscado na sua cabeça. Franziu as sobrancelhas ao ouvir a voz do ministro desaparecer aos poucos, completamente... e antes que se desse conta, estava a encarar o Draco. Depois, ele estava a colocar a aliança no dedo esquerdo dela, e ela também colocou no dele, as suas mãos juntaram-se diante de uns cem pares de olhos atentos. Ela nem conseguia se lembrar para onde tinha ido o bouquet de flores.

Draco, por sua vez, sorriu para ela suavemente. Depois, para muita surpresa de Ginny, sentiu ele lhe dar um aperto reconfortante. _"Ele está a tentar acalmar o meu nervosismos?"_ Ginny não consegui fazer nada senão olhar para ele carinhosamente. Para muito espanto dela, achou aquilo cativante. Olhou para ele de novo e esquecendo-se completamente que aquele era Draco Malfoy, deu um agradecido e genuíno sorriso.

"Virgínia, aceita Draco como seu fiel esposo, para serem um só corpo, uma só alma, a partir de hoje, no mal e no bem, na riqueza e na pobreza, na doença e na saúde, até que a morte vos separe?"

_"As tão familiares palavras."_ Ela pensou, distraindo-se de novo. Lembrava-se delas quando a Hermione tinha casado com o Ron, quando a Cho tinha casado com o Harry, quando a Jane tinha casado com o Percy... Era como se todos à sua volta estivessem a casar, encontrando alguém para amar... e depois com uma reviravolta do destino, ali estava ela, em frente ao homem que todos acreditavam que ela amava, tendo de responder à pergunta que ela tinha desejado tanto...

"Virgínia?" Draco perguntou de repente, forçando a mente dela a voltar. Ginny olhou para ele. Draco levantou uma sobrancelha interrogativamente.

"Oh," ela disse, forçando o seu cérebro a se concentrar. Depois, sorrindo docemente, olhou nos olhos dele. "Sim." Disse com a voz clara e suave.

Com aquilo, o ministro acenou e continuou a perguntar a mesma pergunta ao Draco.

"...na riqueza e na pobreza, na doença e na saúde, até que a morte vos separe?"

"Sim." Draco respondeu, com voz alta e clara, sem desviar os olhos da face dela. Depois, para surpresa de Ginny, ele sorriu e piscou o olho. Levou todo o controlo de Ginny para conseguir não rir, estragando a solicitude da cerimónia. Na verdade, admirava-a ver como Draco ficava muito melhor a sorrir de orelha a orelha. Era uma expressão de criança, um rapaz sem preocupações ou problemas e naquele momento, Ginny desejou que o Draco sorrisse assim mais vezes.

A seguir, o ministro levantou as mãos, colocando-as em cima da cabeça deles, mal tocando no cabelo. "E com o poder a mim concedido, eu vos declaro marido e mulher." Proclamou. Depois, virando-se para o casal, sorriu e baixou as mãos. "Pode beijar a noiva."

"Finalmente." Draco não se conseguiu conter. Ao ouvi-lo, Ginny também não consegui aguentar mais o riso. A sua alegria aumentou ainda mais quando ele tentou, em vão, levantar o enorme véu duma só vez.

"Poças!" Ele disse um pouco alto quando se viu forçado a se dobrar enquanto ela o observava quieta. Ginny estranhou ver o Draco tão... tão cómico à sua frente. A multidão riu e aplaudiu divertidos quando Ginny se virou para o ministro, sorrindo para pedir desculpas mas sempre rindo da situação.

"Pronto." Draco disse quando se levantou. Afastou o véu da face dela e depois colocou o delicado tecido atrás da cabeça dela, deixando-o cair para trás. "Sinceramente, aquele véu podia ser ainda maior." Ele disse sarcasticamente. Depois sem mais uma palavra, Draco aproximou a face, sorriu carinhosamente, e beijou-a.

Ginny fechou os olhos quando sentiu o lábios suaves contra os dela. No meio dos aplausos das pessoas, ela deixou escapar um gritinho de surpresa quanto sentiu os braços do Draco à sua volta, levantando-a uns centímetros do chão. Naquele momento, Ginny quis acreditar que era tudo real. Que aquilo era o que ela vinha a sonhar desde que vira o Bill casar com a Fleur, parecendo tão felizes e apaixonados. Sem pensar, colocou os braços à volta do pescoço dele e aprofundou o beijo. Deixou escapar uma pequena lamúria ao sentir Draco beijando-a com a mesma urgência e sentimento.

"Senhoras e Senhores," o ministro disse. "Sr. e Sra. Draco Edward Malfoy."

Com aquilo, a multidão começou a bater palmas de novo, muito mais alto que antes. Quando Draco largou finalmente Ginny, eles viraram-se e sorriram para a grande multidão à espera de os felicitar, começando a andar de braço dado. Imediatamente, a orquestra começou a tocar uma musica mais alegre e os serviçais começaram a entrar, de varinha na mão. Pouco tempo depois, uma mesa de bebidas tinha sido colocada e litros e litros de champanhe e vinho sendo servidos. Imediatamente começou uma festa alegre de casamento substituindo a cerimónia solene.

"Ginny!" Hermione chamou de repente, no meio do barulho da festa. Ginny virou-se e sorriu. Então, inclinou-se e murmurou qualquer coisa no ouvido de Draco. Quando Draco acenou, ela sorriu e foi até Hermione.

"Felicidades!" Hermione desejou sem fôlego, dando-lhe um abraço.

"Obrigada." Ginny disse quando Hermione largou-a por fim. "Onde está o Ron?" Ela perguntou ao olhar à sua volta.

"Ele está com os rapazes." Hermione respondeu. Fez uma pausa e bebeu um gole do seu vinho. "Discutindo Quadribol e vassouras. Já agora, por que é que demoraste tanto?"

Ginny abanou a cabeça e sorriu. "Tinha de pensar." Ela disse.

"Oh," confirmou a outra mulher, compreendendo. Estava para falar quando um grupo de senhoras sorridentes e faladoras se aproximaram. Hermione olhou para trás de Ginny e viu Lavender, Parvati e Padma Patil e Selena a se aproximarem.

"Parabéns, Ginny!" Parvati e Lavender disseram ao mesmo tempo. Com aquilo, ouviram-se muitos risinhos.

"Humm..." Lavender começou, a olhar para Ginny e Draco, que estava a conversar agradavelmente com um grupo de senhores. "Eu tenho de admitir que casaste com um homem muito bonito, Ginny." Ela disse, quase a se babar.

Ginny virou-se para Lavender e riu-se. "Casei, não foi?" Ginny disse, virando-se também para o Draco. "Nem sabes o quão 'caro' aquele homem é no mercado de casamento." Ela brincou. Mas em parte era verdade, o homem valia milhões e milhões de galeões. As senhoritas riram-se.

"Já pensaste na tua noite de núpcias?" Padma perguntou de repente, sorrindo e fazendo as outras senhoras rirem de novo. A face de Ginny ficou imediatamente vermelha.

"Eu... eu..." Parou e olhou para o seu marido. Ao observar o seu corpo alto, as suas mãos macias, os seus lábios suaves, baixou os olhos rapidamente e olhou para as mãos. Sem querer, aquilo fê-la pensar. Como é que seria ele na cama? Comos seria ter aquelas mãos e lábios sobre o seu corpo? Com aquele pensamento, a face de Ginny aqueceu mais do que nunca. Forçou aqueles pensamentos indecentes para longe.

"Com um homem daqueles em cima de ti?" Parvati disse, olhando na direcção de Draco. "Eu queria lá saber se ele é sonserino ou não!"

"E falando na tua noite de núpcias," Selena começou. Estendeu um embrulho que Ginny aceitou sem nada dizer. "Nós pensámos em te oferecer alguma coisa, tu sabes, útil para hoje à noite."

"Considera isso um presente privado," continuou Hermione, aos risinhos endiabrados. "Podes não querer que o teu marido veja isso no meio dos presentes de casamento mais tarde."

"O que é isto?" Ginny perguntou a rir.

"Apenas abre." Elas aliciaram.

Abanando a cabeça, Ginny começou a rasgar o papel de embrulho. Então, um pequeno lamento escapou dos seus lábios ao ver a lingerie vermelha e sexy dentro da caixa. Ela olhou-as e abanou a cabeça. "Vocês são loucas ao achar que eu usaria algo... como isto..."

"Oh, claro que não." Lavender disse sarcasticamente, rolando os olhos.

"Sabes as regras básicas da noite de núpcias, não sabes?" Hermione perguntou aos risinhos como uma louca. "Seduzir e conquistar. Tens de tentá-lo e para isso tens de usar algo... er... revelador."

"Dizem que o vermelho é uma cor muito poderosa e provocativa." Selena disse.

"Eu não... nem num milhão de anos..."

"Ora, ora, ora," uma voz disse atrás dela. Ginny parou no meio da frase e virou-se para encontrar os olhos felinos de Blaise Zabini, os seus lábios curvados num sorriso maldoso. Vendo aquela sonserina, as gargalhadas morreram e um silêncio desconfortável instalou-se no grupo. Hermione olhou para ela como se fosse uma experiência científica falhada e as outras senhoras ficaram silenciosas e estranhas. Era óbvio para todas que Blaise Zabini e o Draco Malfou tinham uma 'coisa selvagem' antes dele casar com Ginny.

"Felicidades, Sra. Malfoy." Ela continuou, dando ênfase ao 'Sra. Malfoy'.

"Obrigada." Ginny disse com firmeza, enquanto Blaise ignorava o olhar sinistro de Hermione.

"Não se importam que vos roube a Virgínia? Só por um instante." Depois sem esperar pela resposta, Blaise colocou o braço por cima dos ombros de Ginny e conduziu-a para longe das suas amigas. Sozinhas, ela virou-se e sorriu.

"Eu sei qual o teu lindo esquema, Virgínia." Disse, de repente. Ginny virou-se para ela e arfou de surpresa. "Mas não te preocupes. Eu não vou dizer nada ao sacana do velho que o Draco chama de avô. Alem de que Vladimir não ia acreditar numa mulher como eu, faço isto pelo teu marido."

"Desculpa?" Ginny perguntou horrorizada.

O sorriso malcriado de Blaise aumentou. "Draco contou-me tudo, querida." Ela disse com a voz cheia de veneno, mas delicada ao mesmo tempo. "É que sabes, nós, eu e o Draco, temos estes 'entendimento'. Claro que sabias antes de concordares com este..." ela parou e olhou-a dos pés à cabeça. "Contracto." Terminou.

Com aquilo, Ginny não conseguiu dizer nada. Surpreendentemente, uma angústia apoderou-se dela ao olhar para a mulher à sua frente. Claro que Blaise era o tipo de mulher que Draco gostaria de ter como noiva. Ela era linda e estonteante. Tinha todo o ar de sofisticação. Virou-se para o Draco e de novo para Blaise, para se dar de contra que ela era o tipo de mulher para o Draco. Blaise era ideal para ele.

Blaise soltou um risinho. "Tem cuidado, garota." Ela disse ao reparar no 'olhar' que Ginny tinha lançado ao Draco. "Não alimentes as expectativas. Draco torna as raparigas como tu mães uma vez por mês. Bem, a não ser que tu saibas o que 'fazer' para prevenir tamanho desastre, o que eu duvido..." ela deixou a sua voz pairar no ar.

A dor tornou-se imediatamente em raiva quando Ginny viu o sorriso pretensioso na face de Blaise. Depois sem uma palavra, ela sorriu picante. "Eu não vejo nenhum problema nisso." Ginny disse ao levantar a mão direita. "Desde que esta aliança esteja aqui, não vejo o que tens tu a ver com isso."

O sorriso na face de Blaise transformou-se numa expressão carrancuda. Os seus olhos estreitaram-se. Vendo a reacção de Blaise, Ginny sorriu ainda mais. Depois a morena deu um risinho malcriado. "Não abuses, Weasley." Ela disse perigosa. "Draco Malfoy não gosta de garotas como tu. Ele casou-se só por causa do testamento, não te esqueças disso."

"Oh, a sério?" Ginny disse friamente. "No meu caso, é bem normal. Mas o teu..." deixou a frase pairar enquanto olhava Blaise da cabeça aos pés. Deu um risinho maldoso também. "Bem, ele também não gosta de garotas como tu. Sabes porquê? Porque se ele gostasse, então serias tu que estavas aqui, usando este vestido e com esta aliança no dedo, e não eu." E com aquilo, Ginny virou-se e afastou-se dela, deixando a outra mulher olhando-a incrédula e furiosa.

_"Grande erro, Weasley."_ Blaise pensou. Os seus olhos estreitaram-se com malícia ao ver Ginny andar até Draco, e Draco lhe segurar a mão e beijá-la à frente de toda a multidão barulhenta. Momentos depois, Draco desculpou-se, deixando a sua noiva sorrindo como se fosse tudo verdade. _"Vaus ter o que mereces algum dia. E eu vou ser aquela que te vou dar."_

Depois, endireitou o vestido e saiu do salão de baile.

* * *

_"E que tal agora?"_

"_Perdeste o juízo? Agora não é uma boa altura!"_

"_Eu quero-te agora! Eu quero-a morta agora!"_

"_Mas não em frente desta gente toda!"_

"_Está bem! Tu ama-a!"_

"_Não, eu não a amo."_

"_Prova-o! Mata-a!"_

_Tensão... silêncio..._

"_Não, eu tenho planos. Volta para a festa, antes que alguém suspeite. Eu vou já lá ter contigo."_

* * *

Ginny estava sentada sozinha na cama do Draco, mais tarde naquela noite, à espera dele. Cerrou os dentes impaciente, enquanto tirava o véu e a tiara. O fogo brilhava alegre no quarto. É bom que haja um outro quarto aqui dentro, ela pensou.

Depois da festa, a multidão tinha começado a cantar, gritar e aplaudir para o Draco levar a Ginny para o quarto, para choque de Ginny. Claro que não lhe escapou o exaltamento e furor 'sugestivo' da multidão liderada por Vladimir, que aplaudia mais alto que todos. Depois, para sua surpresa ainda maior, Draco pegou nela ao colo facilmente e começou a andar até à grande escadaria, como grande aplauso e entusiasmo da multidão atrás deles.

"Espera, eu ainda não atirei o meu bouquet." Ginny disse quando eles chegaram à porta do quarto deles, por fim.

"Dá-mo." Draco disse sem se incomodar em pô-la no chão. Depois, sem mais uma palavra, ele tinha pegado nas flores e atirado para as pessoas em baixo. Selena apanhou-o.

E ela riu com um prazer genuíno.

Ele também se riu e abriu as portas.

E agora, ali estava ela, sozinha e à espera.

Suspirou e decidiu se levantar. Andou devagar até à secretária robusta ao pé das enormes janelas. Percorreu com os dedos a mesa feita de carvalho. Abriu uma gaveta só para ver um monte de pergaminhos, tinteiros e o brasão da família arrumados ordenadamente dentro. Ela não estava à espera de ver o quão... arrumado Draco era. Abanando a cabeça, fechou a gaveta e olhou para a estante dos livros, depois para a grande cama de dossel com cortinados de veludo. Nunca lhe tinha ocorrido que Draco fosse um leitor assíduo. Vendo as filhas e filhas de livros volumosos...

"Procurando alguma coisa em particular?"

Ginny olhou para o Draco que já estava no quarto. Ela estava tão embrenhada nos seus pensamentos que nem o tinha ouvido entrar. Ele olhou-a durante um pedaço antes de começar a andar casualmente até à cama, tirando a capa e colocando-a ao lado.

"Onde... onde estavas?"

Com aquilo, Draco olhou-a severamente. "Tive de arranjar o quarto do avô." Ele respondeu com rancor.

"Oh," Ginny disse, segurando o riso. Quando Draco viu aquilo, suspirou impaciente e zangado. "Lembrei-me de o ter convidado." Ginny acrescentou.

"O que me faz mesmo..."

"Oh, vá lá, Draco!" Ginny exclamou, jogando as mãos ao ar. Ela andou até ele. "Não entendes que ele está a ter problemas com a canalização, ou lá o que é? Não podia ficar lá e levar com água na cara e..."

"Não, tu convidaste-o de propósito para me irritar." Ele interrompeu, levantando-se. Ele olhou para ela, com a face contorcida de desagrado.

"Eu não fiz isso!" Ginny respondeu. Bem, apesar de ser em parte verdade... "Esta mansão tem 15 quartos e eu não vejo qual a lógica de dizer na cara dele que estamos lotados!"

"Oh, tu fizeste de propósito, Virgínia." Draco disse. "Eu consigo ver isso perfeitamente em ti."

"Está bem!" Ela disse exasperada. "Pensa ou diz o que quiseres!"

"Sabes que isto é guerra, não sabes?" Ele disse em tom áspero.

Com aquilo, Ginny parou. "O quê?" Ela perguntou. Quando o Draco sorriu apenas, os seus olhos castanhos brilharam de raiva. "Vamos lá ver."

"Está bem!"

"Está bem!"

Os dois pararam e olharam-se mutuamente. Então, Ginny clareou a garganta. "Onde está o meu quarto?" Ela perguntou.

Com aquilo, um sorriso apareceu de novo na face de Draco. Mas era um sorriso completamente diferente e a Ginny não gostou dele. Bem, falando sinceramente, ela sentiu-se quente e fervendo mas...

"Tens a certeza que queres passar a noite sozinha?" Draco perguntou naquele tom de voz sedoso e suave que faziam os sinos tocarem na cabeça de Ginny. Os sinos de aviso aumentaram ainda mais quando Draco andou um passo até ela, diminuindo o espaço entre eles até que ela conseguisse sentir o calor do corpo dele chegando até ao dela. Então, teve uma ideia.

_"Queres guerra, hein? Então é o que vais ter."_ Ela pensou a olhar para ele. Sorriu docemente. "Na verdade, mudei de ideias." Ela disse, colocando os braços à volta dele.

Os olhos de Draco esbugalharam-se ao ver o movimento ousado e corajoso e ao ouvir o tom de voz lento e arrastado que saiu dos lábios dela. O que tinha acontecido ao mundo? Meu Deus! Ele não sabia que ela era capaz de agir assim! Ele tinha sempre visto Virgínia como uma pessoa formal e às vezes tímida e... _"Agora não é altura de pensar nessas coisas, Draco Malfoy!"_ O seu corpo gritou ao sentir o corpo pequeno de Ginny fazendo pressão e as mãos dela fazendo uma coisa 'interessante' no peito dele. Ele riu mentalmente. Naquele momento, Draco jurou que ia conhecê-la melhor. Mas entretanto... ele colocou os braços em volta da cintura dela.

"Lembras-te, Virgínia?" Murmurou roucamente, colocando os lábios no pescoço dela. Ginny jogou a cabeça para trás quando Draco começou a dar beijos suaves e molhados no seu pescoço. "Tal como eu prometi..."

"Eu sei," ela disse sem fôlego quando as mãos do Draco foram para as suas costas para abrir o fecho do vestido. Ela colocou os braços à volta dele e pressionou ainda mais o corpo. Depois, reunindo toda a sua coragem, levou os lábios à orelha dele e mordeu-a levemente.

Draco gemeu de prazer ao sentir os dentes dela roçarem a sua pele. Com aquilo, ele puxou-a gentilmente para a cama, Ginny deitou-se devagar, olhando-o com aqueles grandes olhos castanhos e inocentes. "Tu nem sabes quanto tempo esperei por..." Ele também se deitou e estava para colocar o corpo por cima do dela, quando Ginny levantou-se abruptamente.

"Espera, eu... eu esqueci uma coisa." Ela disse. "Draco, querido, onde estão as minhas coisas?"

"Virgínia!" Draco exclamou com impaciência, rolando para o lado. "Volta para a cama!"

"Não, eu... preciso daquela... coisa." Ginny disse, levantando-se. Draco sentou-se finalmente, com a face cheia de incredulidade.

"Que coisa?" Ele perguntou maliciosamente. Ele olhou para ela um pouco só para ver o cabelo todo despenteado e quase sem vestido e aquilo fê-lo ficar de novo com calor.

"Aquela... aquela coisa de mulheres." Ginny disse embaraçada. "Não precisas saber. Onde estão as minhas coisas?"

"No teu quarto." Ele respondeu. Quando Ginny olhou para ele com aqueles olhos suplicantes, ele suspirou derrotado. "Pronto, eu deixo-te ir buscar aquela... coisa, ou lá o que é que vocês mulheres lhe chamam..." Ele disse levantando-se e andando até à parede.

"Obrigada." Ginny disse enquanto o seguia. Depois arfou de surpresa quando Draco empurrou a parede sem fazer barulho e uma passagem secreta deu entrada para outro quarto.

"Isto é o teu quarto, já agora." Ele disse. "Eu modifiquei o meu quarto com outro quarto dentro para ninguém suspeitar. Claro que essa parede ou porta só pode ser trancada com magia."

"Brilhante." Ginny comentou ao andar até o quarto invisível. Depois virando para o Draco, sorriu docemente. "Eu preciso dum pedacinho de privacidade."

"Para quê? Não vais precisar dele para mais tarde." Ele resmungou.

"Por favor?" Ela perguntou. "Volto já."

Com aquilo, Draco suspirou. Mulheres e os seus hábitos estranhos... "Está bem. Privacidade." Ele disse saindo do quarto dela. Depois de alguns minutos, Ginny voltou só para fazer os olhos de Draco saltarem das órbitas.

Ela estava ali com a sua camisa da noite 'modesta' e toda branca, com a alça esquerda caindo descuidadamente do ombro, com o cabelo solto em cascata pelas costas. E a cor da pele tinha mudado para cor de mel, devido ao fogo. Ela olhava-o com os olhos semi-cerrados e segurando uma... uma garrafa de...

"Que tal estou?" A sua voz era picante.

"Linda." Draco disse sinceramente, levando-a imediatamente para os seus braços, as suas necessidades latejando mais que nunca. Ele já tinha querido dizer aquela palavra há pouco. Foi como se a tivesse visto pela primeira vez e ele não conseguiu evitar sentir a tão falada magia... durante a cerimónia, até mesmo na festa! Na verdade, aquilo tinha-o surpreendido. Nunca tinha querido tanto alguém assim em toda a sua vida! Era espantoso e chocante ao mesmo tempo. Quando ele estava para a beijar, Ginny colocou as mãos no peito dele e afastou-o um pouco.

"Achas-me linda?" Os seus olhos esbugalharam-se levemente ao sentir contra si o golpe de desejo latejante. Ela sorriu mentalmente.

"Sim."

"Então," Ela disse, entregando-lhe a garrafa que estava a segurar. "Acho que se te der isto vai mostrar a minha apreciação."

Draco olhou para a garrafa só para entender que era algum tipo de mistura trouxa... Depois, entendendo o significado indecente, ele virou-se para a Ginny, de queixo caído. "Oh vá lá!" Ele exclamou ao ver Ginny andar até ao seu próprio quarto.

"Boa noite, Draco." Ela disse alegremente. "Usa-o bem."

"Virgínia! Tu..."

"E se tu tentas usar magia negra para entrar no meu quarto..."

Draco olhou-a furioso. Mas mesmo que... oh, a dor...

"Isto é tão patético." Ele murmurou, virando-se para ela não ouvir. "Eu nem vou fazer sexo na minha noite de núpcias!"

"Não, tu és patético. Eu vou para a cama." Ela disse. "Boa noite. Parece que marquei mais um ponto!" E com aquilo, Ginny caminhou à vontade para o seu quarto, fechando a porta com um feitiço. _"Seduzir e conquistar uma ova!"_ Ela pensou sombriamente, instalando-se no seu quarto. _"Eu prefiro muito mais seduzir e DESTRUIR, obrigada."_

"Boa noite." Ele respondeu sarcasticamente. Uma vez sozinho, jogou-se na cama. Vendo que ainda tinha a garrafa na mão, solou um lamento desgostoso e jogou a garrafa para o lado. Ela bateu na secretária e aterrou no chão, fazendo um barulho pelo quarto.

"Porra!" Ele disse em voz alta.

* * *

_Ela suspirou quando sentiu os lábios dele no pescoço dela. Sem pensar, ela jogou os braços à volta dele e colou o corpo mais ainda._

"_Oh Meu Deus..." Ela choramingou, sentindo os lábios dele navegarem até ao peito dela. Ela arqueou o corpo para sentir o movimento lento e sensual da língua dele contra os seus seios, lambendo-os carinhosamente._

"_Por favor..." Ela implorou, com as mãos no cabelo dele. "Por favor... não... oh..."_

_Depois frio, o calor delicioso do corpo dele tinha desaparecido._

_Ela ficou deitada, sem se mexer..._

Ginny abriu os olhos, tinha as sua mãos no seu peito. Engoliu em seco e engoliu também arfadas de ar ao sentir o batimento descontrolado do seu coração. Sentou-se e olhou à sua volta.

Estava sozinha.

Olhou para baixo notando os botões da sua camisa da noite intactos. Então, tinha sido tudo um... sonho? Franziu as sobrancelhas e levou a mão às bochechas. Um sonho? Só um sonho?

"Mas foi tão real..." Ela murmurou. Tinha mesmo sentido o beijo, os lábios no seu peito, o quão bom tinha sido... Ela sentiu tudo, ela sentiu-o...

_"Ele!"_ O seu cérebro gritou. Os seus olhos foram logo para a 'porta' separando o quarto de Draco do dela. Ela olhou para lá suspeitosamente.

"Porquê..." Ela parou. Mas estava sozinha e tinha usado alguns feitiços e...

_"Olá? Ele sabe magia negra!"_ O seu cérebro gritou. Mas mesmo assim... ela não tinha provas. Não podia entrar rapidamente pelo quarto dele e ordenar que ele parasse com tudo! Aquilo ia fazê-la parecer estúpida. E além disso, naquele mesmo instante, ela não queria entrar no quarto dele e encontrá-lo deitado usando apenas os boxers. Ela tinha medo do que poderia encorajá-la a fazer. Apenas se lembrar do beijo que ele lhe tinha dado já fazia Ginny se dar conta do quão difícil era resisti-lo. Na verdade, tinha custado toda a sua força de vontade para ter estado ali com aquele 'controlo'! Mas tinha-a feito pensar: se o Draco tentasse de novo, meu Deus, ela ia de certeza ceder.

"Há apenas uma coisa a fazer." Ela pensou enquanto pegava na almofada, cobertor e varinha. Depois sem perder mais nenhum minuto, desaparatou para outro quarto.

* * *

"Eu não consigo." Draco disse ao se deitar na sua cama nessa noite. Tinha acabado de estar no quarto de Ginny usando magia negra para destrancar a porta. E de alguma maneira, vê-la ali deitada, tão inocente e vulnerável, era mesmo difícil de suportar. E piorava tudo só ouvir os seus suspiros de prazer.

_"Fui culpa dela que te conduziu até aqui."_ Uma voz fininha disse no fundo da sua cabeça. _"Tu quase que a tiveste ali, idiota!"_

"_Não, ela é a tua mulher e não uma prostituta barata que estás habituado a comer, Draco."_ O seu cérebro argumentou.

Ele suspirou e colocou as mãos por detrás da cabeça, olhando pensativo para o nada. Na verdade, mais cedo, antes do casamento, tinha-o surpreendido ao se ter encontrado segundo antes com pensamentos sobre o casamento. Era o que ele tinha querido em primeiro lugar, certo? Mas há pouco, quando ele se vestia, estava a ter dúvidas quanto ao casamento. Ele estava mesmo a pensar no que era certo e no que era errado, sobre o que iria fazer Virgínia feliz e ele feliz. E a realização chocante era que as dúvidas eram sobre o casamento e não sobre a Virgínia. Desde quando é que ele pensava nas outras pessoas sem ser só nele? A sua face escureceu por momentos quando um nome há muito esquecido apareceu dentro da sua cabeça. _"Esquece-a, Malfoy."_ Ele brigou consigo mesmo. _"Já foi há muito tempo."_

Depois, ele tinha pensado na Virgínia e na nova vida que eles iriam começar como marido e mulher. Surpreendentemente, o pensamento tinha-o excitado. Honestamente falando, Virgínia era como uma golfada de ar fresco, uma pessoa completamente diferente na sua vida. Ela era uma mulher muito, muito diferente, uma mulher que ele não conseguia entender, o que era uma coisa rara. Na verdade, ele sempre se orgulhara de entender as mulheres muito melhor do que elas se entendiam. Ele sempre soubera o que cada mulher queria e o que cada mulher queria ouvir, mas com Virgínia... Ele abanou a cabeça. Parecia que tudo o que ele fazia ou dizia estava sempre errado! De alguma maneira, ele não conseguia agradá-la e estava a começar a se tornar frustrante e ao mesmo tempo um desafio. Bem, ele achava que era isso. A força irresistível que sentia era o desafio. Depois, pensando no incidente da garrafa, aquilo fê-lo rir. Desde quando tinha ela aprendido a fazer aquilo? Era engraçado, espantoso e irritante ao mesmo tempo. E o casamento ia ser muito, muito interessante. Mas então, ele não podia ignorar o sentimento inexplicável dentro do peito sempre que ela estava por perto e a quase-loucura que sentia quando pensava no beijo que ela tinha dado ao imbecil do Potter!

Com aquilo, levantou-se e vestiu o robe. Estava a ficar um fracalhote e odiava-se por isso. Mas então, alguma coisa dentro dele lhe dizia que não estava certo entrar e 'fazê-lo' mesmo estando claro que ela também queria. E o seu corpo implorava. Mas... inferno, não era diferente duma violação! E além disso, Virgínia era uma mulher que merecia ser tratado com respeito. Ela era uma garota muito meiga e gentil e bonita, tão diferente da Blaise ou... ele parou. O que lhe estava a acontecer? Logo ali, uma força desconhecida revirou-se no seu peito, e naquele momento, ele sentiu-se com medo, assustado.

Draco levantou-se e vestiu a sua veste. Precisava andar. Precisava pensar, resolver as coisas. Precisava duma bebida... qualquer coisa! Tudo menos vê-la. E com aquilo, ele andou atabalhoado até fora do seu quarto, fechando a porta com força.

**Fim**

Próximo Capítulo: **O retrato na parede**


	10. O retrato na Parede

**N/A:**Olá pessoal! Aqui está o capítulo 10! Espero que gostem!

**N/T:** Também vos deixo ir logo para a leitura. Dedico só o capítulo à Veela, que betou esta coisa de 40 páginas, mesmo tendo trabalho redobrado; à Frani, que me defende, apoia, ajuda e incentiva sempre e à Paty, que é um amor todos os dias e me compreende e luta e é minha amiga como eu jamais pensei. O mais, é para todos vocês que esperaram e esperaram e continuaram a elogiar e a ficar do meu lado. Cheers!

**A Noiva da Serpente**

Capítulo 10

O Retrato na Parede

_No speech though kind has it, but kinder silence doles,_

_Unto its mates, by night consoles_

_By day congratulates_

Henry David Thoreau

_Nenhuma palabra, por mais bondosa que possa ser_

_Consegue ser mais bondosa do que o silêncio pode oferecer,_

_Entre os seus companheiros, a quem de noite consola_

_E de dia felicita._

Ginny forçou os seus olhos a se abrirem ao ouvir o chilrear feliz dos pássaros sinalizando o começo dum novo dia. Ela sentou-se devagar, coçando a cabeça levemente. Franziu os olhos quando o sol brilhante invadiu o quarto, fazendo a sua vista doer.

Então ela praguejou.

"Hammilton," ela gemeu, deitando-se de novo na cama do seu quarto 'emprestado', protegendo a face com o braço direito, particularmente os olhos. Num instante, o mordomo-fantasma do Draco flutuou vindo do tecto.

"Chamou, minha Senhora?" Ele perguntou com a sua voz habitual e sem emoção.

"Quantas vezes tenho eu de dizer para não abrires os cortinados?" Ela perguntou por sua vez, afastando os cobertores de veludo vermelho e sentando-se finalmente.

"Eu peço imensas desculpas, minha Senhora, mas o Mestre Draco deu ordens específicas para acordá-la sempre antes do Mestre Malfoy a encontrar neste quarto." O fantasma respondeu enquanto Ginny saía da cama, ainda fraca das pernas. Calçou as pantufas brancas de veludo, agarrou o seu robe e vestiu-o.

"Sempre a mesma coisa," ela suspirou enquanto Hammilton preparava em silêncio a bacia de água quente. "Que horas são, Hammilton?" ela perguntou enquanto mergulhava as mãos na água e começava a lavar a cara.

"Sete e um quarto, Senhorita." O fantasma respondeu, estendendo uma toalha. Ginny aceitou com desagrado.

"Jesus," Ginny praguejou, secando o rosto. "Mas eles não dormem?" perguntou para ninguém em particular.

"O Mestre Draco, o Mestre Malfoy e a Sra.Malfoy estão lhe esperando para o pequeno-almoço." Ele respondeu em vez. E com aquilo, flutuou para longe dela, passando suavemente pela parede.

"Que mais é novidade?" Ginny perguntou a si mesma sarcasticamente ao vestir devagar o vestido amarelo que tinha escolhido na noite anterior. Estava quase a colocar os sapatos, quando decidiu se sentar um pouco e fechar os olhos.

_Quando é que isto tem fim?_ Ela perguntou-se. A sua cabeça doía, os seus olhos estavam cerrados e pesados e sentia como se o seu corpo tivesse sido atingido por uma dúzia de Bludgers. Desde o desastre da 'noite de núpcias', Ginny desaparatava sempre, usando aquele quarto algures na ala este. O problema era que, mesmo que o quarto de Draco fosse no lado oposto, Ginny ainda não confiava nele. Como resultado, acordava muitas vezes a meio da noite só para ficar alerta caso ele fosse entrar sorrateiramente e tentar 'fazer alguma coisa'. Aparentemente, depois de duas semanas acordando e sem dormir decentemente, ela tinha descoberto sempre, manhã atrás de manhã, que o Draco não tinha tentado lá ir e que ela tinha tido as 15 manhãs mais horríveis da sua vida.

_"Isto está a ficar muito ridículo."_ ela pensou enquanto forcava os seus olhos a se abrirem de novo. Levantou-se e calçou os sapatos enquanto procurava na mesinha de cabeceira o seu acessório do cabelo.

_"Esta guerra está a ficar bem absurda."_ ela pensou. Na verdade, a 'noite de núpcias' tinha começado tudo. Lembrava-se perfeitamente, depois de ter marcado 'dois pontos' naquela noite, Draco tinha se vingado na manhã seguinte, ordenando aos elfos domésticos que cozinhassem comida bem picante, a coisa que ela mais odiava. Chili, burritos picantes e tudo o que tinha a ver com as palavras 'quente' e 'picante' tinha sido preparado, fazendo-a quase morrer de fome o dia todo, sem mencionar que tinha acabado com a reserva toda de água da Mansão.

No dia seguinte, Ginny respondeu à medida, acordando cedo, primeiro que ele, sá para cozinhar cérebro, miolos e fígado de vaca. Durante o jantar, ela mesmo o serviu, na frente de Vladimir, dizendo a toda a gente que ela mesmo tinha cozinhado porque era o favorito do seu 'querido' marido. E o Draco não teve escolha senão comer sem vomitar. Ginny sabia como Draco odiava comida 'não sofisticada'. Lembrava-se duma vez, quando ele lhe tinha dito que pessoas que comiam fígado, miolo e derivados não passavam de canibais. Ele desprezava-os completamente. Em particular naquele jantar, ela tinha tido, ao mesmo tempo, a noite mais divertida e revoltante da sua vida, vendo Draco ficar verde a cada dentada e depois ouvi-lo mais tarde vomitar na casa de banho.

No dia seguinte, Draco deu um pontapé no gato dela. Ele odiava-o.

Ela escondeu as suas botas favoritas.

Ele tirou-lhe a sua bolsa de maquilhagem e deu-a a uma empregada em frente do Vladimir, dizendo que a sua 'querida' esposa era muito boa e generosa. Ela não pode fazer nada senão forçar um sorriso enquanto a sua escova de jade feita à mão, pentes e espelhos eram dados.

Ela abanou a cabeça. Era um ciclo sem fim e muito imaturo, do qual admitia que já estava a ficar farta. De certeza que o Draco também já estava a ficar cansado, certo? Afinal, ela também estava a fazer a sua vida de casado miserável. Ela ia concordar de certeza com tréguas. Com aquilo, Ginny andou até à porta, pensando o que estaria reservado para ela. Abriu a porta, e deu um passo em frente. De repente, uma voz dirigiu-se a ela.

"Porquê, Virgínia? Que raios estás a fazer dentro desse quarto?"

Virgínia virou-se só para ver a forma grande de Vladimir andando até ela. O seu queixo caiu. _"Oh-oh, ele viu-me! O que devo fazer?"_ Ela pensou frenética. Olhou para ele, sem saber o que dizer. Pensou em voltar a entrar para dentro do quarto, mas isso seria patético.

"Corrige-me se estou errado, mas eu acho que o quarto do Draco é na outra ala?" o homem perguntou suspeitosamente.

Ginny respirou fundo, os seus nervos sobressaltando-se. "_Draco vai me matar se descobrir_." Ou talvez, o que daria o Draco desta vez a outra empregada se ele descobrisse? "B...bem, o que se...se passa..."

"Pequeno-almoCo, Senhor." Fields disse de repente, aparecendo à frente deles vindo do corredor. A mão direita do Vladimir foi até ao seu peito, enquanto Ginny não sabia se chorava ou ria aliviada. Pela distração, ela podia beijar Fields e tudo!

"Deus do céu, homem!" Vladimir exclamou, as suas sobrancelhas arqueadas com desagrado, esquecendo-se completamente que Fields era um fantasma e nao um 'homem'. "Vais me dar um ataque de coração!"

"Peço desculpa, Senhor." Fields disse em tom de perdão. "A Senhora e o jovem Mestre estavam perguntando por si," ele disse. Depois virou a sua cabeça transparente para Ginny, que estava olhando para o nada. "E por si também, Senhorita." Ele acrescentou.

"Muito bem," Vladimir disse ao acenar a mão casualmente, o sinal de estar dispensado. O fantasma flutuou para longe deles. Ele virou-se para Giny e ofereceu o braço. "Vamos, Virgínia?" perguntou com a face iluminada por um sorriso.

Virgínia deu um risinho. "Sim, avô."

Vladimir acentiu e conduziu-a até à sala de jantar. Eles andaram num silêncio amável, com Vladimir cantarolando alegre e com Ginny sorrindo por nada em particular. Ao chegar à sala de jantar, Draco e Narcisa levantaram-se logo. Pelos vistos, eles estavam quase a comer visto que o pequeno-almoço já estava servido. Ginny mordeu o lábio ao ver os olhos de Draco esbugalhados de choque e confusão. Ela olhou para baixo quando o seu olhar ficou furioso ao vê-la de braço dado com Vladimir.

"Bom dia!" Vladimir saudou ao andar até ao seu lugar. Depois da troca fraca de bons dias, Virgínia foi para o seu lugar ao lado do Draco, enquando ele a ajudava imediatamente.

"O que significa isto?" ele sibilou contra a orelha dela ao dar a Virgínia um beijo sonoro na bochecha. "Bom dia, querida." Ele disse em voz alta para todos ouvirem.

Ginny deu um risinho. Depois a sua expressão ficou séria. "Não sei. Encontrei-o apenas ali, como que rondando." Ela sibilou de volta, sem deixar Draco se afastar, como se quisesse outro beijo.

Ele deu-lhe outro. "Estás morta, sabes disso? Agora ele vai perguntar por netos," ele disse ao se sentar. Ginny virou-se para ele, de olhos esbugalhados.

"Então explique," Vladimir disse de repente enquanto colocava o guardanapo no pescoço. Olhou para Virgínia severo mas bondoso.

"Explicar... o quê?" Virgínia perguntou, com as suas sobrancelhas arqueadas com confusão. Draco rolou os olhos mentalmente, decidindo ficar em silêncio. Narcisa franziu as sobrancelhas também confusa e virou-se para Ginny.

"Por que é que eu te vi saindo dum quarto na ala este." Ele disse ao colocar manteiga na torrada. Deu uma dentada e olhou para ela na expectativa.

"Ala este?" Narcisa perguntou. "Pelo que sei, o quarto de Draco é na ala oeste?" Ela acrescentou. Depois suspirou. "já estou a esquecer coisas?"

"Virgínia?" Vladimir perguntou, ignorando Narcisa.

Virgínia pestanejou depressa, com o coração batendo a uma velocidade enorme. Respirou fundo e olhou para o Draco, que estava ocupado a olhar o seu pequeno-almoço suspeitosamente. Depois ele tocou com o garfo procurando sinais de fígado e miolos, obviamente demasiado ocupado para a ajudar. Quer ele estivesse a ser desagradável e de pouca ajuda de propósito, ela não se importava. Tinha de dar ao Vladimir uma resposta aceitável primeiro. Depois faria Draco pagá-las.

"Bem, Draco... ressona." Ela disse finalmente. E como aquilo, a desordem instalou-se dentro da sala de jantar.

Draco virou-se para ela em choque.

A expressão de expectativa de Vladimir caiu.

Momentos depois, ele riu-se.

Com vontade.

"Desculpa?" Draco perguntou, olhando para ela horrorizado.

Ginny clareou a garganta e olhou para Vladimir olhos nos olhos. "Ele ressona. Na verdade, ele ressona tão alto que eu... eu não aguento mais." Ela continuou.

"Eu não ressono coisíssima nenhuma!" Draco disse em voz alta. Vladimir riu-se ainda mais enquanto Narcisa olhava para o Draco depois para Ginny e ainda para o Vladimir rindo-se, com uma expressão que perguntava: do que é que vocês estão a falar?

"Sim, tu ressonas, querido. Desculpa," Ginny insistiu. Apesar dela não estar a gostar de dizer algo assim, considerando que mais tarde ia pedir tréguas, não tinha outra escolha. _"Bem, sempre podias ter dito que estavas repugnada porque tinhas descoberto que ele era gay ou que não conseguia 'usá-lo'"_ O cérebro de Ginny convenceu-a. Com aquele pensamento, Ginny segurou os risinhos com dificuldade.

"EU NÃO RESSONO!" Draco pressionou com calma forçada.

"Oh, cala-te rapaz. Tu estás a dormir e a Virgínia está acordada, claro que ela ia saber. Além disso, é só ressonar! Não é o fim do... o fim do..." Vladimir não conseguiu concluir quando outra onda de gargalhadas saiu da sua boca. Ginny olhou para Draco só para reparar nos olhos dele negros de fúria.

"Eu não sabia que ressonavas." Narcisa falou delicadamente enquanto dava uma dentada na sua torrada. Ela mastigou antes de engolir. "Ressonas mesmo?" Perguntou inocentemente como se nada estivesse mal, como se eles estivessem a falar sobre algo como o tempo ou o último modelo de chávenas de chá ou mobília. Aquilo piorou o estado de espírito de Draco ainda mais.

Ginny franziu as sobracelhas. Criados fantasmas, um avô rico e maluco, uma mãe afectada... não era de admirar que Draco saísse assim! Esta família era completamente anormal!

"É melhor fazeres alguma coisa ao ressonar, rapaz!" Vladimir conseguiu dizer no meio da risada. "A essa velocidade, eu não vou ter bisnetos correndo pela casa," ele acrescentou ao mexer o seu cafe.

Outra desordem na sala.

Desta vez, era a vez de Draco sorrir para Ginny.

O queixo dela caiu. Fechou a boca imediatamente.

"Virgínia está a ter problemas em ter crianças." Draco disse desinteressado. Com aquilo, Narcisa e Vladimir pararam e olharam para ela como se o cabelo dela se tivesse tornado azul.

"O que queres dizer?" Vladimir ordenou, o riso morrendo imediatamente. A sua face estava grave, os seus olhos estreitaram-se. Toda a sua expressão tornou-se fria e calculista, como um homem de negócios olhando um bem estragado que lhe tinha sido entregue.

"Não estás doente, pois não Virgínia?" Narcisa perguntou preocupada.

Ginny engoliu com dificuldade. "Dão.. Dão.."

"Claro que Virgínia não está doente," Draco disse olhando a sua mãe sériamente. "O que eu quis dizer foi que a Virgínia está a ter problemas em ter filhos nesta altura," ele acrescentou. "Claro, ela disse-me que preferia tomar conta de mim primeiro, antes de cuidar de futuros-bebés."

"Oh," Vladimir e Narcisa exclamaram ao mesmo tempo. Vladimir virou então a sua atenção de volta ao seu café enquanto Narcisa barrava manteiga noutra torrada.

"Dão-me licença?" Virgínia perguntou subitamente, levantando-se.

"Claro, Virgínia." Vladimir disse sem levantar o olhar.

"Para quê?" Narcisa perguntou sem pensar e olhando para ela.

Ginny virou-se e disse também sem pensar. "Para enlouquecer." E com aquilo, saiu da sala de jantar. Ao ver aquilo, a expressão na face de Draco mudou de presunção para confusão e irritação. Ele pediu também licença e seguiu-a imediatamente.

"O que foi aquilo?" Narcisa perguntou.

Vladimir levantou a cabeça por momentos ao ver a partida do seu neto, antes de dar um gole no seu café. _"Raios partam! Juro que ganhava milhões vendendo bilhetes para este show!"_ Ele pensou divertido.

"Virgínia!"

"Desaparece!"

Draco abanou a cabeça e correu atrás dela. Ela estava quase ao pé da entrada quando ele agarrou o braço dela de repente, forçando-a a parar. Virgínia deu um gemido de dor ao arrancar o braço do apertão dele. Draco soltou-a imediatamente.

"Não me toques." Ginny disse ao massajar o seu braço direito.

A face de Draco suavizou-se ao ver a expressão magoada na face dela. "Devias ter parado quando te chamei." Ele disse suavemente, o seu tom pedindo desculpas.

"Agora a culpa é minha?" Ginny respondeu acidamente.

Com aquilo, Draco respirou fundo e virou-se. "Desculpa." Ele murmurou.

"O que é que disseste?" Ginny perguntou, olhando-o.

"Desculpa." Ele disse de novo, um pouco mais alto.

"O quê?"

"Eu disse DESCULPA!" Draco quase gritou.

Ginny franziu as sobrancelhas. "é assim que tu pedes desculpa?" Ela perguntou com malícia. "Estavas a gritar."

"Tu és surda." Ele respondeu.

"Eu não sou surda," Ginny disse em voz alta. "Por que é que é complicado para ti pedir desculpa? Admitir que erras?" Ela quase gritou.

"Isso não é o assunto aqui." Draco disse severamente. Ginny olhou-o rigidamente e decidiu não dizer nada. "O que disseste lá dentro foi muito mal criado e inapropriado." Ela disse finalmente, abanando a cabeça com desagrado.

"Eu admito que foi, mas não vou pedir desculpas." Ginny disse maldosamente.

"Eu não estou à espera que me peças desculpa, sabes." Draco disse naturalmente. "Mas por favor, da próxima vez que decidires dizer palavras más, fá-lo quando estivermos sozinhos ou noutro lugar que não seja a sala de jantar durante a refeição."

A expressão de Ginny suavizou-se um pouco. Olhou para ele e depois suspirou. "Não te incomoda nem um pouco?" Ela perguntou na dúvida.

"Bem, eu estou habituado," ele respondeu. "Vamos ver," ele fez uma pausa e olhou para cima pensando, com os dedos no queixo. "Ah sim... tens vindo a dizer todas as coisas más nos últimos dois meses do nosso noivado e duas semanas agora, como marido e mulher." Ele terminou. Olhou-a e depois de algum tempo, reparando nos olhos castanhos esbugalhados, ele sorriu finalmente.

Ginny franziu as sobrancelhas pensativamente. "Bem, eu também estou habituada, acho eu," ela disse devagar. "Tens sido um peste miserável nos últimos dois meses, então estamos quites." Depois ela contorceu as mãos. "Aborrece-te, quero dizer?" Ela perguntou exasperada.

"Bem, depende do que queres dizer com aborrecido." Draco respondeu sinceramente. _"Eu mal te consigo chamar aborrecida, Virgínia, _ele pensou. _"Há tanto para aprender sobre ti."_

Silêncio.

Ginny olhou para ele e mordeu o lábio. Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha. Depois sorriu entendedor. "Diz lá," ele disse finalmente.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas. "O quê?"

"Diz lá, seja o que for!" ele disse confiante. "Prometo que não me vou rir e prometo que vou concordar."

"Como é que sabes que eu te ia perguntar alguma coisa?" Ela perguntou.

"Os teus olhos dizem tudo," ele disse abanando a cabeça. "E além disso, esta é a primeira vez que tenho uma conversa normal contigo a começar," ele acrescentou. Na verdade, Draco estava à espera que Virgínia pedisse tréguas. As últimas duas semanas, ele tinha de admitir, foram doidas. Doidas comparado com aquele tempo em que o seu pai ainda era vivo. Até agora, Draco não tinha conhecido ninguém que o conseguisse enlouquecer sem ser o seu pai e o seu avô.

Então, os olhos de Ginny estreitaram-se suspeitosamente. "Por que é que não 'pedes' primeiro?" ela perguntou perspicaz, lendo obviamente a mente de Draco.

"Porque deveria?" Draco respondeu. "Tu começaste esta confusão toda, ao convidar o avô a viver aqui um mês!"

"Eu não comecei nada!" Ginny choramingou indignada. Ela colocou as mãos na cintura e levantou o queixo desafiadoramente. "Diz lá tu!"

"Não, tu dizes!" Draco disse, com a voz fria. Quando Ginny abanou a cabeça, Draco atirou as mãos ao ar finalmente. "Eu não acredito que estou a agir tão imaturamente sobre isto! E nas últimas duas semanas!" ele disse em voz alta, andando dum lado para o outro à frente dela. Parou e olhou-a. Ao ver o olhar ainda determinado na face dela, ele suspirou derrotado.

"Tréguas, okay?" Ele disse finalmente. "Pronto, já disse! Contente?"

Com aquilo, um sorriso querido substituiu o olhar severo de Ginny. Ao ver aquilo, Draco sentiu que valera a pena pedir tréguas primeiro. Até aquele momento, ele nunca tinha reparado no quão era verdade o que diziam sobre o poder dum sorriso duma mulher. Ele desviou o olhar, e colocou os dedos no cabelo, suspirando cansado.

"Peço desculpa por teres de comer fígado e miolos de vaca." Ginny disse suavemente.

"Não foi minha intenção dar um pontapé no teu gato." Draco disse virando a face para ela. "E dar as tuas... escovas."

Ginny sorriu suavemente enquanto Draco respirava fundo. "E quanto a ter crianças, não precisas de te preocupar. Tenho a certeza que o avô não vai viver para assistir ao dia do nosso... er... divórcio." Por alguma razão, ele não conseguia dizer a palavra 'divórcio'. Entendeu que quer quisesse ou não, ia perder aquela mulher depois do casamento.

Aquilo fê-la franzir as sobrancelhas, em parte devido à leve dor que aquelas palavras lhe trouxeram e outra parte por causa de Vladimir. "O que queres dizer?" ela perguntou.

"Ele está a morrer." Draco respondeu calmamente.

"Ele... ele não pode..." Ginny abanou a cabeça incrédula. "Não, ele não pode estar a morrer. Ele parece tão novo e tão forte. Isso é... isso..."

"Ele é meio vampiro, Virgínia." Draco interrompeu.

"E depois?"

"Ele não tem vindo a beber sangue humano desde Deus sabe lá quando." Draco disse, rolando os olhos. "Isso é comida para os como ele. A sua alma vai desfazer-se assim como o seu corpo sem sangue humano."

"Então por que é que... ele não..?"

"Eu não sei por que é que ele se recusa a beber sangue humano." Draco disse de repente. "Ele apenas... parou. Eu não tenho a certeza porquê."

"Então... ele vai morrer?"

"Sim."

Com aquilo, Ginny não conseguiu impedir de ficar triste e zangada ao mesmo tempo. Triste porque, apesar de Vladimir ter esta tendência estranha para arrancar a cabeça às pessoas com as suas respostas não muito educadas, ele tinha sido sempre simpático para ela. Ele era sempre o perfeito cavalheiro para as senhoras. Ele era como o avô que ela nunca tivera. E depois ficou zangada consigo mesma devido à charada que estavam a fazer, roubando a fortuna de Vladimir.

"Olha, eu falei a sério há pouco." Draco disse depois de um momento, mudando o assunto do avô de propósito. Ela virou-se para ele. "Vamos só passar o resto deste casamento o mais pacificamente possível, está bem? Deus sabe o quão cansado estou de me vingar e esperar a tua resposta."

Ginny olhou para ele um pouco, depois deixou escapar um sorriso. "Está bem," ela disse estendendo a mão. "Tréguas?"

Draco acenou. "Tréguas" ele disse, aceitando a mão. Depois de um momento, largou a mão dela. Um silêncio momentaneo encheu o hall de entrada enquanto Ginny olhava Draco, esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa.

Os olhos de Draco estavam a olhar para o tecto, com ele assobiando e olhando para nada em particular. Depois, ela entendeu! Tinha feito amizade com Draco Malfoy! Eles tinham, na verdade e pela primeira vez, concordado com algo! Pela primeira vez, eles tinham tido uma conversa normal como marido e mulher! E isso era mesmo... totalmente..! Ela engoliu o riso. Até podia apostar que se o Ron descobrisse aquilo, ele cortaria a cabeça do Draco com um machado e depois amarrava-a com correntes dentro do quarto dela para toda a eternidade.

"Então... o que é que fazemos agora?" Ela perguntou embaraçada. Apenas não estava habituada a ter momentos como aquele com ele. Era desconfortável e surpreendente ao mesmo tempo.

Draco virou-se para ela, dando-lhe um sorriso torto. "Bem, talvez eu te pudesse dar um beijo decente ou algo assim?" Ele perguntou sem um sinal de embaraço. De repente, ele piscou-lhe o olho.

"Existe sequer coisa como um beijo decente do Draco Malfoy?" Ginny perguntou na dúvida, mas mesmo assim, rindo. Os olhos de Draco estreitaram-se. Então, ele andou até ela devagar. Ginny abanou a cabeça e andou para trás. "Tu és demasiado seguro de ti mesmo, não?" Ela perguntou.

"O que o Draco quer, o Draco consegue." Ele falou em tom indolente, chegando mais perto.

"Oh, eu não diria bem isso." Ginny respondeu. "Eu sou a prova viva disso."

"Talvez," ele disse quando as suas mãos agarraram finalmente o braço dela. Ele puxou a pouco-resistente-Ginny para perto até que pudesse sentir o subir e descer do seu corpo contra o seu.

Eles olharam-se primeiro. Ginny deixou os olhos percorrerem a face dele antes de fixar o olhar no dele, enquanto que Draco olhava-a olhos nos olhos. Então ele sentiu! Ele sentiu de novo! Aquela impressão inexplicável no seu peito!_"O que raios foi isto?" _Ele encontrou-se de novo a perguntar a si mesmo. Era quente e assustador ao mesmo tempo. E agora, olhando-a directamente, vendo a sua face reflectida nos olhos dele, fê-lo querer fugir a correr e ficar ali, ao mesmo tempo. Baixou a cabeça devagar, com os seus dedos no queixo dela para levantar a face de Ginny. Depois parou. Queria tanto beijá-la mas tinha tanto medo do que aquele beijo lhe iria fazer. Tinha tanta certeza que aquele beijo ia mudar a vida dele para sempre, e agora, ele não estava preparado. Ele não podia...

"Draco, querido, a Ginny está aí?" Narcisa perguntou, aparecendo de repente vinda da sala de jantar. Ao ouvir aquela voz, Ginny e Draco separaram-se relutantemente, o feitiço quebrado. Draco ficou aliviado e desapontado ao mesmo tempo, clareando a garganta ruidosamente.

Narcisa olhou para os dois à sua frente, para as bochechas coradas de Ginny e o silêncio incomum de Draco. Compreendendo tudo, ela arfou suavemente. "Oh céus, eu não incomodei, pois não?" Perguntou.

"Não, mãe." Draco respondeu, dando um sorriso reconfortante.

"Claro... claro que não." Ginny também disse, abanando a cabeça.

"Oh, okay." A outra senhora disse aliviada. Sorriu em direcção a Ginny. "Queria que estivesses pronta em poucos minutos. Vamos sair."

Ginny franziu as sobrancelhas. "Sair? Onde?" Ela perguntou.

Narcisa olhou para ela como se a mesma tivesse decidido usar um saco de arroz para um baile e estivesse a insistir que estava bem. "Estás a esquecer-te que só faltam duas semanas para o Natal?"

"Hum... não." Ginny disse.

"A mãe faz sempre as suas compras de Natal nesta altura." Draco disso ao tirar o relógio do bolso e olhá-lo. "O que me lembra," ele parou e virou-se para a sua mãe. "Eu vou consigo. Tenho uns assuntos a tratar."

"Tudo bem, querido." Narcisa respondeu. Depois deu uma risadinha quando olhou para Ginny. "É tão bom ter um homem bonito connosco para variar. O avô prefere sempre ficar aqui, que é quente e escuro."

"Muito bem." Draco disse cordialmente, colocando finalmente o seu relógio dentro do bolso. "Eu vou buscar a carruagem." E com aquilo, inclinou-se perante Ginny e deu-lhe o mais incomum beijo de despedida que ela já tivera. Beijou-a suavemente no pescoço e foi embora imediatamente, deixando Ginny ali a olhar para ele em confusão e prazer não escondido.

"Eu espero que não te importes se usarmos as carruagens, querida." Narcisa disse de repente. Então, ela deu o braço a Ginny e começou a guiá-la até à escadaria imponente. "Eu sei que vocês jovens estão habituados a voar de vassouras e aparatar aqui e acolá, mas eu não sou grande voadora e morro de medo de aparatar." Ela fez uma pausa e respirou fundo. "É por isso que o Draco tem sempre as carruagens prontas para quando saio. Tenho a certeza que ele não se importa da lentidão da viagem." Ela continuou enquanto elas subiam as escadas calmamente.

"Claro que não." Ginny disse. Narcisa sorriu.

Ao chegar ao quarto de Narcisa, ela largou o braço de Ginny levemente. Estava para entrar no seu quarto, quando se lembrou de algo de repente. Virou-se para Ginny e franziu as sobrancelhas de leve. "Não trabalhas no mundo trouxa, querida?"

"Sim." Ginny disse, acenando.

"Bem, então de certeza que não desististe do teu trabalho por causa deste casamento, certo?" Narcisa perguntou esperançosa. "Eu ia odiar isso, de certeza."

Aquilo fez Ginny sorrir. Ela abanou a cabeça. "Não, não desisti do meu trabalho. E o Draco também não queria. Eu estou só numa pausa, com as férias de Natal e o Ano Novo... Vou volar em finais de Janeiro, com o recomeço das aulas." Ela respondeu. Bem, era em parte verdade. Apesar de Draco não lhe ter pedido para desistir, ele também não lhe tinha pedido para continuar. Considerando tudo, Ginny concluia mais que Draco não se importava quanto ao que ela queria fazer, o que era bom e mau ao mesmo tempo. Bom porque ela não estava bem habituada à ideia de ter alguém a lhe dizer o que fazer. Mau por causa da ideia do Draco simplesmente não se importar com ela.

"É bom ouvir isso." Narcisa disse. "Eu acredito firmemente que uma mulher não pode deixar de viver a sua vida só porque está casada." Depois ela sorriu amargamente. "Não sejas como eu, Virgínia. Será o maior erro da tua vida se deixares o Draco ter completo controlo da tua vida." Ela acrescentou suave mas firmemente.

"Eu garanto, não tem com que se preocupar," Ginny disse, sorrindo suavemente. "Mãe." Ela concluiu por fim. Com aquilo, Narcisa sorriu com prazer e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

"Bem, temos de ir," ela disse ao abrir a porta. "Encontramo-nos no estábulo."

"Sim." Respondeu Ginny. Quando Narcisa desapareceu para dentro do seu quarto, Ginny virou-se e andou rapidamente até à ala este, mantendo um olho atento para Vladimir. Finalmente, depois do caminhar rápido que pareceu durar para sempre, ela chegou ao seu quarto. Estava para abrir a porta, quando sentiu algo peculiar. Parou e virou-se para o corredor estreito à sua direita, o corredor onde tinha visto Vladimir naquela manhã. Depois, esquecendo-se de entrar no seu quarto, andou devagar até ao corredor escuro.

O corredor, ela reparou, ficou escuro e sombrio a cada passo. Ela olhou cautelosamente à sua volta só para ver filas e filas de grandes portas de ambos os lados do corredor, com retratos pendurados ao lado de cada entrada. Ginny engoliu em seco ao sentir os olhos dos quadros seguindo-a. Reparou que eles so estavam interessados em observá-la visto que ela não fazia esforço para falar nem nada. Um arrepio percorreu a coluna de Ginny ao ver que um dos retratos, de pele pálida, mostrou as garras a Ginny. Sem nenhuma dúvida que todos os quadros continham um membro da ascendência da família Malfoy, visto que todos tinham os olhos de Malfoy, afiados e penetrantes. A maioria era loiro e o sangue vampiro corria fortemente em cada face. Existiam mulheres também, sofisticadas e bonitas, apesar da maioria ser homem. _"Eu ficaria tão fora de lugar aqui." _Ela pensou ao ver uma mulher de cabelo preto, olhos azuis profundos e lábios de beicinho vermelho. Ela tinha um sinal bonito no lado direito do seu queixo, e olhava directamente para Ginny como se ela fosse uma criança. Ginny reparou nas suas bochechas e o seu generoso peito quase saindo do corpete apertado que ela estava a usar. Não conseguiu deixar de reparar na atracção incomum que cada retrato emanava. De alguma maneira, eles tinham aquela coisa bom-mau que Draco também possuía, tanto os homens como as mulheres. Agora Ginny entendia completamente donde Draco tinha hereditado tudo.

Ela continuou o seu caminho, pesquisando mais a fundo a ala este, sentindo o ar húmido contra a sua pele. Notando a escuridão do corredor a aumentar, tirou a sua varinha e abanou-a silenciosamente, murmurando um fraco 'lumus'. Nesse instante, luz saiu da ponta da varinha. Então, um choro de surpresa quase fez o coração de Ginny parar. Tremendo com um medo desconhecido, apontou a ponta da varinha para a frente cautelosamente, esperando que algo mortífero aparecesse e a comesse viva. _"Em que é que me fui meter?" _Ela perguntou a si mesma. _"Estúpida, estúpida! Não sabes que a curiosidade matou o gato!"_ O seu cérebro repreendeu. Ginny virou-se e preparou-se para correr, quando uma voz gentil se fez ouvir no corredor vazio.

"Céus! És tu, Virgínia?"

Ginny ficou ali, congelada. De lábios e mãos a tremer, colocou a varinha acima da sua cabeça e viu o fim do corredor com um retrato pendurado. Então, o medo desapareceu um pouco ao ver a expressão amena da face do homem. Olhou-o por momentos e reparou no seu fino cabelo loiro, tão loiro que parecia enfeites de Natal. Ele tinha olhos cinzentos brilhantes e um nariz aristocrático. Apesar de ele ter um queixo arrogante, Ginny reparou na sombra do sorriso largo que percorria os lábios dele. Julgando pelo colarinho, a camisa branca e o longo casaco vermelho, ela concluiu que aquela pessoa tinha vivido no seculo XVIII. Franziu as sobrancelhas. O retrato fazia-a lembrar fortemente o Draco, mas havia algo diferente, faltava algo. Ginny clareou a garganta suavemente.

"Eu peço desculpa por interromper o seu... er... silêncio. Eu só me perdi... e... agora tenho de ir e..."

O retrato ficou sério. Depois para absoluta surpresa de Ginny, ele sorriu. "Tens medo de mim?" Perguntou, Ginny não deixou de reparar no tom de diversão da voz dele.

"Porquê, claro que não." Ela forçou-se a responder. Depois franziu as sobrancelhas. "Porque deveria? Afinal de contas, és só um quadro. Não te podes mover." Ela acrescentou.

"Isso foi muito bom de ouvir." Ele disse com sarcasmo ameno. Ginny teve de conter uma gargalhada ao ver o quão soava como o Draco. Então o retrato olhou para ela durante um longo tempo que a fez pensar se ele teria morrido. Quando ele decidiu não dizer nada, Ginny encolheu os ombros e estava para começar a andar quando o retrato falou de repente. "Então agora vejo quem esteve a dar ao Draco noites sem dormir."

Com aquilo, os olhos de Ginny esbugalharam-se. "Des... desculpe?"

"Deves ser a Virgínia," ele calculou. "Ginny, como ele diz quase sempre, aliás."

Um sorriso relutante apareceu nos lábios de Ginny. "Quem és?"

"Eu sou Ed... er... Fredrick, Senhorita." O retrato respondeu com a sua voz mais galante. "Capitão Fredrick Butler Charlesworth III ao vosso dispôr."

Ginny deu uma risadinha. "Muito prazer, Capitão Charlesworth," ela respondeu. "Eu sou a Virgínia Wea... er... Malfoy. Virgínia Malfoy."

"Eu sei," Fredrick respondeu com uma voz quase enevoada que fez Ginny franzir as sobrancelhas levemente.

"Entao, Fredrick... posso chamá-lo Fredrick?" Ginny comecou.

"Claro Madame," ele disse. "Tudo o que agradar a Senhorita."

"Então está bem. Fredrick, por que é que estás aqui sozinho?" Ela perguntou. "Eu reparei que és muito parecido com o meu marido mas... tens a certeza que não são parentes?" Ela perguntou, reparando no último nome do porteiro.

"Eu garanto-lhe, Madame, que o jovem Mestre não é meu parente. As semelhanças de parecença que ele possa ter, é tudo pura coincidência." Fredrick respondeu. Por um momento, Ginny teve dificuldade em falar com uma coisa imóvel, quanto mais um retrato parado que movia os lábios e os olhos. "Eu fui colocado aqui com um motivo, minha senhora."

"Motivo? Como um guardião ou..?" Ginny perguntou, lembrando-se do quadro da Fat Lady em Hogwarts.

"Poderíamos dizer que sim." Fredrick respondeu. "A parede atras de mim não é bem uma parede, minha Senhora." Ele acrescentou misteriosamente.

Os olhos de Ginny estreitaram-se perspicazmente. "Então deve ser um quarto secreto, estou correcta?" Ela perguntou, com a curiosidade a crescer a cada minuto.

"Atrás de mim ficam os aposentos secretos do jovem Mestre." O retrato disse.

"Os aposentos secretos do Draco?" Ginny repetiu pensativa. "O que é que queres dizer com aposentos secretos?" Ela perguntou. Depois ficou a perguntar a si mesma se era o quarto que Draco levava as suas conquistas? Tal pensamento fez o seu sangue ferver, aumentando mais do que nunca o desejo de entrar naquele quarto.

"É aqui que o Draco guarda todas as suas coisas importantes." Fredrick disse. "Pelo menos as importantes para ele. Coisas que só estão destinadas aos olhos dele."

_"Aposto que sim." _Ginny pensou, rangendo os dentes. "Tu não me deixarias entrar nesse quarto, pois não Fredrick?" Ela perguntou docemente.

Daquela vez, os olhos de Fredrick estreitaram-se suspeitosamente. "Porque deveria?" Ele perguntou. Depois sorriu. "Bem, eu deixaria se me desses uma boa resposta porque deveria te deixar entrar." Ele acrescentou.

"Eu sou a sua mulher." Ginny disse categoricamente.

"E depois?" Fredrick perguntou delicado. "Até a sua mãe não sabe sobre este quarto secreto. Porque te deixaria entrar?"

Com aquilo, Ginny suspirou derrotada. "Oh, esquece," ela disse cansada. Sorriu fracamente. "Tenho a certeza que o que o Draco tem aí dentro é muito importante para ele, talvez uma parte dele que não esteja preparado para partilhar com ninguém," ela murmurou. "E além disso, eu respeito a privacidade dele."

"Mas queres ver, verdade?" O quadro disse entendedor.

"Sim, quero." Ela disse sinceramente.

"Porque?"

"Porque... porque eu quero... entendê-lo. Conhecer o verdadeiro Draco e de alguma maneira, tenho esta sensação que vou encontrar as respostas aí dentro, sabes." Então Ginny abanou a cabeça e riu suavemente. "Oh, olha só para mim, disparatando de novo. Sabes, eu devia só..." Logo ali, Ginny parou. Os seus olhos esbugalharam-se ao ver o retrato balançar aberto, as suas dobradiças fazendo barulho no corredor vazio. Por um momento, Ginny ficou ali como se os seus pés estivessem colados ao chão. Depois apertando as mãos com força, entrou no quarto cautelosamente, com a varinha pronta pra atacar. Quem sabe, se a coisa importante de que falava o retrato não era um monstro de 3 cabeças. Afinal de contas, Draco era um Malfoy e tudo fora do normal era coisa dum Malfoy.

Ginny entrou no quarto e instantâneamente, a luz acendeu-se. Os seus olhos percorreram o espaço à sua volta só para encontrar dúzias de livros numa secretária no centro e uma dúzia de quadros do outro lado do quarto. Havia também um sofá para dois ao pé da lareira. Na outra parede estava um armário de vidro com uma colecção de vinhos caros e champagne. Mesmo com a pequenez do quarto, estava bem mantido. Tinha um ambiente quente e acolhedor.

Ela andou até aos quadros, levantando-os com cuidado. Haviam obras de Picasso, algumas de Vicent Van Gogh, Salvador Dali e muitas mais. Os olhos de Ginny esbugalharam-se de incredulidade! Uma das paixões de Draco incluía pintura? Pinturas e quadros trouxas? Então, ela desviou o olhar para a secretária cheia de livros. Encontrou alguns livros sobre história e mitologia, William Shakespeare... _Parece que o Draco é um grande fã de arte. _Ela pensou ao examinar uns livros. Estava para voltar aos quadros, quando reparou numa coisa enfiada dentro dum volume grosso à sua frente. Franzindo as sobrancelhas, levantou o livro com cuidado, revelando uma caixa de veludo poeirenta. Segurou-a e abriu-a, encontrando uma corrente dourada com um medalhão oval.

"É lindo," Ginny disse ao abrir o medalhão com cuidado. Dentro estava uma fotografia duma jovem menina de longo cabelo preto e com os mais expressivos olhos violeta que Ginny jamais vira. Olhou um pouco mais, fechou-o e leu a inscricao atras.

_Bianca Anne Fairfax_

"Bianca Anne Fairfax?" Ginny perguntou a si mesma, abrindo o medalhão de novo. Olhou para a menina que, tinha a certeza, não tinha mais que nove ou dez anos. Quem era ela, o que fazia dentro do quarto secreto do Draco? Será alguém importante para ele? Era ela uma das suas conquistas? Se sim, porque teria o Draco uma foto dela em criança? Não fazia sentido nenhum!

"Eu acho que a Senhora Malfoy está a chamar por si, Virgínia." Fredrick chamou de repente, destruindo os pensamentos dela. Com aquilo, Ginny decidiu ficar com a corrente dourada, colocando à volta do pescoço e enfiando por dentro do vestido. Depois, correndo até à saída, Ginny saltou com cuidado enquanto as dobradiças do retraro soavam de novo. "Acredito que a verei mais vezes, Virgínia." Fredrick disse finalmente, colocando-se no seu lugar habitual na parede, bloqueando a vista dos aposentos secretos.

"Estarei de volta." Ginny disse ao se apressar em direcção ao seu quarto, sem se importar com as faces pouco amigáveis que a olhavam.

"Oh, que dia cansativo!" Narcisa exclamou quando se sentaram no acento confortável. A mãe de Draco ocupou-se dos sacos das compras enquando Ginny se jogava cansada contra o acento de pele, sem se importar com o seu casaco cor-de-azeitona. Suspirou ao olhar o pôr-do-sol pela janela da carruagem. Momentos depois, a corruagem começou a se mover.

Ela nunca tinha esperado que ir às compras com Narcisa fosse aquele pesadelo. A outra mulher arrastou-a praticamente para todo o lado! Primeiro, elas foram à sua costureira, depois a Madam Malkin para comprar algumas vestes e vestidos. Depois foram a uma loja onde compraram rolos e rolos de tecidos sedosos e seda para mais novos vestidos. Mais tarde, foram comprar sapatos, depois os acessórios e as jóias... ela podia continuar! Na verdade, Ginny tinha perdido a conta de quantos galeões tinham gasto naquele dia e por causa daquilo, não podia culpar Draco por pensar que as mulheres só eram boas a gastar dinheiro, nem mais nem menos. Apesar da maioria das coisas que Narcisa comprou serem para Ginny, (parecia que a senhora gostava de gastar dinheiro com ela) Ginny achava comovedor e ao mesmo tempo irritante, porque quando Narcisa fazia compras, não era só 'comprar'. Incluía fussar aqui e acolá e fazer Ginny experimentar diferentes pares de sapatos e vestidos até que ela já não suportasse mais!

"Virgínia, queres vir comigo?" Narcisa perguntou de repente. Ginny olhou para cima e ficou surpresa ao ver que já tinham parado. Virou-se para Narcisa e arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Aonde?" Ela perguntou.

"Oh, só à Floreios e Borrões." Narcisa respondeu enquanto se preparava para descer. Abriu a porta e deixou à vista uma bota. "O pai deu-me uma lista de livros que queria. Parece que a Floreios e Borrões tem novas estreias."

Ginny sorriu. Finalmente, elas iam fazer verdadeiras compras! Sempre tinha sido uma grande fã de livros. Com aquilo, Narcisa acenou e saltou da carruagem com Ginny logo atrás.

"Ah, boa tarde Sra. Malfoy." O dono chamado Sr. Gardner cumprimentou quando elas entraram na loja. Quando o homem pousou os olhos em Ginny, ele sorriu amigavelmente. "Vejo que a jovem Sra. Malfoy está aqui de novo." Ele disse.

Ginny deu um risinho. "Oh, sabe que visito a sua loja sempre primeiro, mesmo quando ainda andava em Hogwarts." Ela disse.

O Sr. Gardner acenou. "Sim, sim de facto."

"Eu tenho aqui uma lista de livros que o pai queria comprar." Narcisa disse delicadamente ao entregar o pergaminho ao senhor. Ele, por sua vez, aceitou o papel e colocou os óculos. "Er... porque não dás uma olhadela primeiro, Virgínia? Podes ler sem pagar, se quiseres." Ele acrescentou.

"Sabe que faço sempre isso." Ginny disse, aos risinhos. Então, ela foi até à estante cheia de livros com a etiqueta 'Novidades' e começou a inspeccioná-los.

_Novos Feitiços para o Novo Millenium _por Miranda Goshawk e Amanda Portman

_Hogwarts: Uma História, 9ª Edição _por Hermione Granger

As sobrancelhas de Ginny ergueram-se quando leu aquilo. Então sempre se tinha aventurado na escrita, a Hermione.

_Transfiguração Avançada, 10ª Edicao _por Minerva McGonagall

_Compreender os Trouxas e Como viver com Eles _por Arthur Weasley

Ginny sorriu e sem pensar tirou o livro da estante com a intenção de comprá-lo. O seu pai não lhe tinha dito que o livro já tinha sido lançado. Depois recuando um pouco, retirou outro livro, o de Hermione, e foi direita à caixa de pagamento.

"Ah, vejo que encontrou dois ao seu gosto?" O Sr. Gardner disse ao ver os dois volumos grossos contra o peito de Ginny. Ele colocou a pilha de livros de Narcisa cuidadosamente dentro dum saco e pegou então nos de Ginny.

"Na verdade, é mais uma coisa de familia," Ginny disse ao procurar no bolso a sua carteira. "Eu odiaria se o meu pai e a minha cunhada não os vissem na minha colecção de livros. Não veria o final." Ela concluiu rindo.

"Compreender os Trouxas e Como viver com Eles?" Narvisa perguntou pensativamente, olhando para o livro pesado de cabedal.

O Sr. Gardner acenou. "Bela obra, se querem a minha opiniao," ele disse. "Ainda bem que alguem demonstrou grande e VERDADEIRO interesse pela comunidade não-mágica finalmente e colocando ainda um guia como viver com eles. É bem importante visto que a maioria de nós vive e interage com eles." Depois ele virou-se para Ginny. "São 168 galeões."

"168 galeões serão." Ginny disse ao contar alguns galeões dourados. De alguma maneira, era tão mais fácil gastar dinheiro agora comparado com antes. Bem, era como Draco tinha dito, era o benefício de ser um Malfoy. Mas então, parte daquilo era seu. Não tinha casado com Draco para nada, pois não?

O Sr. Gardner aceitou as moedas douradas que Ginny lhe estendeu com um sorriso. "Obrigada, minha querida. Espero que gostes dos livros!"

"Irei! Obrigada!" Ginny respondeu, levando as suas compras consigo.

Narcisa sorriu. "Obrigada," ela disse amavelmente ao andar até à saída da loja.

Uma vez cá fora, Ginny virou-se só para ver Draco aparecendo de... Knockturn Alley? Franziu as sobrancelhas e virou-se para Narcisa que estava ocupada a entregar as novas compras ao cocheiro. Aparentemente, Narcisa não tinha reparado que o seu filho estava andando até elas.

"Tiveram um tempo agradável fazendo compras?" Ele perguntou levemente. Depois deu um beijo na boca de Ginny como se fosse o normal a se fazer.

"Oh sim," a sua mãe disse.

"Sim," Ginny disse pensativa. Estaria Narcisa consciente que o seu filho frequentava Knockturn Alley como o Lucius? Virou-se para Draco e estava para perguntar o que ele tinha estado a fazer quando repentinamente uma brisa de ar frio passou por ela. Fechou os olhos por momentos e estremeceu. Então ela não viu nada... escuridão... e as imagens desfocadas...

_Uma jovem a chorar..._

"_Não! Pai, por favor não!"_

"_Sai da frente, rapaz!"_

"_Pai..."_

"_Não me obrigues a te magoar de novo!"_

_Depois um flash de luz verde apareceu..._

_Um grito aterrorizante..._

_Uma jovem menina morta... _

Virgínia pestanejou e olhou à sua volta. _"O que foi aquilo?" _Ela perguntou a si mesma ao ver a multidão de novo, ocupada com as compras de Natal. Os seus olhos foram até à loja e ela ficou surpresa por ver claramente o sinal Floreios e Borrões. Engoliu em seco, de coração acelerado contra o peito. _"Foi um sonho? Quem eram eles? _

"Virgínia!"

Ginny virou-se em direcção à voz, e viu Draco olhando-a com confusão e óbvia preocupação. "Viste aquilo?" Ela perguntou frenética, olhando à sua volta.

"Aquilo o que?" Draco perguntou de testa franzida.

Ginny virou-se para ele, surpreendida. "Não viste aquilo?"

"O quê?" Ele repetiu já impaciente.

_"Fui a única a ver aquilo?" _Ela perguntou a si mesma, ao ver a confusão de Draco e o desconcerto de Narcisa. Então abanou a cabeça. "Não, não é nada." Respondeu finalmente.

"Estás bem, Virgínia?" Narcisa perguntou, indo com a sua mão imediatamente à testa dela. "Parece que estás estonteada."

"Sim, estou bem," Ginny respondeu fracamente. "Só... um pouco cansada, acho."

"Então tens de descansar e esperar por nós na carruagem," Narcisa disse jovialmente, pensando obviamente que a 'tontura' de Ginny era um sinal de gravidez. "Eu tenho mais um recado para fazer e iria pedir para me acompanhares mas..."

"Vem," Draco disse ao pegar no braço dela gentilmente e guiá-la até à carruagem, com Narcisa seguindo-os. Ginny deu o seu melhor para não cambalear, porque de facto estava a se sentir cansada, esgotada.

Ao chegar à carruagem, Draco abriu a porta, levantou-a facilmente e colocou-a dentro. "Eu vou a Gringotts num instante para depositar algo no teu cofre mas volto logo. Tens a certeza que ficas bem?" Ele perguntou, a sua cara sem emoção contra o céu já a escurecer. Quando Ginny acenou, Draco saiu da carruagem e fechou a porta levemente.

Uma vez sozinha, Ginny fechou os olhos. As suas mãos foram logo para o peito, onde sentiu o mendalhão frio contra os dedos. Quase imediatamente, outra rajada de vento frio soprou contra ela...

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

"_Bianca!"_

_Longo cabelo preto... um par de olhos violeta olhando-a sem vida..._

_Uma gargalhada cruel..._

"_Nada de fraquezas, rapaz!"_

_Silêncio._

_Depois uma bofetada._

_A cabeça loira do rapaz foi jogada para trás, sangue nos lábios dele._

"_Eu disse nada de fraquezas, entendeste?"_

_Silêncio_

_Outra bofetada._

"_Responde-me, rapaz!"_

"_Sim, pai." _

Então Ginny sentiu o movimento das rodas da carruagem. O seu cérebro finalmente se concentrou, e ela ouviu os gritos das pessoas na sua direcção.

Olhou para a rua com curiosidade e deu um grito sobressaltado quando viu o rio escuro por baixo dela; a carruagem nessa direcção, as suas duas rodas de trás rolando no ar! Gritou aterrorizada quando a carruagem se inclinou para trás, a pedra que segurava as duas rodas tinha cedido, caindo pedrinhas nas águas sombrias por baixo dela. Olhou para fora e viu apenas os cavalos à frente. Nada de cocheiro.

"Virgínia!" Draco gritou quando viu a carruagem pendurada na ponte. "Virgínia!"

Ginny ouviu-o. "Draco!" Ela também gritou, andando até à janela. Devido áquilo, a carruagem estremeceu de novo. Ela gritou.

Draco cerrou os dentes. "Virgínia! Não te mexas!" Gritou mais uma vez enquanto lutava contra a cerrada multidão frenética. "Tira a tua varinha! A tua varinha, Virgínia!"

Com aquilo, Virgínia procurou freneticamente no seu bolso. Então, sentiu a rocha por baixo ceder, fazendo a carruagem ficar ainda mais inclinada. Gritou de terror quando a porta se abriu, os sacos das compras caindo um a um.

"Draco!" Ela chorou, agarrando ambas as mãos na abertura da outra janela, aguentando a sua vida, esquecendo-se da varinha.

"Aguenta!" Ela ouviu-o gritar. "Wingardium..."

Logo ali, o seu aperto fraquejou, e com um último grito aterrorizado, ela caiu nas águas fundas e frias, com a carruagem caindo logo atrás dela.

"Sabotada?"

Ginny franziu a testa ao ouvir a voz alta de Draco. Forçou os olhos a se abrirem só para se ver na cama dele, sentindo-se quente e confortável; vendo também Draco andando para trás e para a frente, falando com o serviçal do estábulo. Vladimir e Narcisa estavam ali sentados lado a lado, sem dizer nada. "_Então eu caí no rio."_ ela pensou. Então voltou a fechar os olhos e fingiu que ainda dormia.

"Aparentemente alguém alterou a carruagem, Senhor." O responsável pelas mesmas respondeu timidamente.

"Quem é que sequer pensava sabotar Virgínia? Não faz sentido nenhum." Narcisa disse de repente enquanto Draco se jogava cansado no sofá em frente ao fogo. "Provavelmente foi a carruagem. Elas estão velhas e de qualquer maneira..."

"Elas foram alteradas." Vladimir disse calmamente. Narcisa parou de imediato e virou-se para ele. "Eu verifiquei os estragos e vi as traves de madeira ligando os cavalos à carruagem serradas. Serradas o suficiente para causar um acidente, mas não o suficiente para se reparar à primeira vista."

"O cocheiro disse que alguém colocou os cavalos a correr, provavelmente atiraram uma pedra, e antes que ele notasse, a primeira trave tinha-se partido em dois. Ele tentou acalmar os cavalos, mas tudo estava já impossível de controlar." O encarregado disse sem tirar os olhos do rosto do Draco. "Por fim, as traves bateram violentamente contra a pedra da ponte, a outra trave também se partindo, soltanto os cavalos juntamente com o cocheiro."

"Então não foi usada magia." Draco disse pensativamente.

"Foi um acidente, simples como isso." Narcisa disse.

Draco virou-se para ela, nada convencido, enquanto que Vladimir continuava a perguntar mais questões ao encarregado. Depois ele virou-se para eles, disse algo sobre querer falar com o cocheiro pessoalmente e foi embora com o outro homem.

"Eu não vejo por que é que alguém quereria sabotar Virgínia," Narcisa repetiu cansada. "Ela é uma boa rapariga e eu não acho que tenha inimigos..." Parou ao ouvir um suave miau ecoar no quarto. Narcisa olhou para baixo, vendo o gato de Ginny sair de debaixo da cama. Pegou-o gentilmente e afagou-o de leve. "Ouve, Virgínia precisa descansar e acho que tu também. Vou para os meus aposentos por um pouco, está bem?"

Quando Draco acenou, Narcisa saiu do quarto silenciosamente levando o gato consigo. Uma vez sozinhos, Draco suspirou cansado e levou os dedos às têmporas. Após alguns minutos de um silêncio enervante, ele olhou para a figura de Ginny 'dormindo'.

Olhou-a por um pouco mais antes de cobri-la com os cobertores até ao queixo. "Descansa," foi tudo o que ele disse antes de se virar e sair do quarto.

Ao sentir que o Draco já se tinha ido embora, os olhos de Ginny abriram-se imediatamente. Depois ao se lembrar das visões, saltou da cama, agarrou o robe e foi até à ala este. Ela tinha uma ideia onde estaria o Draco numa altura como aquela. Na verdade, estava só há espera da altura perfeita para lhe perguntar sobre o que ela tinha encontrado no seu 'outro' quarto.

Então, parou ao chegar perto to retrato.

"Fredrick," ela sussurrou.

"Claro, Madame," ele disse e abriu-se imediatamente. Ginny agradeceu-lhe suavemente e entrou dentro do quarto só para encontrar Draco de costas para ela, sentado no sofá ao pé do fogo com um copo de vinho na mão.

"Como é que encontraste isto?" Ele perguntou sem se virar para olhar para ela. A 'porta' do quarto fechou-se logo.

"Quem é a Bianca Fairfax?"

Com aquilo, Draco virou-se para ela. "Como é que sabes sobre ela?" Ele perguntou, os seus olhos estreitando-se furiosos ao ouvir o nome depois de catorze anos, um nome já há muito esquecido.

"Quem é a Bianca Fairfax?" Ginny perguntou de novo, desta vez firmemente.

"Como é que sabes sobre ela?" Draco quase gritou.

Como resposta, Ginny andou até ele e deixou o medalhão no colo dele. Os olhos de Draco esbugalharam-se ao ver a familiar corrente dourada ali, contrastando com o preto das suas calcas.

"Quem é a Bianca Fairfax?" Ginny perguntou mais uma vez.

Com aquilo, Draco pegou no medalhão e jogou-o para o lado. "Não te diz respeito!" Ele rosnou zangado, levantando e se afastando dela.

"Diz-me respeito sim!" ela respondeu. "Pela última vez, quem é a Bianca Fairfax e o que é que ela tem a ver contigo?" Ela gritou andando até ele.

"Porque é que te devia dizer?" Draco rosnou, os seus olhos tornando-se frios e cruéis.

O lábio inferior de Ginny tremeu. "Eu... eu estou a ter visões. Estou a ver coisas." Ela respondeu, o seu corpo sendo abanado por um medo desconhecido. "Eu... vi-a morta... eu... eu vi-te..."

Os olhos de Draco esbugalharam-se. Ele virou-se para ela angustiado. "Tu viste-me?"

"S... sim," ela disse ao apertar o robe contra si. "No princípio senti um vento frio, depois vi-te e... e... uma menina, aquela do medalhão..." ela levou as mãos ao rosto. "Foi terrível, o teu pai... o teu..."

"Agora sabes tudo," ele disse de repente, a sua voz gelada. Virou-se contra ela e bebeu o que tinha no copo. "Sai."

Ginny olhou para cima. "Não," ela disse com firmeza. "Vais-me contar tudo sobre ela e vais-me contar agora!" ela quase gritou.

"Pronto!" Draco gritou também, olhando com a face fria de fúria. "Queres saber tudo? Queres saber como o meu pai matou o único amigo que tinha? Queres saber como o meu pai mandou aquele jacto horrível de luz verde contra o corpo dela, tirando a vida da rapariga que eu tanto gostava..."

"Draco, eu..."

"Queres saber como ela gritou por ajuda, implorou pela sua vida? Foi assim!" Draco gritou na cara dela. Ginny respirou fundo.

"Draco, por favor..."

"Queres saber como eu me senti vendo, com os meus olhos, a única pessoa importante na minha vida caída ali, sem vida?"

"Draco, pára!" Ginny gritou.

Com aquilo, Draco parou e olhou-a, os seus olhos cinzentos ficando sem expressão. Depois sem uma palavra, jogou-se no sofá, com o corpo a tremer. Ginny foi ter com ele logo, e abraçou-o.

"Não me toques," ele murmurou mas sem fazer nenhum esforço para se contorcer dos braços dela. "Não me toques. Eu não preciso da tua pena."

"Eu peço desculpa, Draco." Ginny disse suavemente, sem o largar.

"Eu perdi-a," ele disse, a sua voz tremendo de remorso e dor ao mesmo tempo. "Eu apenas... eu apenas fiquei lá e não fiz nada. Eu vi-a... Eu vi-a..."

"Shh... já acabou." Ginny disse com voz calmante ao afagar levemente o cabelo de Draco, o seu coração indo todo para ele. Agora entendia por completo por que é que o Draco era a pessoa que era. Ele tinha medo de se aproximar das pessoas com medo de as perder. Ele não aguentaria a dor uma segunda vez. De alguma maneira, vê-lo assim magoou-a. Parecia tão vulnerável e frágil. Fechou os olhos e beijou a cabeça dele levemente, esperando desesperada que a dor acabasse, esperando que fosse embora.

"Ela morreu porque eu não fiz nada," Draco disse. "Eu não fiz merda nenhuma!" Ele gritou de repente.

"É tudo passado, Draco," ela disse, largando-o finalmente. Para sua surpresa, não viu nenhuma lágrima no olhar, apesar dele estar a tremer violentamente, cheio de raiva. "O passado faz aquilo que és hoje... e não devia sobrecarregar-te de nenhuma maneira," ela acrescentou suavemente.

_"O passado repete-se." _Ele pensou sombriamente ao se lembrar o quão aterrorizante tinha sido há pouco. Quando foi a Bianca, ele não tinha feito nada para a proteger e agora com Virgínia, ele tinha ficado lá, sem fazer nada de novo. Olhou-a, desesperado por lhe pedir perdão, para lhe dizer quanto medo tinha sentido, o quão preocupado tinha ficado, mas nada saiu dos seus lábios. Até áquele incidente, ele nunca tinha compreendido o quanto Virgínia significava para ele. Ela era a única que o fazia sorrir genuinamente, e que ao mesmo tempo o fazia tão zangado. Ela era a única que tinha descoberto o verdadeiro Draco. Sem querer, Virgínia tinha se tornado sua amiga, a sua única amiga. _"Então diz-lhe!" _O seu cérebro sibilou. "Nunca vais entender." Ele disse em vez, olhando para o lado.

"Não, és tu quem não entende nada!" Ginny disse em voz alta. Levantou-se e começou a andar para a frente a para trás, diante dele. "Achas que a Bianca está feliz por te ver assim? A se atormentar por causa dela?"

Silêncio.

"Tu pensas sempre que és uma má pessoa, Draco, mas a verdade é que nao és! Faz só um favor a ti mesmo e a todos e só por uma vez deixas de te culpar? Pelo amor de Deus! Não foi culpa tua! Não a mataste! Foi o teu pai! Ele devia ser aquele a sofrer e não tu!"

Com aquilo, Draco olhou-a, completamente surpreso com o discurso dela. Ginny suspirou e ajoelhou-se à frente dele, colocando o queixo no topo do joelho dele, olhando-o. Contra o fogo, Draco reparou no quão bonita ela era. Sem uma palvra, ele percorreu com os dedos o cabelo dela, olhando a sua face como se a estivesse vendo pela primeira vez.

"Eu posso não entender a dor que sentiste, Draco," ela murmurou quando os dedos dele acariciaram a face dela. A mão de Ginny tocou a mão dele. "Mas eu sei uma coisa. Tu não és uma pessoa má só por causa disso e... e ninguém te odeia por causa disso também. Na verdade, ninguém te odeia, então pára de te odiar."

"O Potter odeia-me," Draco disse quieto. "O teu irmão, Granger..."

Ginny abanou a cabeça. "Não, eles não te odeiam," ela negou. "Eles só estão zangados e de certeza que não os podes culpar, certo?"

Com aquilo, Draco sorriu torto. "Yeah, certo," ele disse sarcasticamente, rolando os olhos. Depois ele sorriu sem humor. "Tu odeias-me."

Ginny olhou-o por momentos. Depois, sorriu. "Ok, vamos corrigir isso, sim?" Ela disse virando-se para ele. "Eu sempre achei que te odiava, mas depois percebi que na verdade não te odeio." Olhou-o com olhar sentido. "Para dizer a verdade, foi só a tua voz que ouvi claramente contra os gritos da multidão há pouco. Eras tu e só tu, e naquele momento senti que tinha de te ver. Foi esquisito, e foi quando entendi que não te odiava depois destes anos todos. Bem, apesar de tu teres essa estranha capacidade para me aborrecer de vez em quando..."

Draco riu. "Tenho, não é?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim," Ginny disse. Depois esticou-se e tocou o rosto dele. Draco fechou os olhos, saboreando o movimento gentil dos dedos dela, inclinando a face ao toque. Ela engoliu em seco e respirou fundo. "Posso... posso te beijar?" Ela perguntou. Depois sem esperar resposta, Ginny levantou-se e selou os lábios nos dele.

Ao sentir os lábios dela nos seus, Draco puxou-a para si, sentando-a no seu colo, beijando-a como se não houvesse amanhã. Beijou-a nos olhos, no nariz, nas bochechas... por todo o lado... ele não se importava mais! As suas mãos foram até ao laço do robe, abrindo-o para revelar o suave tecido da camisa de noite.

Ginny arfou ao sentir as mãos dele no seu peito, acariciando-o. Atirou a cabeça para trás e Draco começou a beliscar o pescoço dela. Estava a se sentir tão quente e estonteada ao mesmo tempo que todo o tipo de emoções choveram duma vez. Puxou-o contra si, mais perto, afagando gentilmente o cabelo dele. "Faz amor comigo, Draco." Ela sussurrou contra a orelha dele.

Com aquilo, Draco levantou-a com facilidade e deitou-a no sofá. Olhou-a por momentos. Ela estava olhando-o também, os seus olhos brilhavam de desejo, o fogo e a sua cor laranja brincando na pele dela, completando o cheiro doce dos seus cabelos vermelhos. Ela nunca tinha estado tão linda... _linda de morrer... _Então, ele sentiu aquele calor incomum no seu peito... e sentiu-se aterrorizado. _"Nao posso fazer isto. Isto é tudo novo para mim, não consigo..." _

"Draco?"

Ele sorriu, inclinou-se e fez algo que nunca tinha feito com mulher alguma antes. Beijou-a levemente na testa e tapou o corpo dela com o robe. Depois sem uma palavra, levantou-se e deixou-a ali, olhando-o com uma expressão dolorosa e confusa na face.

_"O que raios foi aquilo?" _O seu corpo gritou enquanto Draco fechava a porta atrás de si. Ele inclinou-se contra a porta, respirando com dificuldade.

_"Não sei. Não entendo mais nada." _O seu cérebro disse. As mãos foram até ao rosto. _"Não acredito que estou a me sentir todo lixado por causa disto. Por causa dela."_

"_Então pára de ser um medricas e diz-lhe o que sentes." _

Com aquilo, Draco baixou as mãos. _"Dizer-lhe o que sinto?"_ Ele perguntou a si mesmo. _"Mas o que é que sinto?"_ Abanou a cabeça e jogou-se na cama, sem nem se importar a acender a luz excepto o fogo, que dava uma luz escassa. Estava agora completamente consciente que o que tinha sentido há pouco não eram mais só hormonas, era outra coisa, algo que transcendia tudo, algo que o fazia aterrorizado. Estava assustado porque não conseguia compreender o sentimento, não conseguia entender...

"Eu assustei-te?"

Draco rebolou só para ver Ginny ali de pé ao pé da 'porta' do seu quarto. Olhou-o, a sua expressão incompreensível. Draco virou-se contra ela sem dizer nada.

"Porque é que não olhas para mim, Draco?" Ginny perguntou andando até ele. "Não te agrado de maneira nenhuma?" Ela disse numa voz magoada.

"Não, não é isso," Draco disse rapidamente. "É só que..."

"Eu sei que não sou como a Blaise ou... ou..."

Desta vez, Draco virou-se para ela. "Nunca, nunca mais te compares com aquela mulher, ouviste?" Ele repreendeu. Ginny olhou para baixo e mordeu o lábio, tentando com forca não chorar. A face de Draco suavizou-se. "Porque tu és muito mais que aquilo, como uma vez disseste."

E assim, Draco puxou-a imediatamente para ele, abraçando-a. O que raios tinha ele pensado antes? Só vendo-a assim, sentindo o corpo dela contra o seu e ouvindo o suspiro dela foi suficiente para o convencer que nada importava mais, não era uma questão se tudo estava certo ou errado... era tudo sobre ela, Virgínia. Nada mais importava senão ela...

Então, ele levantou a face dela devagar e colocou os seus lábios nos dela, dando-lhe um beijo lento e sensual, um beijo como que a ensinar, sentindo-a primeiro. Quando sentiu a resposta dela, ele aprofundou-o, provocando a boca dela com a sua língua, até que um suave gemido escapou dos lábios dela. Aproveitando a oportunidade, Draco brincou com a língua na boca dela, provando-a.

"Draco," ela gemeu perdidamente ao sentir as mãos dele desamarrando o robe. As mãos dela foram automaticamente para a camisa dele, levantando-a e percorrendo o seu peito. Draco estremeceu ao sentir os movimentos de borboleta que os dedos dela lhe causavam. Levantando os braços para se livrar da camisa, ele continuou a beijá-la, desabotoando a camisa de noite dela.

"Ginny..." Ele respirou ao colocar beijos molhados contra o pescoço nú, enquando que ela tacteava o cinto dele. Um sorriso apareceu nos lábios dele ao ouvir o suspiro impaciente, por ainda estar ocupada com as calças dele. Pegou nas mãos dela, os olhos descaindo por um momento para o peito um pouco revelado na camisa de noite.

"Eu tenho... eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa primeiro." Ginny disse ficando com a face escarlate. Baixou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior. "Eu... eu nunca fiz isto antes e..."

Os olhos de Draco esbugalharam-se. "És virgem?" Ele perguntou em voz alta, espantado.

Ginny olhou para cima. "É uma coisa má?" Ela perguntou timidamente, sentindo-se de repente toda tímida.

Draco abanou a cabeça. "Não, não claro que não." Ele disse rapidamente. Abraçou-a para a sossegar. Meu deus do céu! Não esperava que ela ainda fosse virgem! Havia uma loucura sobre reprodução hoje em dia e considerando o facto de que ele não trazia mulheres para o seu quarto, quanto mais uma virgem ali! Na verdade, não era de todo seu hábito trazer mulheres ao seu quarto, porque ele sempre o tinha considerado um lugar sagrado, especial. Mas agora, fazê-lo com Virgínia ali...

"Vamos devagar, está bem?" Ele disse beijando-a na testa. Impressionou-o. Desde quando é que ele se importava com alguém senão si mesmo, quanto mais o prazer de alguém senão o seu?

"Okay." Ginny guinchou.

Então Draco tirou devagar a camisa de noite e as calcinhas, revelando a forma do corpo dela à sua frente. Deixou os seus olhos percorrerem a face dela, depois o peito, firmes e não demasiado pequenos nem demasiado grandes. A sua mão acariciou gentilmente um mamilo. De verdade, o corpo dela era feito para o prazer. O que raios estaria a pensar o estúpido do Potter?

Ela respirou fundo.

Draco levantou-a e colocou-a na cama. Depois levantando-se também, livrou-se das calças, jogando-as para um monte no chão. Ginny virou-se timidamente quando Draco se juntou a ela na cama, ambos vestidos apenas pela noite. Ele olhou-a por um momento, vendo a sua cintura fina dando lugar às ancas curvilíneas. Tal como tinha esperado, ela era toda rosa e branco.

"Eu juro, Virgínia, que nunca faria algo com intenção de te magoar," ele murmurou, beijando os ombros de leve.

Ginny virou-se e encarou-o. "Eu sei," ela murmurou de volta. Draco então colocou o corpo por cima do dela, olhando antes de celar as duas bocas, procurando logo a língua dela. Quando sentiu a sua resposta tímida e estranha, ele gemeu de prazer. Ela sabia a doce e a pureza ao mesmo tempo.

Ginny arfou quando sentiu as mãos dele acariciando-a. As arfadas tornaram-se gemidos quando sentiu por fim os lábios dele no seu peito, chupando-a com ternura, os dentes mordiscando um mamilo levemente. Ela gemeu e arqueou o corpo contra o dele. "Oh céus, Draco," ela sussurrou quando o sentiu ir para o outro.

Ao ouvir os gemidos urgentes, Draco beijou-a de novo e desta vez os lábios dela abriram-se logo, enquando os dedos exploravam a pele macia do peito dele.

Vendo o olhar de desejo húmido e sentir a suavidade dela por baixo dele estava levando o corpo dele para uma paixão escaldante. Mas lembrando-se do quão tenra ela era, forçou-se a ir devagar.

Baixando a cabeça, ele percorreu com os lábios até ao estômago dela. Quando chegou à pele suave do abdómen, percorreu-a com a língua, saboreando-a. Foi recompensado de imediato por um suspiro de prazer como se a respiração ficasse entalada. Quando ele foi mais para baixo, ela embrulhou os seus dedos no cabelo dele, puxando Draco para perto de si, chamando o nome dele com rouquidão.

"Draco, por favor... não..." Mas os seus protestos morreram ao sentir os lábios nela, saboreando-a e beijando-a.

Draco sorriu mentalmente ao ver o olhar de doce tormento na face dela; os olhos semi-fechados, os lábios entreabertos. O seu desejo aumentou ainda mais ao ouvir outro conjunto de arfadas e gemidos. Aquele era o sinal de encorajamento que ele tinha esperado.

Levando o seu tempo, Draco explorou cada centímetro do corpo dela, lambendo e beijando-a por todo o lado, ensinando-a a gostar do seu toque e a tocá-lo como resposta. Pela altura em que o fogo ardia em baixo lume, Draco colocou-se no meio das pernas dela e olhou-a nos olhos.

"Estás pronta, Virgínia?" Ele perguntou ao beijar o nariz gentilmente.

"Sim," Ginny respondeu.

Com aquilo, ele beijou-a e começou a penetrá-la devagar.

"Estás bem?" Draco perguntou sem fôlego ao senti-la tão apertada e quente à sua volta. Tão apertada e quente que levou todo o seu controlo para não a possuir duma vez. Cerrou os dentes, controlando-se.

"S... sim," ela respondeu. Quando Draco continuou, um gritinho escapou dos lábios dela.

De imediato, ele parou, acalmou e sossegou-a. Para sua surpresa, ele sentia a dor dela, como se tudo o que a tocasse, também o tocasse. Momentos depois, Ginny mexeu os lábios com os dele e Draco possuiu-a por completo.

Então ele começou a se mover devagar, saindo quase todo só para depois voltar a entrar. Quando o desconforto dela desapareceu, Ginny mostrou a urgência para ele ir mais depressa, embrulhando as pernas à volta dele.

"Por favor... oh... por favor..." ela murmurou contra o corpo dele, ao senti-lo a entrar mais depressa no íntimo de si. Ela puxou-o para mais perto, movendo o corpo no mesmo ritmo sensual e rápido dele. Depois, como se fosse para sempre, Ginny chamou o nome dele ao atingir o limite.

Quando Draco sentiu os espasmos dela, perdeu-se. O seu corpo respondeu, ele libertou a sua alma dentro dela, gemendo o nome dela e silenciado-a com um beijo.

Então eles ali ficaram em silêncio, o fogo já se apagando, sentindo a respiração um do outro. Um momento depois, Draco saiu de cima dela, mas puxou-a para perto de si. Ginny rolou para os seus braços com vontade, entrelaçando as pernas com as dele, ambos os corpos pesados. Ela colocou a cabeça no peito dele e começou a lhe dar beijinhos de leve. Fechando os olhos por momentos, ela respirou fundo. O quarto cheirava a carvalho, luxúria, vinho e Draco; e pondo tudo junto era o melhor cheiro para os seus sentidos. Sentiu que conseguia viver naquele cheiro e nunca se fartar.

"Isso foi inexperado," ela disse, tocando com os lábios no peito dele com cada palavra. Com aquilo, Draco riu-se.

"É só isso que tens para me dizer?" Ele perguntou olhando para ela.

Ginny encolheu os ombros e Draco puxou os cobertores à volta deles. "Eu gostei da maneira como soubeste contra mim."

"Eu gostei da maneira como soubeste contra mim," ele também disse, olhando-a carinhosamente. Nunca se tinha sentido assim com nenhuma mulher antes. Para ele, o que tinham feito não era só sexo, era algo mais profundo, algo especial. Era como levar algo dela e deixar algo seu em troca.

Fora mesmo surpreendente. Ele não sabia que era capaz de ser gentil. Na verdade, ele preferia a coisa 'dura' quando 'o' fazia antes. Não queria carinho e Blaise dava sempre o que ele queria. Mas agora, até tinha medo se não a agradava! Agora, ele entendia por completo a diferença entre fazer sexo e fazer amor. Virgínia fê-lo entender. E só fosse para perguntar, ele preferia fazer amor. O pensamento assustou-o naquele momento, mas não se importou. Nada importava agora excepto ela e a suavidade dela contra ele.

Ginny sorriu. Nunca tinha experimentado tamanho prazer. Agora o seu corpo estava exausto mas quente ao mesmo tempo. Franziu a testa mentalmente. O que raios tinha andado a pensar? Não deixar o Draco fazer aquilo mais cedo? Se ela ao mesmo tivesse sabido o quão... bom e prazeroso era... Então, ela sentiu Draco respirar fundo. Olhou-o e viu-o bocejar. Depois sem se dar conta do olhar divertido que ela mostrou, Draco beijou-lhe a testa e fechou os olhos.

"Draco?" Ela chamou suavemente.

Draco forçou os olhos a se abrirem. "Sim?" Ele perguntou.

"Boa noite."

"Hum... boa noite." Ele murmurou de volta, fechando os olhos de novo e dando-lhe um pequeno apertão no braço.

Com aquilo, Ginny fechou os olhos por fim, sentindo o sono chegar.

No silêncio da noite, os primeiros flocos de neve caíram gentilmente do céu.

**Fim do Capitulo 10**

Próximo Capitulo: _Cerveja de Manteiga e Olhos Violeta_

**N/A:** Okay, já não era sem tempo que parava de vos provocar.. Digam-me por favor o que acharam.. E esta foi a minha primeira cena melosa de Harry Potter que eu escrevi, e não sei faze-la como deve de ser. Eu queria algo bonito... heh! Muito obrigada!

**N/T:** Espero que tenham gostado.. e espero que agora tenham a certeza que vou continuar a traduzir a Noiva, quer queiram, quer não queiram. Qualquer coisa, façam-no atraves de review, email, msn.. Estou aberta a ouvir quem quiser me bater ou quem quiser ver a tonelada de capas da Noiva. Estou aberta a qualquer coisa, resumindo. Não sei quando vou publicar novo capitulo, espero não demorar tanto, mas não depende só de mim. Mesmo assim, quem quiser ser avisado é só pedir. Volto um dia destes.

Cheers,

Vanilla


	11. Cerveja de Manteiga e Olhos Violeta

N/A: Este capítulo é maior que os outros e eu não deixo de sentir que escrevi 35 páginas de porcaria… espero que não sintam o mesmo que eu!

N/T: E que eternidade, pessoas! Este capítulo é para todos vocês ainda fieis ao Harry Potter, e ao nosso Draco e Ginny… Estão aqui mais de 15 mil palavras da Noiva, para quem ainda acompanha. Divirtam-se! E ah, só mais uma coisa, o capítulo não foi betado, então um pouco de paciência… Obrigada!

A Noiva da Serpente

Capítulo Onze

Cerveja de Manteiga e Olhos Violeta

_O homem mostrou um sorriso largo muito misterioso. Virou-se para a mulher, os seus olhos tornaram-se frios. _

"_Desculpa," a mulher disse com uma voz igualmente fria. "Eu sei que não deveria ter feito aquilo. Eu sei que não era a altura certa."_

_Silêncio. _

_Então, ela sorriu ao olhar o homem com irritação. "Sabes que mais," ela disse de súbito. "Eu retiro o que disse! Eu não estou arrependida pelo que fiz com a carruagem! Eu só estou com pena ela não ter morrido logo ali!"_

_Com aquilo, foi a vez de o homem sorrir. "Eu sei," ele disse simplesmente._

"_Tu sabes o quê?" a mulher perguntou impaciente._

"_Mudança de planos," ele respondeu com a voz baixa e áspera._

_Ela sorriu mostrando os dentes brancos e perfeitos. "Queres dizer que…"_

"_Chegou a altura certa…"_

"_Agora?"_

_Ele virou-se para ela sem perder o mesmo sorriso frio. Acenou com a cabeça. "Agora." _

* * *

Ginny sorriu ao sentir o calor incomum contra si naquela manhã de Inverno. Rebolou na cama e puxou os cobertores para cobrir o seu corpo nu e frio. Soltou um risinho e puxou de novo os cobertores, apertando à sua volta com mais força. Quando ninguém puxou de volta, ela sorriu satisfeita. "_Ainda bem, estou sozinha."_ Normalmente, quando Draco decidia ficar na preguiça com ela de manhã, ele puxava sempre os cobertores todos para si. Claro que ela puxava de volta, o que dava resultado a uma briga pelos cobertores e que no fim levava a uma apaixonante sessão de amor. Os olhos de Ginny abriram-se só para ver uma única rosa vermelha em cima da almofada de Draco. Levantou-se e puxou o lençol até ao peito, segurando-o debaixo dos braços. Segurou na rosa e sorriu.

"_Ele nunca se esquece,"_ ela pensou ao cheirar a fragrância da rosa. _"Sempre que eu acordo sozinha." _O gesto simples tocava-a profundamente. Talvez a rosa fosse para lembrá-la que era esposa de Draco, aquela mulher para quem ele voltava para casa, a mesma mulher com quem ele fazia amor todas as noites. Talvez a rosa fosse uma maneira de lhe mostrar que ela não era apenas uma das suas conquistas, aquelas mulheres com quem ele 'fazia' de noite, deixando de manhã, para nunca mais voltar… Mais um risinho bobo apareceu nos lábios de Ginny.

_"Que sentimento é este?" _ela encontrou-se a duvidar. Sentia-se feliz e assustada ao mesmo tempo. Sempre que estava com ele, sentia-se relutante mas consentia, excitada mas também tímida. De facto, era tudo difícil de explicar, de entender. _"Talvez fosse tudo feio para não ser entendido."_ ela ouviu o seu coração dizer. Suspirou com satisfação ao se lembrar da actividade 'interessante' da noite anterior.

Desde a primeira vez que Ginny não se fartava dele. E ela tinha a certeza que Draco sentia o mesmo. Duma vez por todas, Ginny tinha parado se usar o seu quarto na ala este e Draco também na desejava deixa-la sozinha à noite. Em segundo lugar, o desejo apaixonante deles aumentara tanto que eles tinham de fazer amor sempre que estavam sozinhos, em todas as oportunidades que tinham. No seu escritório, na casa de banho, muitas vezes no seu quarto. Mas mesmo com tudo aquilo, Ginny ainda se sentia um pouco ansiosa.

Apesar de eles terem parado com o conflito irónico e sem lógica entre eles, ela não se conseguia impedir de se questionar por que é que todas as manhãs ficavam ali lado a lado, sem dizer nada, como se nada de especial tive acontecido na noite anterior. Se eles conversassem, seria sobre coisas fúteis, como o tempo ou notícias e era sempre civilizado. Depois ele saía para algum compromisso que ela nem sabia o que era, deixando-a sozinha todo o dia. Mas à noite, quando ele chegava a casa para ela... Abanou a cabeça. À noite, dentro das quatro paredes daquele quarto, tudo era diferente... Tudo era quente, carinhoso. À noite, nenhuma palavra era precisa, apenas acções. Tinha descoberto recentemente que o Draco era uma pessoa muito carinhosa. Ela adorava a maneira como ele a tocava. Devagar no inicio, depois ousado... os seus lábios beijavam-na por todo o lado... Com aquilo, a sua face ficou vermelha de repente.

"Ja chega!" Ginny disse em voz alta, saindo da cama levando a rosa consigo. "Nada de pensar mais no Draco!" Ela vestiu o robe. "Deus sabe que estou a ficar maluca só pensando nele," ela murmurou ao ir para a casa de banho apressada, levando as mãos à face para arrefecer a sua cara quente. Momentos depois, apareceu já toda vestida. Sentou-se em frente ao espelho, colocou a rosa numa das gavetas e começou a escovar o cabelo, enquanto cantarolava uma canção de Natal. Então, parou de repente. Natal! Amanha já era Natal! _"Eu ainda não tenho nada para ele!"_ Abanou a cabeça de novo.

"Hammilton!" Chamou em voz alta de repente.

Quase de imediato, o mordomo fantasma de Draco flutuou vindo da parede. "Chamou, minha Senhora?" ele perguntou, levitando atrás dela.

"Er… sim," Ginny disse franzindo as sobrancelhas. Até agora, ainda não estava habituada a ser tratada assim, quanto mais sentar-se em frente ao mordomo fantasma que esperava desejosamente pelas suas ordens. Com o fantasma ali parado à espera, ela clareou a garganta. "OK, eu não tenho a certeza como dizer isto mas," fez uma pausa, e virou-se para ele, "tem alguma ideia dum… presente para Draco, isto é, para o Natal?" Ela acabou a frase estranhamente.

Com aquilo, o fantasma olhou para ela como se lhe tivesse crescido três cabeças. Ginny franziu as sobrancelhas. Talvez Hammilton não estivesse habituado a que lhe pedissem a sua opinião. Depois dum momento, ele decidiu falar. "Posso sugerir que a Senhorita dê ao jovem Malfoy um livro ou um quadro?"

"Oh, mas ele já tem dúzias de livros e quadros." Ginny disse rolando os olhos. "Não há mais nada que ele fosse gostar?" ela perguntou.

"Bem, pelo que eu vejo, o jovem Mestre gosta muito de livros. Livros trouxas inclusive." Respondeu Hammilton. Surpreendentemente, a sua voz tinha uma melodia incomum, diferente do habitual som sem emoção.

Ginny olhou-o com seriedade, pensando. "Sabes isso surpreendeu-me," ela disse. "Eu sempre pensei que os Malfoys odiassem tudo o que tinha a ver com os trouxas."

"Ah, isso eh verdade," Hammilton disse na sua voz lamentável. "O Mestre Lucius não gostava muito das coisas trouxas assim como o jovem Draco. Todavia, o Mestre Draco sempre achou a arte trouxa interessante."

"O pai dele sabia desse interesse?" Ginny perguntou.

"Não, minha Senhora." O fantasma respondeu. "O jovem Mestre sabia que seu pai não iria aprovar. Assim, encontrava-o muitas vezes a ler literatura trouxa às escondidas."

Ginny acenou pensativamente. Então era por isso que Draco tinha aquele quarto secreto. Afinal, que tipo de homem era Lucius Malfoy, perguntou ela a si mesma com desagrado. Agora começava a entender que tipo de infância tinha Draco vivido. O pensamento chegou bem lá no fundo do seu coração, o desejo de chegar ate ele se tornando mais forte. Depois, sorriu. Já sabia o que lhe oferecer. "Obrigada, Hammilton!" disse alegremente, virando-se para o espelho.

O fantasma acenou. "Mais alguma coisa, Senhorita?" ele perguntou formalmente.

"Não, é tudo." Ginny disse.

"Muito bem." Hammilton disse antes de se afastar a flutuar. Uma vez sozinha, Ginny amarrou o cabelo num rabo-de-cavalo e dirigiu-se para a porta. Estava para abri-la quando um suave miau se fez ouvir. Olhou para o chão só para encontrar o seu gato olhando-a de volta com aqueles olhos azuis. Sorrindo, Ginny baixou-se e levantou-o.

"Olá, querido. Onde estavas?" Perguntou, afagando-lhe o pêlo. Levou-o contra o peito, saboreando o seu calor. Por sua vez, o gato ronronou satisfeito. "Queres vir comigo tomar o café da manhã?" ela perguntou. Quando o gato miou satisfeito, Ginny riu-se e abriu a porta.

Levando o gato consigo, andou silenciosamente até à sala de jantar, observando as alegres decorações de Natal. Olhou ao redor quando parou pela principal sala de estar. Sorriu e prendeu a respiração quando viu a maior e mais bonita árvore de Natal de sempre, rodeada por montinhos e mais montinhos de presentes. Na lareira estavam penduradas meias cheias de doces e chocolates. Honestamente, ela nunca tinha esperado ver os Malfoys assim ligados com aquela época festiva. Continuou a andar e depressa chegou à sala de jantar, vendo a sua sogra sentada sozinha, lendo o Profeta Diário.

Ao sentir outra presença na sala, Narcisa levantou o olhar da leitura e sorriu. "Bom dia, querida," ela cumprimentou.

"Bom dia," Ginny respondeu. Ao sentir o gato se esforçando por se libertar, ela baixou-se e deixou-o ir. O gato correu rapidamente para longe dela. "Está aqui sozinha, Narcisa? Onde está o Avô?" ela perguntou, endireitando-se.

"Bem, o Field disse-me que o Pai ia chegar um pouco tarde," Narcisa respondeu enquanto Ginny ia até à mesa. Sentou-se ao lado de Narcisa e colocou o guardanapo no seu colo. Momentos depois, três criados entraram carregando bandejas e chávenas de café. Quando a comida fora posta na mesa, virou-se para Narcisa, vendo-a colocar o Profeta Diário de lado. Clareou a garganta.

"Ele não esta se sentindo doente, pois não?" Perguntou preocupada, lembrando-se do que Draco tinha dito sobre Vladimir estar a morrer. Olhou directamente para Narcisa e esperou ansiosa.

"Não, eu acho que não," a mulher mais velha disse ao abanar a cabeça. "O Pai tem estes problemas com manhãs," ela continuou ao pegar no garfo e na faca e começou a cortar a panqueca. "De certeza que sabes qual a natureza do Pai, correcto?" Olhou para Ginny com segundas intenções antes de dar uma dentada na sua comida.

"Sim," Ginny disse pensativamente. Mas então sentiu-se insegura. Ginny tinha notado recentemente que Vladimir estava a se retirar do serão mais cedo do que o normal. Normalmente, o seu horário seria passado da meia-noite ou depois, mas agora parecia que ele ficava ensonado já por volta das dez ou onze da noite. Também tinha reparado que ele se queixava mais de estar a se sentir tão cansado. Às vezes até se queixava de tonturas. Estaria Draco certo? Estaria Vladimir mesmo a morrer? E Narcisa? Ela saberia?

"Parece que o Draco saiu cedo de novo," Narcisa disse depois dum momento.

Ginny murmurou um suave sim enquanto colocava doce nas suas panquecas fofas.

"Eu tenho de te perguntar, querida," Narcisa continuou. "Para onde vai ele a esta hora da manha?"

Com aquilo, Ginny parou. Olhou para Narcisa sá para encontrar a mulher mais velha olhando-a com curiosidade e na expectativa. Claro, Narcisa esperava que ela soubesse! Ela era sua esposa! Com aquilo, embaraço choveu nela por completo. Então por onde andava Draco afinal? O que era suposto ela responder? O que iria Narcisa pensar dela se ela lhe dissesse que não sabia? Engoliu em seco. "Bem... Draco... er..." fez uma pausa para pensar no que dizer.

"Sim..." Narcisa incitou.

Ginny praguejou mentalmente. Oh, ele iria pagar por tudo mais tarde!, prometeu a si mesma sombriamente. "Draco está resolvendo… er... alguns negócios," acabou de maneira pouco convincente. Depois, forçou um sorriso. "Sabe, alguns negócios, como reuniões no Ministério, em Gringgotts..." disse usando a sua voz mais convincente.

Narcisa suspirou, aceitando a resposta vaga. "Bem, homens. Eles são todos iguais," disse cansada, voltando ao seu café da manhã. Depois, mastigando devagar, levantou o olhar. "Mas Ginny, querida, diga ao Draco para não trabalhar demasiado, esta bem?" ela pediu depois de engolir a sua comida. "Eu sinto muito a sua falta no café da manha. Ainda bem que tu e o teu Avô estão acostumados a tomá-lo."

Ginny sorriu. "Eu tomo sempre o café da manhã, Mãe," ela respondeu.

Então, continuaram a refeição em silêncio, com Narcisa acabando o seu café e Ginny terminando a sua primeira panqueca. Estava para se servir de novo quando passadas altas e pesadas se fizeram ouvir no hall de entrada. Levantou o olhar para ver Vladimir entrando na sala de jantar. Imediatamente, sorriu aliviada. Depois, o seu sorriso murchou ao ver uma criatura redonda e de cor creme de ovos e leite nos braços dele. Quando uma língua rosa deslizou pela mesa, os olhos de Narcisa quase lhe saltaram da cara.

"Sabem," Ginny começou quando Vladimir se sentou no seu lugar habitual na cabeceira da mesa, dando uma palmada na língua da criatura. Assim, a língua deslizou para dentro da boca sem tocar nas torradas de Narcisa, abafando um choro suave de dor. "Eu ia dizer 'bom dia' mas tenho de perguntar..." ela fez uma pausa e olhou o corpo redondo da criatura. "Por que é que tem um Puffstkein consigo?" ela perguntou olhando para o homem mais velho e apontando para o Puffstkein na dúvida.

Vladimir deu uma gargalhada sentida. "Chandler deu-me este pequenote como prenda de Natal antecipada!" ele exclamou alegremente ao dar no Puffstkein uma última palmada antes de colocá-lo no chão. Os olhos prateados de Narcisa observavam a cena com desagrado. "Bom homem, o Chandler, nunca se esquece de me dar um presente! Eu sempre quis um sabem, além de ter a colecção completa de Buffy, a caçadora de vampiros, claro," ele continuou. Ginny começou a rir ao reparar no tom insinuador da voz do senhor.

Ela abanou a cabeça. "Peco desculpa mas já comprei o seu presente de Natal," ela disse enquanto barrava o seu pão de manteiga. Aquilo era esquisito, ela pensou. Tinha descoberto recentemente que aquelas colecções trouxas, em particular a Buffy, a caçadora de vampiros, constava na colecção de livros do Vladimir.

_"Mais maluco é impossível."_ ela encontrou-se a pensar. _"Eu não ficaria surpresa se encontrasse romances trouxas também." _ O pensamento fê-la sorrir divertida. _"Agora, mundo,"_ disse para si mesma, _"isto é um exemplo concreto dum meio-vampiro rico, divertido e excêntrico. Observem bem!"_

"Oh, que pena!" Vladimir disse calmamente ao comer o seu pequeno-almoco. "O último volume que li estava cheio de suspense!"

"Bem, pode sempre ir à Floreios e Borrões," Narcisa disse delicadamente.

"Maldita livraria!" Vladimir exclamou. As duas mulheres olharam-no na dúvida, obviamente já habituadas às suas explosões. "Demora uma eternidade para terem o próximo volume à venda!"

"Bem, isso é porque a Buffy, a caçadora de vampiros pertence à comunidade trouxa," Ginny explicou pacientemente. "Se quiser, pode ir a uma livraria trouxa e comprar tudo o que tiver sobre a Buffy lá," ela sugeriu.

"O quê? E pregar um susto de morte aos trouxas?" ele disse com desagrado. "Aquelas pessoas são bem estranhas," ele continuou, mexendo o seu café enquanto abanava a cabeça com pena. "Eu lembro-me duma vez, fui a uma livraria trouxa e as pessoas lá olharam-me fixamente como se eu fosse um... uma minhoca..! Criaturas estúpidas! Apesar de eu não ter nada contra a sua ingenuidade tecnológica." Ele conversou enquanto se ocupava do seu café da manhã.

"Oh, não podia concordar mais consigo!" Ginny disse em total concordância. "Trouxas são pessoas interessantes. O seu desenvolvimento tecnológico é muito rápido, para satisfazer as suas necessidades," ela concluiu lembrando-se das muitas vezes que tinha interagido com eles.

Narcisa acenou. "Oh, muito verdade, de facto," ela disse ao limpar a boca. "Eu ainda me pergunto como sobrevivem aquelas pessoas sem magia. Sem corujas, varinhas nem livros de feitiços eu não sei o que faria! Muito provavelmente não sobrevivia de todo!" ela exclamou.

Ginny acenou ao pôr açucar e natas no seu café. Vladimir, por sua vez, grunhiu e murmurou a sua concordância. Ela ia beber o seu café quando a voz alta de Vladimir ecoou.

"Sim, falando de trouxas, Virgínia," Vladimir falou de repente. Ginny virou imediatamente a sua atenção para ele, esquecendo por completo o seu café. "Eu tenho de conversar um dia destes com o teu pai. Sempre estive interessado na maneira estranha e bizarra deles viverem. O teu pai é um especialista em estudo de trouxas, não é?"

"Oh sim. Sim, o meu pai é muito conhecedor das coisas dos trouxas, se é isso que quer dizer," ela respondeu, pousando a sua chávena. "O que me lembra, hoje é o seu dia de sorte. Acabei de receber uma coruja da minha mãe nos convidando a todos para a ceia de Natal na Toca e..."

"Ah, excelente, excelente," Vladimir disse vigorosamente, acenando e esfregando as mãos. "Claro que todos vamos. O que disse o teu marido?"

Ginny pestanejou ah menção de Draco. "Oh, er… ele disse… que não estava contra desde que a sua mãe," ela fez uma pausa e virou-se para Narcisa, "não tenha nada de especial planeado para aquela noite," terminou por fim.

Por sua vez, Vladimir olhou também na expectativa para Narcisa.

As sobrancelhas de Narcisa arquearam-se de imediato. "Oh, eu... eu não tenho nada de especial planeado, de facto," ela respondeu. Depois, juntou as mãos. "Oh, isso seria tão agradável! Vou já mandar uma coruja à Molly para lhe dizer que iremos todos," acrescentou. Depois, sorriu melancolicamente. Este seria o primeiro Natal sem Lucius. O pensamento fê-la satisfeita. Antes o Natal não era nada assim.

Anteriormente, Narcisa não podia decorar a mansão ou até pôr uma árvore de Natal, nada que tivesse a ver com a época festiva. Até dar e receber presentes era inexistente. Lucius nunca lhe tinha dado nada senão poder gastar dinheiro e a Draco ele dava apenas 'necessidades'. A vassoura, livros raros sobre Magia Negra, uma espada. Que espécie de pai dava ao filho aquelas coisas no Natal?

_"Meu pobre Draco,"_ ela pensou ao ver a face sorridente de Ginny. Ao contrario de Ginny, Draco tinha sido arrancado da sua infância que tão bem merecia, como todas as outras crianças. À idade muito nova dos dois anos, Draco tinha sido ensinado em não acreditar no Pai Natal ou em qualquer outra fantasia infantil. Como resultado, Draco tinha crescido sem nenhum osso sonhador no seu corpo. Isso tornou-o frio, muitas vezes cruel, tal como Lucius tinha querido. Por isso, Narcisa esperava que Ginny conseguisse tirá-lo da miséria que o pai lhe tinha trazido.

"E tu, minha querida," Vladimir disse de repente enquanto Ginny, mais uma vez sem sucesso, levantava o seu copo de café à boca, "o que vais fazer hoje?" ele perguntou.

"Bem, vou sair para comprar alguma coisa para o Draco," Ginny respondeu. Depois, riu maliciosamente. "Eu ainda não lhe comprei nada. Não lhe digam, está bem?" Estava para levar a caneca à boca finalmente para beber o café quente, quando de repente uma língua lhe tocou nos dedos. Dando um grito assustado, Ginny levantou-se abruptamente e deixou a chávena de café cair no chão. Partiu-se em cinco pedaços, o café respingou para todo o lado, no seu vestido, na toalha branca. O Puffskein, por sua vez, olhou-os com culpa. Mas o olhar de culpa desapareceu de imediato ao cheirar o aroma delicioso de café. A sua língua apareceu de novo, lambendo o café derramado no chão.

"Mau Puffy!" Vladimir exclamou inclinando-se e dando uma palmada no puffskein, que estava demasiado ocupado para prestar atenção. "Mau, mau Puffy!"

"Deu o nome de Puffy ao seu Puffskein?" Ginny perguntou, tendo ainda a coragem de soar sarcástica. Riu-se divertida. "Podia chamá-lo de Buffy! Porquê mudar o B para P?"

"Oh, a coisa de Puffy só saíu dos meus lábios por impulso," Vladimir disse, rindo-se. "Desculpa pelo teu café, querida, foi só que..."

"Nada de desculpas," disse Narcisa de repente, com os olhos esbugalhados.

Ginny e Vladimir viraram-se para ela só para a ver olhando o chão, com os olhos ainda esbugalhados. Então, os dois viraram a sua atenção para o puffskein que sufocava. Narcisa choramingou de repente com surpresa e desagrado ao ver a boca de Puffy com espuma. Imediatamente, Ginny dobrou-se sendo seguida por Vladimir.

"O que... o que..." Ginny gaguejou ao ver o puffskein rebolar vivamente, com a boca espumando uma substancia branca e cremosa. Segundos depois, parou. Estava morto.

Vladimir afastou de imediato o Puffskein. Olhando para a piscina de café, Vladimir tocou de leve com o dedo. Levou o dedo ao nariz sinistramente, cheirando de leve. Ginny olhou para ele com as sobrancelhas erguidas em confusão, enquanto Narcisa foi chamar os criados para limpar a sujidade. Então ele praguejou em voz alta. Narcisa parou de repente.

"O quê?" Ginny perguntou quando Vladimir se levantou. Levantou-se também. "O quê? O que aconteceu?" ela ordenou.

Vladimir virou-se para ela, a sua face com uma expressão grave. "Veneno," foi tudo o que ele disse antes de andar para frente e para trás na sala.

"Veneno?" Ginny e Narcisa perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

"O que quer dizer, Avô?" Ginny perguntou.

Vladimir parou e virou-se para ela. "O teu café tinha veneno." Vladimir respondeu com calma.

Com aquilo, o queixo de Ginny caíu com o choque, incapaz de dizer alguma coisa. Ao reparar no silêncio surpreso dela, Vladimir olhou para longe. Primeiro tinha sido a carruagem, depois o café... respirou fundo, os seus olhos pestanejavam depressa. _Parece que Virgínia anda a ter demasiados 'acidentes' ultimamente._ Ele pensou, as suas suspeitas aumentando.

Saindo do seu transe, Ginny baixou-se para examinar o café derramado, cheirando ligeiramente. _"Casca de ovo de Runespoor, sangue de raízes venenosas de heras,"_ o seu cérebro reconheceu os diferentes cheiros picantes. _"Poção Xiphias!"_ O seu cérebro gritou depois. Então levantou-se mortificada. Olhou horrorizada o Puffskein morto no chão. Se não fosse o Puffy, ela estaria morta agora! Quem queria que ela bebesse aquela forte poção usada por feiticeiros ilegais para tranquilizar perigosas bestas marinhas? Vladimir estava certo. Era veneno. Era veneno para os humanos e as criaturas domésticas. Mas então, o pensamento de alguém servir poção Xiphias INTENCIONALMENTE era bastante absurdo! Talvez tudo fosse um acidente. Talvez tudo fosse assim simples.

"O que foi?" Narcisa perguntou ansiosa. Quando ela viu a expressão pensativa de Vladimir e de Ginny, ela gemeu. "Oh, hoje não. É Natal."

"Casca de ovo de Runespoor, sangue de serpente marinha e pedaços de raízes venenosas de heras," Ginny narrou ao encarar Vladimir. "Xiphias," ele concluiu por fim.

"Muito provável," Vladimir disse, acenando pensativo. _Quem ia querer Virgínia morta?_

Ginny virou-se, demasiado preocupada com os seus próprios pensamentos. Quem planeara tal poção? _"Se eu me lembro correctamente, casca de ovo de Runespoor e sangue de serpente só podem ser comprados na rua Knockturn-Al,"_ Ginny continuava a pensar para si mesma. Sim, estava certa. Ainda se lembrava da voz de Snape dentro da sua cabeça.

_"Então e a Poção Xiphias? Weasley!"_

"_Rara, Professor, porque os ingredientes não estão à venda em boticárias normais. Mas a maioria dos ingredientes podem ser encontrados em lojas de feitiçaria negra como a rua Knockturn-Al."_

"_E quais são os ingredientes?"_

"_Fígado de Runespoor, sangue de serpente marinha e pedaços de raízes venenosas de heras."_

"_Menos dez pontos para os Griffindor! É casca de ovo de Runespoor e não fígado, para sua informação, Sra. Weasley. Juro que estas a ficar cada vez mais como a Granger e o Weasley. Uma doida sabe-tudo e um estúpido armado em esperto!"_

"Não vais sair hoje, Virgínia." Vladimir disse de repente quando dois criados entraram na sala de jantar para limpar aquela porcaria. "Sabe Deus o 'acidente' que pode acontecer e…"

"Mas avô!" Ginny exclamou.

"Não, Virgínia," ele disse com firmeza. "Ouve-me, rapariga! Eu não sei o que aí anda agora. Nós não sabemos quem te quer matar e eu absolutamente…"

"Quem me quer matar?" Ginny respondeu sem conseguir acreditar. Abanou a cabeça ao andar para frente e para trás em frente ao homem mais velho.

"Isto é ridículo! Ninguém me quer matar avô! Foi só um acidente," ela continuou, atirando as mãos ao ar. "Tudo o que sabemos…"

"Dois acidentes no mesmo mês?" Vladimir disse em voz alta. "Realmente, Virgínia…"

"Não podemos resolver isto o mais pacificamente possível?" Narcisa perguntou com suavidade ao sentir a tenção crescer. A descoberta do quão teimosa Ginny podia ser quando queria chocou-a. Mas aí, Vladimir era também bastante teimoso. Colocar os dois juntos, sairiam os dois ambos a perder. "O que está acontecendo? É véspera de Natal e são só coisas más!" Ela lamentou-se. Talvez estivesse enganada. Talvez este ano o Natal não fosse melhor que antes quanto Lucius era vivo.

"Não esta acontecendo nada, mãe," Ginny disse com firmeza. Atirou um olhar com segundas intenções para Vladimir. "Foi só um acidente. Provavelmente um dos elfos domésticos… pôs sem intenção a poção no meu café. Muito provavelmente enganaram-se na poção de aquecer que eu pedi. Talvez nem fosse suposto colocar no meu café! Talvez…"

"Virgínia, se eu disser…"

"Avô, por favor," Ginny pediu na sua voz suave e implorativa. "Oiça, eu vou apenas sair e comprar alguma coisa para o Draco. Não vou demorar, prometo."

"Se lhe queres dar alguma coisa para o Natal vai e faz algo diferente na cama! Uma dança exótica ou assim!" Vladimir exclamou.

"Pai! Francamente!" Narcisa falou abruptamente, tapando a boca com a mãe, enquanto Ginny ficava corada num instante. Vladimir olhou para Ginny com segundo sentido.

Por um momento, Ginny pensou na lingerie vermelha que Hermione lhe tinha dado. Depois abanou a cabeça. Não, a última coisa que ela queria fazer era vestir algo como aquilo em frente do Draco. Virou-se para o homem mais velho e franziu as sobrancelhas com desaprovação mas mesmo assim corando; por sua vez os olhos de Narcisa estavam esbugalhados com o choque.

Vladimir ignorou a forma como as duas mulheres o olharam e clareou a garganta. "Eu apenas não consigo acreditar que te vais meter nesse sarilho todo por causa daquele rapaz! Comprar-lhe um presente de Natal! Por que é que não compraste mais cedo?" ele exclamou.

"Eu… eu esqueci," Ginny disse pouco convincente. Bem, na verdade, ela tinha esquecido! E toda a vez que Draco estava por perto, não havia simplesmente tempo para pensar em prendas de Natal! Tudo o que era preciso para ela esquecer o assunto era apenas um beijo, depois um pedacinho mais e antes que ela reparasse era demasiado tarde para sair, o pensamento de comprar presentes já longe da sua mente! Virou-se para Vladimir, e usando o seu olhar mais implorativo e de cachorrinho abandonado que derretia até o coração mais frio disse: "Por favor?"

Vladimir franziu as sobrancelhas, sem ter certezas. Com aquilo, Ginny abanou a cabeça cansada.

"Eu vou ser rápida. Vou aparatar. Vou apenas sair, comprar alguma coisa e volto depois para casa. Não vou falar com estranhos ou… ou aceitar bebidas ou café de…"

"Eu não sei, Virgínia," Vladimir disse, também abanando a cabeça. _"Tenho um mau pressentimento," _ ele pensou silenciosamente. "O que vai aquele garoto dizer quando voltar para casa para te encontrar ensanguentada ou pior, morta? Com o teu marido longe, nós somos responsáveis por…"

_"Ele ficaria feliz?"_ o seu cérebro respondeu. Ginny suspirou e acenou com a cabeça. "Olhe, ele tem um nome e é Draco e eu agradeço que se preocupe assim tanto comigo," ela disse com um sorriso fraco no rosto. "Mas eu prometo que vou ter cuidado," acrescentou com o braço direito levantado.

Com aquilo, a expressão severa de Vladimir suavizou-se um pouco. Ele olhou-a por momentos antes de baixar a cabeça derrotado. "Pronto, vai," ele concordou por fim. "És uma rapariga teimosa. Mas se acontecer alguma coisa, eu mato o canalha com as minhas próprias mãos e depois estrangulo o teu marido!"

Ela riu-se. "Obrigada!" Ginny disse alegremente ao tirar a varinha e passando-a em frente ao vestido. Quase de imediato, a mancha de café desapareceu. "Eu volto antes que se dê conta!"

"Vai antes que eu mude de ideias," grunhiu Vladimir ao acenar a mão num sinal de dispensar. Virou-se rudemente.

Ginny soltou um risinho. Encarando a Narcisa que estava preocupada, sorriu. "Ele não é um querido?" perguntou jovialmente.

Apesar de tudo, Narcisa encontrou-se a sorrir. Ela não conseguia acreditar que Ginny tivesse coragem para rir naquela situação, em especial de Vladimir. De facto, ela era uma rapariga muito diferente. Perguntou a si mesma como lidaria o Draco com aquela mulher. As personalidades deles chocavam terrivelmente. "Tem apenas cuidado, querida," foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer.

"Terei," Ginny disse quando Fields lhe entregou o casaco. Ela vestiu-o rapidamente. "Até logo," ela disse antes de pegar na varinha e desaparecer diante deles.

* * *

"Acha que recebo hoje?" Ginny perguntou ao Sr. Archer mais tarde naquele dia. Tinha acabado de efectuar uma compra, ordenando tudo através de coruja. Para o presente de Draco tinha decidido comprar um conjunto de romances trouxa, isto é, os romances de Jostein Garder. Julgando pela personalidade de Draco, ela achou que romances sobre história e filosofia valiam absolutamente a pena ler. Além disso, aqueles eram os únicos romances que ela não tinha encontrado na colecção trouxa dele. Ela olhou para o livreiro sem certezas, mordendo o lábio inferior, de pé em frente ao balcão duma curiosa livraria que frequentava em Hogsmeade.

"Eu garanto, Sra. Malfoy, que vai receber tudo esta noite," o vendedor explicou, mostrando um sorriso convincente. "Acabei de mandar uma coruja ao Albert informando a sua compra," o Sr. Archer disse, olhando-a através dos seus óculos pequenos. "De momento ele está trabalhando numa livraria trouxa, garanto que vai receber tudo hoje."

"Oh está bem," Ginny disse finalmente convencida. Depois sorriu. "Muito obrigada, Sr. Archer," ela agradeceu muito educada.

"É sempre um prazer, pequena Virgínia," o senhor idoso disse afectuosamente. "Volte em breve!"

Ginny sorriu ao pegar na mala. "Acredito que voltarei," respondeu amigavelmente. "Feliz Natal!"

O homem mais velho riu. "Bom Natal para si também!"

Com aquilo, Ginny sorriu uma última vez e virou-se para ir embora. Andou até à saída da loja quando de súbito alguém lhe chamou à atenção. Franzindo as sobrancelhas, parou e olhou à sua volta encontrando um par de olhos cor de violeta fixos nela por cima duma estante perto da saída da loja. O seu coração deu um salto repentino.

Quando os seus olhos castanhos cruzaram-se com os olhos violeta, a mulher apressou-se até à saída, com o casaco preto esvoaçando atrás. Abriu a porta com as duas mãos rapidamente e correu para fora da loja.

"Espere!" Ginny chamou e correu atrás da mulher. "Por favor espere!"

Mas a rapariga continuou a andar com vivacidade, como se fosse surda. Ginny deu o seu melhor para acompanhar a mulher em fuga, travando desesperadamente uma luta contra a multidão de compradores de presentes de última hora.

"Espere!" Ginny chamou em voz alta, sem ligar aos olhares curiosos das pessoas. "Bianca Fairfax!"

À menção daquele nome, a mulher parou finalmente. Virou-se para Ginny, a sua expressão era indecifrável.

Ginny andou até ela apressadamente com medo que a mulher mudasse de ideias e fugisse de novo, ou melhor, desaparatasse. Quando chegou perto por fim, bufando e arquejando ofegante, com as bochechas rosadas do exercício repentino, olhou para a mulher com confusão e choque. Estava inundada de perguntas. Seria aquela a Bianca Fairfax? Mas ela estava morta, certo? Ou teria apenas desaparecido? Mas que raios estaria a pensar? Perseguir um completo estranho… estava quase a pedir desculpas e ir embora quando a mulher sorriu sem humor.

"Vejo que já sabe."

Ginny pestanejou de surpresa. "Sei o quê?" ela perguntou, pesando a questão. "És a Bianca Fairfax, certo?" Ginny perguntou depois de um momento, reparando no longo cabelo negro e nos olhos cor de violeta.

Em vez de responder, a mulher virou-se. Estava quase a se afastar, quando de repente parou. Virando-se para Ginny de novo, estreitou os olhos. "Quer saber quem sou?"

Com aquilo, a cabeça de Ginny debateu-se imenso sobre o que responder. Primeiro olhou-a pensativa. Mas a curiosidade ganhou e então Ginny acenou relutantemente, esquecendo por completo a promessa feita a Vladimir. "Três Vassouras, então?" Ginny perguntou; se iam conversar era melhor que fosse num lugar cheio de gente, certo?

"Muito bem," a mulher disse, sinalizando para que ela a seguisse. Andaram em silêncio no meio da multidão barulhenta. Depois de alguns minutos andando, chegaram à entrada do famoso café. A mulher deixou Ginny entrar primeiro.

"Olá Ginny!" Madame Rosmerta cumprimentou de imediato ao vê-la ocupar a mesa do costume. Ginny sorriu ao ver a dona andar aos ziguezagues ate aquela meã. "O costume?" perguntou ao chegar ao pé de Ginny. Os olhos dela foram até à senhora ao pé em silêncio. Levantou as sobrancelhas interrogativamente para Ginny.

"Sim!" Ginny respondeu enquanto a mulher de cabelo preto se sentava à sua frente. "Cerveja de manteiga quente para um dia frio de Inverno. Então como estão as crianças?" ela acrescentou. Então Ginny olhou para a sua companhia, sorrindo. Ao ver a expressão cortante e desinteressada dela, Ginny decidiu não a apresentar de todo. Parecia que a Madame Rosmerta também tinha reparado no humor frio e antipático da mulher porque nem se importou em perguntar à Ginny sobre ela.

"Oh, eles estão bem!" Madame Rosmerta respondeu a rir, decidindo por fim ignorar a companhia estranha de Ginny. "Dana já tem quase quatro e o Pete tem dois anos! E ele aprendeu uma palavra nova hoje!" a dona d café exclamou orgulhosa.

Ginny sorriu. "Qual?"

"Oh, o habitual," Madame Rosmerta disse, acenando com a mão delicadamente. "Dada."

Com aquilo, Ginny deu umas gargalhadas enquanto a outra soltava um grunhido impaciente. Madame Rosmerta ficou séria.

"Como vai a vida de casada?" ela perguntou a Ginny depois de um momento.

"Oh, está tudo óptimo," Ginny disse sem pensar. Depois o seu sorriso transformou-se num olhar sério ao reparar na expressão divertida que a outra mulher lhe lançou.

A Madame Rosmerta riu-se. "Então eu acho que não deve demorar muito até que anuncies à comunidade mágica a chegada dum novo membro?" ela perguntou com segundas intenções. Claro, ela estava a falar de filhos.

"Bem, não… sei," Ginny gaguejou, forçando um sorriso. Desviou o olhar ao sentir o sangue subir à face. "Veremos."

"Muito bem," A senhora disse por fim. "Então é uma cerveja de manteiga e…" virou-se para a companhia de Ginny interrogativamente.

"O mesmo," a mulher respondeu, sem olhar para cima.

Madame Rosmerta acenou com a cabeça. "Duas cervejas de manteiga quentes," ela finalizou antes de se afastar.

Uma vez sozinhas, Ginny olhou para a senhora sentada à sua frente. Reparou na cor incomum dos olhos, o preto profundo do cabelo e as maçãs do rosto cremosas. Ginny não podia negar que aquela mulher possuía uma beleza rara e clássica, que ela tantas vezes vira nos seus livros de história. Ela tinha vestido um manto azul-escuro que servia perfeitamente para acentuar as suas curvas. Fazia também salientar ainda mais a cor violeta dos olhos, tornando-a misteriosa e intensa ao mesmo tempo.

_"Ela é a versão do Draco em feminino."_ o cérebro de Ginny falou sem querer. Uma inveja subtil apoderou-se sobre ela de imediato. Se aquela era a Bianca Fairfax, então não podia de certeza censurar o Draco por a querer!

Depois dum momento, Madame Rosmerta voltou com as cervejas de manteiga. "Aqui têm, senhoras," disse servindo duas canecas com vapor da popular bebida. "Aproveitem!"

"Obrigada," Ginny murmurou. A Madame Rosmerta acenou antes de se afastar.

Finalmente sozinhas, Ginny respirou fundo, inalando o cheiro suave da bebida à sua frente. Depois olhou a mulher sentada diante de si mais uma vez. "Quem és?" Ginny perguntou por fim.

A mulher virou-se para ela, rodeando a caneca com a mão. "Não te preocupes, não sou a Bianca," ela respondeu indiferente. Parou para tomar um pequeno gole da sua cerveja de manteiga.

Ginny franziu as sobrancelhas com aquela resposta indireca. "Se não és a Bianca Fairfax então… então porquê… porquê…"

"Eu sou a sua gémea," a mulher respondeu, pousando a caneca delicadamente. "Rebecca Fairfax."

O queixo de Ginny caiu. Ela olhou-a incapaz de falar. Rebecca soltou uma gargalhada, mas continuando a observar Ginny de maneira penetrante. "Vá lá," ela incentivou. "Pergunta."

Com aquilo, Ginny fez um olhar sério e desafiador. "Porque achas que quero perguntar alguma coisa?" Ginny disse com uma voz com frieza.

Rebecca abanou a cabeça. "Eu consigo ver-te por dentro, Virgínia," ela disse. Ginny susteve a respiração ao ouvir o seu nome sair dos lábios daquela mulher. Como é que ela a conhecia?

"Além disso, tu perseguiste-me rua abaixo, ainda te lembras?" ela acabou a frase, divertida.

Ginny deu o seu melhor para controlar o seu feitio. Mal conseguia acreditar naquela mulher! Falava tal e qual como o Draco! Tudo nela era tão semelhante ao Draco! Tinha o mesmo sorriso arrogante que a deixava sempre tão furiosa! Ginny respirou fundo calmamente. "Conta-me tudo," disse por fim.

Os olhos de Rebecca estreitaram-se. "Porquê deveria?"

Rebecca olhou-a durante um longo momento. Ginny tentou o seu melhor para desviar o olhar mas não conseguiu por muito tempo não fixar os olhos naquele cor de violeta hipnotizante. Então, sentiu algo quente dentro da cabeça. E depois, depois veio dor. Uma dor excruciante. Fechou os olhos de imediato, levando as mãos às têmporas. Estremeceu quando a dor aumentou mais. Parecia que a sua cabeça estava a se partir ao meio, com duas mãos fantasmas a entrar na sua mente mais a fundo. Forçou os seus olhos a se abrirem, e sentiu a intensidade com que Rebecca a olhava, penetrando na sua alma. Então, da mesma maneira como tinha começado, tudo parou. A dor tinha desaparecido. O lábio de Ginny tremeu quando olhou para Rebecca.

"O que é que me fizeste?" Ginny perguntou ao estremecer. Sentiu as suas mãos ficando mais quente com a dor a se afastar. "O que é que tu és?"

Rebecca sorriu arrogantemente. "Eu só brinquei dentro da tua cabeça," ela disse misteriosamente, ignorando a segunda pergunta. "Queres saber tudo, certo?"

Por um momento, Ginny interrogou-se porque teria aquela mulher parado de brincar com ela. Seria verdade? Teria visto ela alguma coisa de especial dentro da sua mente? Afinal, tinha sentido mesmo algo inexplicável penetrando dentro de si, não só da sua mente mas também da sua alma. Era como se ela fosse um livro e a estivessem a ler. E esse pensamento assustou-a um pouco. Se assim fosse, então que espécie de mulher seria aquela para possuir tamanha poderosa magia? Rebecca poderia facilmente tê-la levado à loucura! Ai porque não tinha ouvido Vladimir? Por sim, decidiu então olhá-la apenas em silencia, esperando mas com mais cautela.

Quando Rebecca percebeu que Ginny não iria proferir nada, clareou a garganta. "Draco era um amigo de infância," ela disse finalmente, sentido uma repentina hostilidade no ar. "Nós tínhamos sete anos, Bianca e eu, quando o conhecemos."

"Conhecemos?" Ginny perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas.

Rebecca acenou. "O meu pai e o pai dele eram parceiros de negócios," ela esclareceu. Fez uma pausa e bebeu um gole da sua cerveja de manteiga. Depois dum momento, falou de novo. "Como eles eram parceiros de negócios, os Malfoy eram convidados para jantar e festas com frequência…"

"Não estavam cientes que o Lucius era um Devorador da Morte? Que ele estava do lado do Voldemort?" Ginny perguntou espantada e horrorizada com o facto duma família de feiticeiros normais convidar um homem como Lucius para jantar.

"Os meus pais eram Devoradores da Morte," Rebecca disse. Quando viu o olhar ainda mais horrorizado de Ginny, riu-se desdenhosamente.

"Isso responde às tuas perguntas?"

"Continua," Ginny respondeu em vez, bastante chocada.

"Bem, os meus pais podem ter sido Devoradores da Morte, mas eu e a minha irmã fomos educadas sem ligar a nada disso," ela continuou. "Apesar de ser claro para todos que Lucius estava a dar o seu melhor para educar o seu filho para a magia negra, mesmo assim Draco era só um menino."

"Então…" Ginny incitou.

"Draco não levava nada a sério, sendo só uma criança naquela altura. Ele não estava ciente do que o esperava, como é óbvio. Não estava ciente do quão importante o seu futuro papel seria para o círculo do Voldemort," Rebecca explicou. "Eu ainda me lembro, ele era um rapaz querido nessa altura. Nós costumávamos brincar o dia todo sem dar importância a nada. Aparentemente, Draco e Bianca tornaram-se mais chegados."

"Mas Lucius matou a tua gémea, certo?" Ginny perguntou. "Porquê?"

"Lucius matou-a porque a Bianca, com o seu espírito querido, estava a suavizar o Draco. Ele sabia que a minha gémea estava a se tornal nalguém especial para o seu filho. Nós não estávamos interessados em Artes das Trevas nem em Voldemort. Lucius tinha medo do que a nossa amizade com Draco pudesse fazer. Ele temia a nossa influência. Ele também não queria que o Draco tivesse nenhuma fraqueza, visto que isso podia ser usado contra ele. E se eles tivessem crescido juntos, era sem dúvida nenhuma que Bianca seria a sua fraqueza," Rebecca disse, os seus olhos tinham escurecido. Ginny percebeu a fúria que ia na sua voz e isso fez o seu coração chegar até ela. "Infelizmente, a mente deturpada de Lucius viu aquilo como uma oportunidade para endireitar o Draco. Ele encorajou aquela amizade, tornando-os chegados como numa. Então quando a amizade se aprofundou, ele matou-a, em frente ao filho."

Ginny prendeu a respiração com horror. Aquilo era terrível! _"Lucius era o próprio diabo!"_ o seu cérebro sibilou. Fechou os olhos por momento ao relembrar a morte de Bianca na sua mente. Lucius era cruel e desumano. Tinha criado um trauma de infância ao Draco, um trauma que não seria facilmente esquecido. Ele tinha sido aquele que ensinara Draco a odiar! Ele tinha sido aquele que o ensinara a ser chocante e cruel! Ele tinha tornado Draco naquilo que ele é hoje! Ginny estava furiosa. Estaria Vladimir ciente daquilo? Ela desejou fortemente que aquele monstro fosse ainda vivo para o poder matar com as próprias mãos!

"Como soubeste isto tudo?" Ginny perguntou horrorizada. "Como soubeste dos planos dele?"

"Eu vi tudo isto nele," a outra mulher respondeu curtamente. "Mas ninguém ligou. Afinal, eu só tinha oito anos." Parou e respirou fundo. "Ele não matou apenas a minha irmã, mas sim a minha família toda. Eu acho que foi ordem de Voldemort, apesar de não fazer ideia porquê iria ele mandar Lucius acabar com a minha família!" Rebecca continuou amargamente. "Eu fui a única a sobreviver. Depois daquilo, as coisas nunca mais foram as mesmas."

"Para onde foste depois?" Ginny perguntou de repente.

Os olhos de Rebecca estreitaram-se.

"Estamos a falar sobre o Draco, não sobre mim," ela respondeu com severidade. "Nunca mais voltei a ver Draco de novo. Nunca tentei."

Ao ouvir aquilo, Ginny teria acenado a concordar se os seus ouvidos não tivessem arrebitado ao ouvir o tom sentimental na voz dela. As suas suspeitas aumentaram quando viu o brilho subtil no olhar de Rebecca. "Tu amas o Draco, não é?" Ginny perguntou com voz rouca.

Os olhos de Rebecca esbugalharam-se com aquela pergunta repentina. Depois com medo que tivesse dito demais, olhou para o lado, colocando a barreira emocional de novo. "Ele amava a minha irmã," ela disse com voz baixa. "Ele não viu nada de especial em mim."

"Mas… mas tu só tinhas oito anos! Como…"

"Esse sentimento não tem idade, Virgínia." Rebecca disse. Depois a sua face suavizou-se um pouco. "És muito parecida à Bianca," ela disse calmamente. _"Não o posso culpar por te ter escolhido." _Por um momento, Ginny viu um tremeluzir de tristeza nos olhos dela.

"Vieste atrás dele, então?" Ginny perguntou ao olhar para ela de modo penetrante. Foi uma surpresa quando entendeu que o seu sangue estava de facto a ferver de raiva e ciúmes. Mas para completo espanto e choque de Ginny, Rebecca abanou a cabeça.

"Que bem faria isso?" ela respondeu enigmaticamente. Logo de seguida ergueu-se da cadeira sem se importar em acabar a cerveja de manteiga. Estava quase andado até à saída quando de repente encarou Ginny. "É melhor teres cuidado, Virgínia," ela disse depois dum momento. "Tem cuidado com as pessoas em quem confias." E com aquilo, Rebecca deixou sete Sickles na mesa, tirou a varinha e desaparatou antes que Ginny pudesse perguntar o que queria ela dizer.

* * *

_"Tem cuidado com as pessoas em quem confias."_

Era perto da meia-noite. Ginny penteava os cabelos. Olhou para o seu reflexo pensativamente; ainda tinha as últimas palavras de Rebecca a ecoar na sua cabeça. O que quereria ela dizer com aquilo? Ginny lembrou-se dos seus 'acidentes'. A carruagem, o café envenenado… Estaria tudo interligado? Se assim fosse, quem a queria morta? Não, eram apenas acidentes, nada mais. A última coisa que ela queria era ficar assustada e preocupar a sua família. Levantou o olhar e viu Draco entrar, desabotoando automaticamente o colarinho.

Os pensamentos de Ginny voaram de imediato para ele, lembrando-se da horrível história que Rebecca tinha contado mais cedo. O seu coração apertou de dor quando os seus olhos o seguiram pelo quarto. _Se a Bianca estivesse viva, que espécie de homem seria o Draco agora?_ Ela não se conseguia impedir de ponderar. Claro que se Bianca estivesse viva, Ginny não estaria sentada ali, vestida pronta para dormir e observando o seu 'marido' tirando o cinto. Apesar de tudo, mordeu o lábio ao notar a sensualidade que Draco emanava. Ele estava andando até à casa de banho com a camisa aberta, Ginny podia ver o peito liso dele.

"O avô vai voltar para a Mansão Malfoy no dia 27," Draco disse jovialmente ao entrar na casa de banho, sem reparar no olhar que Ginny lhe lançava. Deixou a porta entreaberta, Ginny podia observá-lo a tirar a camisa.

"Parece que tudo se está a resolver," ele disse ao voltar para o quarto e andar até à cama. Sentou-se sem se importar em vestir algo para lhe tapar o peito nu. Estava a tirar os sapatos quando reparou no silêncio fora de normal de Ginny. Ele olhou-a e viu a face dela sem expressão. Ficou desconfiado. "Vejo que já estás pronta para dormir." Ele disse reparando na camisa da noite branca e decente. Quando Ginny sorriu apenas para ele, Draco fez um ar sério. "Vem aqui," ele chamou, dando palmadinhas no lugar ao seu lado.

Sem uma palavra, Ginny levantou-se e andou até à cama. Estava quase a se sentar ao lado dele, quando Draco puxou-a para o seu colo. Ela não resistiu e antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ele calou-a com os seus lábios.

Ginny fechou os olhos e deixou o seu corpo tomar o controlo, entrando no refúgio que eram os beijos de Draco. Abriu os lábios logo que o sentiu gemer de prazer, e antes que pudesse levar as mãos para acariciar o cabelo dele, Draco rebolou para o lado, deitando-a na cama e prendendo o corpo dela debaixo do seu.

Ele olhou-a por um momento. Logo depois começou a rir. "Presente de Natal adiantado?" perguntou dengosamente, olhando-a ainda com alegria.

"O quê?" Ginny perguntou confusa, com o corpo já quente.

"Com todos esse botões e fitas segurando essa camisa da noite no seu lugar," ele parou e percorreu com os seus olhos as filas e filas de botões todos alinhados daquela roupa por baixo do peito nu dele. "Vai demorar uma eternidade para te tirar a roupa. É como desembrulhar um presente enquanto que o dador morre de felicidade."

Ginny riu calmamente. Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Ah, atreves-te a rir de mim, Virgínia?" ele perguntou com suavidade.

"Eu riu sempre de ti," Ginny respondeu.

Draco sorriu com arrogância. "Vamos ver se tu consegues rir se eu fizer isto," ele disse ao se preparar para beijar o pescoço dela. Logo ali, algo dentro de Ginny parou. Colocando as mãos à sua frente, ela afastou-o gentilmente. Draco franziu as sobrancelhas com confusão devido aquela reacção fora do normal.

"Amanhã é a manhã de Natal e eu não quero acordar tarde," Ginny disse de modo doce.

"Então vamos fazê-lo muito depressa." Draco disse com urgência, beijando-a de novo. Ginny riu mais uma vez e parou-o de novo com as mãos.

"Todos vão estar à nossa espera para abrir os presentes," ela disse sem fôlego. Depois olhou para baixo com timidez. "Eu não os quero a pensar ou suspeitar de nada," ela olhou-o com outro significado.

"Deixa-os pensar ou suspeitar. É legal. Estamos casados," ele falou devagar enquanto tentava beijá-la mais uma vez. "E além disso, eu estou a abrir o meu presente agora, muito mais cedo que eles," ele acrescentou quando os seus dedos começaram a desabotoar a camisa da noite dela.

"Draco," murmurou Ginny contra os lábios dele. Quando Draco não lhe prestou atenção, ela levou as mãos levemente ao peito dele e afastou de modo gentil. "Quero conversar."

Com aquilo, Draco parou abruptamente. Levantou o seu corpo e olhou para ela, confuso. Estaria ouvindo direito?

"Queres conversar?" ele perguntou incrédulo.

Ginny acenou. "Sim, eu quero conversar." Depois sorriu com doçura. "por favor," ela acrescentou.

Ao ver aquele sorriso, Draco rolou os olhos e cedeu. "Pronto," ele disse por fim, saindo de cima dela, rebolando para o lado. "Fala."

Ginny sorriu, virando-se de lado para ele. Draco virou-se também e não muito tempo depois, um silêncio constrangedor instalou-se entre eles. Ele clareou a garganta e ergueu as sobrancelhas interrogativamente.

"Então," Ginny começou. "Como foi o teu dia?"

Draco olhou-a com seriedade mas sem perder a bondade. "O quê?" ele perguntou surpreendido com aquela questão repentina.

Ginny respirou fundo. Aquilo não estava a tomar o rumo que ela queria. "Eu perguntei como foi o teu dia." Ela repetiu.

"OK, Virgínia," Draco disse, abanando a cabeça. "Porquê isto?" ele perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"O que queres dizer?" Ginny disse com desagrado. "Eu apenas te perguntei como tinha sido o teu dia!"

O olhar sério de Draco aumentou. Esfregou o nariz cansado, perguntando-se que história de carochinha estaria a sua mulher aprontando agora. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo de certeza. Tendo passado aquelas duas semanas apaixonantes com ela debaixo dos lençóis era suficiente para lhe garantir que Ginny não era de conversar à noite tanto como ele. Olhou para ela e suspirou.

"O que se passa?" ele perguntou gentilmente. "Conta-me."

Ginny baixou a cabeça para esconder a surpresa. _"Como raios sabe ele que se passa algo?" _ ela perguntou a si mesma olhando para aqueles suaves olhos cinzentos. A sensibilidade dele tocou-a e sem saber, Ginny sorriu sem energia. Ao vê-la assim, ele suspirou de novo e puxou-a de modo gentil para perto. Ela obedeceu logo e decidiu deixar a cabeça no abdómen dele. Quando Draco sentiu-a chegar perto aninhando-se, ele riu e acariciou-lhe os cabelos sedosos.

"A tua mãe perguntou-me por ti," Ginny disse finalmente. Um pequeno suspiro escapou dos lábios dela ao sentir o movimento suave dos dedos dele nas suas madeixas vermelhas.

Draco acenou. "OK," ele disse suavemente.

"Bem, ela… ela perguntou-me onde estavas," ela disse com hesitação. Depois ergueu a cabeça e olhou-o penetrantemente. "E eu nunca me senti tão estúpida em toda a minha vida!" ela exclamou. Sentou e virou-se para ele, estreitando os olhos.

Os olhos de Draco esbugalharam-se com a explosão repentina, quebrando por completo o feitiço querido e emocional entre eles. "O que queres dizer com isso?" ele perguntou. Tentou se aproximar. "Ginny…"

"Nada de Ginnys!" Ela exclamou, afastando a mão dele. Ela sabia bem onde aquele 'Ginny' e o tom da sua voz ia dar. Ele nunca a chamava de Ginny a não ser… "Ela esperava que eu soubesse onde estavas! Não posso culpá-la! Afinal de contas, sou a tua mulher, mesmo sendo isto…"

Draco respirou fundo e exasperadamente.

"Eu fui ao Ministério da Magia e tive uma reunião muito vigorosa com o chefe do Departamento da Lei Mágica que é o teu irmão, claro. Aparentemente, ele não queria o meu apoio e era fortemente contra a ideia de Dumbledore e Fudge de me nomearem o novo chefe do esquadrão de força da Lei Mágica, visto que passei os últimos 17 anos da minha vida rodeado por Magia Negra. Dumbledore e Fudge acharam que seria uma ideia esplêndida me conceder a chefia ao departamento visto que o meu conhecimento sobre as artes negras e os artefactos de magia negra seria de muita ajuda," ele fez uma pausa e sorriu para ela. "Depois fui a Gringgots, claro, cuidar dos bens financeiros da família. Sabias que o meu pai tem 2 milhões de galeões como dívidas que eu agora tenho de pagar? Apesar de eu não fazer a menor ideia onde vou buscar o dinheiro para pagar aquilo. Depois do almoço, fui à minha reunião marcada com o teu irmão mais velho Percy, ao departamento de Magia Internacional, para ser mais exacto, onde pude saber mais sobre que tipos de negócios são mais lucrativos numa altura como esta. Pronto, contei-te tudo. Feliz?" ele perguntou por fim, olhando-a na expectativa.

Mas em vez de acenar com satisfação, Ginny afastou-se dele com uma expressão miserável. "Ron fez-te a vida negra?" ela perguntou suavemente.

A pergunta repentina surpreendeu Draco. Na verdade, ele esperava que ela não se importasse com o que os seus irmãos lhe fizessem, ou até talvez ficasse contente que o tratassem mal. Mas ali estava ela, sentindo-se toda triste e incomodada. Respirando fundo, puxou-a parar perto de si, mas Ginny decidiu se deitar de lado, olhando a parede oposta.

Draco abanou a cabeça cansado. Ele estava à espera duma mulher querida e feliz a quem voltar para casa toda as noites depois dum dia cansativo. Interrogatórios eram a última coisa que ele precisava agora. Ele estava quase a dizer alguma coisa quando Ginny suspirou.

"E tens de te preocupar com as dívidas do teu pai também?" ela perguntou. Na verdade, era uma surpresa para ela ver que Draco era tão responsável com as finanças da sua família. Não era o mesmo Draco que ela conhecera há 12 anos atrás.

Ele olhou-a e beijou o ombro dela. "Bem, vamos ver… considerando que sou o seu único filho, sim, acho que tens razão," ele respondeu com aquele sarcasmo suave tão típico. Com aquilo, Ginny virou-se para ele, franzindo a testa com irritação. Ele sorriu. "Finalmente olhaste para mim," ele disse.

O olhar sério de Ginny aumentou. "Não te incomoda nada?" ela perguntou reparando no tom de confiança na voz dele. Parecia que ele não estava incomodado com aquilo, mesmo sendo claro que os Malfoys estavam a enfrentar uma crise financeira; era Vladimir que os impedia de afundar naquele momento.

"Se eu pensasse assim, como diabos iria ultrapassar isto?" Draco respondeu arrogantemente. "Não ajuda nada me preocupar em vez de fazer-mesmo-alguma-coisa-sobre-o-problema, Virgínia."

"Então porque não…" ela parou e mordeu o lábio. Estava quase a sugerir que ele pedisse um empréstimo ao seu avô mas tinha a certeza que essa sugestão só ia começar uma briga estúpida entre eles. Ela sabia o quanto Draco detestava o seu avô. Nem por sombras pediria ele ajuda. Não, não era uma boa ideia. Depois pensou nos 201 milhões de galeões que iria receber.

O pensamento fê-la franzir as sobrancelhas.

Na verdade, desconcentrava-a ver a reacção do Draco perante a mudança do testamento. Ele parecia calmo e nada afectado e falava sobre isso o menor que podia. Para além do facto de que era impossível vê-lo durante o dia ou passar um dia inteiro com o Draco, ele costumava lhe lançar um olhar severo dizendo larga-o-assunto sempre que estavam juntos. Mas de alguma maneira, ela conseguia ver o desagrado de Draco com o que o seu avô tinha feito.

Ginny também não gostava da decisão repentina do Vladimir. O que iria ela fazer com todo aquele dinheiro e sem ninguém especial para partilhar? Que bem lhe iria fazer? Nunca tinha sido muito fã de dinheiro ou coisas caras e roupas luxuosas.

Não estava habituada a gastar em abundância. Crescendo sendo uma Weasley tinha lhe ensinado isso bem. Ela jurou fazer alguma coisa quanto ao assunto. Iria ficar apenas com a sua parte justa e dar o resto ao Draco. Depois de toda a gentileza que Vladimir lhe tinha mostrado, ela não achava justo lhe roubar a sua merecida fortuna. Claro que tinha de ser cuidadosa para o Vladimir não descobrir. Aquele homem era sábio quando se tratava d 'planos perspicazes'. Iria lhe trazer um grande problema e ao Draco também se fosse apanhada. Isto também a fazia ponderar o que estaria o Draco planeando fazer.

_"Talvez lhe pudesse dar uma parte?" _ela pensou. Mas depois ao se lembrar da situação deles, era forçada a riscar aquela hipótese. Draco era um homem teimoso e honrado. Iria matá-lo ter a ajuda da sua 'mulher' com as dificuldades financeiras. Ele tinha crescido a acreditar que os homens ganhavam e as mulheres gastavam, o que ela achava ser bastante absurdo e desgostosamente chauvinista. _"Quão medieval consegue ele ser?"_ ela pensou para si mesma. Não, ao oferecer aquilo só dar mais uma briga estúpida entre eles. Além disso, o mero pensamento sobre aquele dinheiro só a fazia lembrar do acordo que tinha com ele. E isso magoava-a, apesar dela não conseguir compreender porquê.

"O que estas a pensar?"

Ginny pestanejou ao ouvir a voz suave dele. Forçou a sua atenção de novo nele e abanou a cabeça. "Nada," ela disse.

Draco fez um ar sério. "Eu pensava que querias conversar?" ele disse.

"E quero," Ginny acrescentou.

"Então porque não me dizes no que estás a pensar?" Draco perguntou. "Diz-me," ele disse sedutoramente.

Ginny, como resposta, olhou para baixo. Ela viu a mão direita dele e sem pensar, colocou a mão nas suas, levando-as um pedacinho para mais perto do rosto só para poder olhá-las, como se isso fosse uma coisa normal de se fazer. Draco franziu as sobrancelhas com aquele gesto. Ele não estava à espera que ela tivesse aquele momento, mas não a parou. Olhou para o rosto dela e ficou surpreendido por ver as sobrancelhas dela contorcidas em concentração. A surpresa passou para choque quando os dedos dela ficaram entrelaçados nos dele. De novo, aquele sentimento quente apoderou-se do seu peito. Respirou fundo e mexeu os dedos nos dela, sentindo a textura suave da pele dela, pensando o quão delicado era.

Ginny mordeu o lábio quando sentiu os dedos dele. Era uma carícia lenta, ela sempre tinha adorado aquelas mãos. Além de que adorava o toque das mãos contra o seu corpo, aquelas mãos também eram suaves e tinham dedos compridos e elegantes que era tão raro de ver em homens. Então ela olhou para o anel de ouro no dedo dele. Depois também olhou para a sua própria mão e viu o mesmo anel. Era um sinal que eles estavam casados, uma prova que ela pertencia ao Draco, mesmo que por pouco tempo. De imediato, um medo desconhecido apoderou-se dela. Um homem como o Draco podia magoá-la profundamente. A não ser que ela fosse muito cuidadosa, ele e aquele negócio temporário podia facilmente destrui-la. Ginny estava quase para afastar a sua mão da dele quando Draco trouxe-a aos lábios de súbito, piorando o medo ainda mais.

"Então como foi crescer com seis irmãos?" ele perguntou enquanto beijava os dedos dela, sem saber das emoções que se debatiam dentro dela.

"Bem, foi… foi divertido," ela gaguejou. Estava a ter dificuldade em se concentrar com aqueles lábios suaves contra a sua pele. "E foi solitário também."

Draco franziu a testa parando com os beijos por fim. "Solitário?" ele perguntou com curiosidade.

Ginny acenou com a cabeça. "Bom, eu sou, afinal, a única rapariga," ela respondeu com suavidade. "Era muito difícil fazer amigos, pelo menos para mim. Ron estava demasiado ocupado a salvar a sua pele, o mesmo com o Harry e a Hermione. Eu mal conheci o Bill e o Charlie visto que eles saíram de casa ainda antes de eu saber dizer Alohomora e quanto ao Fred e ao George, eles estavam sempre ocupados a pregar partidas às pessoas. E o Percy era o mais distante de todos. Às vezes ele até se esquecia que tinha irmãos, então quem é que esperava que ele se lembrasse da irmã também," ela fez uma pausa e abanou a cabeça pensativamente. "Era solitário porque foi difícil namorar quando andava em Hogwarts. Ron, Fred e George estavam sempre prontos para bater em todos os que me convidassem para sair." Depois ela riu-se suavemente. "Mas foi divertido," acrescentou. "Eu jamais, jamais os trocaria por nada no mundo." Virou-se para o Draco. "Então e tu?" ela perguntou. "Como foi viver sem irmãos sem irmãs?"

"Bem," ele fez uma pausa e decidiu puxá-la para perto de si. Ginny descansou a cabeça no peito dele, forçando-se a esquecer a ideia de que ela podia magoar e destrui-la. Agora que estavam a partilhar um pouco, nada mais importava senão aquele momento… bom, pelo menos por agora. "Foi divertido e solitário ao mesmo tempo," ele disse por fim.

Ginny olhou para ele com ar sério. "Estás a gozar de mim?" ela perguntou um pouco irritada.

"Não," Draco disse filosoficamente. Ginny descansou a cabeça de novo no peito dele e preparou-se para ouvir. "Foi divertido porque tive tudo aquilo que queria. Eu tinha dúzias e dúzias de criados esperando pelo meu sinal e eu podia mandar nas pessoas a toda a hora." Ele riu-se quando viu a testa de Ginny franzida com desagrado. "Oh e eu consegui todas as mulheres que queria," ele acrescentou de repente. "Depois eu… AU!" Ele fez uma expressão magoada porque Ginny lhe tinha esmurrado o estômago. "Isso magoou, sabias!!" ele refilou.

Ginny apenas sorriu amável. Depois a sua face ficou sombria. "Porquê solitário?"

"Precisas perguntar?" Draco esclareceu enquanto esfregava a sua face corada. "Quer dizer, é óbvio, certo?"

"Não tiveste nenhum…" Ginny parou de repente ao se lembrar de Rebecca e Bianca. Ela olhou para Draco pensando na pergunta.

"Nenhum o quê?" Draco perguntou.

Ginny olhou para ele estupidamente. Ela não conseguia pensar em nada bom para dizer! Estava cheia de medo em estragar aquele momento ao falar do passado doloroso dele! Como resposta, Ginny levantou a cabeça e colocou os lábios nos dele.

Apesar da repentina decisão de beijá-lo agradou ao Draco, também o baralhou. Ele juntou toda a soa força de vontade para separar os lábios dos dois. Olhou-a pensativamente. "Eu pensei que querias conversar?" ele perguntou, rindo.

Ginny beijou-o de novo. Bom, ela queria, mas agora… "Mudei de ideias," ela murmurou contra os lábios dele, com as mãos indo para baixo, baixo…

Draco sorriu contra os beijos dela. Ele suspirou de prazer ao sentir as mãos dela já desabotoando as calças dele. Nunca lhe tinha ocorrido que ela podia ser agressiva se assim o quisesse. Isso agradou-o. "Agora sim estamos a conversar…" ele falou devagar ao colocá-la com facilidade por baixo dele e cobrindo o corpo com o seu.

* * *

_"They looked up and saw a star_

_Shinning in the east beyond them far,_

_And to the earth it gave great light_

_And so it continued both day and night…"_

"(Eles olharam para cima e viram uma estrela

Brilhando distante a este

E então à Terra deu grande luz

E Assim continuou de dia e de noite…)"

Molly sorriu ao ouvir Fred, George e Sylvia contar aquela bonita canção de Natal naquela noite. A qualquer momento, Ginny e Draco, juntamente com a mãe e o avô dele, iriam chegar para jantar. A ideia de ver a sua filha excitava-a, e entretanto ocupou-se a arranjar a mesa de jantar, colocando toda a fantástica comida que tinha preparado. Depois ela franziu a testa ao ouvir Fred e George aldrabando a canção de Natal, entretendo Sylvia. Ela virou-se para eles; tinha uma expressão de desaprovação.

"George, pára de mudar a letra da música," ela censurou.

"Mudando a letra, mãe?" George perguntou enquanto Fred e Sylvia riam. "Eu não mudei nada."

Molly abanou a cabeça e suspirou. "Rapazes!" ela pensou. "Quando é que vão crescer?"

"Tia Wheezy?" a pequenina perguntou de repente, olhando à volta. Fred pegou nela ao colo e George foi à frente para atormentar o Percy.

"Ginny deve estar quase a chegar, Sylvia." ele disse ao ir para a sala de estar. Pôs a Sylvia no chão. Quando os pequenos pezinhos tocaram no tapete, Sylvia correu logo para a lareira e tentou chegar às grandes meias de Natal penduradas.

Fred olhou à sua volta para o resto da família. Bill, Charlie e o seu pai estavam ocupados a estudar o manual da sua nova aquisição trouxa, um carro. Ron e Hermione estavam lá, ao pé da lareira, ocupados a impedir a filha de comer os doces. Hermione estava a fazer um feitiço para a Sylvia não chegar às meias enquanto que Ron estava ocupado a sossegar a menina no seu colo.

Fred então olhou para a outra esquina, onde o filho de Bill de oito anos, Robert, estava a abanar e rodopiar a varinha diante das duas filhas de Percy, Miranda e Patrice, provavelmente demonstrando a sua primeira magia aprendida. À volta deles estava Percy e George. Ele riu-se quando viu a face horrorizada de Percy e a face histérica de George.

Aparentemente, Percy não achou muita graça à Crosta Desmoronada de Natal dos Weasley, porque ele estava cuspindo e engasgado pela surpresa que eles tinham colocado: lesma comestível. Pelo contrário, Jane e Grace estavam ocupadas cuidando do Robert se ele fizesse alguma coisa de errado e Fleur estava também a rodopiar com a varinha mudando a cor das decorações da árvore de Natal, cheia de concentração. Parecia que ela não conseguia decidir que cor queria, azul ou rosa ou amarelo… Não tinha solução, aquela mulher, pensou Fred. A única que faltava era a sua irmã mais nova, Ginny, e Harry, claro. O Natal não ficaria completo sem o Harry.

"Tu disseste que aquilo era comestível!" Percy explodiu, ao andar até à mesa de café para afastar o sabor amargo daquele 'doce' de Natal.

"Mas é comestível!" exclamou George, seguindo-o.

"Mas não sabe a comestível!" Percy respondeu de volta. "Sabe horrivelmente mal! Sabe a lesmas!"

"Mas são lesmas!" George gritou de volta. "Que a outra coisa podiam saber? Duh!"

"Oh pára de refilar, Percy," Bill disse, tirando a atenção do manual do carro. "Tu cais sempre nas partidas deles. Já não estás habituado?"

"Mas de qualquer forma, eles vão matar as crianças ao vender aquela… aquela coisa horrorosa!" Percy disse, a sua voz estava cheia de autoridade. Ele olhou com suspeita para os presentes de Natal em cima da lareira.

"Hey!! As nossas coisas não são horríveis!" Fred disse. "Isso paga a comida e a roupa, sabes! Pagam as contas!"

"Sim pois!" George apoiou. "E é comestível! Não vai matar nenhuma criança!"

"Senhores, por favor," a mulher de Percy interveio, Jane. Ela levantou-se e entregou um copo ao marido. "Aqui, querido, bebe isto. Vai tirar o gosto do sabor." Depois ela olhou para os gémeos e piscou o olhos. i _"Essa foi boa!"_ /i Ela murmurou para o Percy não ouvir. Fred e George riram.

Então, Molly veio da cozinha. Ela olhou à sua volta e acenou com a varinha. "Rapazes!" ela chamou. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George e Ron olharam todos para a mãe. Quando Molly tinha a certeza que eles prestavam atenção, acenou com a cabeça. "Venham até à cozinha, eu tenho algo que quero dizer." E com aquilo, virou-se e desapareceu para a cozinha.

Bill e Charlie olharam um para o outro na dúvida, encolheram os ombros e largaram o manual do carro. Ron murmurou um pouco irritado 'o que foi agora' e entregou a Sylvia já mais calma à sua mulher. Ele seguiu os seus dois irmãos mais velhos para a cozinha e Fred e George decidiram ficar a falar do Percy mais um pouco.

"Até agora eu não consigo entender o que é que a Jane gosta no Percy?" Fred murmurou para George.

"Sim, ela tem um bom sentido de humor," George respondeu de volta. "Completamente diferente do Percy Prefeito."

"Eu ouvi isso," Percy disse ao passar por eles. Ele andou até à cozinha. "Venham, a mãe está a chamar," ele acrescentou com severidade.

Tanto Fred como George reviraram os olhos e foram até à cozinha. Uma vez lá dentro, Molly pediu para se sentarem. George sentou-se ao lado de Ron, Fred no lugar vazio ao lado de Bill. O resultado foi seis homens crescidos todos a olhar para cima, como se ainda fossem crianças. Molly clareou a garganta.

"Agora eu quero esclarecer as coisas," Molly começou olhando para as faces em expectativa dos filhos à sua frente. "Todos vocês sabem que Ginny vem com o seu marido, como é óbvio?" Dentro da cozinha houve acenos de cabeça e murmúrios, excepto de Ron, que cruzou os braços e fez olhar sério. Molly clareou a garganta. "Eu sei que alguns de vocês não gostaram da ideia da vossa irmã casar com o Draco Malfoy," ela parou e deitou um olhar severo ao Ron. Ron apenas encolheu os ombros e desviou o olhar fazendo caretas, "mas por favor lembrem-se que hoje é Noite de Natal. Não façam nada nem digam nada para estragar esta noite à vossa irmã, entendido'"

"Mãe!" Bill queixou-se. "Isso é um completo insulto para mim e o Charlie. Desde quando é que fizemos ou dissemos algo de errado para o Draco ou a sua família?"

"Ele tem razão. Está a nos tratar como crianças," Charlie acrescentou. "Pelo amor de Deus, nós já somos crescidos!"

"Então provem-no!" Molly respondeu de volta, dando ao mau humorado Ron um olhar severo. "Todos entenderam?"

Percy foi o primeiro a responder. "Sim, mãe," ele disse em tom claro.

"Sim, está bem," Fred e George murmuraram. Então, Fred levantou-se e olhou para a mãe, "podemos ir agora?"

"Ron?" Molly perguntou, virando a atenção ao Ron. Ron apenas acenou como resposta. Molly abanou a cabeça. "Ronald Weasley!"

"Sim, mãe." Ron resondeu suspirando.

Com aquilo, Molly acenou, finalmente satisfeita. Estava quase a pegar na varinha quando ouviu o gritinho excitado de Sylvia. Ginny e Draco tinham chegado. Ela tirou o seu avental depressa e foi até à porta da cozinha. Mas antes de sair, virou-se com os olhos entreabertos. "Não se esqueçam do que falámos, rapazes," ela disse num tom de aviso. Quando ouviu os murmúrios e suspiros cansados de acordo, foi então até à sala, com os filhos seguindo atrás.

"Tia Wheezy!" Sylvia guinchou ao correr até Ginny. Ginny riu com gosto e pegou na menina ao colo.

"Olá Sylvia!" ela exclamou enquanto enchia a pequena face de beijos. Depois virou-se para o Draco. "Diz olá ao teu tio, querida," ela ensinou. Os olhos de Draco esbugalharam-se.

"Olá Tio Wheezy!" Sylvia cumprimentou ao lhe dar um beijo sonoro na bochecha. Ginny riu ao ver os olhos de Draco quase saltando da cara. Ele ficou quieto apenas sorrindo, sem saber o que fazer ou dizer. Entretanto, grandes gargalhadas se fizeram ouvir vindo detrás deles, e quando Sylvia olhou viu Vladimir e Narcisa tirando os casacos de Inverno. Ao ver o homem mais velho, Sylvia debateu-se contra os braços de Ginny e correu até Vladimir. "Malfy e Cissy!" ela gritou.

"Malfy?" Ginny franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Cissy," Draco acrescentou parecendo tão confuso quanto Ginny.

"Ha! Ela chamou-me Malfy!" Vladimir começou a rir ainda mais ao pegar na menina e jogá-la ao ar. Narcisa também se riu com o seu novo nome, tinha a face brilhando ao ver Sylvia rindo feliz.

"É bom ver-vos de novo, querida." Ginny virou-se a tempo de ver a sua mãe andar até eles com os braços abertos. Ela sorriu o aceitou o abraço apertado da mãe. "Feliz Natal, querida," ela acrescentou dando um beijo a Ginny.

"Feliz Natal para si também, mãe," ela felicitou. Molly então virou-se para Draco ao vê-lo cumprimentar Arthur com um aperto de mãos. Quando se olharam olhos nos olhos, Molly sorriu com bondade para Draco. "Para ti também, querido."

Draco acenou com a cabeça suavemente. "Feliz Natal, mãe," ele disse educado.

"Molly, é tão bom te ver!" Narvisa cumprimentou ao dar à mãe de Ginny um abraço. "Como vai tudo?"

"Oh, tudo bem," Molly respondeu com agrado.

"Posso ajudar na cozinha?" Narcisa perguntou. "Eu estou com vontade de ajudar e aprender. Talvez possa me mostrar as suas receitas," a mãe de Draco acrescentou ao seguir a outra senhora até à cozinha.

Ginny abanou a cabeça ao ver as duas indo para a cozinha. Ela também viu Arthur apertando a mão ao Vladimir e Draco cumprimentando os irmãos dela com excepção de Ron, que tinha desaparecido. Vendo que estavam todos ocupados, ela foi ter com as senhoras.

"Ginny!" Grace exclamou levantando-se. "Feliz Natal!"

"Olá! Feliz Natal a todas!" Ginny cumprimentou enquanto Hermione lhe arranjava espaço para ela se sentar também. Ginny sentou-se no sofá ao lado de Hermione.

"Então como vai a vida de casada?" Jane perguntou de rompante.

"Bem." Ginny respondeu. Olhou para Draco que estava ocupado a conversar com o Bill e o Charlie. "Óptimo até agora!"

"Com um marido tão bonito como aquele?!" Fleur exclamou. Ela apreciou a camisola de gola alta de Draco e as calças pretas a combinar. Mais cedo, Fleur também tinha reparado que ele estava a usar um casaco preto comprido em vez de um manto e ele nunca tinha estado tão sexy. "Clari que tudo estaria óptimo!"

"Oh sush, Fleur!" Grace disse. "Não é como se o teu marido não fosse tão bonito como o de Ginny!"

Com aquilo, Fleur mostrou o seu sorriso de Veela e deu risinhos. "Oh claro! Bill é muito bonito!" ela disse em voz alta. À menção do seu nome, Bill olhou na direcção dela e encontrou o olhar de adoração da Fleur. Ele piscou o olho e Fleur deu mais risinhos. Ginny abanou a cabeça. Fleur continuava a mesa Veela que ela conhecia. Depois Fleur olhou para Ginny, os seus olhos aumentando e tamanho. "Oh minha nossa! Esse colar é tão lindo, Ginny!" ela exclamou olhando para o colar de pérolas à volta do pescoço de Ginny.

"Oh isto!" Ginny disse ao tocar no colar. "Narcisa ofereceu-me neste Natal."

"É tão lindo," Jane disse ao tocar de leve nas pérolas do colar. "Combina bem com os teus brincos."

"Eu aposto que custa uma fortuna!" Grace acrescentou ao reparar na cor creme e branca do colar.

"Então o que te ofereceu o Draco?" Hermione perguntou com curiosidade. "Quantos presentes é que ele te deu?"

"Bem, ele deu-me uma mini bolsa de maquilhagem," Ginny respondeu pensativa. _"Sem contar claro, com o presente que ele me deu na noite anterior."_ ela pensou, ficando com a face logo quente. Depois de ter dado a sua bolsa de maquilhagem a uma empregada, Draco comprou outro conjunto. Ainda se conseguia lembrar o quão excitada tinha estado naquela manhã de Natal. Eles tinham aberto os presentes com chocolate quente nas mãos e não se tinham sequer importado com os papeis rasgados e espalhados pelo tapete da sala.

De Draco, ela recebeu o novo conjunto de maquilhagem, um colar de pérolas da Narcisa, montes e montes de chocolate suíço para lhe durar uma eternidade do Vladimir e da sua mãe recebeu os tradicionais doces de Natal que o Draco e o Vladimir comeram sem pedir. Ginny começou a sorrir ao se lembrar do pulo de alegria de Vladimir ao abrir o seu presente de Natal. Diante dele estava a colecção completa dos livros da Buffy, a caçadora de vampiros que ele tanto queria. Claro que ela tinha sabido sempre disso, até antes de ele ter insinuado. Na verdade, nunca tinha esperado ter um maravilhoso Natal com o Draco e a sua família.

"A sério?" Hermione perguntou incrédula. Não conseguia acreditar que o Draco daria algo tão… comum como um conjunto de maquilhagem. Bom, considerando quão rico o Draco era… Mas então, ela não tinha nada a ver com isso, certo?

Entretanto, Draco olhou à sua volta até ver Ginny sentada, rindo com as outras senhoras. Quando os olhos deles se encontraram, ela ergueu as sobrancelhas na dúvida, perguntando se ele estava bem. Surpreendentemente, o gesto querido trouxe luz e aquele sentimento quente. Draco pestanejou e mostrou um sorriso grande. Ele deu uma risadinha ao ver as bochechas de Ginny corando. Ele colocou a sua mão esquerda no bolso e sentiu o metal frio contra os dedos.

Mais cedo naquele dia, depois de ter recebido o seu presente de Natal, Ginny tinha lhe dado o seu broche rosa, o segundo presente. Quando Draco lhe perguntou por que é que ela lhe estava a dar a sua jóia de família, ela respondeu que só ele podia tê-la, visto que ela possuía também a relíquia dos Malfoy, o colar da serpente. Apesar de ele ter achado aquilo absurdo, mesmo assim não conseguia afastar aquele sentimento estranho que sentiu desde a primeira vez que olhou para o broche. Sentiu algo inexplicável que o fez segurar e sentir a jóia contra a sua pele. Não conseguiu se separar do objecto, até o trouxe para ali com ele no bolso.

"Eu estou a ver o pai e o teu avô a terem o dia mais feliz das suas vidas com aquelas coisas trouxas todas!" Bill disse ao ver Arthur levar Vladimir ao seu escritório.

"Parece que sim," foi tudo o que Draco disse. Depois suspirou satisfeito ao sentir a jóia rosa ainda segura no seu bolso. Então, a campainha tocou. Hermione levantou-se para abrir a porta. Ela exclamou: "Harry! Entra, entra! Feliz Natal!" e Bill disse "Ah! Finalmente vamos jantar," ao andar até à porta com o Charlie atrás. Draco fez uma expressão séria, não sabia bem o que fazer. Sentindo o desconforto dele, Ginny levantou-se imediatamente e colocou-se ao lado de Draco. Olhando para ele, ela sorriu e apertou a mão dele de leve.

"Feliz Natal!" Harry cumprimentou ao entrar na casa com o filho ao lado. Bill e os outros apertaram as mãos e as senhoras deram um abraço ao Harry e ao Nathan. Quando o coro de felicidades acalmou, o olhar de Harry encontrou-se com o de Ginny. Ele respirou fundo ao ver Draco de pé ao lado dela, olhando-o cuidadosamente. Então ele foi até ao casal, deixando Nathan correr com a Sylvia.

"Feliz Natal, Ginny," ele desejou. Ginny acenou e forçou um sorriso ao sentir a tenção a crescer no ar. Harry virou-se para o Draco e apenas acenou: "Malfoy."

"Potter," Draco disse com rigor, acenando também. Como era óbvio, nenhuma família sabia da luta que eles tinham tido durante a festa de casamento. Era também óbvio que tanto Draco como Harry queriam manter todos no escuro quanto a essa luta, visto que ambos agiam civilizados e rigidamente educados um para o outro.

"Muito bem! Estamos todos aqui! Vamos comer!" George gritou. Com aquilo, todos foram até à sala de jantar, a senhoras trazendo as crianças com elas. Harry virou-se e sem uma palavra, seguiu o Fred, deixando-os sozinhos.

Ginny aproximou-se de Draco. Sentindo-a perto, ele inclinou-se um pouco para ela. "Estás bem?" Ginny murmurou no ouvido dele antes dos mesmo se sentarem ao lado de Grace e Charlie. "Desde que acabámos a escola, o Harry passa o Natal connosco."

Draco deu uma risadinha. "Claro," ele respondeu mas na verdade, ao ver a grande família de Ginny, isso deixou-o estupefacto. Ele nunca esperaria que tantas pessoas coubessem tão agradavelmente na modesta sala de jantar dos Weasley. _"Provavelmente com um pouco de magia."_ ele supôs ao olhar para os rostos felizes e sorridentes à sua volta.

Eles começaram a Seia de Natal com barulho, as crianças rindo e provocando confusão e várias mãos passando pratos de comida ali e acolá. Apesar de haver bastante barulho de utensílios, Draco não perdeu o ambiente feliz e de Natal à sua volta. Estava por todo o lado, ele achou contagioso. As conversas eram leves e agradáveis e cada frase acabava com uma gargalhada. Uma inveja pequena apoderou-se dele. Ginny tinha por ter uma família tão feliz.

Ele olhou para cima e viu o seu avô conversando alto com o Arthur Weasley sobre elevadores trouxas e a sua mãe estava ocupada com Molly falando sobre as mais recentes receitas e moda. Ele reparou que desde que tinha casado com Virgínia, Narcisa sorria e ria muito mais. Isso agradou-o, a sua mãe merecia muito mais.

"Podias me passar o molho, Draco?" Ginny perguntou de repente ao pousar a faca. Draco pestanejou e olhou para ela.

"Claro," ele respondeu e estendeu o braço para o molho e quando o entregou, os dedos dele tocaram nos de Ginny de leve.

Ginny sorriu. "Obrigada," disse calorosa. Ela estava quase a colocar molho no seu peru quando viu o prato de Draco. Ela olhou para ele e viu-o comer o seu com vontade. "Fica melhor com o molho," ela disse depois, colocando o líquido castanho escuro no seu prato.

Draco engoliu e abanou a cabeça. "Eu gosto mais assim," ele respondeu, levando o seu copo de vinho à boca e bebendo um pequeno gole.

Ginny abanou a cabeça e cortou um pouco do peru. Depois sem pensar, levou-o até ele. "Pronto, prova isto," ela disse. Os olhos de Draco esbugalharam-se com o gesto. Ginny riu-se. "Vá lá, eu prometo que não te vai matar."

Com aquilo, ele abanou a cabeça, abriu a boca e deixou que Ginny colocasse o pedaço de carne dentro da sua boca, como se não tivesse outra escolha. Ele mastigou devagar, depois o seu rosto alegrou-se. Vendo aquilo, a sua mulher riu de novo. "É saboroso?" perguntou, dando uma dentada também.

"Brilhante!" ele disse ao tirar uma colher cheia de molho e espalhando no seu jantar. Depois, inclinou-se para ela. "Eu não gosto nada do olhar que o mini Potter te anda a lançar," ele murmurou na brincadeira.

"O que queres dizer?" Ginny perguntou depois de engolir a comida. Ela olhou para Nathan e viu-o a olhar para ela com adoração. Quando os olhos castanhos dela encontraram o verde dele, ele mostrou um sorriso querido e tímido.

"Olha, ele está a se atirar a ti!" Draco provocou, tocando com o cotovelo em Ginny.

Ginny riu. "Pára, ele é só um rapazinho," ela respondeu, abanando a cabeça. "Ele é querido e eu gosto dele."

"Vejo que tenho competição renhida," Draco disse de leve. Depois olhou à sua volta. "Agora que já conheço a sala de jantar," ele fez uma pausa e olhou para ela; os olhos brilhavam com travessura. "Talvez mais logo me possas mostrar o teu quarto?"

Ginny deu uma gargalhada e abanou a cabeça. "Não, nós vamos nos divertir esta noite em frente à lareira com a minha família toda," ela disse.

"Pronto," Draco murmurou. "Mas não penses que te deixo escapar assim tão facilmente mais tarde Virgínia," ele acrescentou com rapidez. Com aquilo, Ginny engoliu uma gargalhada, abanou a cabeça e decidiu ignorá-lo. Ela olhou para cima e encontrou Harry a olhá-los; a sua expressão era enigmática, ignorando a conversa animada entre Ron e Fred sobre vassouras e Quidditch. Ele estava sentado à frente dela, ao lado de Ron e Hermione. Ela mordeu o lábio, não desviando o olhar do olhar verde dele só para reparar que por detrás dos óculos os olhos se estreitaram. Ela desviou o olhar. Teria ele estado a observar os dois? Ela sentiu-se desconfortável de repente.

Pouco tempo depois, o jantar acabou por fim. Arthur, Bill e Vladimir decidiram ir até à garagem ver o carro que Arthur tinha comprado recentemente. Hermione e as outras senhoras foram par a sala tomar café e chá, discutindo assuntos domésticos triviais. Charlie e Percy conversavam sobre as novas leis do Ministéro para a protecção de criaturas mágicas. Ginny foi convencida pelas crianças para ler uma história no quarto de dormir enquanto que George dava em segredo ao Robert, Sylvia e Nathan um conjunto pesado de cartas explosivas se eles quisessem animar as coisas um pouco. ("Eu não quero coisas explosivas no meu quarto!" Ginny disse severa.) O resto dos senhores, Harry, Ron, Draco e os gémeos ficaram a discutir Quidditch enquanto jogavam às cartas.

"Nunca esperei ver uma vassoura mais rápida do que a Flecha de Fogo!" George disse enquanto examinava as cartas de Fred. Depois virou-se para o Harry. "Eu ouvi dizer que os Ballycasttle Bats têm a nova Flecha de Fogo 360."

"Bem inacreditável!" Fred exclamou ao atirar uma carta para meio da mesa. "Ficaram completamente indestrutíveis!" Depois virou-se para Draco, que estava ocupada com as suas cartas. "Ouvi dizer que a tua família tem uma grande colecção de vassouras. É verdade?"

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Bem, sim, visto que toda a minha família é um grande fã de Quidditch," ele respondeu ao jogar uma carta e ir buscar outra ao baralho. "Mas eu tenho outras coisas mais importantes para fazer do que continuar essa colecção," ele acrescentou simplesmente.

"Tipo o quê?" Ron perguntou com severidade enquanto arranjava as suas cartas. "Do género ir para a Rua Knocturn-Al?" ele acrescentou com maldade.

Draco levantou o olhar, Fred e George clareavam a garganta atrapalhados com a tenção a crescer. Harry fez um barulho de gozo, ignorando o tom desafiador de Ron.

"Não o negues, Malfoy!" Ron disse maldoso. "Toda a gente sabe que tu andas a pavonear-se todo na Knockturn-Al."

Draco respirou fundo, tinha a mão esquerda no queixo e a direita nas cartas. "Bem, eu não estou a negar nada," ele disse calmamente, recusando ser provocado. Depois, ele atirou alguns discos no meio e disse ao Fred, "eu aumento a aposta!"

Ron virou-se para o Malfoy, à espera do resto da resposta. Quando nada veio, Ron cerrou os dentes zangado. "Qual é o problema, Malfoy?" ele perguntou. "Não nos podes contar o teus planos maléficos?" ele perguntou enquanto Harry ficava em silencia, deixando o Ron falar.

Draco mostrou um dos seus sorrisos carismáticos, um sorriso que não chegou aos olhos. "Só podes estar a trabalhar muito no Ministério para teres essa noção absurda de que eu faria algo assim," ele respondeu com frieza.

Fred e George olharam um para o outro nervosos. Então Fred deu uma gargalhada. "Eu gostava imenso de ver a Angelina Johnson!" ele disse em voz alta, desesperado por mudar o assunto. "Eu nunca mais a vi desde que ela foi jogar para os Holyhead Harpies!"

"Tu não enganas ninguém, Malfoy!" Ron disse sombrio, ignorando a tentativa de Fred para tornar o jogo o mais amigável possível. "Toda a gente sabe que o teu sangue é amaldiçoado!"

"Se é isso em que acreditas, então eu não posso fazer nada," Draco respondeu.

Então, Harry fez um barulho de desprezo. "Tal pai, tal filho," ele murmurou, mas em voz alta o suficiente para os outros quatro homens ouvirem.

Com aquilo, o feitio de Draco explodiu. Ele virou-se para Harry, os olhos brilhavam com uma fúria inexplicável. "Nunca, mas nunca mais voltes a dizer isso!" ele avisou Harry perigosamente. "Nunca me compares com ele! Eu sou muito diferente daquele homem!"

Harry mostrou um sorriso desdenhoso. Ele atirou as cartas à mesa e levantou-se sem acabar o jogo. "Queres resolver isto lá fora, Malfoy?" ele perguntou, no seu tom de voz havia insulto.

Os olhos de Draco estreitaram-se quando ele também deitou as cartas na mesa. Ele levantou-se e Fred colocou imediatamente as mãos à frente deles para os parar. George estava ocupado a obrigar o Ron escarnecedor a parar o Harry.

"Ainda não aprendeste a tua lição, Potter?" Draco perguntou acidamente, referindo-se ao incidente da festa de noivado. Quando Harry o olhou com raiva, Draco abanou a cabeça. "Não, não vale a pena," ele murmurou e deu uma volta. A última coisa que ele queria era começar outra disputa à frente do seu avô e da família toda de Ginny na noite de Natal. Ele estava quase a se afastar quando de repente sentiu um aperto no peito. _"Ginny!"_ o seu cérebro gritou. Ele olhou para cima, procurando Ginny. O seu coração deu mais um apertão. "Ginny!" ele gritou de repente, correndo para o quarto dela, para grande surpresa de todos. Ele cerrou os dentes ao subir as escadas. Ele sentiu-a! Ele sentiu o medo dela! Ela estava em perigo!

"O que se passa?" Molly chamou atrás do Draco a correr. "Draco!" ela chamou enquanto os outros adultos murmuravam na dúvida. Quando ela viu o olhar nervosa na face de Draco, correu mais depressa atrás dele, com o Ron e o Harry seguindo logo de perto.

Logo ali, gritos chegaram do quarto de Ginny. Gritos de crianças. Draco praguejou em voz alta e deu um pontapé na porta, abrindo-a. "Ginny!" ele gritou olhando à sua volta. Num instante, as crianças pararam e olharam para ele, cheias de medo. Ele suspirou aliviado ao vê-las a todas bem.

"Ginny?" ele chamou, entrando no quarto ao mesmo tempo que Sylvia e os outros começavam a chorar. Então, ele parou. Em frente dele contra a parede estava Ginny, com os olhos abertos do choque e com três facas espetadas na madeira por detrás dela. Por um momento, ele pensou que ela tinha sido esfaqueada mas quando olhou com mais cuidado, viu que duas das facas estavam mesmo ao lado dos ouvidos de Ginny e a terceira por cima da cabeça, formando um triângulo mortal. Julgando pela pequena distancia entre as facas e a face de Ginny, Draco concluiu que se Ginny não se tivesse mexido, as facas teriam acertado no alvo. Ele suspirou aliviado enquanto Hermione levava as crianças para fora.

"Ginny," ele disse suavemente ao ver o lábio dela tremendo.

"Draco?" ela murmurou ao ouvir a voz familiar. "Draco és tu?"

"Sim," ele respondeu. "Vem cá, está tudo bem agora."

Com aquilo, Ginny rendeu-se e começou a chorar… a tenção, o medo e o choque caindo ao mesmo tempo sobre ela. "As crianças? Elas… elas…"

"Não, elas estão bem," Draco respondeu. Então, ele virou-se para a Molly que tinha um olhar perto da loucura. "Ela está bem, mãe," ele disse. Então pegou na Ginny ao colo e colocou-a na cama.

Molly suspirou por fim aliviada. "Vamos deixá-la descansar primeiro," ela disse obrigando o Ron e o Harry a sair do quarto, muito para desagrado do Ron. A última coisa que Ginny precisava era ter todos fazendo uma nervosa confusão à volta dela. "Chama-me se precisares dalguma coisa." E com aquilo, ela afastou-se e fechou a porta com cuidado.

Uma vez sozinhos, Draco sentou-se ao lado dela na pequena cama. Ele abafou Ginny com os cobertores até ao queixo e segurou na mão dela. Ginny não reclamou; sentir a mão dela na sua dava-lhe conforto e segurança. Ela fechou os olhos e logo adormeceu cansada, a experiência assustadora deixou-a fatigada.

Vendo-a adormecida, Draco virou a sua atenção para as facas na parede e olhou-as pensativamente. Estaria Ginny em perigo? Quem faria uma coisa daquelas? Ele abanou a cabeça. Não eram mais acidentes… Nada fazia sentido! A carruagem, o café com veneno, agora aquilo? Ele desviou o olhar com raiva, a verdade tinha caído com força.

Quem quereria a Virgínia morta?

Fim do Capítulo 11.

Próximo Capítulo: O colar perdido e os planos diabólicos

N/T: E pronto, chegaram ao fim da décima primeira parte. Nunca mais tinha postado, mas volto sempre. Como andei por fora, não sei bem os sites de fanfics que ainda existem, portanto quem quiser ajudar para eu ficar mais dentro do assunto, um obrigada! Eu coloquei no , no 3vassouras e na floreios e borrões. Mas não sei mais sites ainda activos ou novos. Por isso, sugestões, se as houver! ) Outra ajuda seria em arranjar um beta-reader. A minha beta de 5 anos (ou mais, haha) está de férias, portanto quem quiser capítulos enormes de tempos a tempos, é só mandar email. De resto, como sempre, todos os comentários e criticas são sempre bem-vindos. Quem quiser também ser avisado do próximo capitulo, é só mandar um email, que eu depois aviso também. Um beijo grande, até um dia destes. Vanilla


End file.
